I love you, nerd
by Fanwriting
Summary: AU. Brittany Pierce is a young business analyst who happens to get a job in a big fashion company owned by the famous singer and actress Santana Lopez. Santana doesn't know that she had runined Brittany's life when they were still in high school. What happens when a nerd Yale student finds herself working for one of the most spoilt and frustrating person she has ever met.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I love you, nerd

**Rate:** M for future sex scenes

**Characters:** Mainly Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, secondly: Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray

**Summary:** Brittany Pierce is a young business analyst who happens to get a job in a big fashion company owned by the famous singer and actress Santana Lopez. Santana doesn't know that she had runined Brittany's life when they were still in high school, preventing her to realize her dream. Who could imagine that Brittany not getting into the Cheerios could have changed so many things.

* * *

_McKingley High School - 2005_

Brittany ended the choreography with a back flip trying to remain as still as she could. Her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't almost breath. She hinted a smile since she felt she had just done a great job with that audition. Plus she was also aware that she had a gorgeous smile so showing it would have just improved the situation.

Santana Lopez, the head cheerleader, was sitting in front of her sorrounded by a glacial silence. She stared directely at her and eyed her up and down with a disappointed expression painted on her face.

Brittany didn't feel threaten at all since she knew how pretty and great she was. She was also wondering why it had taken so much time for her to decide to audition for the cheerios. She was a nice girl, quite popular among guys and talented after all.

"So, what's your name again?" Santana asked not looking at her.

"I'm Brittany, Santana" she replied with an enthusiastic tone.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she asked with a hostile tone.

Brittany's confidence immediately waved. "Well, no, not exactly."

"Ok, so why are you calling me by name?"

"I'm sorry."

Santana didn't answer to that, she just checked her notebook once again, Brittany found herself wondering what the hell she was checking.

"Well Britney"

"Actually it's Brittany." But as soon as the last word escaped her mouth, she immediately realized her mistake. Santana glared her with a glance that had the same effect of a glacian breeze since Brittany suddenly felt a vibrating shiver running down to her spine.

"Well Britney, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm going to explain to you in the most polite way the reason why you're not getting into the Cheerios today" She paused so that Brittany could understand and process every single word. She looked up at her and grinned.

"Your attempt of getting into the cheerios is embarrassing and offensive towards me and my team." She said i one breath "But we appreciate your enthusiasm" she added mocking her.

Those words hit Brittany as someone had just thrown a big rock against her. She just couldn't say anything even though she felt the need of screaming at that bitch.

Santana stood up. "We'll see each other in the corridors. I'll be the one who slush you."

And then she left.

_Seven years later – Brooklyn - New York_

Usually for most of the nice, hot, good looking , 25-year old women fashion is everything. That was still a hard concept to understand for Brittany S. Pierce. She fixed her blonde long ponytail and checked her outfit. She looked just fine, professional and serious, nothing special as usual. Her dress code was always the same and followed only one important rule: being anonymous. She knew she was a pretty girl and she didn't want to emphasize it at all. As a matter of fact Brittany had always hated to be in the center of the attention, and , even though she had never really experienced that, she was feeling clumsy and uncomfortable every time someone was paying attention to her.

She decided to clean her black-colored glasses for the umpteenth time, just in case they were about to get dirty, again.

She heard her mum screaming from the kitchen.

"Jelly bean, breakfast is ready."

She grunted annoyed by that nickname.

"On my way, mum."

She entered into the kitchen and the table was all set with coffee, pancakes, biscuits and everything she could have desired but the truth was that she wasn't hungry at all, conversely she had felt a bite to the stomach since the first minute she had opened her eyes earlier that morning.

Her mum was sat at the table watching the news broadcast.

"I think I'll just have coffee, mum" she said.

"Oh honey, are you nervous?" she asked sweetly, Brittany didn't want to be rude to her mum but sometimes she really coulnd't stand her for the childish way she used to treat her.

Brittany just nodded and added a brief "Just a bit."

She was indeed nervous but she wasn't feeling like talking about that, especially with her mum who sometimes happened to be a little too much anxious.

"You don't have to worry Britt Britt, with your curriculum you'll succeed it!" she replied still paying attention at the television.

Brittany's attention was suddenly caught by the service news.

_Yesterday was a difficult day for the New Yorker stock since one of its main protagonist closed ten points down. The multibillionaire fashion company S&L , owned by the famous singer and actress Santana Lopez, lost over twenty millions in just two hours. Miss Lopez, who had just landed into this business, declared that she is not worried about the recent events and she pictured herself to be very confident about the future development of the entire company. New York is curious to find out if Miss Lopez is just a nice pretty young woman or a fierce manager._

Brittany's mum pointed at the television.

"See, they need you!" she said still chewing her cereals.

Brittany didn't answer since she felt a fucking cramp in her stomach again. Why did she have to be so emotional every time? She knew how much prepared she was for that job and that feeling was confirmed by the fact that the sales manager had called her begging for a last minute interview, and as soon as she had found out the name of the company she had agreed satisfied.

A business degree at Yale and a Financial and Business Analyst Degree at NYU had made her a young, ambitious economist who had drawn the attention of some big companies.

She nervously bit her upper lip. The idea of attending an interview was freaking her out. She was good at dealing with numbers, graphics and computers but not with people. Ever since high school she had been very lonely and socially isolated, but she wasn't complaining about that. She loved to be on her own and she didn't mind spending the Fridays nights in front of the computer.

But now it was time to built a career and she knew it had to start with an interview.

"Maybe you'll meet Santana Lopez!" her mum said interrupting her thoughts.

"Mum, I don't think so. She has so many other people taking care of the company."

Santana Lopez. Hearing that name was still weird for her. That person had changed her entire life, with just few words.

_Your attempt of getting into the cheerios is embarrassing and offensive towards me and my team._

The funny thing was that Brittany had changed her entire life because of a person who didn't even know who she was.

_And what if I really have the chance to meet her?_

She thought terrified shaking her head, she was maybe ready for an interview but not at all for Santana Lopez. She was clearly overthingking since it was something that was beyond the impossible.

_Calm down, silly. It is never going to happen._

She reassured herself drinking the last sip of her coffee.

_S&L Tower – Manhattan – New York_

Mark Gordon, the sales senior manager of the company, was standing in front of her almost shaking and with a desperately expression painted on his face. How was it possible that she was able to intimidate a man that was 30 years older than her?

Santana Lopez looked at him with an empty glance.

"So tell me Mark, how is it possible that we, and with _we_ I mean you, had decided to invest in the Irish market?"

He was about to answer but Santana hadn't finished.

"I'm really curios to hear just one good reason. Do you want to know why? Because there isn't one!" she said loudly, almost screaming.

"Ireland can be a good place to visit, to order a beer but that's it! Tell me a name of a famous Irish fashion brand!"

He tried to sputter something but he didn't manage to justify his team's choice.

"Do you hate me? "she asked out of the blue.

Mark goggled his eyes.

"I'm starting to think that! Did I kill your family in our past lives? I don't know because it seems like you're are trying to ruin this company." She yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry Miss Lopez." He replied scared.

"Tell me that you had fired that little monster that invested in that market!"

"Yes, we fired Bruce this morning." He paused to check if Santana wanted to add something. "It's a pity because he was one of the most interesting Harvard student."

"He was the gayest, for sure." She said snorting, then she noticed Mark's shocked expression.

"What? Do you want me to say how sorry I am for him? "

"No no." he replied quickly.

She sighed to gain the control of her body again. Screaming wasn't useful, but she was so damn furious in that moment.

"Have we already chosen another candidate?" she asked hoping for a good news.

"Yes, we called a young girl. She seems to be very promising." He explained passing her the dossier on the girl.

Santana didn't say anything, she opened and studied it for a few minutes. She couldn't help but hint a smile for the sloppiness of the girl's hair in the curriculum picture.

"Why do you think she's going to be different from Bruce or from all the other useless human being?" she asked after a while.

"Have you read her cv?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it's impressive. But what else?"

Mark didn't know what to answer.

"Ok I get it. If I want something to be great I have to do it by myself." She stopped for a second staring at the girl's picture. Santana didn't know why but she looked familiar somehow.

"I'll interview her by myself." She decided.

"I'm sorry what?" Mark said "Santana you don't know anything about business analysis"

Santana glared him with her black look and that made Mark stiffen all his muscels, petrified by the fear.

"Mark, is this your company by any chances?" she asked with a snooty tone.

The manager couldn't hold her gaze and looked down.

"No."

"Ok, can you call her now? " she asked impatient.

Mark was leaving while Santana screamed "And hurry up, I don't have all the day!"

Brittany was waiting in a big meeting room. She was nervous, but the walk to the Manhattan had cleared her mind and managed to calm her down a bit. She had already met the sales manager and he had seemed to be polite and nice to her since he had tried to make her feel comfortable from the beginning. After five minutes he had received a phone call and he had left leaving her there waiting for him to come back.

Suddenly the door opened and Mark Gordon entered almost running.

"Hurry up. Santana Lopez wants to meet you."

And there Brittany almost fainted.

* * *

**guys what you think?**

**do you like the idea? give me feedbacks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany was led into what happened to be one of the biggest and most opulent offices she had ever seen. She could tell that everything that was inside had to be very expensive, from the modern-designed pieces of furniture, to the carpets and the abstract paintings on the wall. Furthermore a breathtaking view of Manhattan, accentuated by a huge full-length window, was the setting of that luxurious heaven. Brittany came in, hugging her briefcase as it was the teddy bear that had protected her so many times from nightmares. That was indeed a nightmare, not only she was worried about that interview due to her social problems of dealing with human beings, she had also to interview directly with the head of the company who also happened to be the girl that had changed her life. In the past years she had found herself so many times thinking about that day, the day she had been crushed by Santana Lopez, the day she had convinced herself that it was better to live in the shadow, the day that had made her who she was.

When she was in high school dancing was her passion, her future dream but Santana had just deleted it from her future in just two seconds, with just two words.

The years at college had been useful to forget all the injustices and the nasty things she had been subjected during the last year of high school. As a matter of fact at Yale she had managed to make some friends and to gain some of the lost confidence, she had also realized that not all the people were mean, selfish and judging.

Santana Lopez was sat at her fancy crystal desk and didn't even bother to look at her. She was looking down, studying what seemed to be a fashion magazine.

Brittany walked inside and stopped in the middle of the room, standing in front of Santana's desk. She was so overwhelmed by that view, it was hard for her to believe that she was standing in the office of Santana Lopez first because she was Santana Lopez, a worldwide known celebrity and second because she was Santana Lopez, the incredible bitch she had dreamt so many time of yelling at.

"Good morning." She said trying to be as relax as she could pretend to be.

Santana didn't pay any attention to her, she kept on reading the magazine, then after few interminable seconds, she closed it and pushed aside. She looked up at her with the unforgettable gelid glance that Brittany remembered so well.

Santana took few seconds to study her carefully. The weight of her eyes on was almost unbearable and her first impulse was to run away as fast as she could; but she stood there, looking down and praying for that moment to be over soon.

"You must be the new Yale genius." She began with an annoying ironic tone.

"Yes man." Brittany was still staring at the floor, she was afraid that if she had met Santana's glance once again she would have turned into a rock.

"Ok, genius don't just stay there. Have a sit, come on. I swear I do not bite." Santana Lopez said mocking her again.

Brittany felt the need to jump on the other side of the table and to punch that spoilt latin brunette, but she just smiled and sat.

She looked up at her, she was so confused by the person that was in front of her. Somehow she was admiring her for being that talented, ambitious, strong and also beautiful but on the other hand she couldn't understand how she managed to be such a bitch.

Brittany mentally promised herself not to let Santana treat her in a mean way, again.

Santana gave a quick look at her curriculum.

"So..our sales manager told me that you have a pretty impressive curriculum."

"Well, I did my best." She said smiling but everything she got back from Santana was a not-interested look.

Then she looked at her smirking, Brittany felt a shiver down to her spine.

"I get you, you know. You're probably one of those nerds that didn't help me with my math tests when I was in high school." She teased, Brittany didn't know to answer, at the end she opted for a silent smile.

"Girl, relax. I'm just kidding. How old are you?"

"I'm 24." She said.

"Oh, impressive. " she replied. "So tell me; why would you like to work here?"

"Well, it's a very important company and I think it will be a great job opportunity for me."

"And what makes you think that you're the right person for this job?"

"Well, I graduated with top marks and I also have a master as business analyst. I think I'm perfect for this job."

Santana smiled as she was up to something, then she clearly checked on her, eying her from up to down. And so Santana's show started.

"Do you know that S&L is a fashion company, right?"

Brittany knew exactly where she wanted to take her.

"Yes man." She said politely.

Santana smirked again, she wasn't probably satisfied by the fact that Brittany was reacting to her bitchiness.

"And so do you know that our employees should reflect the style of the company? Each one of my workers is a piece of our public image." She said.

Immediately Brittany felt awful, she was judging her again and she was making her feel uncomfortable with herself.

The only thing she could say was . "Yes man."Again.

"And in which way do you think you can bring benefits to my company? Since you're clearly not interested in fashion, right?"

"Oh, well. I just wear comfortable clothes, you know."

Santana stopped her rising a hand and shaking her head. "No no, I wasn't asking." She said.

Brittany felt again a flush of anger rising from her stomach, she took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Santana , who hadn't probably had enough and was probably having fun, kept on teasing as she wanted to find out how much that girl could take.

"Do you know how many young graduates like you would kill to have an opportunity like that?" she paused. Brittany looked at her with a look of hatred. "And you go to an interview dressed like that slamming in my face your wonderful curriculum? Honey it's not how it works. You have to prove you want a job. "

Brittany was about to start crying.

"I'm sorry" she laughed "Well, I'm not. We're done here. You can take your briefcase and your crumpled sweater and get out of here."

Brittany couldn't believe to that words, it was the second time in her life that Santana Lopez was crashing her self confidence in that way. She stood up and started going towards the door.

She realized that, as the first time, Santana would have forgotten her in a couple of day while she would have remembered that day for the rest of her life. She froze, she had never felt that angry.

Brittany turned back a stared at Santana who, noticing her not leaving, looked up at her and with the usual annoying voice asked. "Well? Do you need anything else?"

Brittany didn't answer to that.

"Listen to me jackass you have no rights to treat me like that! Do you want to know why I'm here? Because your senior sales manager called me two days ago begging me for an interview because you've just lost millions of dollars in a senseless investment. I'm not going to stay here hearing your insults because maybe your company it's not good enough for me. I don't know anything about fashion and the superficial things related to that but I swear that I would have never invested in an Irish brand. And what about you? You tried in any possible ways to make me feel uncomfortable and not okay for this job when the truth is that you're probably too bored from life that the only high light of your day is to crush a poor girl. Now if you want to excuse me I have to find a real job in a real company."

And she run out before Santana could notice that she was about to throw up.

Santana stayed there, watching that awkward blonde geek running out of her office. For the first time after so long she was wordless. She smiled tasting that weird feeling. Santana, whose middle name was _bitch_, was surprised to be amused and intrigued by that girl. She seemed to be one of those classic nerds that she used to hate and crush but the way that girl had put her in her place had shaken her. That girl had indeed spunk and she didn't know why but she wanted more.

She shook her head pressing the intercom button.

"Do me a favor stop the blonde nerd with glasses that is going out of the building." She ordered.

Brittany surprisingly was stopped in her way out. She was so astonished that she couldn't believe it. She was led in a meeting room where she was left waiting for over half a hour. She had so much time to live again that moment, she was so embarrassed. She was afraid that Santana would have called the police to suit her for yelling at her, everything was possible with that girl. She couldn't believe that she had the ball so say those things to her, it was the first time that she had ever behaved in that way and it had felt amazing. She hated that Santana Lopez so much that she couldn't keep those words to herself, it was like Santana had brought out the worst in her. She usually was a quiet and kind person.

Suddenly the door opened and Mark Gordon and Santana walked into the meeting room. Santana gave her an intense glance but she couldn't hold her look.

"Hey Snookie." She teased sitting right in front of her, Brittany could feel the weight of her eyes on.

Mark Gordon took the lead of the meeting.

"Ok, Miss Pierce we are truly interested in you and your curriculum. You are very young and you have such a great background. This is why we would be very please if you'll accept to work with us."

Brittany goggle her eyes, she was expecting everything but that at all.

"Oh." She couldn't say anything else, Santana hadn't looked away even for a second.

Mark cleared his throat.

"When I called you I told you about the job offer, but actually there has been a change." He tried to take some time to collect the right words.

"You're going to work directly with me" Santana cut short.

"What?" Brittany didn't want to say that loud but she was shocked.

"I've noticed that we got along very well during the interview and I found you very interesting so I thought why don't have a special business assistant that will help me with ." she explained.

Brittany couldn't believe that, she couldn't work with Santana. She didn't stand her, plus she was one of the most selfish, impossible, frustrating and challenging person she had ever met.

"I don't know if it's a great idea." She tried to argue.

Santana passed to her a closed envelope. "This will be your pay." She said.

When Brittany opened it she almost fainted, the it was a year contract and the salary was three time what she was expecting from a big company. The contract include also a car with the driver and the payment of all the telephone charges. For that amount of money she would have even worked with the devil himself.

Santana, noticing her hidden excitement, asked.

"So do we have a deal?"  
"How can I say no to this offer." She replied.

"Exactly as I thought." She stood up and before leaving she turned herself. " Who know that with your upcoming salary you'll be able to afford a new wardrobe." And she left.

Brittany, overwhelmed by the events of that morning, couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Hope you like it! thanks for the review so far!**

**i feel the need to write about them to get over the whole Bram thing! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day one**

_8:00 am_

At eight o'clock a black car came and picked Brittany up at her mum's house. It was so weird for Brittany to have a car and a driver. Luckily the driver wasn't feeling like talking so they spent the whole ride to Manhattan in silence. Brittany was simply freaking out, she hadn't been able to sleep very well because of all the tension due to the fact that the following day would have been her first day in one of the biggest emerging American company. In addition to that she was very worried about the fact that she would have worked side by side with Santana Bitchy Lopez. She knew that Santana would have tried to make her feel uncomfortable in any possible ways and she wasn't sure she would have been able to remain calm. She cleaned her glasses to avoid another possible Santana's mockery. She was confident about her look that day, she had tried so hard to wear something more appropriate, as Santana had defined it, and plus she was helped by her mum. She was wearing black elegant trousers, a white shirt and a black sweater that was a little bit too large for her but luckily Santana wouldn't have noticed it.

The driver left her in front of the grand building, head office of the S&L Fashion. She sighed trying to collect all the courage she had left and she got in. She was so surprise by the rapidity of all the staff.

_It is true that fear is the best inducement_

She thought as a nice fancy lady was walking her to what would have been her future office. When they arrived at her workstation Brittany's heart skipped a beat, she wasn't expecting a big office for herself but neither that.

Her desk was right outside Santana's office, in the corner. She wasn't complaining about the desk in general, it had a big computer with three additional monitors that was probably more that she would have needed. Brittany was concerned by the fact that she had to work right outside her office, like a secretary. Santana had spoken about being her business assistant, not a normal assistant.

The girl left her there and Brittany started to study what was on her desk and in the drawers. She thought that someone had burgled an Apple store since every kind of gadgets was there. She also found a bunch of keys that probably someone had forgotten.

She was still going trough the drawers when Santana suddenly got out of the elevator.

Brittany froze looking at her, it was almost impossible not to. She was wearing black tight pants, high heeled black leather boots, a beige apparently very expensive coat and a pair of big Gucci sunglasses. She was gorgeous, she was exactly as she appeared in television. Brittany couldn't believe that such a beautiful figure could hide inside pure evil.

Santana passed next to her desk and without looking at her she said the first words of the day.

"Nerd, my office, now." And she got in without waiting for her.

Brittany looked up.

"Ok, let's get this started." She thought going into the demon's cave.

Santana was already sat on her desk, clearly waiting for her with an annoyed and bored expression.

"Ok. First of all, where's my coffee?" she asked out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, your what?" Brittany replied without thinking of who she was talking to.

"Damn" she thought biting her tongue.

Santana sighed bothered. "I said, where's my coffee?"  
"I thought that that was the role of your personal assistant."

"Ehm. And what exactly are you? A super hero assistant?" she asked with the classic irritating tone.

"I'm not your assistant. I'm your business assistant, there's a difference."

"Ok, do you want to start argue with me on Monday morning? I don't care what kind of assistant you are ok? Take a note from now on I want my morning coffee, only from you and please do not be late."

Brittany wanted to reply so badly but she managed to keep the unpleased words she was thinking to herself.

"Ok, no problem Miss Lopez."

Santana smiled, happy to have won that battle.

"Ok nerd, now I need you not to do talk for the next five minutes and to listen carefully. Nod if you understand."

An annoyed Brittany nodded.

"Perfect. I'll spend five minutes of my time to explain to you some important things. One: I suppose you've found your new phone. I've already save my number on it. Two: text, call or email me only in case of life or death situations." She paused smiling. "And with life or death I mean for the company, if you're dying do not even bother to call me cos I won't care. Three: you work for me, you've signed a contract that means that you have to do whatever I ask, if you're not okay with it that is the door." She said pointing at the entrance.

Brittany was sat still, trying to focus her attention on the object on the desk. She was so mad at that other girl but she knew that Santana was the one with the power. She needed to work for her, she needed to build her career and the best way to do that was to work as a business assistant of the head leader of such a big company.

Santana hadn't finished yet.

"Oh and four: where do you live?"

"In Brooklyn with my mum, why?" she answered.

"Oh honey, that's so sweet.!" She commented clearly mocking her. "I need you to be not more than five minutes away from me. Poorland is too far from here." she commented.

Brittany didn't know what to say, she couldn't afford to live in her own apartment.

"I understand Miss Lopez but I can't live in Manhattan." She said hoping for Santana to understand her point.

"I know, and I've already thought about that. So we've rented you a studio in this building." Santana passed her a card with the address and all the useful information about it.

"It's five minutes from my house and from the office."

Brittany couldn't believe that she was about to move to Manhattan, that was a little dream that was about to come true. She wanted to smile but she didn't want to give Santana the satisfaction.

"Ok. Perfect!" she replied maintaining a calm tone.

Santana nodded.

"Ok nerd. We are done here."

Brittany didn't say anything else, she stood up and got out of Santana's office.

_12:59 pm_

Brittany was starving since for the entire morning Santana had made her run everywhere in the building: from the marketing to the sales department in order to achieve all the useful information she needed to start building a future active business plan. She also had gone out of the building twice, the first time to get Santana a cup of coffee and the second time to get Santana another cup of coffee since the first didn't have brown sugar inside.

She was staring at the clock on her desktop.

_3..2..1_

Finally the lunch time had arrive. She woke up and was about to get out of that infernal jail for a hour when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello'"

"Hi nerd, I need you. We have a meeting with some investors. I'm waiting for you in the car." And she hung up not giving Brittany the chance to say anything.

"Great. I guess I'll skip lunch today."

She rush down taking the stairs since all the elevators were busy and got in the black Audi as fast as she could.

"Here I'm."

"Oh thank god." Santana.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"Oh sugar, you don't have to worry about that. If it will be necessary you'll just do your nerdy calculation when I ask, ok?"

"Oh and during the meeting stay in the back row, I don't want to provoke the investors with your granny style."

Brittany didn't answer, she turned her head to look out of the car window in order to distract herself from Santana constantly teasing her.

_I so hate her._

_07:00 pm_

Finally the day was over. It had been one of the craziest challenge that Brittany had to face in her entire life but she at least she was still alive plus the best moment of the entire day had arrived: she was about to step into what would have been her future house for the first time.

The building was amazing, she was shocked when Brittany found out that it had a porter a cleaning service.

She got at the 15th floor, apartment 16a. She had to digit a code but something wasn't working. The code was right, the porter had gave to her but the door was still close.

"Oh come on please!" she whispered to the door.

"You have to press the hash key after the code." A male voice behind her said.

She turned to check who was speaking and she found in front of her a cute young smiling guy.

"Oh, ok. Thank you!" she said.

"No problem. Are you knew? I've never seen you before." He asked politely.

That guy was amazing, beautiful smile, wonderful haircut and gorgeous coat.

"Yes, brand new actually."

"Oh wow. I want to see your face when you get into your studio for the first time." He said.

Brittany still smiling opened the door.

"Oh my god."

She got in leaving the door open so that the stranger could enter as well.

The studio was absolutely amazing, it was a mini loft. A open spaced kitchen/living room was in front of her, the design was minimal and expensive.

"Oh wow. It's even nicer than mine!" the stranger said approaching the fridge.

Brittany didn't pay attention to was he was doing, she run up to the stairs to check the upper bedroom. That place was like heaven should look like she thought. She found a Sudoku magazine on the bed, she opened it.

_If you can't sleep._

And it was signed by Santana Lopez. It was clearly another way to mock her, but Brittany smiled that time because it was indeed funny and plus she thought that Santana had spent few minutes of her precious time to think about it and to sign it. She felt flattered for an unexplainable reason.

She smiled and went back to the kitchen, she found the stranger opening a bottle of white wine.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was in the fridge. And since it's your first day here, we need to toast."

Brittany smiled. He seemed so nice.

"I'm sorry, I'm Brittany by the way."

He smiled. "I'm Kurt."

"So are you working at S&L Fashion too?"

"How do you know that?" Brittany asked

"All the people on this floor work for Santana Lopez."

"You too?"

"Aha. I'm doing an internship."

"But I feel blessed because I had the chance to work directly with her a couple of times" he added.

Brittany snorted.

"Blessed? She's a total bitch"

"I know but she's also a fucking genius. You'll know if you have the fortune to work with her. Who are you going to work with?"

Brittany hesitated for a second. "Santana Lopez. For the entire year."

"No way! Oh god, you're a pretty lucky bitch!" then he looked at her outfit. "Did you interview by phone?"

"Very funny Kurt."

"Oh I'm sorry, I tend to tare other people down if I'm jealous of them." He justified laughing.

Brittany blushed a bit but then she smiled.

"Don't worry, hearing you say this it's like nothing compared to all the nasty things Santana told me today."

"Ouch. Tough day, uh?"

"You have no idea. That girl is only a year older than me and she scares me as she's my grandma. She is pure evil!"

"I know. But if she hired to work with her she must respect you somehow."

Brittany shook her head sipping some wine.

"No no. She hates me, I think I'm her personal hobby."

"Well you have an interesting year in front of you."

"Looking forward." She said ironically. "How has she behaved with you so far?" she asked.

"It was ok. I've been working there for the past six months and the nicest thing she had ever said to me was: the outfit you've chosen sucks only at 40%, we can work on it. And I think she likes me."

"Does she?"

"Oh come on I'm a hundred percent gay fashion designer. Who won't love me?" he teased.

Brittany laughed.

"Do you know that Santana and I attended the same high school for more than a year?" he said out of the blue.

Brittany froze. What? Kurt attended McKinley High School too and she had no clue who he was.

"Really?" she asked pretending not to know that place since she didn't want other people to know that she was in the same Santana's school.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, but then I had to leave the school for some troubles with a student that was bothering me all the time."

"Oh that's sad. I know the feeling."

She wanted to add something to try to be supportive but while she was thinking of the right words she heard the buzz of her phone. It was a text message.

**From: Santana Lopez**

_Nerd, there's an emergency. My house, ten minutes!_

"Oh crap." She screamed. "I'm sorry Kurt I have to run!"

"The Bitch?"

"Yes. It was nice meeting you!"

Brittany run out of the apartment while Santana's phone was receiving a text.

**From: Nerd**

_Miss Lopez,I'm on my way! I'll be there in five!_

She literally run the 5 blocks that were separating his building from Santana's house.

When she arrived a doorman let her in.

Santana was living on the top floor of one of the coolest building she had ever seen. She didn't have the time the process and realize how big and luxurious her apartment was when she got in.

Santana was waiting her in the living room.

"Hey hey I'm here." She almost screamed as she was ending a race.

"You're breathless." She commented a little bit surprised.

"Well, I run."

"You could have taken the car" she said.

Brittany didn't know if that was a sort of concern for her or just another way to make her feel stupid.

"You said it was urgent."

Santana seemed to be wordless for a millisecond, then she gave Brittany another empty glance.

"I need you to revise the investors' offer." She said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" that was what Brittany wished to answer.

"Santana I emailed all the analysis this afternoon, a hour after the meeting."

"Oh, I didn't open it. Well, ok thanks."

"Is that all?" she asked unbelieving.

"Yes, I'll read your mail."

Brittany wanted to punch her, couldn't she just ask about it on the phone?

Santana walked Brittany towards the entrance, while they were walking they passed next to the kitchen and there Brittany noticed probably the only evidence of the presence of a real human being in that place. It was a picture of a little girl, probably Santana, hugged to a young good looking man, on the fridge. The little Santana was smiling and Brittany smiled back at that sweet image.

Once out she decide not to call her car but to walked home. She needed some time to relax herself, then while walking in Manhattan she felt a need she had almost forgotten about. She wanted to go back home, put on some music and dance. She smiled and she quickened her pace.

Santana smiled thinking back of the image of Brittany all worried running into her apartment. Of course she had red her email and she had found it quite good and exhaustive, but she wanted to find another way to stress her. That little sloppy girl had demonstrated to manage to keep up with her, Brittany hadn't fallen into her constant provocations and that was frustrating for her but also challenging.

She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and she noticed on the table the curriculum picture of Brittany. She was about to toss it but then unexpectedly she changed her mind. She left the picture on the table and she got out of the kitchen.

She had absolutely no idea what that was about.

* * *

**thank you for your feedbacks so far!**

**please continue!:)**

**hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Twenty-two**

_12.30 pm_

The first weeks had been so stressful and had brought Brittany to the edge so many times that she couldn't remember anymore the meaning of living peacefully. But after a while she had realized that a day with Santana Lopez was following a specific routine that could be divided in three different parts: morning, Santana always fucked with her in any possible way, from insulting and mocking her to making Brittany do things her contract didn't contemplate; then lunch/early afternoon during which Santana was getting upset because Brittany hadn't fallen in her countless provocations and this was leading to a set of even heavier teases and then at the end of the day Brittany usually couldn't take it anymore and lost it or at least spoke up for herself and this seemed every time to fulfill Santana's thirst.

That maybe seemed the hardest job on earth but once Brittany had started to know how Santana was thinking it had got easier and after only one month she had managed to find funny all Santana's attempts to make her crazy. She couldn't deny that most of time dealing with such a spoilt person was frustrating and maddening but she also found it challenging and even entertaining. She had also started to learn all her manias and tastes. The first day she had found out that Santana liked brown sugar in her coffee and as the days went on she had learnt some many other things: she hated the pink color, teddy bears scared her, she loved lizards, _only god knew why_, she never smiled but every time she won against someone a hint of what seemed to be a wonderful smile appeared on her face, she was not a vegetarian and surprisingly her favorite food was pizza; Brittany was expecting lobster or something fancy like that.

Brittany looked out of the car window, Santana was sat next to her yelling on the phone.

They were coming back from the Guggenheim museum, where they had been for the whole morning to discuss the rental price of the entire building for an upcoming commercial shooting. The traffic on the 5th avenue was crazy since it was lunchtime and the street was completely blocked.

"We're going to be stuck here forever" Santana commented hanging up.

"Yes, it's crazy." Brittany agreed more worried about the fact that's she was going to be stuck with Santana in less than five cubic meters.

"I guess we have some time for a q&a." Santana proposed out of the blue.

"What?"  
"Come on nerd, I want to know you." She insisted.

Brittany was shaken by that thing even if she wasn't sure if that Santana was indeed interested in her life or just up to something else.

"There's not much to know" she replied trying to divert the attention from herself.

"Oh nerd do you know that your continuous modesty is really irritating, uh?" she said looking at her. Brittany stared at her back with a serious expression, she started to feel uncomfortable, her face was burning and her heart started beating so hard against her ribcage.

Santana, noticing her being so nervous, giggled softly.

_Why is she doing this to me?_

Brittany thought realizing how much Santana was able to make her feel weird and inappropriate.

"What do you want to know?" she asked at the end, trying to show that she wasn't afraid of that conversation.

"I don't know nerd, have you ever committed an offence?"

Brittany paused for a second to think if it was appropriate to tell Santana the truth about her past.

Santana put a hand on Brittany's knee. That made Brittany blush even harder, she instantly froze and her heart skipped a beat.

_What is she doing?_

"Relax nerd, it's not a test and neither a questioning. I'm just bored, I'll probably forget everything in a couple of hours"

Brittany swallowed loudly.

"Have you?" she asked back.

Santana rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh, you have no idea." She said. Brittany could help but hint a smile and think how gorgeous that girl could be sometimes, but she was also surprised about that thought since she usually hated that evil bitch.

"I don't know why but it doesn't surprise me at all." She commented but immediately after saying that Brittany reproached herself.

_What the hell are you doing? Joking and giggling with your enemy?_

Santana, clearly surprised by that tease, turned her head to look at her and smiled back at Brittany. They stare at each other for just a second, then Brittany couldn't hold her gelid glaze and looked away.

_Ok, that was weird._

"And what about your private life?" she asked.

"You know that it's called private life for a reason, don't you?" she replied without thinking.

_Ok, that was excessive, please stop. She's your boss._

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of telling me about your boyfriend." She replied quickly and clearly entertained by that conversation.

"What?"

"Yes, you're probably dating a nerdy guy. What are you doing when you're together? Math exercises?" she kept on teasing.

Brittany was in front of a crossroads, what was the best thing to answer? She clearly didn't have any boyfriends because she wasn't into guys at all. She thought whether to tell the truth about it or not. She knew she wasn't ashamed of who she was and so the reasonable thing to do was just to admit it, but on the other hand she wasn't sure of the way Santana could have taken the news.

_Oh, fuck. It's just who I'm._

"Well, no boys." She tried to cut it, but Santana hadn't had enough.

"Oh nerd, why? If I were a boy with thick glassed I would find your long blond hair fascinating." She teased.

Wait, was that a hidden compliment?

"Uh..ehm..well." Brittany sputtered.

"It's just…I'm not really into boys." She said at 12:45:23 am.

The ten seconds of silence that followed after that sentences were the most difficult of Brittany's entire month, or at least that was what she was thinking.

At 12.45.33 Santana finally spoke again. "Oh I wasn't expecting that."

Brittany was surprised to be so happy to hear her voice again.

"I'm not ashamed of who I'm, if you have any problems with that…"

Santana touched her again. On the shoulder.

"Relax, I'm totally fine with that." and that was the end on their q&a.

Santana turned her head to look outside but most of all because she didn't want Brittany to notice her smiling.

_What a refreshing change of pace_. She thought.

_04:00 pm_

The afternoon had been quiet and calm so far, Brittany had spent the last two hours studying and analyzing all the possible investors and their offers. She felt she was close to something important, as a matter of fact she was following the lead of an Asian rising market that seemed to be very promising. She wasn't sure about it yet, so she had decided to keep that idea to herself for the moment. Santana hadn't called, texted or emailed her since their conversation in the car. She was afraid of having shocked Santana with her revelation. A shiver run down to her spine as she thought again about that conversation.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Santana getting out of her office, she seemed about to leave without saying anything but then she changed her mind. She passed Brittany's desk, not even looking at her, and after five steps she suddenly froze, she turned back and got closer to Brittany.

"Nerd, you're done with your work today."

"What? Actually I was still reading this.." she sputtered then she shuddered as Santana interrupted her again.

"Oh come on. I'll show you something new." She said.

Brittany knew that she had no choice, she silently nodded while standing up. Santana turned and started walking towards the elevator, she had no other choice but to follow her.

Once in the car Brittany was so curios to know where Santana was taking her.

"Where are we going?" she said. She realized that her tone was a little too much enthusiastic.

Santana, noticing it, smiled as a sign of mockery.

"Have you ever been to a photo shoot?" she looked at a blushing Brittany. "No, of course not."

"What kind of photo shoot?" Brittany asked.

"We're launching the new lingerie line." She paused.

Brittany swallowed. _Oh god._

"I'm the model." Santana added.

Brittany could feel her glance on her, a hot flush rose up from her stomach, she couldn't look back at Santana. Brittany tried to answer something but after the first attempt she opted for silence, she was afraid of coming up with some weird noise.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. And fuck_

The car brought them to the photo shoot location, it was a big white room in the 15th floor of a building on the 13th avenue.

Brittany was lead in what would have been the set location, while Santana went backstage to get ready.

The set was amazing, she had never seen something like that, all those lights, those cameras and those people getting ready for the job. She found a safe spot in a corner, she could perfectly see everything from there. A big old fashioned couch was in the center of the location, behind it there were other ancient pieces of furniture: a mahogany desk with gold decorations, a black wrought iron lamp and other fancy stuff that helped to create an ancient, sensual and sophisticated atmosphere.

"Wow. Whoever thought that I would have met a Yale student in such a twisted occasion."

Brittany smiled as she recognized Kurt's voice.

"Oh hey!"

"Santana brought you here!" he stated.

"Yes. It wasn't planned actually." She explained.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

Brittany smiled, Kurt was so nice and the two of them were actually becoming closer and closer as the weeks went on. He was the sweetest guy ever, she was comfortable with him, she wasn't afraid of saying what was on her mind, of telling him her problems with Santana.

"Me too. I'm feeling better now that I know that you're here."

Brittany thought that it would have been a great experience, it was the first time for her, she had never been in a situation like that. She was worried about not being fancy or superficial enough to be in that place but now that Kurt was with her everything would have been great.

But it took her thirty seconds to change her mind.

She was listening to Kurt telling her about the new line and about the fact that he helped to create it, but then something weird happened in her mind. All the lights of the room went off and only a light beam was pointing at the changing room door. She couldn't hear any noise, neither Kurt's voice, she knew he was still speaking but for a second it was like she was standing in an empty dark room. But she wasn't alone, Santana was standing there too, exactly where the light beam was pointing at. She was wearing a white silk robe. She walked towards the photo set, Brittany's eyes were stuck at that image, she couldn't look away even though she tried. Santana got next to the couch, she turned herself and she stopped exactly in front of her. Brittany was absolutely sure that the room was empty in that moment. Santana winked at her, or at least Brittany swore she did and she let her robe slip down. In that moment Brittany's heart skipped a beat, she felt a hot flush coming up to her face and she was pretty sure she wasn't able to breathe anymore.

Santana was absolutely stunning wearing black lace boyshorts and a combined black bra. Her olive skin seemed to be so soft and her body was tonic and gorgeous. Brittany found herself wondering what she would have tasted like.

_Fuck. Oh my god._

Then slowly she heard a far voice calling her.

"Britt, Britt ?"

"What?"

"Have you heard a word of what I've just said?" Kurt asked

She was about to stutter something but Santana had reached them.

"Hey Kurt, I need you to go and prepare my other outfit" she said.

Kurt nodded. "Absolutely"

Brittany turned herself and followed him approaching the changing room, then she turned again to find a half naked Santana Lopez standing less than a meter away from her. She was about to pass out.

"Santana are you ready?" the photographer luckily shouted.

Santana didn't look at him, she was still staring at Brittany.

"Absolutely." She said giggling, Brittany felt another shiver.

Santana passed next to her and whispered.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" she teased and she got on the couch.

_No, I'm not._

And then it began. Santana got on the couch and started posing, Brittany was absolutely hypnotized by her, her stomach suddenly fluttered as Santana stared directly at her.

_Oh, god._

Brittany wanted to look away but she simply couldn't. She heard the photographer saying. "Oh perfect, like that."

_Yes, like that._

Santana was still looking at her, sometimes smiling, winking and giving her that sensual glance that was making her tremble. Then she sat, straitening her back and taking her hand up to her hairs.

_She is still looking at me._

Brittany could feel again that flush, but this time it wasn't coming from her stomach, it was lower and more intense.

_Oh god. What the hell is going on?_

Her heart was beating so fast as it wanted to escape from her ribcage, she was silently panting.

Santana smiled and bit her lower lip.

_That's not fair._

Their eye contact was almost constant, every time Santana looked away was to look directly into the camera but then after few seconds her glance was again on Brittany.

She looked again at her and clearly smiled at her. Then Brittany noticed her left hand moving and softly caressing her body, starting from her collarbone, her breast and then lower and lower until her legs.

_God, I wish I could be that hand._

"Uh" a softly sigh escaped Brittany's lips. She couldn't take that anymore, that was just too much. The burning sensation between her legs was almost unbearable. She was standing still but inside of her all the cells of her body were shaking.

"Santana perfect. I think we have great shoots."

Those words ended everything, luckily Santana was distracted by the photographer's voice and Brittany had finally the time to gain again the control of her body. She managed to turn herself afraid of meeting Santana's glance once again.

Brittany froze immediately as she felt her perfume behind her, she was almost burning inside. Brittany sighed but didn't turn.

"Hope you liked it, nerd." She said softly before walking away.

Brittany trembled again.

_Whoever thought that sexual harassment could be that fun?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Thirty-five**

_7:00 am_

There is nothing more pleasant than waking up with a great song that makes you begin the day in the right mood. Well, that morning, wasn't exactly that case.

_She is hot, she is wonderful, she is talented and you know you love her. She is Santana Lopez and she's coming out with a brand new album. Me, myself and I, soon available in all the greatest music store._

_You have got to be kidding me._

Brittany thought as stretching to reach the radio. She turned it off, already annoyed by that day, but as she rolled her eyes at the small electronic calendar on the bedside table she smiled.

_Monday, 24 December_ it said.

Finally the last day at work had arrived, she had three wonderful days of vacation in front of her, that wasn't much, she knew, but it was enough time to detox from Santana Lopez. And plus she wanted to spend some time back at home, with her mum and her family. She had really missed them during all that period, Santana had tried in every possible ways to ruin every possible spare moment she had. She heard the far noise of someone knocking on the door. Brittany jumped off the bed and rushed to the door, hoping for everyone but Santana.

"Hi nerd!" Kurt said.

"Nerd? You too!?" Brittany answered snorting.

"I'm sorry, mocking you it's so funny." He said lifting some plastic bags. "I brought breakfast!"

"Oh ok. I love you, come in!"

She walked back inside the apartment.

"Coffee?"

"Absolutely." He replied. "So, are you excited?"

"Looking forward. Really!"

"Me too. I wanted to say hello and wish you a merry Christmas since I'm leaving tonight."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I'm going back to Lima for Christmas."

Lima. The awful place where she had spent her awful youth. That name made her remember every time about Santana being such a bitch to her and about the fact that after so many years nothing had changed. She was still being bullied by her, just in much more sophisticated, complicated and unbearable way. She couldn't explain to herself the way she was feeling about her boss. She knew she hated because she was making her life a mess, but she also was aware of the fast that somehow she liked Santana and this was even more unbearable.

She was working with the person she hated most but sometimes she was enjoying it and that didn't make sense at all.

"Oh, how nice." She said with a little bit of pain in her heart.

"And since maybe I won't see you later I made you a gift." Kurt said handing over a little box.

Brittany smiled. "Kurt, you shouldn't have:"

"Come on, open it."

Brittany sighted excited, she opened it but it wasn't at all what she was expecting, a pen. She stared at it, then she looked up at him.

"Kurt, you bought me a knife, uh?"

Kurt giggled a bit nodding. Brittany smiled even though she wasn't understanding the joke.

"Why?"

"Oh, I just thought it would have helped you."

"With what?"

"To cut the sensual tension between you and Santana." He teased.

Brittany frowned looking at him with a surprised expression.

"And please don't give me the ' what are you talking about' thing!"

She punched him jokingly on the shoulder.

"You're an ass!"

"So you're not denying it" he continued.

"What? I'm not denying anything because there's nothing to deny!" she replied almost squeaking.

Kurt laughed.

"And what about at the lingerie shooting?"

Brittany froze and her heart started racing again only at the thought of Santana in underwear.

"What? Nothing! You're ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous is your attempt of pretending that nothing is going on between the two of you."

Brittany looked up nodding.

"Ok there was something. But it's just another way to fuck up with me. She hates me Kurt."

"Or maybe she does want to fuck with you."

"Can you stop it?!" she screamed, a little bit too loud. "Nothing, and I repeat once again so that you can understand once for all the meaning of the word nothing. Nothing is going on between Santana and me!"

Kurt didn't say anything, he just stared at her delighted by what he was looking at.

"How could you even think that something is there? We are completely different persons, thank god, and plus she…she..she is impossible, she is selfish, stubborn" Brittany stopped speaking.

"What?"

"Nothing." He paused. "It's like you're trying to convince yourself."

Brittany gave him a bad look.

"I'm sorry, I'm your friend. I just wanted to know what's going on in the life of my nerdy friend."

"Nothing nothing and nothing. Ok?"

"Ok." He stated. Brittany could breathe again, finally the questioning was over, or that was what she thought.

"But she is indeed beautiful." Kurt added and before Brittany could do anything he continue.

"Oh come on, be honest she is beautiful."

_She is._

"..and hot, sometimes I'm turned on by her and I don't even like girls!"

_Damn, she is._

"So tell me this. Have you ever pictured how would it be kissing her?"

_Yes._

"No!"

"Mmm, so you have never wished to have sex with her, right?"

_Crap._

"Never." She confirmed.

"Mm, ok." And Brittany couldn't held his doubtful gaze.

_10:00 am_

"Morning Miss Lopez." Brittany said bring her the usual cup of coffee with brown sugar and low fat milk.

"Oh hi nerd."

Brittany placed the cup and a little box on her desk. Santana wasn't paying attention to her, she was probably checking her mails.

"You do know that my name is Brittany, right?"

That caught Santana attention, she stopped doing what she was doing and looked up to check her. Brittany was always feeling insecure when she was staring at her directly in the eyes. She felt her stomach flipping. Santana didn't say anything in order to prolong that awkward moment.

Then she noticed the little box.

"What's that?"

Brittany blushed immediately.

"It's a gift." She paused for a second uncertain of what she was doing.

_I'm such an idiot._

"Since it's Christmas." Brittany added sputtering and blushing even more.

Santana's expression was empty as usual, it was like that thing wasn't shaking her at all.

"Oh nerd, that's sweet" she replied teasing her, Brittany immediately regretted of having thought of doing something nice for that evil person.

"I didn't get you anything."

Santana opened the box and for a moment Brittany swore she saw the hint of a smile on her face.

It was a little ceramic and smiling lizard.

"Glad I didn't get you anything." She commented with a disgusted expression before putting the little object back in the box

_Bitch, I know you like it._

"I feel obliged to get you something now."

"Well don't there's no need at all." Brittany replied firmly.

"Ok then, listen nerd. I was about to ask you to work with me tonight but you're lucky, my dad called me and he's coming home. So I want to have dinner with him at my place. Can you take care of it? Call a catering company. I just want everything to be perfect."

"A catering company? The day before Christmas? I's impossible."

Santana smiled at her, that could mean only one thing.

_Trouble._

"And isn't this the reason why I've hired you? To make the impossible possible!" she mocked.

_I hate her, I hate her._

Brittany didn't want to seem afraid or worried. She hated when Santana could feel her power over her. The past day had been a training not to fall in her constant provocations.

"Ok no problem. I'll do my best."

"Oh that's the girl I want."

Brittany's heart skipped a bit, she knew Santana was referring to the task thing, but Brittany couldn't help but wonder again how would have been being with Santana. Her mind suddenly went back to the photo shoot and to a horny Santana winking at her.

_Fuck._

"You can go now." Santana said noticing her standing there dumbly.

Brittany shook her head.

_Stupid._

_03:00 pm_

"Really? Oh that's perfect! Thank you so much" Brittany hung up unbelieving. One of the most important catering company of the entire city had agreed to work with them, they were going to put Santana's food order on top of the list of their priorities and they would have had it delivered by 7:00 pm. That was absolutely perfect. It hadn't been very difficult since all Brittany had to do was to say that the dinner was for Santana Lopez. She was always so surprised how easily that girl could obtain everything she wanted.

She smiled.

_Spoilt little bitch, you've won, again._

Brittany knocked and got into Santana's office.

"What do you want nerd?"

"I just want to confirm that the dinner will be deliver before your dad's arrival."

Santana nodded without smiling or showing any sign of happiness or gratitude.

"Ok." She replied bored.

Brittany immediately felt a flush of anger but she breathed deeply to calm herself down.

"Don't you have some other work to do?" she asked, that was upsetting Brittany even more.

She nodded and walked away.

_Sooner or later you'll pay for being such a bitch to me._

She thought as sitting again at her desk.

_And I also bought her a Christmas gift._

_18:00 pm_

Brittany knocked for the umpteenth time at Santana's door, she didn't hear any answer but she was sure that Santana was still in there. She decided to go into the office anyway.

"Santana, I'm sorry for bothering you but I'm leaving." She said while approaching the first steps in the office.

She didn't hear any answer, but she immediately saw Santana sat at her desk in silence. She looked up at her, Brittany felt awkward and embarrassed. She had seen all the possible Santana's black, mad, angry and disgusted expressions but that time there was something different on her face. She seemed disappointed, but not in her normal way, in a sad way. Brittany stared at her back thinking if it was the case to ask her what was going her, but she was afraid of not being able to handle the answer.

"Ok, I'll see you in three days." Santana replied without lifting her eyes up to her.

"Merry Christmas."

She wasn't expecting great wishes from her but at least an answer would have been polite. Nothing. Santana shook her head and started studying carefully the monitor of her computer.

Brittany disappointed went out without adding anything and wondering what was her big issue.

Maybe she was sad that for the next three days she would have been without her personal hobby. She would have had to survive without yelling or insulting or teasing her for three days.

Brittany shook her head happy about her imminent freedom, then she collected her things and started going towards the elevator.

She remembered that there was only one last thing to do, she didn't have to do that but she just wanted to be sure that once out of that building she would have been on holidays. She took her phone ad dialed a number.

"Hi, Mr Lopez? I'm your daughter's assistant." She said when the man picked up.

"Oh Hello. Tell me everything."

"I just wanted to make sure that you've arrived at the airport." She paused.

"No I'm not. Santana didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm not coming tonight." She heard him laughing on the other side of the phone. "I've found this hot chick and she was feeling so lonely." He paused again. "So I offered her my company tonight."

"Oh ok. I didn't know. Santana was looking forward to seeing you." She added even if she knew it wasn't her job to reproach a father. Especially Santana's one.

"She'll see me in a couple of months, don't worry assistant!" he teases before hanging up.

_And now I know why Santana is who she is._

Brittany got into the elevator feeling surprisingly guilty and sad for Santana. No one deserved to be alone at Christmas, not even the meanest person on earth.

_09:00 pm_

Santana opened a bottle of white wine. The catering had already brought everything and it seemed perfect. The only problem was that she didn't have no one to share it with. She sighed at the idea of spending those three days alone, probably in her pajamas watching movies and eating candies. Deeply she was aware of the fact that she was alone for a reason. No one wanted to spend time with a bitch, not even the bitch's dad. He was Santana's only family, he was the only alive relative that she had and she didn't know why but she loved him so much. She had always loved him and craved for his attention and his love, but unfortunately he wasn't the classic dad type. When Santana's mum had died her dad had started travelling around the world, probably trying to forget the pain of their loss and over the years the trips had become more frequent and she had ended up living on her own by the age of sixteen. She had always hated the other people, no one could get her attention in a positive way, Santana was absolutely sure that God had created her to hate and despise everyone. She was always feeling so mad at the world but also at her and the only thing that was making her feel a little bit better was tearing other people down.

She sighed ready to get on the couch and to watch some stupid tv show where fat people were trying to lose weight when she heard someone knocking at the door.

_Who the hell is now?_

She approached the door annoyed and disappointed, she wasn't feeling like speaking to someone.

But when she opened it she found the blonde nerd standing there and waiting for her to say something. For the first time after some time she wasn't sure about what to say and neither about the reason why that girl was there and not at home.

"Nerd!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She reproached herself for having been so surprised at her sight.

Brittany smiled at her.

_Ok, she has noticed that I was wordless. Damn._

"Well I remembered you wanted to work tonight and so since your dad is not coming.."

Santana was really shaken by that visit. It was the first time that someone was making something for her without getting anything in return. Something immediately felt weird, her stomach flipped as she was experiencing something new or at least new for her. She felt the desire to smile sweetly back at the girl but the managed not to. She was hating the way she was feeling towards that stupid fluffy nerd, she was feeling uncomfortable. That was really weird and inspected.

"Tell the truth nerd, you missed me." She said teasing hoping to make Brittany forget about that awkward moment.

"Can I come in?"

_Yes, please._

"If you insist."

Then Brittany snorted.

"Santana if you don't want me here, you just have to say it."

Santana froze again, shocking by what Brittany had just said. That girl was making her feel in a really weird way. She didn't want to appear lonely, sad and desperate but she really needed some company that night, but on the other hand she didn't want Brittany to think that she was happy to spend time with her. Even if she was indeed happy of seeing her.

_Oh, crap._

"Don't go." She whispered.

_Crap, this is exactly what I didn't want to say._

Brittany smiled timidly and stepped forward into her apartment, the situation couldn't have been more awkward than that. Santana was confused of what was going on, she was used to hate people and to feel the constant need to crush them with her vicious words but in that particular moment she was calm and relax of being in the same room with another human being.

They sat on the couch in the living room.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Oh yes please, I'm starving." Brittany begged smiling.

Santana smiled back lending her a tray with some appetizers.

_What am I doing?_

"So why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" Brittany said.

"Nerd during all those years I've learnt how people behaves. And trust me there is no one willing to work during Christmas eve."

"No one but me."

"Stop being so professional, I've already told you that's irritating!"

"What do you want me to say then?"

"The truth." Santana insisted, she could notice with pleasure that Brittany was starting to feel uncomfortable since she changed clumsily her position on the couch.

_Finally._

"Nothing, I've just thought that you were alone and since I'm your assistant.." she didn't manage to finish the sentence but Santana understood what she wanted to say. It was clear that Brittany pitied her and that was upsetting Santana so much. No one had never treated her in that way, she didn't want her pity she didn't want her to be concern about her.

"So you thought of coming here and save me from this lonely night, uh?"

Brittany noticed her angry tone and looked at her confused of what was happening.

"Well I..I…"

But Santana stopped her with her words.

"I'm sorry nerd, I didn't mean to scream at you. It's just I don't why I'm constantly feeling the need of teasing you and plus the reindeer on your sweater is staring at me and this is so provoking me." She sighted, she really wanted to be nice to that girl that had decided to be there with her, or at least she wanted to try.

Brittany somehow wasn't offended by those words since she smiled shyly and stood up. Santana looked up at her afraid that she was about to leave.

"I think we need something to cool the tension down." She said approaching the cocktail cabinet, she took two little glasses and a bottle of something brown, then she turned.

"Now, can you take some salt and some lime while you're insulting me!?"

Santana's heart skipped a bit, she suddenly felt intrigued and eager of what was about to happen.

"Well nerd, I must say it. You're a girl full of surprises." She said before standing up and going to the kitchen. Her stomach flipped when she heard Brittany whispering "Oh you've no idea."

_Wow. Who's that girl?_

Santana came back with all the necessary ingredients and sat again next to Brittany.

"Now what?" she asked maybe too anxious.

_Shot one._

Brittany giggled softly.

"Watch out."

She took the lime, sliced a piece of it, poured a shot of tequila, then she licked the web of her hand at the thumb and the forefinger and sprinkled some salt on it.

_Ugh._ Santana didn't know why but suddenly that clumpy sloppy girl seemed to be one of the hottest person on earth.

Brittany licked the salt, tossed back the shot and at the end bit the lime with a little moan of pleasure.

"Better" she said softly making Santana tremble again. "Your turn now."

"I've never done that."

"What? You're like the ultimate superstar and you've never played tequila-salt&lemon?"

Santana just looked at her and shook her head making Brittany smile.

"Ok, come on. It tastes good."

_Ugh._

Brittany sliced the lemon again and lent Santana the slice, then she took the salt.

"Lick your hand."

Santana did that holding their eye contact, she noticed Brittany gasping.

Brittany took her hand and sprinkled the salt on it. Santana felt a shiver of pleasure down to her spine at that touch. She wasn't expecting Brittany's hand to be that soft.

She reproached herself for being so vulnerable, maybe she really needed to relax a bit. She drank the tequila. Wow. That was good indeed.

As she swallowed it, she felt the burning liquor slowly going down in her body, and the warmth of the tequila spread from her stomach to the limbs, filling her with a luxurious buoyancy.

Brittany noticing her enjoying that giggled again.

"I told you it was good."

"God, it is nerd!"

Brittany poured two other glasses.

"Ok this is to us."

Santana's heart was already racing a bit but it accelerated even more.

"Us? There's no us nerd."

"How about me toasting to me and you toasting to you?"

"I can be done with that."

They toasted looking at each other and then they drank the tequila. _Shot two._

Santana shook her head. "Wow this thing arrives directly into your veins!"  
"I know!"

Santana was feeling so weird, that was for sure the oddest Christmas she had ever experienced. She was indeed having a great time but there was more, she didn't know if it was the warmth of the tequila but something was burning insideher body, between her thighs. Something that didn't seem to be the effect of the alcohol, at all.

She was enjoying that and teasing Brittany had become a target she was about to achieve once again.

"So nerd, what was the first thing you thought when you saw me?"

Brittany smiled, she didn't seemed embarrassed as always.

"The truth?"

"Aha."

"That you were the ultimate bitch."

"Wow."

"Sorry."

"And has this opinion changed?"

Brittany drank another shot. "I prefer not to answer that."

"Come on nerd, you're hurting my heart!"

"Do you have one?" she laughed.

Then Brittany froze, that was really too mean.

"Ouch."

"I'm sorry, you're the only one that makes me say this kind of things."

Santana tossed back another glass of tequila. _Shot three._

"I must say that you're hot when you're angry."

Brittany goggled her eyes.

"W-w-what?"

"Just saying. Relax."

Brittany looked down preparing another shot. She was clearly blushing, that switched Santana on. She immediately felt the need to tease her even more, she didn't know the reason why Brittany had that effect on her but every time she was teasing or mocking that poor girl she was feeling turned on only by the power she had on her.

She salted her hand, but then she didn't drink the shot. She looked up at Brittany and drove an inch closer. Brittany immediately froze as she realized that something different was going on.

"Nerd, there's something I wanted to ask you." She paused, she realized how blue her eyes were behind the glasses. She sighed. "I'm okay with the fact that you're gay, but my question is.."

She put a hand on Brittany's thigh, she surprisingly felt a hard and tonic muscles under her pants. She felt again that burning sensation. She drove even closer, they were a few inches away, Brittany sat still, Santana could feel her heart and Brittany's one beating so fast as they were giving the rhythm to that scene.

"…are you sure you can handle all this?"  
Brittany smiled and winked at her. that was unexpected. Then she got closer.

_Fuck. What the hell is the doing?_

She took her hand, it was the salty one, and lifted up to her mouth. They eye contact was constant and almost unbearable.

Brittany bended towards her hand and darted her tongue out, quickly at first, but then she decided to slow down. She lingered there licking the salt of her hand. Then shot and lime.

"Are you?" she replied back.

_Oh god._

Santana couldn't believe it. Wordlessly she felt so turned on, the burning sensation had spread everywhere in her body and now her underwear were wet.

_Fuck, she makes me wet._

She had to gain again the control of the moment. She pulled back and drove away from a giggling Brittany.

"I'm not gay."

_Am I not?_

"Ok, so you have nothing to worry about."

"You're not attracted to me, uh?"

"It's impossible not to be attracted to you."

_Ugh. What is she doing to me._

At those words, the wetness became even wetter.

"I think you should go."

Brittany stood up and smiled. "I think it's better too." She got closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Santana."

_Oh, god. What was that?_

She froze but before Brittany could go away she managed to reply.

"Merry Christmas _Brittany_."

Brittany, that was already walking towards the entrance, stopped and turned herself.

"What was that?"

"Your Christmas gift."

And she left.

Santana let herself fall on the couch again. She leant on it taking a deep breath. God that burning, intoxicating sensation hadn't gone away with her. What the hell was going on? She couldn't feel that way, not towards her nerdy assistant.

She licked her finger tasting again her salty skin, this was what Brittany had tasted before. Her hand started massaging her neck, she moaned, that was feeling good.

She pictured Brittany's eyes again, her glasses.

She drove slowly her hand down to her stomach, what was she doing? She just couldn't stop, her hand was like driven by another force, the desire and eager were invading her.

She found herself painting alone on the couch. She leaded her hand and let her slip in her underwear. She was surprised of founding such a wet situation. She started massaging her clit.

_What am I doing? I never do that._

And then Brittany's image again.

A soft "Uhm." Escaped from her mouth. That was feeling so good, she bit her finger again and rolled back her head on the couch pillow. Her heart was still beating fast and she couldn't keep it anymore. She knew she wasn't supposed to that but stopping was just impossible. She felt another burning wave coming from down there, everything was turning around her, she was about to faint of pleasure.

Brittany's image again, her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her thick black glasses, god those glasses were so sexy. But she wasn't gay, she wasn't.

_I'm not gay._

But then she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to go on. She accelerated a bit the massage on the clit, god that was feeling good. She was good, she didn't know she was able to make herself feel so good.

And it happened, another much more intense wave of pleasure came from the inside and she couldn't hold it anymore. She stiffened all the muscles of her body for just a second and then she let herself collapse again on the couch.

"Oh fuck." She said, not whispering at all.

_Oh god, god god._

She laid there for enough time to recover herself and gain the control of her mind back.

What the hell was that?

She had absolutely no idea, but the truth was that it had felt so good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day Forty-one**

_9:00 am_

Username: BrittanyPierce

Password: bi-corn

Brittany logged on her computer mentally ready to start another working day. It was the third day of work since she had come back from her mini-vacation. Those three days had been so precious to her, she had managed to spend some time with her mum and away from Santana, that was the most important thing. She had lived for three days without insults, teases and mockeries and it had felt amazing at first but at the end of her vacation she had surprisingly realized that she was missing Santana, or at least she was happy at the idea of seeing her again. She wasn't afraid of coming back and of starting again to be subjected to all the possible nasty and mean things Santana was able to come up with. But the first day and the following one hadn't gone in the way she was expecting. Santana had been incredibly professional, kind and distant. Brittany was aware of the fact that the two of them were distant and not friends at all but at least Santana was treating her in a special way, their way. Everyday fighting with her on everything had became part of her life and now she was feeling a little bit confused and lost. She knew she was masochist but somehow she was missing the real bitchy Santana. She was afraid that something had changed from the Christmas night, from the tequila awkward moment and now it was like Santana was paying a lot of attention on every word and every action she was doing towards her.

The elevator door opened and Santana popped out. She walked quickly towards her.

"Come on nerd hurry up!" she said.

Brittany smiled at the sound of the world _nerd_ coming out her wonderful, full lips.

_Finally._

She suddenly realized that she should have said something.

"Oh oh, ok. Where are we going?"

"Miami."

Brittany was about to faint. She had always had problem with dealing with sudden changes. She goggled her eyes unbelieving.

"W-what?"

"Nerd there's no time. Hurry up."

"I don't even have a bag with me"

"You'll buy there what you need. If you haven't understood it yet I'm not insisting cos I like your company, it's an emergency so move your ass!"

"Oh, ok! I'll buy two plane tickets!"Brittany replied quickly and started typing on her computer.

Even if she was in a damn hurry, Santana stopped to smile and to turn herself towards her.

"Nerd, seriously?!"  
Brittany looked up at her with a doubtful expression.

"We'll get the private jet." She explained. "Please." Santana added with a teasing disgusted tone.

Brittany smiled both excited and annoyed. "Oh ok." And they left.

_11:00 am_

Santana sat on the seat next to the window hoping that Brittany wouldn't have sat next to her and as a matter of fact Brittany opted for the seat in front of her.

_Perfect. Now I'll have her in front of me for the rest of my flight._ She thought silently snorting.

Santana wasn't feeling comfortable anymore, just being there with her was making her heart beat faster than usual. She wasn't understanding what was happening to her but she just knew that something wasn't right. She had realized it two days before when she had come back from three days of holiday and so of not seeing Brittany. The moment she saw her again after only three days she had felt happy and pleased and plus she didn't feel the need of crushing her, on the other hand she was about to hug her but luckily she didn't.

Maybe it was because Brittany was gay, maybe it was because she loved the power she had over her and the way she could drive that girl crazy, she wasn't sure what was it. The only thing she knew was that somehow she found her presence pleasant and reassuring.

She knew she wasn't attracted to her, or at least she hope she wasn't, she had managed to convince herself that what had happened during the Christmas eve was just the result of a mix of alcohol, loneliness and excitement towards something new.

Luckily during that awkward, memorable night she had managed to lie to Brittany, in fact, in order not to create any other problems, she had told her that she wasn't gay but the real truth was that she wasn't completely sure about that. During the second year of high school she had had a thing, she couldn't define it a relationship, with another cheerleader but at that time being with that girl had just felt wrong and unnatural and she didn't manage to come out of the closet and she preferred to cut all the bridges with the other girl. Then during college she had tried to date, or actually secretly date, another girl but that had been even worse. It was a crap situation because she deeply knew that she was attracted to girls but she had never experienced something strong, worth living or overwhelming, or at least until that time, until that sloppy nerd. That was why she had tried to put some distance between Brittany and her and to behave in a more professional way. Whoever thought that her teasing manners would have turned upon her?

"So, are you calm now?" Brittany asked quietly with a sweet expression.

_God, it's irritating how hard it is to hate her._

Santana just glared her and didn't answer, but that didn't discourage Brittany that seemed feeling like talking to her.

"I just wanted to know what's the emergency."

Santana, upset, closed the magazine she was reading.

"Ok nerd, I have less than six hours to arrive in Miami, go to the studio where they are currently filming, or at let's hope getting ready to shoot, my new perfume commercial, get it released to the network that had paid to get it one day before the other ones. You have no idea how much late we are!"

"Oh, wow. Sorry for asking you this, but why am I here?"

"Oh, yes sorry. Tomorrow we are meeting the Asian investors you told me about."

Brittany heart raced immediately.

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked. "I've only mentioned it once by email."

"I know, but it was a brilliant idea and so I got in touch with them and here we are nerd!"

Brittany was satisfied by that meeting but there was only one problem she just wasn't feeling ready at all, she wished she would have the time to prepare some data, slides and something more accurate.

"You could have told me." She stated, she wasn't afraid of saying what she was thinking anymore, plus that was her job and Santana just had no rights to put her in such a difficult situation.

"Relax, I promise you. This trip will be so ordinary and boring that you won't even notice it!"

And Santana couldn't have been more wrong.

_02:00 pm_

Another fancy black car had arrived at Miami International Airport to pick them up. Santana had tried to convince Brittany to go to their hotel and to wait for her there but that stubborn nerd had declined her offer and she stated that she was curios to see the shooting of a commercial. She just didn't get the reason why that girl wanted to spend some extra time with her.

During the car ride Santana called her favorite hotel to reserve two suites.

"Miss Santana Lopez. We are so glad to hear from you again."

"Hi!" Santana cut shortly. "I'm calling in person because my assistant and I have just arrived in Miami and we need two of your best suites for tonight."

She could only hear silence on the other side of the phone.

_That's not good._

"Ehm, I'm afraid it's impossible." The man stuttered, she was getting upset. "This is really high season for us and we have all the rooms already booked."

_That is so not my fucking problem._

She didn't say anything.

"Actually I'm checking right now. We could give you the king suite. It's the only room available right now. It has two king bedrooms so if.."

"Ok it's fine."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." And now the useless part of the conversation had just started. She hung up without thinking twice.

"I think we'll a pajamas party tonight nerd. They only have one suite available." She said.

She noticed Brittany blushing hard after those word and she couldn't help but smile. That girl was just so predictable.

"Oh ok. It is fine." She manage to sputter before turning her head to look out of the car window.

_02:45 pm_

Santana almost rushed out of the elevator and walked quickly towards the studio. Once there she managed to find with just a look the director and manager of the commercial project, Brittany was right behind her.

"Hi Frank." She said smiling and kissing him on the cheek. Brittany immediately noticed that he was so scared of seeing her and Santana was looking suspicious too.

"So tell me, how is it going?"

"Ehm..we..actually..ehm.." he was clearly on the edge of a nervous breakdown since he was almost shaking.

_Crap._

"What?" Santana asked him firmly.

"We don't have the model."

_Fuck, I'm screwed._

"Tell me you're joking."

Frank looked down.

"I'm not."

Santana took a deep breath she knew she was about to lose it. She also knew she was about to panic but she tried with every cells of her body to remain calm since panicking would have led nowhere.

"Tell me Frank, how is it possible that we are two hours from the commercial's release and we don't have the model."

"Her flight was cancelled."

"I don't give a fuck! How is it possible that you make her fly the same day of the shooting?"

"You know we had very short times." He tried to justify himself in vain.

"I'm screwed, we all are screwed. Without a model we can't shoot it and without the commercial we'll be sued and forced to pay a million dollar fine!" she almost screamed.

"Santana I don't know what to say. We tried to call all the local model agencies but since it's Christmas they're all closed. I've tried everything, I personally got out on the street and desperately tried to convince a girl to shoot for us."

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, but.." Brittany began shyly, Santana turned herself to listen to her.

"…can you just be the model of the commercial?" she suggested speaking directly to Santana.

"Yeah it would work if it isn't for just a tiny problem. The perfume is called _Blondie_, we need a white, cute, blonde…" she froze and her face suddenly lit up.

Brittany shook her head, panicking. "Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Forget it." She replied and before Santana could say anything else she added. "NO, seriously don't you even think about it!"

"She could work." Frank insisted "…maybe with some make-up."

Even if Santana would have enjoyed so much seeing Brittany in that odd and funny situation she had absolutely no time for teasing or mocking her. The situation was desperate and unfortunately that blonde nerd was her only hope, her only chance of delivering the commercial on time. She put a hand on Brittany's shoulder, she looked up at her with a scary worried shadow in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Listen to me nerd. I really would like not to have to beg you to help me but I have no other choice. You're our only chance of succeeding with this."

"I'm not a model at all."

"I know but we'll play with the making of the video, don't worry."

"What should I do? I can't talk in front of the camera! I just can't."

And Frank stepped into the conversation.

"The original idea was to film a girl dancing thoughtlessly. The model that was supposed to shoot the video is also a dancer and so she was supposed to perform some dance steps. It's nothing special but it always works you know, you put a blond hot dancing chick, a rock song and a cool name, like _blondie_."

Brittany was staring at him with no words.

"W-what? I can't dance. Not at all."

Santana gently turned Brittany's face to make her look at her, Santana's stomach flipped when Brittany looked up with that scary expression on her face.

"Hey hey, we dress you up, we make you up. All you have to do is trying to follow the rhythm of the song and smile, you have a great smile so it won't be that bad.."

Brittany hinted a smile and bend her head slightly to the left. "I guess I don't have a choice." She said but before Santana could giggle about that she added. "But under some conditions."

Santana snorted. "What do you want?"

"First I'm not doing anything naked."

"No problem, you won't be."

_Unfortunately._

Santana shook her head to get the image of a naked Brittany out of her mind.

"Second, I don't want to bring you coffee ever again." She kept on speaking, firmly.

Santana waved a second, that condition was so bothering her because it was nice to receive a cup of coffee directly from Brittany every morning but the situation was desperate so she couldn't help but answer:

"Ok. Do we have a deal now?"

"One last thing.." she said smiling.

"What? Of course you'll be paid for that!"

Brittany shook her head, there was something different about her, she just seemed more self confident.

"I don't need extra money."

"Then what?"

Brittany made the step that was separating them and got even closer.

"Don't you ever call me nerd again, understood?" she whispered in Santana's ear.

The sound of those words pronounced in that soft way arrived directly in Santana's brain, she shivered of pleasure. She would have totally replied teasing her even more but unfortunately they didn't have enough time for their games.

"I can't assure you anything, but I'll try my best." She agreed.

"Then we have a deal." She said before panicking for what was about to happen.

Frank almost screamed of joy. "Oh my god, thank you thank you. Now follow this guy and go and get ready!"

Brittany was lead in another room and Santana checked on her until she was gone.

"What do you think?" Frank asked.

"That we are screwed."

"But we have a blonde girl now."

"Oh sorry, you're right. We are 99% screwed. Only a miracle will save us from this shit situation."

She couldn't believe that the success of that commercial was in the hands of her nerdy assistant.

_03:30 pm _

If Mr Wolf solved Vincent Vega's problem, Mr Eduard Richardson was able to solve all Santana's issues. That was the reason why she immediately had called him to face that emergency.

"Well, at least you do have your model now. There's still a chance of success." He said after having heard what the issue was.

"No Ed, you don't get it. A broom is sexier that her, she is just a pretty ordinary girl with long legs." She replied.

_Well then a broom made you come the other night._

She trembled again at the thought of the Christmas eve.

"So? What are you going to do? Are you still releasing it?"

"I have no choice."

"Well can I suggest you something? Call another model and let's wait to see the result of the commercial, it is acceptable you'll just release it and you will be satisfied with it" he paused "..instead if it's a disaster you can release the commercial in two steps: the one with Brittany and the one with the hot dancer. You can play on a before&after thing, you know?"

Santana smiled a bit, Ed was right after all. The idea of releasing the first commercial with a clumsy nice girl that became a hot dancer after putting on her perfume wasn't the most brilliant idea they had ever come up with but at least it was an idea and it could work.

"Can you take care of finding another dancer for the commercial?"

"Absolutely."

"She has to be amazing!"

"I know, don't worry Santana."

"Thank you Ed." She said before hanging up.

She checked her watch. _Fuck. _They had less than a hour left to shoot the commercial.

_What the hell are they doing?!_

She turned herself to go and check the situation, she was already upset for everybody being so slow. Ok that Brittany really needed a hard rock restyle but they were in a fucking hurry.

As she looked up at the entrance she immediately froze. For the first time in her life she was absolutely wordless and shocked.

_Oh my goodness._

Brittany, or at least a girl that seemed to be her, was standing there, a few meters away from her. She didn't know what to say or what to do, suddenly she wasn't worried about the commercial, the fine or anything else. She was just hypnotized by that view. Brittany was wearing a red steamy bikini and some very short jeans shorts. Santana couldn't believe that a Yale student could be that hot, she was completely overwhelmed by that view and she couldn't look away. Everything about her was beyond perfection: her long blond hair, finally properly brushed, her amazing skin that seemed to be so soft and her body.

_Oh my god her abs._

Santana was used to model's bodies and she was aware that Brittany had nothing to envy to them. _Whoever thought that under those sloppy sweaters a hot body like that was hidden._

Brittany walked looking down towards her, once in front of her she looked up.

Santana immediately felt a shiver down to her spine as she noticed her wonderful face. Brittany wasn't wearing her glasses and had a light dark make up, her blue eyes were shining at her.

Santana felt another vice stomach as her eyes were rolling down Brittany's body, from her amazing shoulders, her breast that was shyly coming out from the red bikini, her abs, _oh god, those abs, _and her legs.

She suddenly realized that she hadn't said a word since Brittany had appeared.

"So?" she asked anxiously of knowing her opinion.

_You're beautiful._

"Not bad nerd." She paused closing her eyes as a sign of mistake. "..Brittany"

Brittany smiled since she probably knew that in Santana's vocabulary that was a real compliment.

"You should wear those shorts at work." She added teasing but as soon as she pronounced those words she reproached herself.

_Fuck._

Brittany looked down blushing just a little bit so that she looked even more adorable at Santana's eyes.

_Stop it, please!_

"Ok, move your ass on the set and give me some great dance moves." Santana exclaimed.

Brittany smiled and before turning around she winked at her.

"Ok boss."

That just was the last straw. Santana felt again that exciting and totally wrong sensation that as a burning wave spread quickly into her body.

_Oh fuck, not again, not now._

She tried to focus on the success of the commercial and on the fact that probably in just five seconds that burning sensation would have gone away. She was expecting Brittany to be a disaster at dancing and that would have definitely cooled the situation off.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Ok Brittany so just dance, try as much as you can to follow the music and just act naturally. Ok?"

"O-ok." She stuttered.

She was clearly terrified, Santana was already smiling and worrying at the same time, but then something weird happened.

The music started.

Brittany closed her eyes for a moment as she wanted to concentrate on what she was about to do, then slowly she started to nod following the music rhythm and then she began. She suddenly opened her bright blue eyes and winked at the camera.

_What the hell._

She started dancing, easy steps, almost basic ones but performed just in the sexier way Santana had ever experienced. There was something about her that was absolutely amazing, flawless: her hair. She was moving her head spinning and turning it and that was driving Santana crazy, it was one of the hottest thing she had ever seen. It was like an amazing blonde waterfall had just invaded the set. Then Brittany improved even more, she started spinning around and dancing just like a real dancer, but she was also smiling and that was absolutely perfect. Smartly Frank wasn't stopping her and as the music went on Brittany danced for almost two minutes.

Santana was standing still a few meters from the lighted set, wordless and hypnotized by that dancing blondie. The room was absolutely silent, a part from the music playing, since everyone was looking at her, everyone surprised and confused on who was that girl and Santana found herself wondering once again.

_Who the hell is that girl?_

It was the second time in that week that she had though that. when she had hired Brittany she had never thought that that clumsy funny girl was also brave, sexy and talented as she was demonstrating.

Santana's catatonic state was interrupted by the end of the music.

"Oh my god! Brittany you were amazing! You are amazing! Oh my god!" Frank screamed jumping on the set to hug a embarrassed Britt.

Santana got closer and when she found herself in front of her she said awkwardly.

"Wow."

Brittany blushed.

"Is it good?"

"Wow." Santana repeated ad she wasn't literally able to say something else.

Brittany giggled satisfied.

"Why haven't you thought of doing something with your talent?" she asked curios.

Brittany for some reasons couldn't uphold her gaze and looked down.

"Actually I auditioned to be a cheerleader at high school but I didn't manage to get in." she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that was the moment when I realized I wasn't born to dance."

Santana shook her head.

"Well I must tell you this, not letting you in the cheerio is one of the most foolish thing that a captain can do. So whoever was that bitch forget about her, you are indeed talented." She said.

Brittany couldn't help but smile.

_08:00 pm_

Santana was waiting in the hall of the hotel. Waiting for the leading actress of her past weeks, Brittany. They had come back to the hotel and Santana had asked Brittany if she wanted to go out to have dinner in a very fancy restaurant. Brittany had accepted very pleased but then she had run out of the suite saying that she was going shopping. That had really shocked Santana since she had imagined what kind of shopping that unstylish girl could have done but she was appreciating her effort.

But Brittany managed to surprise her once again, for the countless time that week. She arrived and she was looking stunning and incredibly natural in a green short dress.

Brittany stopped right next to her.

"Let's go." Santana said incapable of saying anything else.

_God, this wordless-thing is exhausting. _Santana thought walking Brittany out of the hotel.

Fifteen minutes and thirty floors later they were led by their personal waiter in a private room with only one table placed right next to a huge window that was showing all the lights of Miami Beach .

"Oh my god, this place is amazing." Brittany commented rushing to the window.

"Yes, the view it's pretty impressive." Santana replied staring at her and making her blush.

_What the hell am I doing? Santana Lopez, as your conscience, I demand you to stop right now, right here._

They sat in front of each other. In that moment Santana regretted of having invited Brittany since she started feeling uncomfortable of being there with her. she was her assistant after all, she wasn't her date or a friend so why having dinner together?

"Do you come here often?" Brittany asked to melt the icy atmosphere.

"Aha."

"Wow. I love this place."

No answer.

"Is everything okay?" Brittany asked out of the blue.

"Yes."

"You seem cold." Then she smiled. "You can relax , you know? I'm aware that we are not friends and that this dinner is just a polite way to thank me for today."

Santana was shaken by those words, she wasn't thanking her at all, she wanted to be there, even though she didn't know why.

"Ok, ne…" she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "Fuck! It's exhausting not to call you nerd."

Brittany smiled. "I'm sorry."

"You were smart back there. I kinda liked the idea of you bringing me coffee."

"I know, you love to make me do things I don't want to do."

"Is it so obvious?" she replied. They laughed at each other.

_Weird._

"Kinda obvious." She confirmed. "But I think I know you quite well right now." She added with a challenging tone.

"You think, uh?"

Brittany nodded without saying anything. They looked at each other for more than a second. Santana's stomach flipped as she could feel that unbearable tension between the two of them arousing, again.

"I'm not saying I know everything about you, but I've started to know you." She paused. "I guess there are so many other things that I still don't know about you."

Santana smiled.

_Oh you have no idea, nerd._

"Ok, I tell you this. You can ask me only one question and I'll be absolutely honest with you about it."

Brittany giggled.

"Mm ok" she paused to think, then she looked up at her. "What's your favorite ice-cream?"

"What?"

"What's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing, but you have the chance to ask me something and you want to know my favorite ice cream? Are you like five or what?"

Brittany snorted. "When people say that they'll be honest about something they usually lie and I hate being disappointed so I prefer asking something I know you won't cheat about." She explained, Santana mentally smiled again. That girl was just so cool.

"Oh come on, I meant it. I'll be honest."

With no hesitation this time Brittany asked again.

"How do I look?"

Santana's heart skipped a beat.

_Smart girl._

"You look ok!" she lied.

"See?"

Santana nodded smiling a bit.

"You look great. Just perfect." she confessed sighing.

Brittany immediately blushed so hard that she had to look down to hide the big smile that had grown on her face, then she looked up again.

"Ok, your turn."

Santana goggled her eyes. "Really?"

"Yep."

She smiled. "What's your favorite ice cream?"  
"That's not fair."

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I've learnt so many shocking things about you this week." She paused. "I don't know if I'm ready to handle more."

That made Brittany laugh.

"Ok then, you must know it's strawberry."

Santana's heart accelerated even more.

_How can I find it sexy?_

"I want to know yours now!"

Santana smiled."Cinnamon."

"Oh, bleah. That's disgusting!" Brittany said wrinkling her nose.

"It is not!" Santana replied quickly.

"It's the lamest ice cream taste I've ever heard about!" Brittany added entertained by that conversation, it was weird and unexpected but they were indeed having a great time together.

"It's funny you know."

"What?"

"To get to know you in this way." Santana explained.

"You mean eating in Miami in a top floor restaurant?" she teased. Santana glared her ironically.

"Ok your turn again." She said.

"Ok, since all the world knows you tell me something all the people don't know about you."

"I love Spanish soap operas."

Brittany laughed. "Really?"

"Yes, I used to watch them with my grandma and I just never stopped." She confessed. The thought of her grandma melted her heart, she smiled looking down.

"Oh, that's nice."

Santana didn't know what was going on in that moment but she was relax and she was feeling at ease. No one knew about the soap opera thing, no one but Brittany.

_Why is she like that?_

"Sometimes when I'm alone in my bathroom in front of the mirror I pretend to win an Oscar."

Santana let escape a sweet squeak.

"What?"

Brittany laughed. "Yes you know, I want to thank my parents for always believing in me and…etc etc.."

"Ahah. No way."

"Well I guess it's crazy for you since you've actually won one."

"It was a golden globe." She corrected her.

"Oh I'm sorry, your life sucks." She teased. They looked at each other, both smiling thoughtlessly. It was incredible. Three weeks ago she hated that useless blonde and now she was amazed and someway attracted to her. Brittany was much more relaxed than usual and Santana realized how pleasant it was to spend time with her. She suddenly felt the need to know her even more, she just wanted to know everything about that nerd. But on the other hand she knew she couldn't feel that way towards her assistant. Not only because they were working together but also because she was a fucking hot girl, a girl. She couldn't be attracted by her, even though she already knew what the truth was.

Brittany sipped her white wine.

"What's your secret sexual fantasy?"

Santana almost spitted her food.

"W-what?"  
"Just asking."

"What's yours?" she tried to turn the question around.

Brittany shook her head. "I asked first."

_You. Fuck. You. Damn stop and say something._

"I don't know nerd."

"Busted. You called me nerd!"  
"Just because I'm nervous."

_Fuck. _

"So?"

"I don't know..I don't actually have one."

"Oh that's sad."

"Ok miss Know it all, do you have one?"

"Of course." She teased without adding everything. Damn she was so good at keeping Santana hanging on her words.

"Some, actually." She added literally driving Santana crazy. She felt another heat wave investing her and rolling down between her tights.

"You can't tease me like that."

Brittany paused for just a second as she was trying to gather up some courage,.

"Who knows Santana, maybe you'll find them out."

Santana heart was beating so fast that she was worried it would have eventually exploded. She suddenly felt the urge to jump to the other side of the table and to kiss her. Luckily for her the waiter arrived to ask them if they wanted a dessert.

_11:50 pm_

Brittany opened the bathroom door already blushing. She was in her underwear since she didn't have a pajamas. Santana was standing in the living room of the suite waiting for her. She clearly eyed her up and down. Brittany's heart started to accelerate for the countless time. That day had been absolutely amazing, beyond all the possible expectations. Not only she was in Miami, which by the way was amazingly beautiful and cool, but she had shot a commercial, Santana had told her that she was perfect and they had spend an amazing night together. She looked up at her, not afraid anymore of her glance, conversely it was something she had started to long for.

_Oh my god, she's amazing._

Brittany hinted a smile but she suddenly shuddered realizing that she was half naked in a hotel room with the worldwide known star Santana Lopez that was staring at her. Her eyes were shining at her and Brittany was feeling so overwhelmed by the last 24 hours. She didn't know where they were anymore, it was like the boundaries of their relationships had been turned upside-down.

Santana winked at her, or at least she thought she did, and then she turned herself.

"Can you undo the zip of my dress?"

And Brittany almost fainted.

* * *

**guys! hope you like it! i'm leaving for holidays and i'll be back in 2 weeks! if the world is not ending tomorrow:)**

**thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**merry christmas! love u all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day forty-two**

_00:04 am_

As soon as the last word escaped her mouth Santana realized her mistake.  
_What the hell am I doing?_  
She was distracted by that blonde's gorgeous body and so she didn't think before asking Brittany to help her with the zip of the dress. Brittany was probably the most inappropriate person to ask for help to undress herself. First because she was her assistant, second because she was a girl, a nerdy one but still a fucking girl, and third because she was aware that that nerd was the only one that was making her feel in that particular way, a way she wasn't able to describe yet, but she knew it was something she had never felt before. She turned herself trying to hide her uneasiness. The room was barely lightened and that was making her feel even more uncomfortable. She stood there, in silence listening to her heart pounding so hard against her ribcage and waiting. Waiting for Brittany. She heard light steps coming closer and closer, she closed her eyes sighing and trying to gain back the control of her mind.  
_Focus._  
She tried to think of something else, someone else.  
_Dying sweet puppies. Wait, seriously!? Remember to book an hour with your therapist when you get back.  
_She suddenly froze as she felt an intoxicating perfume right behind her. She wasn't sure if that was indeed a perfume or her natural wonderful smell.  
_Oh nerd, why are you doing this to me?_  
She felt Brittany's breathe on her neck, that made her tremble. The palms of her hands were sweaty and she was having problems to breathe normally. Santana stiffened all the muscles of her body as she felt Brittany holding her zip and slowly pulling it down. As the zip was rolling down a shiver was following the same path in her back. Brittany didn't rush it, she took her time and it felt just so good.  
"Here you are." She whispered when she zip came to the end of its trail.  
"Thank you." Santana managed to reply without seeming awkward and embarrassed.  
Then she turned herself but she wasn't expecting Brittany to be still there, standing few inches away from her. She immediately lowered her glance in order not to look at those incredible blue eyes but it was even worse since her eyes were glued again to those incredible abs. Santana's stomach flipped and she suddenly felt again that burning wave coming from her lower limbs . She didn't have any form of defense against Brittany's hot new body, she found herself wondering how would have been to lick and taste those abs. She slightly shook her head and looked up. Brittany's glance was all over her face.  
_Oh god._  
They stared at each other.  
_Fuck. This is not going to end well._  
Santana was feeling in a sort of catatonic state, she was absolutely incapable of doing anything at all, she suddenly realized that she was in Brittany's hands. Brittany sighed and looked down, clearly staring at her lips.  
_What the hell is she doing?_  
As a sort of reaction, Santana looked down too and laid her glance on the nerd's sweet lips.  
She had the mouth totally dry, she tried to swallow but she couldn't control her body anymore.  
They were both silent, both barely breathing and both aware of what they really wanted.  
A slight "oh" escaped from Santana's lips.  
She felt again that unbearable burning sensation between her tights, that was enough. She just couldn't handle more, she wanted to get rid of that feeling and she wanted that moment to be over in less than a fucking second. There was only one tiny problem, she was completely paralyzed.  
"Well, goodnight Santana." Brittany managed to say in one breath before turning and going into her bedroom.  
Santana stood there incapable of moving for a few seconds then suddenly her brain started working again and she finally realized. All her muscles collapsed concurrently and she managed to cling to the little table next to her.  
_Oh god. What the hell was that again?_  
She knew what was that and it took her just a sec to realize that the blonde nerd had made her wet, again.  
She shivered at the thought of what could have happened if Brittany hadn't gone away, but on the other hand she was confused since the first emotion she had felt when Brittany had turned was disappointment and not relief.  
She took a deep breath and started walking towards the bathroom, she really needed a cold shower.

_I'm not gay. I'm not gay. Oh fuck, who the hell am I fooling around?_

_11:00 am_

Brittany followed Santana into the hall of the famous hotel Delano, one of the greatest and fanciest place she had never seen.  
The hall was absolutely impressive with its high white ceilings, large massive columns and withe transparent tends.  
_Wow._  
For the first time in her life Brittany wasn't feeling awkward or uncomfortable to be in place so distant from her real life, she was feeling good and actually she was also looking great. Since she didn't have any luggage with her, Santana had given her a black dress and a black jacket. She immediately had felt embarrassed and had blushed since she was afraid of not getting into it, but then she had put it on and with big surprise she had found out not only that that dress was fitting her but she was looking incredibly hot in it; she had also gathered her hair up in an elegant bun and she had put her glasses on. She had had the confirm of the fact that she was looking great when Santana had smiled when she had came out of the bathroom.  
"Non bad." She had commented making Brittany smile.  
Yes she had smiled but she was also so fucking confused about what the hell was going on between the two of them. Well confused was not enough to describe the situation, Brittany had absolutely no clue of what was happening and where her life was going. She knew she hated Santana or well she used to hate her, she wasn't sure about that anymore either. She hated her but on the other had she had always admired her for the capability of being incredibly flawless, plus she had started to know her and she found her interesting and sometimes pleasant. Then the last week had changed everything and the previous day had just confirmed it. Something was going on between the two of them and Brittany was too smart to deny it, she was aware that the previous night they had had a moment and that something stupid or excessive could have happened if she hadn't gone in her bedroom, but Santana had clearly made her understand that she wasn't into girls at all and that was just a good reason not to try something she could have regretted. Conversely last night she had felt so attracted to that girl and she was pretty sure that Santana had felt something too. Briefly her life was a complete mess: she was attracted to the girl she had hated most in the past and plus Santana wasn't making her life any easier. In fact from the beginning of their work relationship Santana had found every possible excuse to crash her and to make her feel uncomfortable, but then what had begun as a simple teasing had become something more. Brittany wasn't sure of what exactly it was but she was sure that Santana had started to like and appreciate her and that was jut worse. She could deal with a bitchy, bossy and spoilt girl but she wasn't ready for them to bond in that way, plus the fact that Santana was one of the hottest and sexiest girl she had ever met was just another way to complicate an already fucked up situation.

The concierge drove them across the hall. Brittany was walking looking up at those amazing ceilings.  
"Wow. This place is amazing." She whispered not low enough and the man turned himself smiling.  
"Thanks miss. Lady Madonna is very proud of her creation"  
Brittany immediately goggled her eyes unbelieving.  
"Wait? Is this Madonna's hotel?" She asked excited.  
The man kept on walking and nodded silently. Brittany smiled. She couldn't believe that she was about to held one of the most important meeting so far in one of her favorite singer's hotel.  
"That's cool."  
She commented and then she rolled her eyes to an annoyed Santana.  
"You should have one too" she added stopping in front of the elevator.  
The concierge didn't turn but Santana could bet that he was smiling. She looked back at Brittany and snorted before getting into the elevator.  
"Oh honey." She said. Brittany shivered at the sound of the word honey coming from Santana's amazing lips. "I have one in NY, Dubai and Hong Kong. " and then she followed the man into the elevator. Brittany took just a moment to smile and to shake her head.  
_See. It's impossible not to like that bitch._  
They were lead into a huge conference room that was used as a meeting room. Brittany's heart suddenly started beating so fast, and she immediately switched in the anxious and insecure girl she was in the high school.  
_Damn. Relax, relax, relax._  
She had so many reason to be nervous. First she wasn't feeling prepared enough since Santana had told her about that meeting only the day before, second she knew that was a great idea and she had really worked hard in order to complete that deal and third she really wanted to make a good impression on Santana and to make her understand what she was worth. They both got inside the room. Santana was in the front and as she opened the door and found the Asian investors waiting for them she smiled politely.  
"Good morning gentlemen. Thank you for coming" she started approaching them to introduce herself. A man stood up readily and made two steps towards her.  
"Miss Lopez. It's a honor to finally meet you." He said smiling and leaning towards Santana to grab her hand for the hand shake.  
Brittany figured out that that little man should have been the chief of the company, that meant that he was the one Brittany had to convince. She followed Santana and introduced herself almost shaking.  
"Good morning. I'm Brittany Pierce"  
The man looked at her and immediately Brittany felt an awkward sensation, she couldn't describe it but she just didn't like him, he seemed to be creepy and odd. However she managed to smiled back at him and to sat next to Santana.  
"So miss Lopez" he stared. "Can you better explain to me and my colleagues the reason why you made us flight all over the ocean to meet you here."

Santana smiled and nodded firmly. "Absolutely." Then she turned herself to look at Brittany.

"Ok. It's your turn now." She said making her understand that it was time to show her what she was able to do. Brittany give her a quick glance then she looked directly at the boss of the Korean company. She softly cleared her voice.

_Ok, come on you're ready. You can do this._

Her heart was beating so damn fast that she could almost hear the sound of it pounding against her ribcage. That was one of those life changing situations in which you have everything to lose. But in that moment Brittany was also aware of her capability, of her past preparation and she was sure she could complete that deal. She was about to start speaking when Santana interrupted her.

"Oh…and _nerd_, please let me make a good impression." She added smiling. That sentence made the other men laugh, but Brittany didn't smile. Those words were like a punch in the face for her, that sentence destroyed in just one second all her confidence about that meeting. Making joke of her in front of some possible future investors was just mean and stupid. Brittany shook her head as she felt a flush of anger coming from her stomach. That was really enough. For the countless time Santana was making her feel inappropriate and insecure. In that moment she had just two possibilities: fall into her provocation and screw it up or react and complete that fucking deal that would have brought to that spoilt bitch million of dollars.

Brittany gave her a bad glance as she wanted to make Santana understand that she didn't like that joke.

"Well gentlemen." She started. She was about to fucking faint.

_Hold on._

"We all know that when most people think of fashion they think of the runways of Paris or the big designer houses of New York City, but recently and quietly standing in the sidelines and starting to claim its own spot in the limelight is the world of Asian fashion. As you know the biggest players in the industry right now are the Japanese fashion houses and the Korean fashion industry.  
Over the past five to ten years the Asian fashion industry has begun to make its mark on the world. We find this to be particularly the case in contemporary fashion." She stopped for a second to check if the men were following her and they seemed to be pending from her lips.

_Good_. She thought before starting again with her speech.

"Today we see Korean designers having more and more impact on style. Seoul, in particular, has set its sights on becoming a hub for fashion. In the past Korean designers have kept their sights close to home but now are moving to make an impact on the global stage. Even though this means competing with well known brands, the Korean fashion houses are well positioned to make a move. The region is long known for the quality of its Asian fashion trades people and the industry is working to bring prices down in order to increase competitiveness."

Brittany was about to start explaining their offer when the main Korean man interrupted her.

"We already know these things miss." He rolled her eyes at Santana almost laughing. "…so what's your point?" he asked with the most arrogant tone.

Brittany had to punch herself mentally in order not to answer to that provocation.

_You jerk._

"I was coming to that Sir. As you know your company has a lot of economic potential but still no ideas, on the other hand the S&L company is already known worldwide and it's looking for great investor in order to take our work to the next level..."

The man was about to interrupt her once again but she didn't let him . Brittany noticed a hit of a smile on Santana's face.

_You're having fun, uh?_

"… which basically will involve the creation of three fashion lines. The usual youths, man and woman collection and another line based on your culture and your fashion styles that will mostly publicized and launched in the Asian market."

She stopped, looking at the man directly in the eyes. She wasn't feeling afraid anymore since she knew that what was a hell of idea for their company and that little Korean man had only to thank her for that offer.

The man smiled back at her. Brittany immediately felt a shiver down to her spine.

_So creepy._

"Well I guess we have a lot to discuss." He said, obviously referring to all the economic and legal bureaucracy behind a deal like that.

"Do you want to discuss it now?" Santana asked.

"Yes Miss Lopez. Are there any problems?"

"No, not at all" Santana cut it short but she was already bored and annoyed by the fact that that meeting would have lasted more than her was thinking.

_02:00 pm_

Brittany was sitting in a chair next to the fifth floor elevator. She had been waiting for over an hour for Santana and that man coming out of the meeting room. She yawned checking her watch once again. She had attended the first part of the meeting and the investors had seemed very determined to establish every tiny detail of that deal, then when it was time to discuss about pure economic aspect she had been asked to leave the room with the other Koreans and Santana and the boss of the other company had stayed there.

She was satisfied by the way she had managed to hold the first part of the meeting and Santana had seemed happy of her performance too. Suddenly she heard footsteps in the corridor, she looked up and see Santana and the Korean man approaching the elevator. Santana gave her a rapid glance and she smiled briefly.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." She whispered her as she passed next to Brittany.

Brittany stood up immediately and followed the other two people into the elevator, she placed herself right behind them as she didn't want to bother the two of them still talking.

But at the third floor something weird happened. Santana and the other man stopped talking probably because she was so bored by that conversation and the other man had clearly noticed that. The Korean boss turned himself to looked directly at her, Brittany froze and upheld his gaze even if she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She quickly checked the floor number.  
_Still 3. Come on. Hurry up._  
The man got closer, that movement caught Santana's attention who turned herself to check what was going on. Brittany's heart accelerated even more as the man got a inch closer. Then he lifted his hand and slowly caresses her on the chin. That lasted only one second but Brittany lived that moment as it was lasting an entire hour, she pulled back her head disgusted by that move and looked at Santana with an expression that was a mix of disgust and fear but Santana didn't seemed to care as she looked away and turned herself again.

_Well, fuck you._  
"Well nerd, I guess you've done your homework" the Korean man said before bursting into a loud laugh.  
Brittany's stomach flipped of anger but she stiffened her muscles and tried to stand still without doing anything stupid. She knew she couldn't do anything and the only thing she managed to do was smiling back at that creepy person.  
The elevator run seemed to be endless but finally after infinite and unbearable seconds the doors opened and the three of them got out of the elevator.  
"Miss Lopez it was a pleasure to meet you. See you in a month to sign the deal. " the man said stretching his hand to say goodbye.  
Santana smiled back and grabbed his hand for the handshake.  
"My pleasure." She replied but before the man could pull his hand away she held it even tighter, the Korean immediately looked up at her confused.  
"One last thing" she said and then she turned to looked at Brittany. " Touch her or call her nerd one more time and I swear not only I'll break our deal off but I'll make sure you won't sign any other contract in the us for the rest of your life."  
Then she smiled politely. "Is that clear?" She ended.  
The man nodded wordlessly and then almost run away.  
Brittany couldn't believe of what had just happened. In just a second she passed from hating that bitch to loving her for standing up for her. She giggled silently and started following Santana out of the hotel still staring at her smiling. Santana turned herself.  
"What?" She asked.  
Brittany tried to stop smiling but she couldn't. "Nothing"  
"I'm the only one who can call you nerd." She explained before leaving.

_05:00 pm_

Brittany was looking out of the plane window reliving the past two days. That days had been absolutely amazing and she was a little bit sad of going back home. She had had so much fun and she had also managed to help signing a very important deal that luckily would have improved the income of the S&L company but most of all she had had some amazing time with Santana. The way that girl had protected her at the hotel was something that was proving that Santana was caring about her a little bit.

"So, ner…" Santana stopped for a second. "…Brittany, are you still mad?"

Brittany turned her head to look at her. "What? Mad?"  
"Yes for the fact that I called you nerd in the meeting."

_You can bet that I'm mad, stupid._

Brittany slowly shook her head looking down.

"I'm not mad Santana" she cut shortly.

Santana didn't reply as she didn't want to face that conversation and that thing shook Brittany just enough to start talking again.

"There is just one thing that I don't get." Santana was staring at her, she had caught her attention.

_Good._

"In the past weeks you had all the chances of mocking me and making me feel like shit, and actually you succeeded most of the times, but today…" she stopped for a second to gather her ideas "…why putting me in a situation like that? You're the first person that will benefit from this deal so I really don't get the reason why you crushed me even before starting."

Santana smiled a little and nodded.

"Well Brittany, it's very hard for me to explain this but I'll try my best.."

Brittany shivered at the thought of all the mean things Santana could say.

"…when I hired you I thought you were one of those annoying nerds, which you're by the way, and so I knew that mocking and teasing you every time would have been so much fun but I don't know how every time you managed to avoid or respond or just deal with my provocations. So what had started as a simple game had become something more, I was really interested to see what your limits were and surprisingly they are far far away from you."

Brittany's heart skipped a beat, she couldn't believe those words.

"..take yesterday for example. I was absolutely sure that you were the most wrong person on the planet to shoot that stupid commercial and then you managed to surprise me once again and trust me it's very hard to surprise me. You're smart, clever, funny and for what I've had the pleasure to find out also beautiful.."

_Beautiful._

"_.._ but there's one thing that I don't get about you."

Brittany barely managed to stutter. "Which thing?"

"You're so talented and no matter how hard I try to put you in difficult situations you always manage to get away with them..so why are you so insecure and clearly not aware of how much you're worth?"

That question hit Brittany as a punch in the face. She knew that the answer was only one.

_Because of you._

"Well..I..ehm..I really don't know."

"Is it because of your high school experience?"

Brittany couldn't uphold Santana's steady gaze anymore and she looked down.

"I guess." She said softly.

"Were you bullied or something?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes.. there was this girl..I don't know why but she crushed my self confidence and once you've lost it, it's very hard to find it again."

"You shouldn't have let this person ruin your life." Santana stated.

"It's easy to say. I bet you've never been bullied."

"No but…"

"But what? You can't understand what it feels like if you haven't lived it." She almost screamed.

"Wow nerd. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you in this way." she replied quickly.

"See? This is just a joke for you. I bet you were one of those people bossing and bulling everybody back at high school."

_I know you were._

"Well yes, but it was just to gain some respect. Plus I haven't done anything bad, I just threw food and stuff against other people and I used to mocked them occasionally. Nothing special, you know."

"Nothing special to you!" she said loudly, Brittany was so fucking mad in that moment. How couldn't she realized what a bitch she was?

"I swear that those things you've just told me are enough to make a person feel bad about herself." Her heart was beating so fast and she wanted so bad to tell Santana the truth about their past but for some reasons she couldn't. It was like she didn't want to admit it in front of her.

Santana was about to answer but Brittany kept speaking.

"I know you were a bitch even before starting working with you but I wasn't expecting you to be so superficial."

As soon as Santana heard those words she froze and she opened her mouth surprised and confused.

Brittany blushed since maybe that was a little too inappropriate and for sure it wasn't a nice thing to say.

"Oh.." Santana whispered lowering her gaze. Brittany immediately felt guilty about that.

_Fuck._

"Look Santana I didn't mean to.." but Santana didn't let her go on, she lifted a hand to stop her.

"It doesn't matter. I guess I deserved that."

Brittany felt even guiltier.

"Really I don't think you're.." but Santana stopped her once again putting her hand on Brittany's one. At that touch she felt tingles from her hand to her arm and then spreading into her body.

"Brittany." She said quietly. Brittany swallowed silently she could already feel her mouth dry.

"It's okay really." She added smiling, probably helping her to overcome the award moment. Their hand were still touching, Brittany looked down and with her thumb she softly caressed the side of Santana's hand.

Santana quickly pulled back her hand and giggled.

"Plus I love when you're talking dirty with me." She added winking at her.

_Fuck. It's so hard to hate her._

_08:00 pm_

The private plane landed on time and it took just a moment for the two of them to be out of the airport. Brittany followed Santana through the security check till the airport's exit. The usual black car was waiting for her and behind it a limousine was probably waiting for her big star. Brittany felt immediately disappointed at the idea of saying goodbye to Santana. She didn't know why but she didn't want than day to be over. She would have gladly exchange her wonderful single studio for the double suite in Miami, the room that Santana and her had shared for just one unforgettable night.

"So.." Santana said stopping right in front of Brittany's car.

Brittany stopped to and looked up at her without saying anything. They stared at each other for just two seconds but it was enough time for Brittany to realize that Santana didn't want to leave her either, but luclily, before Brittany could have said something stupid, Santana broke that silence.

"Good night." She said smiling.

Brittany nodded. "To you too. And thank you for these two days."

Santana giggled. "Oh, my pleasure."

Brittany's stomach flipped once again.

Ok you need to go away from this girl.

Santana had already turned and was approaching the limousine when Brittany called her to say one last thing.

"Oh..and Santana.." she paused waiting for the other girl to stop and to look at her. "…about the nerd thing."

Santana nodded. "I know. You won. It won't happen again."

Brittany smiled. "Actually I don't mind you calling me _nerd_."

Santana let escape a sort of surprised laugh.

"Really?"

But Brittany didn't answer, she just smiled back and waved her head briefly before getting into the car.

_10:00 pm_

Finally home. Santana gather her hair up in a sloppy bun. She wasn't caring at all about her aspect, all she wanted was to drink a glass of wine and make a long relaxing bath. She really need to switch of her mind for some minutes, or at lease she needed not to think about the person that had recently shook her perfect life. She was feeling exhausting not for the work trip itself but for the constant and unsuccessful attempt of hating Brittany. The thought of that blonde wearing the red swimsuit hit her once again and her mind drove her immediately to the view of that amazing hot body.

_Fuck, what's wrong with me?_

She had never had problem of hating and crushing people mostly because she had never really liked other people in her past but now everything was so damn different. She knew she was attracted to that girl but there was something more, something she was trying to deny with all the forces. The situation was clearly out of control and she just couldn't face it alone, she needed to talk to somebody about that thing but unfortunately she didn't have so many friends to talk to. Actually she realized that maybe that blonde hot nerd was the only person she was feeling comfortable with.

I'm screwed.

She thought getting into the kitchen. She took the bottle of Californian with wine from the fridge.

"Thanks god you'll help to forget my problems." she whispered at the cold bottle.

She opened the first drawer next the oven to look for a corkscrew but instead she found a picture of Brittany.

_Oh, are you fucking kidding me?_

She snorted and took the picture, behind it Brittany's curriculum was still stapled. As the first time the laid her eyes on that picture Santana smiled at it and then unconsciously started browsing the other pages. All that was indeed impressive for a 24 year old girl.

Then she suddenly froze, her muscles stiffened all together simultaneously and her heart started beating so damn fast. She felt her hands' palm getting sweaty and she was also having problems to breathe normally. She felt like she wasn't able to move or do anything at all a part from staring to that line.

_High School (2003 – 2007): McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio_

Santana's world collapsed in just one second

* * *

**happy new year guys! **

**And Chrissy happy b day!**

**hope you liked! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Day Forty-three**

06_:59 am_

For the countless time that night Santana rolled her eyes at the electronic watch on the bedside table, finally only one fucking minute was separating her from the waking up. Actually the term _waking up _would have been correct if she had managed to close her eyes that night but apparently that had been impossible.

_07:00 am_

Suddenly the high-pitched sound of the alarm clock made her tremble, she readily stretchered to turn it off and to switch the light on. She sighed staring at her bedroom's ceiling.

_Damn, what's happening to me?_

That fucking awkward sensation hadn't gone away and the just passed night hadn't helped with that. She felt again that unbearable vice to her stomach and her heart was still pounding so fast in her chest, every beat was like an annoying vibrating wave of shame that was quickly spreading into her body. She had been feeling in that way for the previous twelve hours, that was enough, she wasn't sure of what was that if remorse, shame or sadness but it was almost unbearable. When she had read that line on Brittany's curriculum her world, her confidence and her certainties had collapsed in just a second. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be happening. That must have been some crazy joke, she had even thought of being in one of those stupid reality but then after some minutes of pure panic she had realized she was still alone in that empty house. She was just there alone, imprisoned in that fancy loft with the skeletons of her past and suddenly a huge wave of thoughts had literally invested her. All the sentences Brittany had said about her past experiences concurrently popped into her mind as the worst nightmare. How could she have been that stupid? Not remembering Brittany, teasing her all the time as apparently she had done in the past.

_Oh God._

That was something she wasn't ready for. Usually she wouldn't have given a fuck about that situation but she couldn't control her body, her mind and her heart anymore. All she could feel was that unbearable anxious feeling, it was a perfect fatal mix of shame, regret, panic and blame. She was also surprisingly aware that she had never felt like that before.

Santana sighed desperately one more time and got up, she wasn't feeling like going to work or out in general she just wanted to spend the rest of the day home in her bed thinking but unfortunately being one of the most powerful woman in the us meant only one thing: no free time.

She went into the kitchen and switched the coffee machine on, she snorted as she realized that maybe coffee wasn't the best idea in that moment.

_There was this girl..she used to crush me every time._

Her stomach flipped and slowly Santana felt again that anxious sensation spreading into her body, she was trapped in that situation, she just couldn't stand that anymore. She really needed to talk to somebody or she would have certainly gone crazy.

She rushed desperately to her phone and after few minutes she found the number she was looking for. She dialed it without thinking at all.

_Fuck, what am I doing?_

She thought but it was too late, the person on the other side of the phone had already answered.

"Hello. This is house Fabray." Santana recognized the sweet voice of a little child but it was a male one.

"Oh ehm..I…Good morning." She stuttered. "…I'm looking for Quinn. Could you kindly call her?" she asked politely but she rolled her eyes at the ceiling as she realized that she was talking to a kid.

"How are you?" she innocent voice asked.

"I'm Santana Lopez, kid..ehm man…"

_Damn, I hate children.._

The little boy almost screamed. "Santana Lopez the singer?"

"No, the astronaut!" She replied annoyed by the fact that that little thing was wasting her time.

She immediately heard someone sobbing and crying.

"Oh no no" she tried to say but it was too late, the kid had already hung up.

_Fuck._

She dialed Quinn's number again and after few seconds she heard someone picking.

"Hello?"

Her heart immediately skipped a beat as she recognized Quinn's voice.

"Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes, who's speaking and why is my son crying?"

_Fuck, avoid the question._

"Ehm, I'm sorry for bothering you. It's me, Santana."

Silence.

"Santana Lopez?" Quinn asked clearly shocked.

"Yes."

Silence.

"I'm sorry but I'm a little bit confused." Pause. "Why have you called me?"

"I need to talk to somebody. I have a problem."

Santana heard a soft giggle on the other side of the phone.

"I'm sorry Santana, I don't want to be rude but I have to ask you again. Why have you called me?"

Santana hesitated for a second, she wasn't sure of what Quinn was implying.

"Aren't you rich or something? You probably have a qualified shrink to talk to."

"Actually I have three of them" she specified.

"See? "

"I can pay you if you want."

Quinn laughed. "Oh no thanks. Why do you need me? Can't you talk to one of them?"

"It's a different problem, I need the opinion of someone that's not paid to tell me what I want to hear. I needed a friend."

Silence.

_Ok this is starting to be awkward._

"We are not friends Santana."

"But we used to be."

"Actually you tried to steal my boyfriend so many times…"

"Oh, are you still mad for those stupid things? Ok maybe our friendship was a little different for the normal concept of friendship itself but you're the closest thing to a friend that I have right now."

Quinn laughed. "You haven't changed, uh?"

"Do you want me to hang up?"

Silence.

_Please say no._

"I have two children, that means I'm always late. You have fifteen minutes of my time." She said at the end making Santana smile.

"I need five. Do you remember that we used to be the ultimate bitches at the school, right, and apparently we've bullied and crushed so many people."

"Aha."

"Well, now one of these insecure and fragile nerds works for me as my business assistant."

"Ouch"

"But she didn't tell me anything, not a word on the fact that we went to school together."

Santana felt another punch in her stomach as she pronounced those words.

"So, do you want me to testify for you?"

Santana frowned. "No!"

"So what? Find another way to torture him?"

"_Him_ is a she. And NO!"

"Then what?" she paused. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"Are you feeling guilty about it?" Quinn asked unbelieving.

Santana was hit so hard by that question and she didn't know exactly what to say.

"I..I.." she sputtered.

Quinn giggled. "Oh my god. I can't believe this! I didn't know that you were able to experience those kind of feelings."

"Very funny. I don't know, maybe it's just because I found out this thing just yesterday but I'm literally freaking out. It's like someone is holding my fucking stomach in one hand and is trying to squeeze it harder and harder."

"You do realize that it's normal to feel that way, right?"

"No it's not, not for me."

"Well Santana it only means you care about this girl and you're just sorry for having hurt her."

Santana snorted awkwardly. "I don't care about her, I just found hating her very hard."

But before Quinn could tease her even more she started speaking again.

"Does the name Brittany Pierce tell you anything?"

Quinn didn't answer immediately, she took her time to think about that.

"Oh yes, she auditioned for the Cheerios."

_Damn._

"Damn, was she good?"

"Pretty good actually."

"Fuck. So why did I crushed her?"

"I remember that day cos we fought over Puck and I won, of course, so when you came back to the auditions you were clearly pissed off and no one had a real chance!"

"Damn, I screwed it up, uh?"

"Pretty much." Quinn agreed. "But still, I really don't know you right now but I've read that you're still the same bitch I can remember, why are you caring at all about this problem?"

"I don't know, I just wasn't expecting this." Santana closed her eyes hit by another wave of shame. "You have no idea how much I teased and mocked her in this past month and she hadn't say a word about it. I just don't get it."

"Well she's probably more professional than you and no one wants to appear weak the first days at work. So? What are you going to do?"

"What should I do?" Santana asked with a begging insecure tone.

"Why do you care about her? Is she pretty?"

"Yes, but she's more than that. She's smart, nice, funny and clever. I had teased her in any possible way and she had always managed to reply somehow." Santana paused for a second to look down, she lifted her hand and slightly touched her hurting head.

"I don't know.." she started but then she couldn't go on speaking, her mind was completely clouded.

Quinn took the lead of the conversation. "Look, it's not a tragedy or anything like that. From what I've heard I can tell you that you just can't pretend that nothing has happened cos this thing has clearly shaken you up." She paused and Santana could heard her saying something to her kinds. "…so there's only one thing to do."

Santana was pending from her lips, she didn't know why but she was completely trusting that half-stranger friend.

"You need to apologize."

Santana almost spitted her coffee. "To what?"

"Apologize?" Quinn laughed. "Do you even know how to do that?"

"I don't."

"Well, you have to try."

"Or I just can pretend that nothing happened. She didn't tell me for a reason and she clearly didn't want me to know that."

"Are you afraid, uh?"

She snorted. "Afraid of what?"

"Of telling her that you know the truth and mostly that you're sorry for the way you acted in the past."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then do it!" Quinn challenged her but Santana wasn't sure that she wanted to listen to her. She hated apologizing and she hadn't done that in a very long time.

"I'll think about it." She stated at the end.

"Ok." Quinn replied.

"Sooo…ehm…thanks for your time."

"You're welcome."

"But seriously I can pay you for this advice."

Quinn laughed again. "I didn't remember you being so funny. Bye Santana."

And she hung up.

Santana took just a moment to breathe deeply and to sat on the stool.

_Apologizing. I can do that._

_09:30 am_

She was already late because she had spent two hours in front of the mirror trying to say _I'm sorry for hurting you that much_, then when she was on her way to the office she had thought of bringing Brittany a cup of coffee as a sign of apology. She had gone in the store to personally order it causing general confusion when a girl had recognized her.

She quickly got into the elevator and press the correct floor number. As the elevator started its run up her heart began beating faster, the time had arrived, she had absolutely no idea of how dealing with Brittany's blue eyes but she had tried hard to say those ugly and annoying words,

_I'm sorry._

She was actually believing in them since she was sorry but she was hating all the apology thing, it would have been a lot easier if she could have just bought a pony to Brittany to make her understand how she was feeling.

The elevator door opened and the first thing she saw was the blonde cause of all her troubles sitting at her desk. As she heard the sound of steps Brittany turned herself and smiled at her.

_Great, she's giving you the sweetest smile. What the fuck is wrong with this world?_

"Good morning Santana."

"Hi Brittany, I need to talk to you." She replied almost running into her office.

_Ok, you have to calm down. You're freaking me out._

Brittany readily followed her and sat right in front of her.

_Don't look up at her._

"What do you wanted to tell me?"

Santana leaned forward and put the cup of coffee on the desk right in front of Brittany.

"Ok first I brought you coffee."

That sentence was just as common as it sounded but clearly not for Brittany and not if pronounced by Santana Lopez in person. Brittany looked up at her goggling her eyes and hinting a smile.

"Oh.." then she frowned visibly confused by what was happening.

_Accept that damn coffee._

She hesitated, as she was afraid that was a trap or a test, and then she took it.

_God, thank you!_

"..thanks?" she said politely, but her tone was more questioning than polite.

_Ok tell her, Brittany I know we went to school together and I'm sorry for what I did to you._

Santana was paralyzed, she looked at her and smiled with no reason.

"So?" Brittany asked noticing that weird situation.

"Yes, I need to tell you something…" she paused trying to set her heart beat on a regular rhythm, Brittany was clearly confused by that situation since she was pending from her lips probably wondering what was happening. Santana slightly closed her eyes.

_Do it!_

"…I wanted to tell you that I..ehm..I" she felt her stomach flipping once again and she was pretty sure she was blushing.

"..I'm very happy with your work and with what you're doing for this company."

_Coward.._

Brittany smiled happy to hear those things but Santana also noticed that she wasn't completely comfortable with that situation.

"Thanks."

"No seriously you're very professional and you're doing a great job."

_Ok you need to stop._

But Santana just couldn't and the situation was about to go to the dogs.

"Thanks Santana" Brittany replied blushing.

_Ok, abort the fucking mission._

"Plus I wanted to tell you that I was really surprised two days ago when I saw you dancing. You're very talented.."

_No please, don't do it._

"…so why don't you attend some dance classes with my dancers?"

A nervous giggle escaped Brittany's mouth, she clearly wasn't expecting all that.

"Wow..ehm, well, I… thanks, that would be awesome." Then she paused for a second. "…you don't have to do that, you know? " she added making Santana's heart skip a beat.

"I'm happy to." She replied trying not to look at that blonde directly into the eyes.

_Get rid of her, now!_

"Ok, you can go now."

"Oh, ok. Thank you again, Santana."

As soon as Brittany closed the door, Santana rolled her head back on the seat.

She knew she couldn't have handled that situation worse than she had just done.

_I'm an idiot._

_11:00 am_

Brittany clicked the icon _send_ and the last email was finally sent. She stopped for a second thinking about that brief meeting with Santana. She smiled at the thought that she would have taken classes with her professional dancers, that was just so cool. She had accepted it because dancing had always been her dream and even if she hated the idea of being thankful to Santana that was indeed a great thing. She didn't want a new job but dancing was just a passion that had been hidden for the past six years and she wasn't willing to hide it anymore, so she had thought _why not_.

On the other hand she wasn't stupid at all and a master at 24 year old was proving it: something was wrong that day, she didn't know what it was yet but she was sure that Santana was hiding something and all that kindness towards her was something unexpected and suspicious.

She wasn't a suspicious person at all but when it came to Santana she was indeed expecting everything, that girl was pure evil and she never knew what she was up to.

She was determined to find out what her evil boss was hiding and why she was acting in that particular way, she stood up and approached Santana's office. As usual she knocked before entering.

"Santana can I have a word?" she asked immediately getting her attention.

"Oh oh, yes." She replied almost sputtering.

_She seems so insecure, she's never like that._

Then Santana looked at her and clearly smiled at her.

Brittany suddenly felt the heartbeat in her stomach.

_She smiling at me. Ok, this is weird. _

"Is everything ok?" she asked out of the blue to catch her unprepared but Santana shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and simply replied.

"Yes, sure."

Brittany frowned studying her enemy, she was absolutely sure that something wasn't right but she didn't want to tell her directly. She decided to opt for a funnier way.

"Ok listen, I have to take two days off ."

Santana quickly rolled her eyes to her.

_Ok, tell me I can't. _

"Oh.. ok."

_What?_

"Really?" she almost screamed shocked.

_Ok this is fucking bad._

Brittany smiled, the battle wasn't over.

"Yes, Brittany no problem."

Brittany tried to think about the lamest excuse for those two days that actually she didn't need.

"You know, I told my grandma that I was helping her making cupcakes for my cousin's birthday."

_Ok, come on, crush me now._

"Oh ok. That's nice." She replied awkwardly.

_What? No wait, what?_

Brittany couldn't believe that, it was impossible, some must have replaced Santana with a kinder and dumber clone. What the hell was going one and why was she acting in that way? All that sudden kindness was freaking her out.

"Ok stop it!" she said loudly.

Santana stiffened her muscles and looked at her with a questioning expression.

"Excuse me, what?"

_Fuck. Fuck._

"What's wrong with you?" she asked not afraid anymore of facing that girl.

"Nothing!" Santana replied clearly upset by that question, Brittany immediately understood that she was near to find out what was going on.

"Oh come on! I'm not that stupid! You've been incredibly kind for the entire morning, this in not you! And the all grandma thing?! You didn't even mock me!"

Santana was apparently struggling with her emotions, it was like she was trying so hard not to say something.

"I…I…just.." she stuttered without say anything sensible.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong!" Brittany insisted.

"Ok, you won." She said closing her eyes, Brittany's heart immediately accelerated.

"Look, I know we went to the same high school." She confessed. At those word Brittany's world suddenly collapsed, she felt like falling into a high pit with no end.

"What?" she managed to answer but the truth was she had understood perfectly what was going on.

"I know I was that girl, the girl that crushed your self-esteem, the girl that didn't let you into the Cheerios." She explained better but Brittany wasn't listening to her words anymore, her mind was over thinking and she just couldn't focus on what Santana was saying.

She knew, she fucking knew that she was the cause of her awful high school experience. She immediately felt that little insecure girl that was standing right in front of the head of the Cheerios Santana Lopez, ready to be completely humiliated publicly.

"So this is the reason why you've been so kind with me this morning?" Brittany asked unbelieving, she suddenly felt a flush of anger coming from her stomach. The only thing worse than being bullied was being pitied by the person that had bullied you.

"Yes." Santana said.

"Great, thank you!" she replied sarcastically.

" Are you complaining about me being nice to you?"

"No, I'm complaining about you being a complete jerk to me!"

Santana frowned and stared at her confused. "What?"

"You're not being nice because you feel like being nice to me! You're acting like that just because you need to feel better about yourself. It's the same reason why people do charity!"

"No I…"

"And plus who do you think you are to treat me like this? What did you think when you find out that you had crushed me so many times? Oh that poor girl, let's be nice, make her attend some dance classes and she'll probably forget about all the abuses she had been through?"

"Brittany please calm down." Santana tried in vain to stop her but Brittany was so damn pissed off and she had already lost the control of her mind.

"I don't want to calm down Santana! You have no idea how does it feel! And tell me why the hell didn't you tell me that you knew this? Why didn't you apologize for that instead of treating me like a stupid!"

"I tried! I swear!" Santana wanted to kept on speaking but Brittany had had enough of all that crap.

"I don't care.." she paused for a second, she really was exhausted "…listen I can't do it anymore. I just can't."

"What are you saying?"

"I quit."

"What? No.." Santana said worried and shocked.

Brittany realized that her eyes were full of tears, she swore to herself that that was the last time she was crying for Santana Lopez. She really wanted to be done with her and all she represented.

"Yes Santana, I can't do that anymore. Find another person to torture!" and she run out crying.

Santana stayed there, sat at her desk incapable of running after her.

_What the hell has just happened?_

And then the sudden thought of living a life without that nerd hit her and she panicked. Her heart started beating so fast and she felt her hands' palms getting sweaty. She just wasn't herself anymore, she wasn't that cold bitch incapable of feeling anything anymore. A slow but painful sensation of desperation spread into her body and made her tremble. She had to do something, she just couldn't let her go that way.

_06:00 pm_

Brittany got into the building Santana had texted her. She didn't know why she had agreed to meet her there but after getting out of her office she had had all the time to calm down and to think about what she had decided. Even if she considered herself a weak person deeply she knew she wasn't and she hated quitting as anybody else but that job was really too much for her. In the past month she had experienced so many things and she had been continuously under pressure in a way she wasn't expecting. The job was perfect for her and she was aware she was able to do it very well, dealing with Santana was the difficult part. She had spent the last days hating and loving everything about her, that was really too much. She just wanted to work and to stay with a simple person and instead she was forced to work with the most challenging, maddening, frustrating and crazy person she had ever met.

Brittany noticed a hand written paper that said. _Go up._

She shook her head and started walking upstairs, that place seemed to be an old building ready to be demolished. She had absolutely no idea what Santana had in mind, but she was sure that nothing could have changed her mind.

She arrived at the first floor and followed an arrow that led her into a huge empty room. The room had nothing in it apart from a wooden work table with a white sheet on it, there were concrete columns and high windows. That place was clearly abandoned and not used.

She looked around and notice Santana leaning against a column.

"You came." She commented in a whisper as she saw her entering the room.

Brittany's heart immediately started pounding against her ribcage as it wanted to run away from that latin girl that was practically obsessing her.

"Yes."

Santana smiled at her and Brittany couldn't help but felt a vice to her stomach.

_God, focus._

"Why?"

"I walked away without saying anything. It just didn't feel right." She paused for a second to gather all her courage. "…but this is the last time we're seeing each other."

Santana's face immediately darkened as she was sad about it.

"Oh.."

"So why did you tell me to come here?"

Santana approached the table and it caught Brittany's attention, something was hidden under it.

"I know that high school had been a mess for you, you were the nerd that was bullied all the time…"

"Is this your way of apologizing? Cos I've to tell you, it's not working!" Brittany commented snorting and that upset Santana a little bit.

"Ok, can you just stop being such a jerk and try at least to listen to me?"

Brittany hinted a smiled but she hid it after a second.

"Is it frustrating, uh?" she replied with a smirk.

_Finally you understand what it means to be me!_

Santana didn't reply to her provocation.

"As I was saying, I know and I'm trying to understand what you've been trough and I also want you to realize that that period is over, you're not that insecure girl anymore, you're a grown up woman who I find her to be smart, capable, funny and beautiful."

Brittany was almost hyperventilating, ok maybe that was working a little bit, at least for her ego.

She blushed as Santana looked directly at her.

"This is why I asked you to come here in this abandoned building." She took the sheet on the table and lifted it uncovering what was hidden under it.

Brittany's jaw immediately dropped as all the past memories hit her concurrently. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. That table was cover by an infinite number of paper glasses of different flavors of Big Quench. Brittany shook her head unbelieving that she was looking at that annoying frozen drink that happened to be all over her face so many times. Ok she had to admit that she wasn't expecting it at all, she couldn't believe it and she had absolutely no clue about how Santana managed to get them.

"How can you…?"

She smiled. "I'm a very powerful woman." She teased.

Brittany immediately remembered all the times that latin bitch had slushied her and her friends.

She smirked and took a glass, still looking at Santana. she smiled when she read _raspberry _on it.

_Good, my fav._

"You know Brittany I.." but Santana didn't have the time to finish that sentence since Brittany without thinking had thrown that glass against her.

Santana screamed, she was completely cover up with all that frozen drink.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Is it what you wanted to achieve? Me slushing you as a sign of apology?"

"Oh no, fuck no! I wanted you to throw it against the white walls not against me!" she wiped her eyes from the frozen little purple icicles. "Gosh, this thing burns!"

Brittany smiled satisfied.

"Oh are you having fun?" she said loudly.

"You have no idea." She paused taking another glass. "So let me get this." Another pause. Santana was looking at her scared. "You thought of making me forget about all my past abuses throwing this thing against a wall?" pause. "Is that even in your opinion?" and she smiled.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" Santana warned her. "Not again."

"Or?"

"Or…" she didn't know what to say. "..come on. It burns! It's so damn cold.!"

Brittany made a step toward Santana.

"Nerd stop!"

Brittany made another step, still looking at her and smirking. She found herself almost face to face with Santana who looked up at her.

"Please, don't."

Brittany laughed a bit, lifted the glass and slowly poured all the frozen strawberry shlushie on Santana's head.

"Ohh.." that weird sound escaped from her mouth.

Brittany laughed. "Have you ever tried the honey flavor?" she mocked.

Santana shook her head.

"You're so dead nerd!" and she rushed to the table.

The situation was just about to degenerate.

* * *

**GUYSSS! thanks a lot for all the reviews! hope you like it! next chap will be so funny!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day Forty-three**

_06:15 pm_

Brittany S. Pierce had always been a pacifist, she had never got involved into a fight and she had never hated a person that much because she believed in forgiveness. Well, that was true until Santana Lopez came into her life.

As soon as she heard her ex-boss shouting those words, _you're so dead nerd, _she realized that all the physical, sexual and mental tension that had grown between the two of them in the past days was about to be released.

Santana quickly rushed to the table and took two glasses of that flavored frozen drink and Brittany did exactly the same, but they didn't throw them. They both froze and looked at each other, studying the situation and trying to understand each other's next move.

"Oh you're so regretting this." Santana commented smirking at her and making a step to the right.

As a reaction Brittany moved in the opposite way, still holding her gaze.

"I'm not afraid Santana." she said feeling satisfied by the fact that she was behaving as a badass but before she could giggle or think of anything else Santana threw her glasses against her.

The cold shower made Brittany briefly live again all those moments in which she was standing in the middle of the high school corridor, with her face completely covered with that frozen slush.

She didn't scream as Santana had done ten seconds before, conversely she hinted a smile and then she stroked back throwing both her glasses against that hated person.

Santana screamed once again, opening her mouth to breathe deeply.

"Wow." She gasped. "This thing burns!"

"Wanna try strawberry, uh?" Brittany said taking in one hand another glass, she smiled when she realized that Santana was too far from the table to grab another Quench Bench.

"Fuck." She commented probably noticing the disadvantage.

Brittany was just about to shower Santana with another frozen wave when the latin girl quickly rushed against her and rapidly grabbed her wrists.

In just a second Brittany realized how close their mouths were since Santana had practically thrown herself against her. They had a millisecond to look at each other in the eyes before falling to the ground, the glass full of slush poured on the floor but Santana didn't let her go.

She had practically fallen right on top of her. Brittany's heart was already beating so fast but in that particular moment it was about to explode. Her mind suddenly realized that the hottest girl she had ever met was lying on top of her painting and staring at her with the sexiest expression. She felt the slight weight of Santana's hot body on hers.

_Oh fuck. How has this happened?_

What had started as the less sexy thing had suddenly turned into what was one of the kinkiest situation she had ever experienced.

Santana put down one knee and slowly slid up in order to be right face to face with her, she was also still holding both Brittany's wrists that were leaning on the floor. Santana was practically astride on her and that was simply driving her crazy, plus she couldn't do anything about that since she was completely trapped. Brittany tried to move but Santana tightened the grip and didn't let her go, then she looked down at her smiling.

_I'm screwed._

"Do you surrender?" she asked with a smirk painted on her face.

"Never" Brittany replied quickly making her smile even more.

"Good" she whispered teasing her.

Brittany realized how turned on she was in that moment. She knew she wasn't supposed to feel that way but gosh she was really hating her and she was aware that hate was a very strong feeling.

Santana put a knee on Brittany's arm and let go her wrist, she was still trapped but this time the situation was worse: Santana had a free hand. She stretched and managed to grab another glass from the next table.

"Are you sure?" she asked challenging her.

Brittany knew she was trapped and had no way out but she didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"I'm not surrendering." She said glaring her. "Not to you."

Santana hinted a smile and Brittany noticed how gorgeous she was, even slushied, even dirty she was looking amazing. The fact that Santana was wearing a tight top wasn't helping at all. Brittany tried not to stare at Santana's amazing breast showily coming out from her shirt.

_God, please. Kill me know._

And for the first time in her life she was looking forward to be slushied from that bitch, at least that would have diverted the attention from that awkward situation.

"Come on, slush me!" Brittany said to quicken the action.

"Ohhh you wish." She replied teasing her, then Santana slowly put a finger into the glass and then she lifted and placed it right above Brittany's face. Brittany immediately noticed a tiny icicle running down Santana's finger and falling right on her forehead.

Santana giggled softly and repeat that action again but before taking her finger out of the glass she asked one more time.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Brittany didn't answer this time, she was completely paralyzed by what was happening.

Santana slowly lifted her finger and gently caressed her cheek. Brittany felt her skin tingle under that slight frozen pressure, but instead of feeling cold she felt a hot wave coming from her lower limbs.

_Fuck._

Santana did it one more time, but this time her finger slightly brushed her jaw and her lower lip.

That was just feeling so good, Brittany suddenly felt the urge of rising to kiss that girl but she was stronger than that. She stiffened all the muscles under the weight of Santana's body and tried to resist that unbearable torture.

But she had no idea how far that other girl was willing to go to win that thing. She put her finger into that frozen slush once again and Brittany was just ready to feel it on her neck or her lips but this time Santana put it into her own mouth and slowly sucked it, still looking at her.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me._

At that action Brittany literally died inside, she felt a wave spreading into her underwear.

But it wasn't over, Santana slowly leaned towards her. Brittany could feel her breath on her neck and that was just enough, she was about to explode.

_Fuck, you have no idea what I wish I could do to you right now._

Santana gently neared her mouth to Brittany's ear and slowly licked her lobe. In that moment all the cells of her body were literally screaming and going crazy.

"You can stop me whenever you want." She whispered into her ear.

"Ok, please stop." Brittany managed to say in a gasp. Santana pulled back just to be able to look directly at her, Brittany was about to fucking faint not because she wasn't enjoying that, but because she was liking it way too much.  
Then, after ten interminable seconds, Santana rose up and let her go giggling probably for that stupid victory.  
Brittany immediately rose up as well and quickly slid away from her to put some fucking distance between the two of them.  
She was still breathing heavily and her heart was slowly setting on a regular beat.  
"Why the hell have you done that?" She almost screamed still shocked by how much turned on she was feeling in that moment.  
_What the hell is wrong with me?_  
"Done what?" Santana replied innocently pretending not to know what Brittany was implying.  
"That! But I'm also talking about the last days too! You've been teasing me all the time with all your fucking sensuality!"  
Santana smiled probably fluttered by those words but Brittany wasn't in the mood at all.  
"You have no rights to treat me like that, but I guess you have no idea how to treat a human being at all!'

Santana's face immediately darkened.  
"Brittany listen.." She tried to say.  
"No! I don't want to listen to you! I've put up with enough things! I' m done!" She stood up and before turning herself to leave that place she added with a sarcastic tone. "Wish you the best!" And she started walking towards the entrance.  
"Hey wait! I'm not done talking!" Santana screamed with almost a desperate tone.  
But Brittany didn't stop, her heart was beating so damn fast again, she was just few meters away from freedom but she wasn't sure it was what she wanted to achieve.  
"Brittany stop! I'm sorry!" Santana screamed as loud as she could, that made Brittany stop and turn to look at her.  
"I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I really am truly, deeply and very sorry for that but I can't go back and change who I was." She said.

Brittany was still standing a few meters away from her. Santana hesitated before making few steps ahead to get closer, she was still looking at her in the eyes to check if what she was saying was right or not.  
"I didn't tell you that I knew that we went to the same high school because I'm ashamed of what I did to you and to all those other people and I can see it just now. And you're right I don't know at all how to treat a human being but you just make me want to learn how to do that." She explained trying to be seem as honest as she was.

_You just make me want to learn how to do that._  
Brittany's heart skipped more than one beat at those words, Santana bitchy Lopez really wanted to change, for her? That was just impossible.  
_Remember, she's an actress._  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want you to go."  
"Why?" Brittany repeated once again. Santana rolled her eyes first up to the sky and then back at her.  
"I swear that if you tell somebody what I'm about to say to you I'll probably deny it but.." She paused for just a second.  
"I like you." She confessed in a whisper.  
Brittany was really about to pass out or something.  
_She likes me._  
Brittany hinted a smile and shook her head unbelieving to what had just happened. It was incredible how every day with Santana Lopez was a complete surprise, good or bad, it didn't matter actually, she never got bored.  
"Can you just consider coming back to work?"  
"I can.. " she smiled at her. ".. Under some conditions"  
Santana didn't say anything and just nodded at her.  
"You have 15 days."

Santana goggled her eyes.  
"For what?"  
"To prove me that you want to be a better person. And not just with me, with everybody."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Do you want me to go?"  
Santana lowered her glance.  
"No."  
"Good."  
"So are you back?"  
Brittany smiled.  
"I'm."  
Santana smiled back and then asked with a smirk.  
"Can I just ask one last improper thing before?"  
"Ok, the last one."  
"Why did you tell me to stop?" At that question Brittany wanted to bury herself.

_Why the hell did I say yes?_  
"What do you mean?" she replied trying to gain some time to answer that fucking question.  
"I was on top of you, clearly sex-teasing you. I mean, you don't get the chance to be in a situation like that with a worldwide known star every day." She commented sarcastically.  
"Oh you're such an arrogant." Brittany commented shaking her head.  
But before Santana could say anything else Brittany interrupted her.  
"I'm a lesbian but I'm not an animal that can't control its instincts." Then she winked at her smiling. "Plus I stopped you for two reasons: one, you told me that you're not gay and I won't ever force somebody to do something he doesn't want to do and second.." She paused. Santana looked up at her clearly curios of what she was about to say. ".. if I had kissed you I couldn't have been able to stop and trust me, you wouldn't have survived to the things I wish I could do to someone like you."  
Santana immediately blushed and a weird embarrassed giggle came out of her mouth. Brittany smiled at her and then she turned herself and walked out of that room without saying anything more. She immediately felt like Bruce Willis waking in slow motion with an explosion behind, such a badass.

_Being a nerd badass rocks._

**Day forty- four**

_12:00 am_

"Santana you wanted to see me, uh?" Brittany asked peeping out.

Santana was on the phone and just nodded at her and made her sign to get into the office and to sit in front of her.

"No, I'm not telling you that you didn't do a good job.."

Brittany smiled at those words.

_Maybe she is indeed trying to change._

"…you clearly sucked at it!" she added.

_Maybe not._

"Honey I don't care, but it took you three weeks to organize something that a three-year-old boy would have done in one day!" she said annoyed, then she looked up at Brittany who immediately glared her. Santana replied with a silent why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that look.

Brittany just shook her head disappointed by her boss's behavior, they had a deal and Santana was clearly crushing someone on the phone after only four hours.

"No, you're not fired." She said. " For now"

Then Santana hung up and gently threw her phone on her desk.

"Gosh." She commented for some reasons that Brittany wasn't willing to find out.

"Why are you looking at me in that way?" she asked noticing Brittany's black glance.

"You weren't so nice to that person on the phone."

"Oh come on! Are you scolding me for this?"

"I'm indeed Santana."

Santana shook her head unbelieving and upset. "No no, this is different. This is work, I can't stop rebuking my colleagues just because I've told you that I would have tried to be nice to people"

"You can always say what you think without crushing them in that way." Brittany explained entertained by the fact that Santana was actually paying attention to what she was saying.

"Ok, you're right." Then she sighed. "It's hard though."

Brittany smiled. "I know, that's why I brought this." She said placing a little can on Santana's desk.

"You owe twenty bugs." She ordered making Santana look at her with a doubtful expression.

"What? What is this piece of tin?"

"I like to call it _The bitch's jar. _ Every time you say something bad and not cool you have to put some money in it. At the end of the year we're going to donate the proceeds to charity."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I've already found an association that fights the bullying and helps its victims." Brittany explained satisfied more for the fact that she was aware of how much she was irritating her.

Santana rolled her eyes up to the sky.

"In this moment I really would like to punch you." She said sarcastically.

Brittany giggled for just a second. "This would cost you five bugs but since it's your first day I'll close an eye on it."

"Oh, how nice of you." Santana commented snorting.

"So, why did you want to see me?"

"Oh right. I've ordered something to eat, I was just wondering if you want to join me for lunch."

Brittany immediately felt like blushing but tried to hide her excitement as best as she could.

"Oh, yes. I would like to."

Santana smiled at that answer and point at a big plastic bag on her desk.

"Come on, help yourself."

Brittany smiled to at the thought that the worldwide known star Santana Lopez had ordered lunch for her, just a common nerd.

"Thank you."

They started eating the Chinese food that happened to be one of the yummiest thing Brittany had ever tasted.

"So, I have to tell you this." Brittany started. "I was really pissed off with you yesterday but you surprised me."

Santana laughed. "Ohh you too! Especially when you threw the first glass of slush against me."

Brittany giggled. "Oh, you've no idea how many times I've dreamt of doing something like that."

"I'm happy I helped you realizing one of your dreams." Santana replied mocking her but Brittany smiled since it was a nice way to talk.

"Can I ask you something?"

Santana frowned and looked up at her. "Yes." She replied a little bit worried.

"What did happen in the past that made you become who you were?" Brittany answered out of the blue.

At those words Santana downed her glance for just a moment probably to gather her memories up. Brittany noticed that the expression on her face had been replaced by a new sad and nostalgic one, she didn't want to put her in such a difficult situation.

"Look you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Brittany added before Santana could say anything.

"No, it's just I don't want you to feel sorry for me." Santana explained shrugging her shoulders.

"My mum died when I was twelve and my lovely grandma left my dad and me because probably I was remembering her of my mum all the time." She said in one breath. Brittany was silently and carefully listen to that confession. For the first time since she had started working for Santana she was feeling sorry for her and she suddenly felt the desire of hugging her to make her feel better.

"My dad, who I love unconditionally by the way, isn't the classic stereotype of a good dad and he had been travelling around the world since I was little so…" she paused. "…I don't know I just had to survive with my only resources and then I learnt that if people are afraid of you they respect you and so.."

Brittany's heart immediately sank at those words and the view of a sad Santana was clearly shaking her up. Her feelings towards that girl were already a mess, she really didn't need to feel sorry for her but it that moment Brittany couldn't help but sweetly smile at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"See? I don't want your pity Brittany." Santana quickly replied with a surly tone.

"It's not pity Santana. It's just I'm sorry for what happened to you, I can't imagine how is like growing up alone, without a family." She explained gently, she really was shocked by that confession. She had always thought that Santana Lopez was just one spoilt bitch that had absolutely no issues or troubles but the truth was that she behaved in that way for a reason. No one had thought her how to live her life and plus she had clearly suffered a lot. That was just heartbreaking and the fact that Santana wasn't able to accept the fact that someone was sorry for her was making her even more adorable.

Santana slightly shook her head. "Well don't be sorry for me."

At that point Brittany nodded. She just wanted her to feel better.

"Ok ok, I'm not sorry for you, not at all. Plus I think you deserved it since you had been such a total bitch. " she said but as she pronounced the last word she realized how bad it seemed, she just wanted to calm her down, not to say such a mean thing.

"Oh oh, okay." Santana said but with Brittany's big surprise she didn't darken her face or react, she laughed. "That was really rude."

"I know!" Brittany replied laughing as well.

"You should put twenty bugs in the _bitch's jar._" Santana said teasing her.

"You wish." Brittany replied hinting a smile.

For just a second Brittany felt the weird suspect that they were smiling at each other. She suddenly realized that they hadn't been arguing for the whole morning and that in that moment they were eating together and friendly talking.

_Ok, this is weird._

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that tonight you're coming with me to my dance class."

"What?!" Brittany exclaimed unbelieving that Santana was serious about that thing the day before.

"I thought it was just something to redeem yourself."

"Well, it was, but then I realized that it would be a great thing if you join me in my dance class." Santana paused to check her reaction. "…isn't it your passion?"

"It is."

"So no excuse. You come with me!" she said smiling and prod of that offer.

Brittany nodded excited for what she was about to do, dance with Santana Lopez. Wow, that was a big thing, something impossible. She smiled because she was aware that those kind of things happened to other people not to her, not to the loser nerd that no one liked. But in that moment she was the business assistant of Santana Lopez but most of all Brittany had the impression that that girl was really starting to like spending time with her and that was just unbelieving.

"Thank you."

"Oh no nerd, please I don't deserve it!" Santana said lifting a hand to stop her, but Brittany kept on speaking.

"I know it's hard for you, I just want you to know that I appreciate the fact that you're trying to change."

"I guess it's the only thing that I can do, nobody liked me the way I were."

"Oh, do I have to remind you that you have millions of fans?"

"It's different, they don't know me."

"No one knows you Santana, that's why people think that you're just a bitch, but there's much more. You just have to find the courage to open yourself." She paused for a second. "…or are you afraid that someone will really like you?"

Santana didn't answer to that question and Brittany frowned as she noticed that she couldn't uphold her gaze. She was really making Santana feel uncomfortable? That was just impossible and not her.

But she wasn't sure about who was Santana Lopez anymore, in the last hours all the certainties she had, had been totally turned upside down.

_06:00 pm_

Brittany followed Santana into the fancy gym where they were supposed to attend the long-awaited dance class. Santana turned to check on her assistant's expression and she smiled once she noticed that it hadn't changed in the last 30 minutes. Brittany was still smiling as she had fallen into a catatonic happy state. She was very proud of herself for having invited Brittany to that class since that was apparently making her happier and she had surprisingly started to wish to make that girl smile. She didn't know what it was happening to her, she just found that clumsy girl hilarious and she was absolutely loving to spend some time with her.

Santana was totally aware that she was walking on a sharp and dangerous line but in that moment she just wanted to please Brittany in order to make her stay. In addition to that she had always been so pissed off and angry and just not happy so trying to change and to be a better person maybe would have improved her life.

Her only concern was the weird relationship between Brittany and her that was slowly growing. The tension between the two of them was absolutely undeniable and Santana was afraid that it could have exploded at any moment. She just needed some time to figure out what she was feeling toward herself and mostly toward Brittany.

Thanks God she had all the time in the world.

Santana entered into a big dance room and waved her hand to say hello to the other dancers.

"Hi guys, this is Brittany. She'll dance with us today!"  
Brittany shyly blushed. "Hi!" she almost whispered. Santana turned herself to smile at her to give her some courage.

_How can she be so adorable?_

"Hi Brittany!" the group said in unison.

"Are you a new dancer?" a curious guy asked.

Brittany immediately lowered her glance. "What? Ehm..I…"

Santana giggled a bit. "She'll just attend some classes and then who knows, we'll see.."

She made a step to get closer. "Hey relax." She whispered smiling at Brittany who awkwardly smiled back at her with her blue incredible eyes.

Those eyes were really a problem for Santana since every time Brittany was looking at her with those puppy eyes her heart accelerated and her hands' palms started sweating.

"Sorry guys but I don't have anything to wear."

At those words Santana's stomach flipped.

_Oh god._

"Oh, no problem Brittany I can lend you some clothes." a very nice girl called Erin told her making her sign to follow her into the locker room.

Santana stared at Brittany and Erin getting out of the dance room and she just sighed at the thought that Erin was about to see her half naked.

Maybe it was better not to involve much more sexual tension in that relationship but seeing and half-naked Brittany had already been a great and exciting experience she was willing to repeat.

Three minutes after Brittany came back in the room and Santana almost fainted. Believing or not that view was almost even better than seeing that girl in her underwear. Brittany was wearing dark grey sweatpants that were absolutely highlighting her perfect ass and a black tight top. Plus her usual long gorgeous air seemed even more amazing.

Brittany smiled at her probably noticing the dumb expression painted on her face.

"Ok guys. Come on let's start." The dance teacher/choreographer Matthew Star said as soon as Erin and Brittany arrived.

All the other guys stood up and spread into the room in different rows. As Santana was expecting Brittany was in the back row, right behind her.

Matthew didn't start the class but got closer to Brittany.

"Brittany, right?"

She immediately blushed and nodded.

"Since it's your first class can you place yourself here?" he asked pointing at Santana's spot.

"Santana do you mind?" he asked.

Santana quickly shook her head and made a step back to let Brittany take her place. Santana actually didn't care of attending that class in the last row but as soon as she looked up she realized that Brittany's ass was right in front of her.

_Oh god._

"Ok guys, so today we are gonna have some fun" Matthew started explaining while warming up.

_God, anything to distract my eyes from that butt._

"We are going to focus mainly on sexy dance moves, ok guys?" the choreographer said before starting performing some steps.

_Santana, you really have the perfect timing, always._

That was the first time since the beginning of the year that they were focusing on that kind of dance and of course it was the one with Brittany dancing right in front of her with a pair of pants that were making her butt one of the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life.

Luckily at least her abs, that Santana remembered very well, were hidden because she could only see Brittany's back.

Suddenly her heart that was already beating fast for the dance steps accelerated even more as Brittany bended herself to ninety. Santana did the same but she couldn't help but stare at Brittany's ass once again.

_This is torture._

Having her right two meters away from her, performing those fucking steamy steps and not being able to touch her was just unbearable.

Still bended, Brittany moved her weight aside and touched her right ankle with both her hands. Santana's eyes were totally glued to that hot dancing silhouette. Brittany then followed the choreographer's instruction and rose up doing a wave with her back.

_This is too much._

Santana was already reproaching herself for having invited Brittany to literally torture her but it was just about to get even worse.

"Ok guys perfect." Matthew said after some minutes. "Now, pair up."

Brittany immediately turned herself and got closer to Santana.

_What the hell is she doing?_

"What?" Brittany asked probably noticing her terrified glance.

"N..nothing."

"Ok guys now, the guys will be like still poles and you girl are going to have some fun with them." He made a step toward Santana. "San, you can be the guy, since it's Brittany's first time, ok?"

She nodded swallowing heavily.

_This is not good._

Her palms were fucking sweaty and she was finding breathing normally hard.

The music started again and Matthew drove them and their moves. Brittany followed all the steps perfectly, maybe too good, Santana was literally going crazy as she blonde nerd was holding her waist and slowly arching her back slightly leaning on her tingling body. Then Brittany turned herself to found right in front of her, giving her the back. For a second she managed to inhale Brittany's wonderful and almost intoxicating scent that was a mix of lavender and something fruity.

_Fuck. _

Then that hot temptation bend forward and her perfect ass slightly touched Santana's waist. Santana instinctively put her hand on Brittany's hips, she suddenly felt like a pimp an its bitch.

A fucking shiver run down to her spine.

_Ok , she has to stop right now._

Brittany rose up again and Santana's mouth happened to be right next to Brittany's ear.

"Are you having fun, uh?" she whispered, Brittany slightly turned to look at her boss in the eyes. "Is this what you meant when you talk about the things you would like to do to me?" she asked teasing her but this time Brittany didn't blush.

"Oh Santana, you're so innocent sometime" and she began again teasing her with her breathtakingly body.

Santana rolled her eyes up to the sky and bit her lower lip.

_Ok, I deserved it._

_08:00 pm_

Santana got out of the building finally ready to go home. She smiled at the thought of that awkward but entertaining lesson. It was amazing how everything with Brittany Piece was always funnier and much interesting. Normally she wouldn't have given a fuck about a hot guy rubbing against her but having that nerd pushing her ass against her legs was something that had turned her on.

She knew it was time to start thinking about her feelings and about what she was doing with that girl. She had told her that she wasn't a lesbian and that was just half true and according to the recent events she really had doubts about that. Sometimes the desire of having, touching and kissing her was just too unbearable but she knew she couldn't just follow her instinct. She had to think carefully before doing something so stupid.

Luckily she had all the time in the world to get to know Brittany and to start dealing with her conflicting feelings.

"Thank you Santana." Brittany said. "I really enjoyed this."

"Oh me too." She replied with a smirk. "Do you need a lift back home?"

Brittany giggled and then shook her head. "No thanks, I feel like walking."

"Where do you live?" Erin asked politely.

"Near mine apartment." Santana cut shortly.

"Oh perfect, live there too. I can walk with you if you want." She said.

At those words Santana's heart exploded. She immediately felt the need of punching her dancer.

_Mind you own business, Erin!_

Brittany smiled. "Sure, I would love too"

Erin giggled and started walking.

"Bye Santana, see you tomorrow." She said before turning an following that new friend.

"Bye." Santana whispered to low to be heard from Brittany.

* * *

**Guys thank you very much for the reviews and the twitters! **

**hope you like it! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day Forty-eight**

_10:00 am_

Brittany checked her watch for the third time in the last ten minutes and she realized that only one fucking minute had passed since the last check. She didn't exactly know the reason why she was feeling so excited in that moment but she just couldn't stop doing something. That morning she had already gone to speak to the S&L's sale manager to discuss the most appropriate business strategy to adopt with the Korean investors, she had read all her emails and diligently answered to the most important ones, she had updated her timesheet and had set and planned till the tiniest detail her future activities. Only one hour had passed since the beginning of that day, the day Santana was supposed to be finally back from her three-day work trip. She had texted her that her plane was lending at 8:15in the morning so she should have been at the office in that moment, but there was still no sign of Santana Lopez. She could call her to check where the hell she was but she didn't want to seem eager of seeing her but the sad truth was that she really was looking forward to talking and dealing with that crazy person again. Three days before Santana was forced to fly to LA to meet her manager and a bunch of film producers to discuss an upcoming project and since it didn't have anything to do with the S&L company Brittany couldn't follow her. Maybe it was a good thing for both of them to be apart for a couple of days but Brittany didn't care about what they should have done. The truth was only one: she had missed Santana and surprisingly she had been missing everything about that girl, her occasional smiles, her smell, her teasing and her beauty. Even if she hadn't seen her for just 74 hours, 36 minutes and 8 seconds the past three days had been really boring and almost useless.

Brittany slightly shook he head since that last statement wasn't completely sure, she had been attending the dance classes even if Santana wasn't there and that had meant walking home with her new friend Erin. The walks with that girl had been the only highlights of the past days, Erin was amazing and very pleasant to spend some time with. The fact that she was unbelievingly beautiful with her green eyes, her dark brown hair and her Brazilian features was just making the time spent with her even more enjoyable. Brittany was however surprised that a 26-year-old professional dancer was interested in spending time with her and the most shocking thing was that Erin seemed to really like her since she had invited her to have lunch together that day. Brittany wasn't sure if that was pure friendship or something more but actually she wasn't really interested in having an answer soon since she was enjoying speaking with that simple girl. Everything with Erin was easy: talking to her, laughing and joking, they were just on the same page, plus she was incredibly modest despite she was smart, beautiful and incredibly talented.

Brittany was still absorbed in her thoughts when the elevator doors opened and a gorgeous smiling Santana Lopez came out.

Brittany had absolutely no idea why she was feeling in that way, her heart was pounding against her ribcage and every beat was like a vibrating wave that was quickly spreading into her chest, her hands' palms were getting sweaty and she was feeling like someone was holding her stomach in a fist.

_Hey, calm down please. You're no longer in the elementary school._

Plus all those feeling were just wrong, she simply wasn't supposed to feel that way toward her straight boss. She was aware that nothing was going on between the two of them, not because they weren't right for each other or they weren't getting along but because there was a logic problem at the beginning. Santana was not gay and that was a hell of a problem. Then the fact that that heterosexual bitch was the person that had turned her on more in the past months was just making everything even more complicated.

Brittany stiffened all her muscles as Santana was walking toward her. An awkward embarrassed smile appeared on her face.

"Hi Santana, welcome back." she burbled huskily.

Santana, waken up by the sound of her voice, immediately rolled her chocolate eyes at her and smiled and as a consequent reaction Brittany felt again that fucking vice to her stomach.

"Oh hi, Brittany." She said clearly excited as well.

Brittany silently giggled inside at the thought that Santana was excited to see her, they were behaving like 15-year-old teenagers and that was just so adorable.

"I brought you some coffee." Santana announced passing Brittany's desk and getting into her office leaving the door open as a sign of invitation.

Brittany beamed clearly overwhelmed by that awkward and senseless sudden happiness that had quickly invaded her. She readily stood up and followed her boss into her office where she sat in her usual spot, right in front of Santana.

"So, how was your trip?"

Santana snorted to emphasize what she was about to say. "Boring as hell. But it was something I had to do so.." she commented shrugging her shoulders.

Brittany nodded smiling. "You know, first the duty and then the pleasure."

"Oh I wish I could have relaxed a little bit but I've spent the past three days in a meeting room with sweaty men." She paused for a second like if she wanted to say something but she didn't know how.

"How were your days?"

"Nothing special." Brittany cut shortly because she really didn't have anything exciting to tell her.

"Nothing? Not even the dance classes?" Santana asked but Brittany frowned just a bit at her questioning tone. It was like Santana was dying to find out something but she wasn't sure where she was taking that conversation.

She smiled.

_Oh, I've missed this so much._

"Well, the dance classes were funny." Then she smirked at Santana. "..but nothing compared to the first one." She added teasing and clearly referring to the sexy dance that they had performed three days before.

Santana understood the mockery and giggled fluttered. It was unbelievingly odd but they weren't arguing as Brittany was used to, conversely it was like something had recently changed between the two of them. Santana had clearly admitted that she liked her and that was a really big step toward a decent and civil coexistence.

That was indeed a big problem for Brittany, she had always had no problem to hate and despise Santana for who she was and for the way she used to behave with her, but she was changing and at the same time Brittany had found out that her behavior was only a consequence to a past full of sufferance and pain. It was very hard to admit but she was liking that girl too, and that would have been just amazing if _liking her _hadn't been such a big problem for Brittany.

She was already hopelessly, endlessly and desperately attracted to her, she really didn't need to start to like that girl just the way she was.

_Can you just stop flirting with her?_

Santana smiled at her once again and that made Brittany tremble, she was finding focusing harder and harder.

"Listen Brittany, would you like to have lunch with me today?" she paused and before Brittany could say anything she added. "I know that we're always eating together here but I was thinking of going out in a nice restaurant.."

At those words Brittany's heart skipped a beat. The first thing that popped into her mind was her answer to Erin's request of eating together that day.

_Yes, I would love to._

She immediately regretted ho have said _yes_, but she had made a commitment to her and cancelling it at the last minute wouldn't have been really nice.

"Santana, I really would like to…" she paused as she noticed Santana darkening her expression. "..but I've other plans for lunch."

"Oh, ok." She replied clearly annoyed by that refusal.

Brittany immediately felt so guilty for having lunch with Erin, she knew that Santana was just her boss and nothing more but somehow she was feeling like she was betraying her.

"I've already told Erin that I was having lunch with her." She said despite she was aware that declining an invitation explaining that she had plans with another person wasn't the politest thing but she preferred to tell Santana the truth.

"Ok ok, don't worry." Santana insisted once again cutting that conversation. Brittany didn't insist on explaining the reasons why she couldn't be with her.

Brittany was still so regretting to have said yes to the lunch with Erin, she was aware that nothing was going on between Santana and her but she didn't know why she was still eager of spending time with her now that the two of them were bonding in that way. On the other hand Erin was really nice and maybe something more was about to happen, it was just the beginning but she was confident on the fact that something more than a classic friendship could have been built.  
"I'm sorry." She decided to end that conversation in that way since she was indeed sorry.  
"Can you stop Brittany? Erin is a nice girl." She commented but Brittany could notice the fake tone in her voice.  
"Listen.." She added after few seconds probably to change the topic of their conversation. ".. I've been thinking a lot on the all bullying thing in the past days."  
That sentence immediately caught Brittany's attention. She was incredibly happy that Santana was taking that topic so seriously and it was incredibly obvious that all that thing had shaken her up in a good way. Maybe it was just what she was waiting for ot what she needed at that point of her life. Brittany wasn't sure on the reason that was driven Santana to act and to care so much about it but she was really glad about it.  
"Aha." Brittany replied waiting for her to keep on speaking.  
"I know that I've already apologized to you and that I've promised to try to be nicer to people but I really feel like I should do something more about it.."  
"What do you mean with something more?"  
Santana simply shrugged and smiled. "I don't really know what I've in mind.. I just would like to connect more with my fans.."  
She suddenly shook her head as he was changing her mind.  
"..I know it sounds just stupid."  
Brittany hinted what was about to become a big smile but she tried to pull it back.  
"Santana it's not stupid at all. This is probably the first nice thing that you're trying to do since I've started working for you."  
Santana giggled at those words.  
"Just because I don't want to put any other dollars in the jar." She commented teasing.  
"Ahah." Brittany ironically glared her. "Ok, five bugs now!"  
"Oh come on! I was just kidding!"  
"You were sarcastic" she corrected her "and sarcasm is not a good thing!"  
Santana snorted pretending to be annoyed.  
"Liar, you love my sarcasm!"  
_I do._  
"Sometimes." She replied teasing her but that felt more than a simple tease.  
Santana put a hand in her bag and took five dollars from it. She lifted them up with two fingers and then she rolled her eyes back at Brittany and without saying anything she put the money in the jar.  
"Happy?"  
Brittany nodded with a smirk painted on her face, she was so loving the moments in which she was able to make Santana do the things she wanted her to do.  
"However.. Do you have any ideas?"  
She frowned and started thinking about a good answer and what could have really helped Santana.  
"Mmm.. You said you want to connect more with your fans.. How about an interview?"  
"No. Still too far from what I've in mind."  
"Why don't you organize a sort of meeting with them?"  
"Too complicated."  
Then Brittany's face lit an and a bright light was shining in her eyes.  
"Use a social network!"  
Santana shook her head and was about to decline that offer once again but she was sure that it was a brilliant idea.  
"Wait! It's perfect! You can talk to them, you can ask them questions and you can say whatever you want to say! In my opinion it's the perfect starting point! Plus it'll only improve your popularity!"  
At those words Santana put again the hand into her bag and took ten dollars, she smirked and dropped them in the bitch's jar.  
"I don't really need that." She commented winking at her, Brittany's stomach flipped.  
_How can this girl be so awesome?_  
"What do you thing about this idea?" She asked ignoring what she had just done.  
"I've never used them.. I really don't know.." She explained. "But I'll think about it! I promise."  
And Brittany smiled again at that polite sentence. She was totally fucked up. She was loving Santana being nice to her and she was loving Santana being a bitch to her.  
_What the hell is wrong with me?_  
Brittany thought getting out of that office.

_01:45 pm _

Santana scrolled the mouse of her computer to unlock the screensaver.  
_01.45 pm_  
The computer watch was saying.  
_Damn, she's still out with her._  
Santana thought even if she knew that only 45 minutes had passed since Brittany had left the office. She had tried to make her go out as later as she could pretending to have so many things to work on, but then at 1.00 pm Brittany had told her that she was already late and that they would have continued in the afternoon. Santana had no other choice than to say yes and to let her go. She was so pissed off about the fact that Brittany had declined her invitation to have lunch with a person that she had just met. That was simply impolite and offensive, they hadn't seen each other for three days and Santana had realized how much she had missed that nerd, not just because she was a valuable assistant but also because Brittany was the only person she wanted to spend some time with. That was absurd, she knew that, but in the past days she couldn't help but think about her every two minutes and wonder what she was doing and if she was still spending time with Erin. Apparently they had bonded a lot since they were eating together and that was just upsetting her so much, she knew she had no rights to be mad at Brittany for dating or just seeing other people but she was feeling so annoyed by that thing.  
And there she was waiting impatiently for her assistant to come back from her date, or whatever it was, just because she was dying to know how was it and what was going on between the two of them. She wasn't supposed to feel that way, how could she be jealous of a girl? How couldn't she be able not to think about Brittany all the time? What the hell was going on? Was she gay? She was aware that she was sexually attracted to that blonde trouble but was she really able to like, or worse love a girl? She had absolutely no clue and the worst thing was that she had no idea where to start to investigate her feelings.  
She snorted.  
_Damn, I should do something to kill the time._  
She suddenly remember Brittany's words.  
_You should use social networks._  
Was that a good idea? She wasn't sure about that but since she had nothing to do in that moment and since she really needed to divert the attention from the thought of Brittany's date she opened the Internet browsers.  
_Most important social networks._  
That was what she searched to try to make an idea of what she was about to face. She couldn't believe that she was about to subscribe to one of those sites she had always criticized and mocked. She scrolled all the possibility carefully reading all the features and the descriptions related to each websites. After a couple of minutes her mind was a little bit clearer and she had decided what she was about to do.  
She took her iPhone and sighed.  
_Ok I can do that. Millions of teenagers do this all the time!  
_She opened the App Store icon and slowly wrote T -w - i - t - t - e - r and then she selected the options _download app_ without thinking.  
She had alredy decided that Brittany wouldn't have known about that since she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of the fact that she was always following her suggestions.  
The application took just few seconds to be downloaded and at the end she clicked on the light blu icon to open it.  
_Hello, welcome on twitter._  
_Hello._  
She shook her head.  
_I can't believe I'm really doing this._  
Santana thought frowning and selecting the option _create a new account_.  
She decided to put as requested email the work one since it was the only one she could remember and as a password she smiled and opted for _slushiedbitch_.  
_Who are you?_  
_Santana Lopez._  
And then something weird happened. She was expecting a _thank you_ or a _welcome_ pop-up or something like hat but conversely another page opened.  
_Are you the real Santana Lopez?_

_No bitch, I'm lying!_

_Be aware that if you click yes we are going to make a you a survey to prove that you are indeed who you are saying you are._

_Seriously?_

_Yes._

An there it started, two infinite pages of personal data and information were there ready to be filled up. That took her more than twenty minutes but at the end she managed to click the last_ yes._  
_I already hate you twitter._  
_Thank you for subscribing. Take a photo or select one from your album._  
Santana selected the first option and flipped the camera in order to be able to take herself a picture.  
_Please, try to seem smart._  
She thought as winking at the phone's camera.  
And there she was, finally subscribed with a regular account on that social network, there was only one problem, she had no clue about what she was supposed to do next.  
_Ok, now?_  
She checked the different options that that stupid application had and when she selected connections she giggled that what she saw. After only one minute she already had ten followers, or at least that was what twitter was communicating to her.  
_Who the fuck is Santana Lopez Germany?_  
She shook her head already regretting to have done something so stupid but she at least was trying to make something good for her fans and for people in general.  
_I should write something._  
Santana leaned back in her chair thinking of what was about to become her first tweet.  
_I'm desperately attracted to my lesbian assistant who's on a date with another girl and I'm literally freaking out._  
No maybe that wasn't the perfect start.  
She was still thinking about what she was supposed to write when she heard the sound of the elevator doors opening.  
_Brittany._  
She quickly opted for a brief H_i, I'm Santana Lopez! How are you doing?  
_And readily closed the application and hid the phone in the first drawer of her desk.  
After ten seconds Brittany popped out and her smiling silhouette entered into the room.  
"Hey! Look who's back!" Santana commented giggling embarrassed.  
Brittany smiled at her.  
_Why is she smiling? Does it mean she had fun with Erin?  
_"Hi Santana. how was your lunch?"  
"Ok." She replied without thinking since her mind was in a total black out. She was dying to know how was hers. "Yours?" She asked in a whisper.  
Brittany smiled again.  
_Why the hell is she smiling like that?_  
"It was nice. We've talked a lot."  
_Great._  
Santana smiled and pretend to be cool with that thing.  
"Good." That was the only thing she managed to say.  
"You know that Erin is half Brazilian and half Australian, pretty impressive, uh?"  
_Who the hell cares!_  
She smiled again, maybe too much this time.  
"Wow. Incredible." She commented harshly.  
Brittany immediately noticed the cold tone and frowned probably confused by what was going on.  
"Is everything okay?"  
_No_  
"Yes."  
At that quick cold answer Brittany decided that it was better not to insist. Damn she really knew how to deal with her and this was pissing Santana off even more. She was feeling like screaming and fighting with her about this date thing but she had no points where to start and she wasn't ready to tell Brittany the truth, mainly because she didn't know that the truth was.

_03.00 pm_

Santana checked once again the address on her cell phone and it was just the right one. She looked around shocked by the squalor of that place. Who ever thought that a place like that was just twenty minutes by car from her office. She was standing at the doorstep of a two-floor, old, little, house that was rising in the middle of that desert road. There was a welcome mat at the entrance and Santana understood that the rest of the house would have been exactly as it was: old, creased and ruined. She sighed and felt a little bit guilty before ringing the doorbell.  
She immediately heard footsteps coming from the inside of the house, they stopped right in front of the door. Probably the other person was checking who was there.  
"It's me, Santana." She announced her self to quicken the all thing. The other person didn't reply and waited a few seconds before opening the door.  
When she heard the sound of the door unlocking her heart started beating faster than usual. It was the first time she was meeting that person since high school.  
"Hi Quinn." She said when the blonde, older than she remembered, woman opened the door.  
Quinn had a shocked, terrified expression painted on her face, Santana was probably the last person she was expecting to see at her place.  
"W-w-what are you doing here?" She asked unbelieving.  
"I needed to talk to somebody but I didn't want just to call you." She shrugged. "So I thought of stepping by and checking how are you doing. Can I come in?"  
Quinn's jaw suddenly dropped and that made Santana hint a smile. Without saying anything she nodded and let her in. The house was exactly how she was expecting it to be: messy, old, poor and very uncomfortable. Santana made two steps into the apartment and just from the first look she felt a vice to her stomach.  
"Wow. Very nice." She commented to be polite.  
"Santana please." Quinn replied back clearly embarrassed of receiving a famous star in a place like that. Santana wasn't judging what she was seeing, she had learnt that Quinn had two children and she wasn't married. That meant only one thing : she had to provide for her children on her own and at 25 years old it was something very difficult if she didn't have a job that helped her to pay the rent. And clearly from what she was able to understand Quinn's job wasn't that good. Quinn drove her into a small kitchen where she was probably working at something since a lot of stuff and junk was on the round table.  
Santana got closer and took a bracelet made up by two small rigid silver circles that were held together by a treble clef shaped pendant.  
"Wow. This is really cute! Did you make it?" Santana asked truly believing in what she was saying.  
Quinn immediately blushed and nodded.  
"Yes, it's my job. I sell these things on the Internet."  
"Impressive really!"  
"It's not silver, you know." Quinn commented shaking her head with a sad tone.  
"Well it's very nice." She paused for a second, she knew that Quinn had always been proud and had always hated people that were trying to help her but seeing her in those conditions was just breaking Santana's heart. Plus those bracelets weren't that bad.  
"Listen why don't you send me some samples? You know I've a fashion brand I would use some new ideas!"  
Quinn laughed nervously. " Santana thanks but I really don't need your help!"  
_As I was expecting._  
"Ok, let me at least buy one of them!"  
Quinn smiled, this time in a polite way and made her sign to take one. Santana chose the first one she had seen.  
"It's a gift."  
"Oh come on! Let me help you a little bit!"  
"No I really appreciate this but there's no need. I'm fine, we're fine!" She explained referring to her children that luckily weren't home since Santana wasn't hearing any annoying sounds.  
"You're exactly how I remember you to be!"  
"Beautiful?"  
"No, stupid!"  
They both burst into a big laugh.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked out of the blue still shocked by the idea of having a famous singer into her house.  
"Do you want to talk about Brittany?"  
Santana immediately blushed awkwardly and couldn't uphold her gaze.  
"Ohh you're blushing!" Quinn mocked her immediately.  
"Is that so obvious?"  
"What happened?  
"I - I told her that I knew about the high school thing." She paused for a second. "Well actually she found out about it, she freaked out and quitted but I managed somehow to convince her to come back.." She summed up the best way she could.  
"Wow. So? What's wrong now?"  
Santana lowered her glance once again. She thought that maybe coming there to speak to her ex friend about a possible infatuation on her lesbian assistant hadn't been the smartest idea she had ever had.  
"Well..I don't know what's wrong.."  
"Oh no.." Quinn said.  
"What?"  
"You've just done the lip thing"  
"Lip thing?" She asked goggling her eyes.  
Quinn laughed again and for a second the view of her happy friend filled her heart of peace, but then she focused again on what Quinn was implying.  
"You always bite your lower lip when you're talking about someone you like!"  
"W-w-well I like her"  
"Ohh you do!"  
"What does it mean? I like her just as friend."  
"Sure you do!"  
"And how do you dare implying that I'm a lesbian?!" She said loudly.  
"Santana I'm just trying to be honest with you. Plus I remember you making out, and maybe more, with another cheerleader."  
Santana blushed again and she felt her stomach flipping and twisting.  
_She knows! Oh my god she knows._  
"How how?"  
"Oh come on, it wasn't such a secret! The other girl told everybody about the two of you!"  
She let her head fall into her hands.  
"Oh god, I can't believe everybody knew about me and her."  
"It's not a big deal Santana, not anymore. The real issue is: do you like this girl?"  
"I don't!" she screamed as she wanted to convince herself about that statement.

"Hey hey, ok! There's no need of yelling at me!"

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what's happening to me!"

"Can you at least explain to me why did you come here?"

"Ok, because I was literally freaking out. Brittany had gone on a date with another girl and that had just pissed me off and I don't know why. I know that I have no rights to be mad at her or at that other girl but I just can't stand the idea of her having fun with someone else." She said in one breath as she wanted to get rid of such a big weight.

Quinn smiled and slightly titled her head aside.

"Ok, so you're telling me that you don't want her to go out with anybody else and that the idea of her laughing with another girl makes you sick and you're still convinced that you don't like this girl?" she gave her the classic Quinn's _please_ look.

"I – I …"

"I'm sorry if I'm the one who tells you this but…you have a big crush on this girl!"

Those words hit her incredibly, she was so desperately tryig to deny all the feelings she had towards Brittany and Quinn had just put her in front of the truth in just two seconds.

She immediately closed her eyes since she felt that something weird was happening to her, something she wasn't ready to experience, something she wasn't used to. She was about to start crying.

"Hey…" Quinn said noticing her desperation and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is fine Santana. We'll find a way to solve this problem."

But Santana had already started crying and in a whispered managed to say.

"I've already screwed everything up." She confessed thinking about the big mistake she had done an hour before.

_06:00 pm_

Brittany opened the door with such a strength that it slummed loudly. She was so mad at that bitch that she couldn't control herself anymore. Everything had happened in just few seconds. She had decided to call Erin to tell her that they were going to meet in front of the gym in a couple of minutes but Erin told her something she wasn't expecting at all.

_I got fired._

And then she told her that Santana had fired her earlier that afternoon. Brittany had listened to the story in silence while the rage was slowly growing into her body. She coulnd't belive that Santana had been able to do something like that. She had felt a hot, furious, angry wave coming from her flipping stomach. When Erin had finished speaking the only thing she had been able to say was _I call you back _and then she had rushed into Santana's office.

"Are you out of your mind?" she screamed at Santana that didn't seem surprised of that reaction like she was expecting that. Santana didn't say anything, she just stared at her with a weird expression that was a mix of hope and sadness.

_What the fuck?_

"Tell me! Please! Tell me why did you do that?" she screamed louder.

Santana was about to open her mouth but Brittany was so pissed off that she couldn't stop screaming.

"Fuck, Santana you're such a child sometimes! Now please tell why did you fire Erin!?" she stopped but Santana seemed to be paralyzed by her behavior. "Fuck, tell meee!" She shouted.

"Because I don't like you being with her!" she screamed back in one breath. that sentence seemed to be a cry of despair and liberation as she wanted to get rid of a big weight she had been hiding inside.

At those words Brittany froze and looked at her unbelieving.

"What?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Day Forty-eight**

_06:15 pm_

"Because I don't like you being with her!" Santana said once again, this time in a much slower and calmer way as she wanted to be sure to be understood by the other person that was standing wordlessly in front of her in the middle of the office.

The truth was that Brittany had undoubtedly and clearly heard what Santana had said the first time but she wasn't ready for those words and mostly for the meaning that was hidden behind them.

Brittany's brain was one step away from a nervous breakdown, actually the totality of her body was just about to collapse. As soon as the last word escaped Santana's mouth the room around her started twisting, she immediately fell in a sort of catatonic state and she felt like she was outside of her body staring at herself incapable of doing or saying anything at all.

The air into the room was electrical and Brittany could easily perceive all the tension that was embracing the two of them. Santana didn't add anything to the last sentence since she was probably waiting to see her upcoming reaction.

_Because I don't like you being with her!_

What did that mean? Brittany made an imperceptible movement with her neck as she was trying to shake her head but felt still paralyzed even though her brain was trying so hard to send electric impulses to her muscles.

_Fuck, say something._

Even if those words had been like a cold shower for her she was still fucking mad at Santana for what she had the courage to do to Erin.

Brittany's mind immediately remembered Erin's words.

_She told me that I wasn't doing a good job but I really don't know what had happened since everything was fine._

Brittany knew what had happened. _Her. _Her going out to lunch with Erin and ruining everything. She suddenly felt a wave of shame coming from her stomach that was already flipping and hurting. She wasn't supposed to feel guilty for having accepted to eat with a nice girl that was clearly into her, she wasn't supposed to regret about it since it was all Santana's fault and she had just to convince herself of that. She was having a great time with Erin and the lunch had been simply amazing. At the end of it Erin had slightly caressed her hand making her blush and had sweetly asked.

_Would you like to go on a date with me?_

Brittany had simply smiled and had nodded still feeling her face burning so hard. And now, after few hours she was there standing in front of her bitchy boss regretting to have said _yes_ to that nice invitation.

"What?" Brittany knew that saying that word once again would have only underlined the fact that she wasn't understanding what was going on but she couldn't say anything else.

Santana glared her.

_What the fuck do you want from me?_

"Do I have to repeat this once again?" she asked annoyed.

"I don't know Santana, do you want to tell me again that you don't want me to be with Erin?"

Santana frowned slightly shaking her head confused.

"I don't get this."

"Me neither!" Brittany screamed out loud. "Santana I don't understand, a month ago I told you I was gay and you assured me that you were completely fine with that and now you've just fired an innocent girl because you can't stand the idea of her and me together? That makes no sense at all!" she managed to say almost gasping for air at the end of the last sentence.

She was so damn furious with Santana that she was having problems breathing normally and her mind was kind of blurred since everything seemed to be happening in slow-motion.

At those words Santana frowned apparently confused by them and her fleshy mouth took the form of a small o.

"Brittany you don't understand." She tried to say but Brittany's behavior was making everything much more difficult.

"What should I understand?" she screamed once again, the vein on her forehead was big and pulsating as it was just about to fucking explode. "I thought you were trying to change and to be a better person but I guess I was just wrong.."

"Listen, I know I've made a mistake and I promise you that as soon as this conversation is over I'll personally call Erin and hire her back." Santana replied quickly trying to calm her down but mostly to catch Brittany's attention.

_It's not enough bitch._

"Oh, well thank you, Santana! I really appreciate it!" she replied waving her hands in the air as some kind of a fool. "I feel way better now that I know that you despise who I'm and the person I'm dating."

The last sentence seemed to shake Santana since she immediately lowered her glance and blushed but Brittany was too focused on arguing with her to notice that reaction.

"Brittany listen, it's not like that.." she said in a whisper, that made her even angrier since she had always heated people that weren't courageous enough to say what they had in mind directly without any stupid games.

"Oh, it's not like that, uh?" she grinned. "So do you have a better explanation?"

And then Santana suddenly lost it, she quickly stood up, probably tired of being treated in that way, she banged her fist on the desk in order to get Brittany's attention but most of all to gain some silence.

"If you shut the fuck up I'll try to explain what I want to say!" She screamed overbearingly and then she stiffened all her muscles and stared directly at her fearless.

_Oh god._

Brittany immediately froze, she felt again like she couldn't move anymore.

"I don't like you spending time with her not because she is a fucking girl but because I simply don't like you spending time with anybody else." Santana slightly confessed in one breath.

Brittany instinctively closed her eyes frowning. Those words hit her like never before, she was practically invested by them not only because she was completely surprised of hearing them but because she immediately felt a panicking sensation quickly invading her trembling body.

"What?" she asked again, but this time her tone had changed, it was soft and calm, almost flickering.

"Brittany I don't know how to.." Santana was trying to start to explain what she had just said but Brittany's mind was in another universe at that moment, she wasn't listen to her anymore.

_I simply don't like you spending time with anybody else._

"But you've told me that you are not gay." She said after a few seconds of silence as she wanted to accuse Santana of not having been clear and honest with her. Santana was once again about to reply to that sentence but Brittany wasn't simply listening to her.

The panic had already taken possession of her entire body, she wasn't able to think rationally anymore.

_Why is she doing this to me?_

"So now you're telling me that you're jealous of me and that you don't want me to spend time with other people…" she laughed awkwardly. "…you've been treating me like shit for the past two months and now that I've finally found someone that treats me in a good way you fire her because you don't want her to be around your personal toy, uh?" Brittany stated coldly but her words weren't reflecting at all her interior feelings.

"I…I…" Santana tried to justify herself without success since she was pretty emotional as well.

"You're timing is perfect you know.." Brittany added glaring her.

_Why am I doing this?_

She thought since she was aware that she was completely terrified in that moment and the only thing she was able to do was defending herself from Santana but it wasn't what she really wanted. She just couldn't' see it.

Her eyes suddenly met Santana's ones, she felt another vibrating shiver running down to her spine.

_I'm lost. God help me._

"You want to know why I'm acting like this, uh?" Santana started, she wasn't yelling at her but each word was like a cold stab in her stomach. "I didn't ask for any of this but I ..I…" she stopped for a second to take a deep breath and to look at her proudly. "It just happened, it's not my fault. I swear I've tried to push it away, to push you away from me but I don't know what happened to me. I just can't explain this…"

_Oh my god. Kiss her._

Brittany looked down.

_No stop, she's just a bitch playing with you. Once again._

The image of a smiling Erin suddenly popped into her mind not because she was already in love with that girl, but because somehow Erin was representing the safe choice, while conversely on the other side of the fence there was Santana that was the most inappropriate, frustrating, wrong and risky choice she could have ever made.

"…I wish I could stop thinking about you and your fucking hot body every two seconds but I just can't." she added sighing.

_Wish I could stop thinking about you and your fucking hot body every two seconds._

Brittany literally wish to be dead in that moment.

_She'll hurt you. For sure._

"Santana you can't just crush a girl for days and then expect that she behaves like nothing has happened." Brittany stated coldly looking down, she was afraid of meeting those chocolate eyes once again.

"Oh.." Santana replied with such a depressed tone that made Brittany's stomach flip. "So you're saying.."

"I'm seeing Erin right now." She finished the sentence without fear.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Brittany knew that that wasn't really what she wanted but at that moment she just couldn't look up and met Santana's expression, she just wanted to go out of that fucking room. She felt like she was on the edge of a physical collapse, but Santana was just about to make everything worse.

"Well.." she whispered visibly shocked by what was going on between the two of them. "…I think it's better if we stop working together." She said out of the blue.

In that moment Brittany felt her legs shaking.

"I've already told you how much I've appreciated your work in these months but I think it's better for both of us if you keep working under the supervision of my senior sales manager.."

Brittany bit her lower lip.

_She can't do that. I can't do that._

And there again that panicking sensation coming from her lower limbs.

"You're punishing me.." she commented innocently.

"No, I'm not. I'm making us a favor." Santana replied coldly, she couldn't even get eye contact with her.

"I…I…" Brittany sputtered clearly in a confused state of mind.

_I can't be without her._

"Trust me.." Santana insisted, but her weak tone of her voice was betraying her.

_Tell her. Santana I can't do that. Just tell her!_

But the only thing that escaped Brittany's mouth was a silent gasp.

"You can go know.." Santana communicated before sitting again and turning her chair in order not to look at her walking away.

**Day Forty-nine**

_09:30 am_

The elevator doors opened and Santana Lopez approached the usual corridor she was used to walk trough, but that morning everything was different. As she passed trough that narrow gangway she felt an increasing pain in her chest that culminated right in the proximity of Brittany's ex-desk.

She opened her mouth but as soon as she realized she had no one to say hello to she just lowered her glance and got into her empty office.

How was it possible that the day before she was living one of the happiest moment in the past five years and after only twelve hours everything had already changed. She wasn't mad at Brittany for having pushed her away, she was aware of the fact that she had behaved in the worst way toward her but she just wasn't used to like someone.

_Like. _

Was it just a stupid infatuation, a crush as Quinn had defined it, or was it something more?

Santana wasn't sure about anything anymore, the only thing she knew was that in that particular moment she was feeling desperate and an unbearable pain had invaded her body the previous evening and was still there torturing her.

_Please, make it stop._

She thought making her head fall into her hands. Nothing had never felt that way, the last time she had experienced such a desperate and excruciating sensation was when her grandma had left her there without even saying goodbye. And there she was again, left behind by the person she was loving most in that moment.

_Loving._

Santana sobbed and she really wished to be back at the day she had hired Brittany to behave in a completely different way.

The only positive thing of the previous night was that she had managed to hire Erin back without any unpleasant surprises. She had told her that there had been a misunderstanding and that she was really sorry for what had happened and smartly Erin hadn't argued or asked any risky questions about the dismissal and Santana had managed to end that conversation in a couple of minutes. It was a positive thing just because Erin was a valuable asset in her dance crew but the thought of her dating Brittany was just making her nauseous.

The sudden image of her Brazilian dancer tasting Brittany's lips popped in her mind and she immediately felt a vice to her stomach.

Luckily her thoughts were roughly interrupted by the sound of her office phone ringing.

She made a sudden spasm since she was literally waken up by that pitched sound.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Miss Lopez. I'm Jared Cole from the technical support service." The voice on the other side on the phone announced.

_Who?_

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you miss but we've registered an unusual traffic in your email account."

"Unusual traffic?" Santana repeated with a questioning tone.

"Yes, yesterday your account had reached the maximum limit in less than two hours. We've registered a flow of over one hundred thousand emails."

_Oh fuck, twitter._

"Oh..I..I.."

"Don't worry we've already blocked the spam emails and reset your account. It's fine now."

"Oh ok, thanks." She said before hanging up. Thanks god that guy hadn't asked her the origin of the problem even if she was aware that he probably knew what all those email came from.

_Over one hundred emails. Seriously? _

She had been so busy dealing with all her feelings and the Erin thing that she had completely forgotten about her previous subscription. She quickly took her phone and clicked on the white little bird on the light blue background and immediately selected _connections._

Santana felt a thrill of excitement invading her body as she understood what had happened. That page was full of notifications, she immediately switched to _my account _and her heart skipped a beat when she read _156023 follower._

_How is it possible?_

She thought entertained and a little bit flattered by all that success, she was completely used to fans and fame but it was still pleasant and she really needed to feel loved and appreciated in that moment.

_Santana I love you!_

_You're simply flawless._

_Merry me._

Her fans' tweets were so nice and hilarious at the same time, she couldn't believe that those people were really liking her while the truth was that she was a real bitch that had always treated everybody like shit.

Then, without over thinking as she was used to do, she started texting.

_Hi fans. Thanks for the love and the support . You have no idea how much this means to me right now. I 've created this account because I wanted to communicate _

But suddenly she realized that she had probably exceeded the maximum number of allowed characters since there was a red _– 23_ on the bottom right part of her screen.

_What ? 140 characters maximum? Seriously twitter?_

She decided to split the tweet into two different parts and then she posted it satisfied of the message that she had managed to communicate to her fan. That was just the beginning, she really wanted to take that conversation to a much deeper level and to start touching critical topics such as bullying.

She realized how powerful that tool was to be heard and just to be able to share her ideas with the rest of the world, it was simply an easy and free way to make something good with her life.

_Damn, Brittany was right. Again._

Brittany, again the thought of that blonde crossed her mind and stopped right there as usual. She felt a stab in her heart and she wished she could have stopped suffering in that way. She had to do something to get that person out of her mind, out of her soul.

Santana lowered her glance, overwhelmed by that panicking sensation that had accompanied her for the whole night. Then she frowned since she noticed a little twinkle coming from her bag.

_What the hell is that?_

It simply was Quinn's bracelet, in that moment her face lit up and for the first time in the past fifteen hours she smiled. She took the cheap jewel and put it on, then she took a photo of it hanging from her thin wrist and she logged on Twitter again.

_Love this bracelet from Quinn Fabray's Factory. Check her website._

She wrote hoping that it was a nice thing to do.

_02:00 pm_

Brittany logged on her computer snorting for the countless time in the last hour, the girl sat at the desk right in front of her politely smiled at her before looking away but she couldn't find her nice or pleasant, conversely the first impulse she had was to grin at her.

_What the hell are you looking at?_

She was simply upset, anxious, bored and just in the worst mood she had ever experienced in the past months. She had never felt that way, never, not even when Santana had been mocking her for hours and hours and she wasn't able to say anything since she had just arrived at the company. She didn't know what was going with her, or actually she knew but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself. She had chosen Erin over the possibility of hearing what Santana had in mind for both of them. Because, to be honest, Santana hadn't told her that she was in love with her or something like that she had just implied that she had been thinking about her a lot recently.

At the thought of Santana Lopez thinking about _her hot body_, as she had defined it, Brittany trembled and shook her head. She had been so stupid, she had panicked in a second and the consequence was that she was in a room full of useless people, pretending to be happy to be working with them when her only constant thought was Santana. For the whole morning Brittany couldn't help but wonder what was she doing, if she was okay after their big fight and if she was thinking about her.

_I'm the stupid._

She sighed.

_I should be with her right now._

Brittany closed her eyes for a second to try to focus a little bit since it was almost impossible to work constantly thinking about the girl that had literally shaken her life more than once.  
She was suddenly distracted by the buzz of her phone on the desk. She lowered her glance and her heart skipped a beat as she read the name on the display.  
_Erin_  
She was supposed to be happy since that girl was representing not only a good company but also a difficult choice she had just made but the only thing she felt was an anxious sensation twisting her limbs.  
"Hi" she said with a tone devoid of any kind of emotions.  
"Hey blonde." Erin said back visibly happy to listen to her.  
Brittany rolled her eyes up to the sky and she immediately felt guilty for the fact that she wasn't really interested in speaking with her.  
_What the hell am I doing?_  
"How are you?" Erin asked politely.  
"Fine." She replied coldly but then she added just to seem polite. "I'm sorry Erin but I'm working right now."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were still on break" she replied quickly and clearly embarrassed of disturbing her at work. Brittany felt awful for the way she was treating Erin but she just couldn't stop thinking that something wasn't ok. Something just wasn't feeling right.  
"Don't worry, really. Did you want to tell me something?"she cut shortly.  
"Oh yes. I wanted to call you earlier but I had some many things to deal with. Santana called me yesterday evening" in that moment her heart beat so hard against her rib cage and she could almost feel its vibrating effect spreading into her chest.  
"W- what?"  
"Santana hired me back yesterday. I don't know why but I decided not to ask even if I'm pretty sure you have something to do with that." Erin implied.

_Santana hired her back after what had happened between us._

That couldn't just be the truth.

She knew Santana had assured her that she would have done that but as she had the possibility to experience on her own skin that Santana was never keeping her promises. But that time she did even though they had argued and Brittany had apparently refused her to choose Erin.

"I'm very happy for you." Brittany commented to be supportive.

She heard Erin giggling on the other side of the phone.

"Hey listen, since I'm back I'll attend the dance class later. Are you coming?"

"Uhm, yes I guess so."

"Well I was thinking…" Erin started with a nice sputtering tone. "…I know it's early since we had lunch together yesterday, but…"

"Yes?"

"I really like you Brittany and I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me tonight after class." She said in one breath.

At those words Brittany's mind started thinking and that was really weird since she wasn't supposed to be thinking or using her brain at all in that moment.

_If the girl you like asks you out you should be electrical and going crazy._

But the actual truth was that Brittany hadn't felt anything, she was indeed flattered and a little bit satisfied by the fact that such a hot girl was inviting her out but the first thing she could think was _how can I refuse._

She was already regretting what she was about to answer but even if she was still aware that Erin was somehow representing a safe choice, she didn't want to walk down that road. She wanted to dare the future and to choose the wrong way, the way that was making her feel as someone was holding her stomach in a fist. Santana.

She blinked for a second to gather some courage up.

"Listen Erin, I'm really flattered and you are a very nice girl."

"But.?" Erin replied quickly worried.

"But I can't go out with you tonight." Brittany explained trying to be as honest as that other girl deserved.

"Oh, ok." Erin said sadly. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh no, not at all. You are great Erin and I really like you a lot but.."

_You are not Santana._

"…if I have to be completely honest with you there's something going on with another person."

And _something_ was right the perfect description to describe what was exactly going on between Santana and her. She had no idea what she was feeling toward the bitch that had ruined her youth and how she would have explained to herself but she was completely sure of one thing: she wanted to find it out.

"Oh.." Erin whispered.

"I'm sorry I should have told you before."

"No no, it's fine we were not dating or anything." She replied quickly trying to pretend to be cool with that situation but Brittany could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"See you later then." She cut the conversation and hung up before hearing Brittany replying.

"Bye."

_Brittany are you really sure?_

And the truth was that she had no idea.

_06:00 pm_

_Come on, come on. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1_

Brittany sighed as she finally saw the hour hand crossing the line of 6:00 pm. Finally that working day was over. She readily stood up and smiled at the annoying girl in front of her.

_Could you just stop staring at me?_

"I guess I'm done here. Have a great evening." She wished her before taking her bags and getting out of the office.

She couldn't stay there anymore, she really needed to get out of that place. The afternoon had been a pure slow torture, she couldn't help but think about Santana and what she should have told her every two minutes. But what was worse was that every time she had thought of having found the right words she had stood up, she had walked toward the elevator but instead of getting into it, going up and entering into Santana's office trying to apologize to her, she had swerved toward the bathroom.

She knew she was a coward but she had already made the mistake of pushing her away the day before, she really needed to do something to get her boss back, to get her job back.

The problem was that she was completely confused about what she was feeling toward Santana and so confessing her thoughts to her was even more difficult.

She desperately needed an advice and Kurt was just the perfect person.

Once out of the big room where she had been working for the entire day she took her phone and press the number _4_ to quickly call her neighbor.

"Hi business woman"

"Hi Kurt." She replied smiling, she didn't know exactly why but that guy had just the wonderful power of calm her down simply with the sound of his voice.

"What's up?"

Brittany shrugged getting on the elevator and pressing the button _g_

"Not much, I knocked at your door yesterday evening but you weren't there."

"Don't tell me. I had to work until 11:00 pm. It was a crazy day." he explained. "Did you need something?"

"Actually yes, I really needed to talk to you."

"Oh I'm sorry jellybean."

Brittany snorted pretending to be upset. "You know I hate that nickname."

"That's why I use it." He replied teasing her and making her smile.

"Listen I really need your help."

"For what?"

"Rehearse a speech."

"Uh uh I love that. You can totally count on me." He said excited.

_He's so gay._

"Who's the target?"

"Santana." she replied still smiling but before she could say that it wouldn't have been a hate speech Kurt moaned doubtful.

"I guess we have time then. Almost two months" he said still mocking her.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked frowning and with a serious tone that made Kurt immediately stop being so frivolous.

"That she will be back in two months." He said

_Wait, is this a joke?_

"Back? From where?" Brittany asked anxiously, she hadn't realize that her heart had already accelerated while almost running out of the elevator and started approaching the exit of the S&L tower.

"Don't you know? Santana has left for India to shoot her new film."

At those words Brittany stopped in the middle of the hall, she couldn't move anymore.

_Wait, what?_

Santana had left without saying goodbye, without saying anything at all. A sudden wave of desperation invested her and she was just about to start crying in the middle on that huge place but then Kurt added.

"Actually she's leaving in an hour."

"From where?"

"JFK" he said but before her could add anything else Brittany hung up and her legs instinctively started moving again and after the first two steps she began running until she was out of the building. She quickly jumped on her private car.

"To the JFK and hurry up because I'm already late." She almost shouted at the driver that was saying hello.

And there it began the race against time. She was completely in a state of excitement and she just couldn't stop thinking and checking her watch every thirty seconds.

_Come on, come on._

She thought as the car was approaching the bridge to leave Manhattan.

She took her phone and called their travel agency. She knew that Santana was leaving from the JFK that meant that she wasn't flying on her private jet, she must have booked a flight on a regular airline.

"Hi Carol. Do me a favor. Book me an airplane ticket from the JFK. Oh and the plane must leave in an hour."

"B-b-but for where?"

"It doesn't matter! Santana had forgotten something and I'm taking it to her but I need the access to the gate area and I can't get into it if I don't have a ticket." She explained.

"Oh ok, perfect." Caroline agreed without asking anymore questions, she had learnt with experience that when it came to Santana Lopez everything was possible and the best way to do her job was just to obey without asking.

"Oh, please send me the electronic ticket on my phone." Brittany ordered before hanging up politely.

The car took other twenty unbearable minutes to get to the airport. Once there she readily jumped of the car and she told the driver to go home since she had no idea how much time that desperate action would have taken her.

She rushed into the airport check-in area and with a rapid glance she immediately located the security check spot and as a reaction she quickened her pace towards it.

Everything was happening so damn fast that she couldn't have the time to stop thinking about what she would have told to Santana once there in front of her but in that moment it really didn't matter.

She quickly checked her watch, she was in a fucking hurry and she wasn't sure that Santana's plane was still there.

As she arrived in front of the policeman that was checking the plane tickets to allow the people in and she had no other choice than to stop and kindly smile at him stretching to her phone to show the plane ticket.

"Can I see your passport miss?" The man asked her making her hopes immediately collapse.

_Fuck the passport._

"Uhm, it's a funny story. I don't have it with me but I'm not actually leaving, I just have to get into the gate area for a couple of minutes, not more." She tried to explain but she was already resigned at the idea that it was all over. She didn't have the fucking passport.

_I'm such a stupid._

"Well, miss I'm afraid I can't let you in without your passport since this is the international terminal."

The man kindly explained to her.

Brittany desperately took her face in her hands, she was about to start crying.

"I know and I really get this but a person is leaving right now for two months and I really really have to tell her how I feel." She explained staring at that men directly in the eyes trying to elicit some compassion. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Please please. This is my only chance."

The man hesitated for a second and in that moment Brittany felt again a glimmer of hope.

"Listen I can't let you in, it's the airport policy but you can tell me the name of the passenger and I can call her.."

And those words immediately killed that glimmer since Brittany new exactly what was going to happened in the following two seconds.

"Ok, I know that it seems crazy but her name is Santana Lopez."

The man frowned. "Are you kidding me?"

"No I swear! Please call her and she will confirm the fact that I know her!" Brittany tried to suggest.

"You're wasting my time miss, please step back and go away. I just can't let you in, I'm sure you'll meet your idol another time." The man said opening his arms.

But Brittany just couldn't do it, she was afraid of losing her forever. She had already screwed everything up once, she couldn't do it again. Santana had found the courage to confess her feelings or at least her jealousy. It was her time to be brave.

And there without thinking at all Brittany did something she thought she would have regretted for the rest of her life. She stepped back pretending to turning herself and going away but as soon as the policeman lowered his glance she run forward passing just next to him, she rushed at the security check box and simply passed through it making the metal detector ring since she had coins, her belt and her phone with her.

Brittany heard the policemen screaming at her and telling her to stop but she kept on running. The other people were looking at her but she just didn't care. She was inside, she had only to find Santana's gate. After a few meters she found the electronic time table, she didn't stop but she managed to read the first row.

_BA20435 07:15 pm New Delhi Departed._

_Oh no._

She immediately froze and she suddenly felt her legs so weak as they weren't able to sustain her anymore.

_I've lost her._

She heard in the distance the policemen screaming at her but she didn't turn to pay attention to them, she really didn't care about what was going on around her.

Nothing was mattering anymore.

_11:00 pm_

Brittany staggered up to lean against the concrete wall that was just two steps away from her. She was just two blocks far from home but she needed to do that thing in that moment. She just couldn't wait anymore. She took her phone and dialed the correct phone number that she had learnt by heart in the last months. After few seconds the voice mail started speaking. It was her moment.

"Hey Santana, it's me. The first day we met you called me Snookie. Well I kinda ended like her. I'm drunk in the middle of an empty road speaking to your voice mail, that's sad. You've no idea what I've been trough in the last four hours. I run to the airport to stop you but I got arrested and I've spend the last two hours of my life in a cold cell hugged to a smelly old woman that told me that I was remembering her of her little sister. Then luckily the police had ascertained that I'm indeed working with you and they set me free. I got out and now I'm drunk because it has been a very hard day for me. I told Erin that I can't date her because I don't know what's going on between the two of us but now I've just lost you too. And it simply sucks since I wanted to tell you that I've been thinking about you a lot, too but…"

She heard the sound of the free line. The line must have been ended.

"Hello? Hello?"

_Oh fuck, what the hell I've just done?_

* * *

**Guys thanks for all the feedbacks so far!**

**I know that some of you hate my cliffhangers but please don't hate mee! love you! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day Fifty**

_New York 11:00 am – New Delhi 09:00 pm_

Santana didn't have enough time to beam after Brittany's vocal message since her voice mail announced that there were other ones.

_Second message._

"Ehm hi, it's me again. I just want to add one last thing. How the hell could you fly across the ocean without even telling me? Ok, I've pushed you away and I get that you might be upset but come on! You left me here! That's not fair and I must say I'm really disappointed!"

_Third message._

"Me again. I didn't want to scream at you since what I really want to tell you is that I like you as you like me I guess. I've never thought about you in that way because you've told me that you're not a lesbian..."

_Fourth message._

"Oh fuck, I hate my phone. We need to talk about us or what is going on right now. I really need to know what we are doing.."

_Fifth message._

"Hi Santana, I swear this is the last message. I'm sorry about the previous ones, please try to forget them!"

_Oh Brittany, I won't._

Santana shook her head unbelieving while getting off the plane that had brought her away from the girl whose voice had practically invaded her voice mail.

_Sixth message._

"Hello my name is Brittany Pierce, I'm the girl who left you five rumbling messages last night. Well I'm really sorry for what happened and I shouldn't have called you while I was.. ehm.. drunk. I should retract what I've told you but the truth is that I don't want to. The only thing I hope is that you don't get a restraining order against me after what happened. We should talk about it when you'll be ready or back. Speaking of coming back, are you really going to be in India for the following two months because that will really freak me out. Please let me know if you got my countless phone calls. Hope you had a pleasant flight. Bye."

_Seventh message._

"Oh, and please in the meanwhile don't change your mind…"

Santana wasn't able to process those words since she had literally no time for that. She had managed to listen to those unexpected messages when she was still on the plane waiting to be disembarked but as soon as Brittany had stopped speaking the stewardess had got closer to her and had announced that they were ready to make her get out of the airplane before the other passengers. Two Indian men from the movie's crew were there waiting for her at the plane's exit and then they had kindly escorted her and her staff to the baggage claim and then trough the custom. Once on the bus that was supposed to take them to the hotel Santana couldn't stop thinking about those words.

_I can't believe she got arrested for me._

She tried so hard to stop smiling but she just couldn't, she wished to arrive at her hotel as soon as possible to be able to listen to those messages once again. She had to hear those words one more time to be able to process them and to decide what to do. Of course her first wish had been to take the first plane back to New York in order to be able to ask Brittany if she was serious about what she had indirectly told her, but then she had realized that it was just impossible. Unfortunately she had signed a contract and that meant that she would have been busy filming in India for the following two months.

_Two months without seeing Brittany._

That thought made her stomach flip of sadness. She couldn't believe how bad _their _timing was, but the truth was that she felt kind of relief for not having met Brittany at the airport. That would have meant talking to her about their mutual feelings and maybe it was a little bit too soon for her. She had just realized and accepted that she was indeed feeling something for that nerd, she wasn't really ready for her to be feeling the same.

_God, I miss her._

She couldn't wait to arrive at the hotel, god only knew how much that trip would have taken them. She took her phone and logged into her email account. Then she selected the option _New Email._

From: Lopez, Santana

To: Pierce, Brittany Susan

Subject: Hope you're ok

Hello Miss Pierce,

I have to thank you for having literally crushed my voice mail. First of all I just want to know if you're ok. Do I have to call the police station or do something about that?

Second..are you fucking out of your mind? Running through the security gate without the permission? You're crazy, what you did was just insane and dangerous too! They could have hurt you!

Britt.. (I don't know why but I'm feeling like calling you Britt, if you hate it just let me know) only half an hour had passed since I've listen to your messages so I'm not sure of what I want to tell you right now. I kind feel relieved for not having met you at the airport for countless reasons: first I don't know how to deal with you feeling something for me as well, I mean I'm obviously happy about that but I think I need some time to process it, second I'm really glad you didn't find me (and with that I'm not saying I'm glad that you got arrested) because I don't know if I would have been able to leave you there and that would have been bad since I've already signed this contract, third..I really hate airports.

Your words had really shaken me up and I don't feel like talking on the phone with you right now so I was thinking…why can't we just keep on writing emails? I know that this might seem boring and slow but I think it's the right way for me to try to understand what is going one between us.

I will totally understand if you will be upset with me and not ok with that but as I've just told you I think it's the right thing to do.

Oh, and this doesn't mean that I've changed my mind about what I'm feeling for you…conversely I couldn't help but think about you and Erin for the entire flight, I'm sorry for her (well I'm not) but I'm so glad that you didn't go on a date with her… just the thought of the two of them together was driving me crazy…ok I've said enough.

Please try to behave in a good way while I'm gone, I really don't want to come and visit you in prison..since I won't be able to touch you and that would simple suck.

S.

Santana sighed and read again the last sentence, then she shook her head and smiling pressed _send._

She actually didn't care of exposing herself so much with Brittany, not anymore. The cards where clearly on the table, all she had to do was to start playing.

The answer to that email arrived in a few minutes, and as Santana felt her phone buzzing in her pocket she felt her heart beating so fast against her chest.

_Please make it be from Brittany._

But as soon as she read the nerd's name on her display she beamed overwhelmed by the curiosity that was practically investing her.

From: Pierce, Brittany Susan

To: Lopez, Santana

Subject: Re: Hope you're ok

Hi San (is that ok if I'm calling you San or do you prefer miss Lopez?)

I swear I was about to pass out when I got your email five minutes ago, I was terrified of reading something like _you're fired or __I don't want to see you ever again but then I've read it and I must tell you that I'm totally freaking out right now. So I'll try to be as pragmatic as I can be in this moment answering and commenting the points you've touched in your mail._

One: I'm totally fine with you calling me Britt, I love it even though I was getting used to _nerd._

Two: thanks for being happy for not having met me at the airport! Thanks to that I got the chance to spend an awesome hour in prison, that's the kind of experience you want to tell your kids. However I'm fine now and you don't have to do anything, but thanks for asking anyway.

Three: speaking of being arrested, I actually haven't planned for it to happen, you know? You could have come in my office to say goodbye before leaving so that I could have told you that I don't want to date Erin or any other girl because…none of them is you..

Four: I'm totally fine with taking it slow even if I really would like to talk to you right now, but I get your fear and I don't want to push you in any possible way. Plus…you do realize that I'm a girl right? And if you're NOT gay you shouldn't be attracted to me. This is why I'm willing to wait for you to process what's going on but I really would like to talk (or to write) about it with you and to try at least to help you to face who you really are.

Anyways how is India? And really two months? Does it really really really mean that I'm going to see you in two months? I don't know if I'll be able to resist… but you've started torturing me since my first day at S&L so I'm not surprised that you're doing it again.

Britt.

Santana was trying so hard to hide the fact that she was giggling and blushing at the same time, even if she was sat in the last row of the bus she was feeling uncomfortable typing those kind of words to Brittany. And reading that answer, that had just made her maybe the happiest person on earth, made her smile again unbelieving of what was happening.

_None of them is you._

For the first time in her life she was indeed smiling of true happiness. Something strange was going on with her, something she had never experienced. She realized how sweaty her palms were and how flipped her stomach was.

She decided to answer to that wonderful email as soon as the bus took the highway's exit for the center of New Delhi.

From: Lopez, Santana

To: Pierce, Brittany Susan

Subject: Confessions

Nerd,

Thank you for underlining the fact that you're a girl.

Anyway, you'll probably won't believe me but I lied to you. The truth is that I've been with other women, two actually but I don't know why it just didn't work and so I simply stopped being emotionally involved with girls. I know I'm attracted to girls as I'm attracted to guys but I find having a relationship with a man easier and that's why I've just stopped dating girls.

S.

Santana didn't want to explain the reason of her choice, that was just the truth and who she was and what she had done in her past. Brittany didn't need to know anything else and she didn't have to add anything. But she wasn't worry at all since for the first time she was aware of the fact that she wasn't about to be judged.

She was almost gasping while waiting for Brittany's reply and after few infinite seconds she got an unexpected text message.

From: Nerd

_My internet doesn't work here. I must say you're a girl full of surprises. When you're talking about relationships do you mean sexual ones?_

Santana's heart skipped a beat but she couldn't not to answer quickly to that question.

From: Santana Lopez

_Yes._

From: Nerd

_You've probably never met the right girl._

From : Santana Lopez

_Are you suggesting you're the right one?_

From: Nerd

_You'll judge by yourself. I have a meeting now, talk to you later._

Santana suddenly felt a hot wave coming from her inner self and it wasn't at all for the tropical climate that was surrounding her. Why was she torturing herself in that stupid way? She should be on a plane back to New York but no, she was so stupid and stubborn and the truth was that she was liking all that perceptible tension that was growing between the two of them.

A hot flush slightly invaded her face that was already burning of eagerness and desire. She wished to arrive at her hotel as soon as possible since she really needed a cold shower. She found herself wondering how would she have been able to focus and to work in those conditions. She really had to isolate a part of her mind, the part where Brittany was in it but the exciting truth was that it was almost impossible since that sloppy nerd had fucking occupied all her brain.

She had already realized that fighting against who she was and what she was feeling for that girl was just stupid, masochist and self-defeating but in that moment she really needed to control her feeling and not to be overwhelmed by them.

**Day Fifty- five**

_New York 08:40 am – New Delhi 06:40 pm_

Brittany rapidly sat at her desk and switched her computer on. She had arrived earlier than usual just to be able to have some time to write to Santana without having dozens of people talking to her or just being around. She knew she had absolutely to pay attention to what she was writing and when since no one could know about what was going on between the two of them.

Brittany shook her head since she had become even more paranoid in the past days, she was aware that she needed to calm down since nothing was actually going on with Santana since she wasn't physically there with her.

Santana had already texted her that morning but she was glad to find another email waiting for her.

From: Lopez, Santana

To: Pierce, Brittany Susan

Subject: Good morning

Iknow I've already texted you but I'm on my way back to my hotel after a good shooting day.

Yesterday we spoke about movies, it's your turn to decide the topic of the day.

I wish you were here.

_Oh I wish that too._

Brittany smiled for the countless time that week, paradoxically since Santana had left for India she had never felt so attracted to her. The emails, the text messages, the wait and the limited time available for talking was making everything even more special and precious. The tension and the sexual frustration had reached a constant peak that was slowly and pleasantly torturing her and the truth was that she had never felt so alive in her entire life. The wonderful thing was that Santana and her hadn't the chance to be together yet. The previous night she had realized that they had never touched properly, they had never hugged or cuddled for example and that was making the wait even more unbearable.

From: Pierce, Brittany Susan

To: Lopez, Santana

Subject: Re: Good morning

I'm glad that the day was great I wish you could send me some pictures of the location.

Anyways, I'm still shocked by the fact that your favorite movie is Star Wars, it should be my favorite movie since I'm the nerd as you've tried to underline so many times.

A topic, uh?

Well we've actually never had the chance to talk about _my hot body,_ as you've defined it, so why don't we speak about what we like about each other?

I wish I was there too.

Brittany sent the email without over thinking. She knew that maybe that wasn't exactly the definition of _taking it slow but she was really about to explode. She needed to cool off the sexual tension and the best way to do that was flirting a little bit._

In the past days things had been nice and cute. They had spoken about every kind of topic, from music, movies and art to youth's experiences, college's ones and fashion and even thought every time Brittany was getting an email from Santana she was turned on only by the sight of her name on her phone's display she was aware that that was not enough.

She had spend the past week imagining of kissing her, licking her and doing all the nasty things she loved to do to Santana but that was no longer satisfy her hunger. She needed more, she needed her.

Santana had clearly appreciated the email since the answer arrived within a few minutes.

From: Lopez, Santana

To: Pierce, Brittany Susan

Subject: Re: Good morning

Wow, nerd. Are you talking about physical features?

(You first.)

Brittany smiled at those words and felt even more turned on by the innocence and the shyness that Santana was always showing when dealing with direct questions like that one. She wasn't afraid of answering. She felt an intoxicating vibrating sensation spreading into her body as she was picturing Santana's body in her mind.

_I can't be so turned on, it's not even nine o'clock in the morning!_

From: Pierce, Brittany Susan

To: Lopez, Santana

Subject: Re: Good morning

Of course I'm talking about physical features. Mmm…so, me first? That's not fair..anyways, what do I like most about you? It's hard to say Santana since you're an actress, a singer and a model, being hot it's your fucking job. There is actually something about you that totally drives me crazy, and I know that you won't believe me but…you have a wonderful body, amazing, so hot that sometimes I wonder if your ass is real, but what I really love about you is your face. There's just something about your eyes and your smile that totally makes me crazy..I don't know, the way you look at me, even when you glare me I'm turned on. Sometimes I just can't stop staring at your lips and wonder how they test like. Ok, your turn.

From: Lopez, Santana

To: Pierce, Brittany Susan

Subject: Re: Good morning

I don't know why I'm telling you this but I'm really not ok in this moment. Anyways I really would like to tell you that the things I love most about you are your beautiful shining blue eyes but I don't want to lie. The truth is that I have a big problem with your abs Brittany, and with your body in general. Maybe it's because I wasn't expecting you to be so tonic and hot but your abs…oh my god.

From: Pierce, Brittany Susan

To: Lopez, Santana

Subject: Re: Good morning

Would you like to taste them?

From: Lopez, Santana

To: Pierce, Brittany Susan

Subject: Re: Good morning

Yes.

Brittany almost gasped at that answer. Santana Lopez was simply telling her that she was willing to taste her abs or was she having a nervous breakdown? She suddenly realized that for the entire duration of that email exchange she had kept her muscles stiffened and now they were starting hurting. She tried to relax taking a deep breath already thinking of what to answer to that sweet provocation.

_Ok this is what happens when you disturb the sleeping dog._

She had just started typing again biting her lower bit, a lustful shadow was blurring her sight, when Anita, the girl that had been working in front of her for the past week, popped into the open space office.

"Hi Brittany! Good morning" she announced approaching her desk.

Brittany almost jumped since that pitched annoying sound practically woke her up from that surreal situation.

"Hi Anita!" she replied upset closing the email window with a silent snort.

_You, stupid cockblocker._

Brittany took her phone and quickly typed a short reply to Santana while Anita was telling her only god knew what about her cousin.

From: Nerd

_I'm sorry, not alone anymore at the office._ _However I would like to get to the heart of the matter, later._

_New York 02:25 pm – New Delhi 00:25 am_

"These are the trends of the last month, as you can notice the growth rate of the investments has increased by four per cent." Mark Gordon, the sales senior manager, said showing the presentation graph with the laser pointer.

Brittany was sitting at the oval table of the big conference room. The meeting had just started and she was already bored since she knew that data by heart because she had helped collecting and analyzing them.

She was following the power point presentation on her personal computer as all her other colleagues but she wasn't indeed reading what was written on the slides. She was actually staring at bright screen but her mind was elsewhere.

Suddenly a little popup in her computer woke her up from that catatonic state. Her heart immediately started beating so damn fast, she wasn't expecting to read something like that at all.

_Santana Lopez is online._

She silently rose up from the seatback and cleared her voice, drawing the attention of her colleagues.

_Fuck._

Santana Lopez had just logged on the company's internal chat, that meant that they could actually talk. She open the chat window but then she hesitated, Santana had clearly told her that she didn't want to speak directly with her since she wasn't ready for a direct dialogue and she didn't want to upset her. But in that moment they were in the same network connection, the only thing that was separating the two of them was only the enter key.

Her heart almost exploded when she read on the bottom of the chat window _Santana Lopez is tying a message._

There she was in the middle of her weekly up-meeting, in a room full of other colleagues secretly and silently painting and dying to know what Santana was about to write. That was their real first direct contact after they both had confessed their feelings toward each other.

She looked up, pretending to be listening to the future ideas and suggestions.

Lopez, Santana: Hi.

Lopez, Santana: how are you?

Pierce, Brittany Susan: Hey. I'm fine. I thought you didn't want to talk to me.

Lopez, Santana: I can't sleep.

Pierce, Brittany Susan: Why?

Lopez, Santana: I'm thinking about you

Brittany swallowed a little bit too loud but Mark Gordon seemed not to care about her. She was almost burning inside, that situation was really unbearable, she was coldly sweating and a humid warm wave was spreading in her underwear.

Lopez, Santana: hey? U there?

Pierce, Brittany Susan: I'm in the middle of a meeting, I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm blushing so hard right now.

Pierce, Brittany Susan: so, you can't sleep, uh?

Lopez, Santana: I can't

Brittany giggled before typing another message.

Pierce, Brittany Susan: Thinking about my hot body?

Lopez, Santana: I'm indeed

_Oh shit._

Brittany was just kidding and she wasn't expecting Santana to be so serious about that. She hinted a smiled but she pulled it back as soon as she realized that Gordon was looking at her while explaining the growth rate of the company in the past year.

She stared at him nodding but her mind was thinking of Santana in her bed, alone and thinking about her body. A quick shiver run down to her spine and that made her sigh gasping desperately for air.

Pierce, Brittany Susan : well there is one thing I like to do if I can't sleep

Lopez, Santana: interesting, what should I do?

Pierce, Brittany Susan: do you really wanna know?

Lopez, Santana: I do

Pierce, Brittany Susan: where is your left hand placed?

Lopez, Santana: why my left hand?

Pierce, Brittany Susan: I know you're left-handed

Lopez, Santana: I'm indeed. It's on my stomach

Pierce, Brittany Susan: good, lift and bring it to your mouth

Lopez, Santana: then?

Pierce, Brittany Susan : suck and lick your first two fingers

Lopez, Santana: ugh..then?

Pierce, Brittany Susan: make it trail down your hot body and slip into your underwear. Then you start massaging yourself and with _massaging _I hope you know what I mean

Lopez, Santana: are you suggesting me to masturbate?

Lopez, Santana: do you want me to think about you?

_Holy fucking shit._

In that moment Brittany's heart was beating so fast that she was pretty sure she would have died in a couple of minutes. She had no clue of what was going on with her in that moment, she had never behaved in such a cheeky way but everything was just so sick, wrong and inappropriate and she simply couldn't stop. The situation in her underwear had passed from wet to wetter and she was having serious problems on focusing on what Mark Gordon was explaining to them. All she could think about was Santana touching herself while chatting with her.

Pierce, Brittany Susan: Santana I'm about to faint

Lopez, Santana: do you want to know something?

Pierce, Brittany Susan: I don't know if I want to know more right now

Lopez, Santana: I've already _massaged _myself thinking about you

_Fuck fuck fuck_

Pierce, Brittany Susan: Oh god

Lopez, Santana: are you turned on right now?

Pierce, Brittany Susan: I'm, happy?

Lopez, Santana: and you're in the middle of a meeting right?

Pierce, Brittany Susan: yes, fuck.

_Oh god, what the hell is going on?_

Lopez, Santana: that's very unprofessional Brittany.

Lopez, Santana: I should take measures

Pierce, Brittany Susan: oh, you're so having fun, aren't you?

Lopez, Santana: I'm indeed

Pierce, Brittany Susan: sooner or later you'll pay for this

Lopez, Santana: are you going to punish me?

Pierce, Brittany Susan: oh I will, and I'll make you scream

Lopez, Santana: Ok, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep after this

Brittany giggled feeling like a seventy-year old teenager. It was incredible how the things with Santana seemed to be so natural, and all the teasing was just so entertaining and frustrating at the same time.

"Miss Pierce, can you share with the class the reason why you've been typing for the last fifteen minutes?"

Gordon suddenly asked clearly upset. Everybody turned to stare at her and in that moment she wished to be invisible,

_Oh crap. Say something._

But her mind was completely blurred.

_I'm sorry but I'm sex-chatting with my boss._

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm chatting with Santana Lopez, who's currently in India. She was asking me to update her." She lied as best as she could and Mark seemed to believe her.

"Oh, ok." He snorted probably upset for the poor figure.

**Day Fifty- eight**

_New York 12:00 pm – New Delhi 08:00 pm_

Brittany almost tripped over the carpet of the corridor, she readily clung to the desk next to her and managed not to fall on the ground. She had to absolutely to reach her ringing phone that was placed on her personal desk that was just a few meters away from her. She run across the narrow corridor and quickly took it before the person who was calling her hung up.

"Hello?" she screamed gasping for air, she had no idea who was calling her during lunch time.

_I bet it's my mum._

But after a slight interference she managed to hear the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hi."

That common word made her tremble.

_Santana._

"Hi."

The sound of her voice was like a shock for her, she wasn't expecting to hear her any time soon and that simply _hi _had quickly woke her up from the dream she had been living in for the past nine days.

Speaking to her in person was different, was real and much more difficult. She couldn't hide herself behind a phone, a computer or a chat window. Santana was there, speaking to her.

The game was simply on, again.

"How are you?"

"I –i-i.." she sputtered but then she closed her eyes.

_Fuck, calm down._

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting this call at all." Brittany admitted honestly.

"I was freaking out. I know I've told you that I didn't want to speak with you but…"

The ten interminable seconds that passed from when Santana stopped speaking to when Brittany heard again her voice were like ten cold stabs in the stomach.

"…I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't not to hear your voice anymore. I know that only nine days had passed but I just can't stop thinking about you every two seconds! You know, yesterday morning I was having breakfast and a guy from my staff ordered some strawberries and then bam..I remembered that strawberry is also your favorite ice cream taste!" she almost screamed clearly pissed off but Brittany didn't answer to that loud tone, conversely she smiled softly.

"Do you remember my favorite ice cream taste?" she asked in a whisper.

"I remember everything you've told me."

_Oh god._

"Santana, it's fine." She said. "I'm glad you've called me."

"Are you?"

"I'm" she confirmed. "So, tell me how are you? The last time I've heard from you was yesterday morning!"

"I know, I'm sorry I had a full day. The shooting is going very well and for the first time I'm behaving in a good way, I'm not complaining as I used to do and I'm really really focused on my character." She explained, Brittany giggled inside as she noticed that Santana's tone was relaxed and happy.

"Oh, I'm very happy…I have to tell you that I'm surprised that you're not complaining." She teased.

"Ahah. Very funny..It's different this time, I don't need to complain. The first I finish shooting, the first I get to see you."

Brittany immediately blushed and she felt relieved that Santana couldn't see her, but then she laughed awkwardly.

"Is everything all right?"

"I'm not used to you being nice to me." She replied being honest.

"Well, you have to get used to it." Santana said sweetly.

Brittany just couldn't believe what was happening, she felt like she was still dreaming.

"Oh.." Brittany sat at her desk and leaned at the seatback. No one was there.

"I've missed you." She moaned hearing Santana giggling on the other side of the phone.

"Are you afraid of what is going to happen when I'll be back?"

"Afraid? No. But to be completely honest I don't know what is going to happen."

"Me neither." Santana replied quickly.

"Do you think we should date?"

_It's incredible we're actually talking about that._

"I guess so." Santana laughed softly. "I mean, usually guys take me out to dinner if they want to have sex with me."

Brittany almost spitted her coffee and coughed.

"Oh, who said that I have to be the one who wants to sleep with you?"

"Oh, so you don't want to sleep with me." Santana replied playing her game.

"I do want to sleep with you.." Brittany rolled her eyes up to the sky as soon as she pronounced those words.

_Fuck._

"What I mean is why aren't you the one who takes me out to dinner?"

Santana laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Oh nerd, you're the alpha lesbian. I'm just a poor newbie who has to be taught."

"Alpha lesbian? Seriously?" Brittany replied bursting out laughing but before she could answer Santana added.

"Oh before I forget could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you go into my office, it should be open. I need you to log on into my computer and to send me some files." She explained gently.

"Oh, sure." Brittany replied getting up and approaching the elevator.

"I'm still not ok about the dinner thing. You're the one who's rich, you should take me out."

"Oh really? And tell me why am I supposed the one who has to pay you a dinner?"

"Do you prefer that Erin buys me a dinner?"

"Ouch, that's mean!"

Brittany got out of the elevator and started walking toward Santana's office.

"I'll make up to you somehow." She replied teasing her.

The door was indeed unlocked and she got into her boss\future date \ sexual fantasy 's office.

"I'm looking forward." Santana replied but as soon as Brittany heard those words she froze petrified not because she hadn't appreciated them but because that voice was not only coming from her phone's speaker but also from the person that was standing right in front of her.

"You're here." She whispered in the phone.

* * *

**I swear this is the last cliffhanger! I promise!**

**Love u guys! Hope you're enjoying it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Day Fifty- eight**

_New York 12:15 pm _

Brittany was aware of the fact that she had always been an emotional person but in the exact moment she saw Santana Lopez standing in front of her in the middle of her office she swore she was about to pass out. Instinctively her jaw dropped and her heart immediately accelerated. She was supposed to be thousands of miles away from her, they weren't supposed to be in the same room and ,fuck, she wasn't supposed to be that beautiful.

"Surprise." Santana said rolling her chocolate eyes at her, clearly excited as she was in that moment.

_Fuck and now?_

Brittany was almost paralyzed by that emotional whirl that had practically invested her. Her heart pounded once again against her ribcage making her chest vibrate of that unbearable mix of feelings. She couldn't believe that Santana was there, she wasn't prepared to see her that soon, but she was there and not in India anymore. She wanted to ask her some many questions, how long she would have been in New York? Was she back for her? What would have happened in the next thirty seconds? Brittany had absolutely no clue where to start, her mind was completely blurred by that sight that was causing her a heart attack.

But then her blue eyes suddenly met Santana's ones, and there in that moment it was like their souls recognized each other.

Brittany smiled back at a silently painting Santana. The air surrounding them was electrical as charged by all the tension that had slowly grown up between the two of them in the last months. Brittany wasn't caring about anything anymore, the only thing that mattered was that Santana was finally there and finally she didn't have to wait anymore. She didn't need to know anything else, she just wanted to do what she had been dreaming of for the last ten days.

_Kiss her._

Santana sighed once again as Brittany made a step forward holding her steady gaze.

"Come here." She sweetly whispered without too much thinking making another step in the direction of the brunette that was standing still a few inches away from her.

Santana didn't stir, not even a slight movement with her head, she was probably more terrified than Brittany of what was about to happened. The only thing she was able to do was hinting a smile as the blonde girl was approaching to her.

_I can't believe I'm about to kiss Santana Lopez._

Brittany thought as her image was almost reflected in Santana's intense glance. But as all the things that are too good to be true, she suddenly was distracted by a noise behind her. She had no time to process what was going on.

"Hey Santana you're back! Finally!" a high pitched voice exclaimed.

_Oh fuck._

She immediately froze and turned herself to stare at a nice girl entering in the office.

_Who the fuck is this bitch?_

Brittany thought as soon as the girl looked at her with a questioning expression, probably wondering the same thing.

"Oh Hi Vanessa. You're here." Santana commented annoyed with the usual cold tone she used to talk to Brittany as well. "Brittany meet Vanessa, my other assistant."

_Other assistant?_

"Hi, nice to meet you." The girl said quickly stretching her hand.

Brittany simply nodded, still confused about what was going on.

"I'm sorry if I've interrupted something." Vanessa added.

At that sentence Brittany's heart skipped a beat but she immediately calm down as Santana replied with nonchalance.

"No problem. Brittany was just updating me." She paused but then she didn't keep on speaking.

"Oh ok. Santana the Make a Wish association called us. They are so thrilled to have you tonight at their charity event."

Brittany goggled her eyes turning herself to give to Santana a what-the-hell-is-she-talking-about look.

"A charity event, uh?" she commented smirking.

Santana rolled her eyes at her again and hinted a smile.

"This is one of the most important event in the entire year and for sure it's the most famous pool party in the entire world." She explained. "I couldn't miss it."

"But you've always declined the previous year's invitation." Vanessa objected without thinking of who was she talking to and as a matter of fact Santana immediately glared her. Then she slightly shrugged.

"I'm trying to connect more with my fan and with people in general and attending this party is the perfect way to do something useful for the society. I couldn't not to come back." She said and then she gave Brittany another glance that made her smile.

_Oh, you liar._

Vanessa just nodded clearly embarrassed for the last sentence. "Miss Lopez we should go, the car is waiting for you."

"Go where?" Brittany readily asked hoping for that little assistant to vanish as soon as she could think.

"Since Miss Lopez is going to stay here for just one day I've planned it minute by minute to make most of the day."

_One day? Perfect._

"Brittany is coming with us." Santana stated.

"Oh ok." Vanessa said approaching the exit of the office. Brittany turned herself unbelieving for that surreal situation and started following the new girl across the corridor. Santana was just behind her.

Five minutes later they got into Santana's private car, Vanessa luckily decided to seat in the front seats, right next to the driver so that Santana and Brittany were in the back ones.

Brittany couldn't just believe to that unreal and unexpected lunch, twenty minutes earlier everything was fine, she was just about to go out to have a quick sandwich and then Santana had called her. She was truly happy that she was there, but being right next to her and not being able to touch or kiss her was probably even worse than having her miles and miles away.

Brittany turned her head to look at the brunette, gosh they were so close but so distant at the same time. Santana winked at her and as a reaction Brittany felt a shiver running down to her spine.

She was feeling so fucking uncomfortable, her heart and her body were totally attracted to the person that was just few inches away from her, but her mind was trying so hard to focus on something else and not to do something stupid or impulsive.

_Why the hell does she have to smell so good?_

At the light stop the driver turned left and Santana took advantage of the turn to slide a little bit closer to her. Brittany noticing that movement started breathing heavily, still in silence, but she was making such an effort to remain calm.

_Fuck._

Then Santana turned herself to look at her again and Brittany did the same. They simply stared at each other, in silence, for maybe just five seconds but Brittany swore it felt like an eternity. She could easily get lost in that brown intense amazing eyes that were just drawing her to get even closer.

For the first time Brittany had the chance to really look at Santana's wonderful latin features.

_Wow. She is indeed beautiful._

Santana sweetly smiled at her and then with a slow imperceptible movement she started getting closer, simply leaning forward. Brittany immediately stiffened all her muscles.

_What the hell is she doing?_

She thought checking with one eye that Vanessa and the driver were still looking at the street in front of them. Santana was so fucking close and she could almost feel her fresh breath on her lips.

_Oh my…_

Brittany was pretty sure that she was able to hear the sound of her heart hammering against her chest, all that was so fucking unbearable but also so damn exciting. She didn't move at all and Santana got even closer, this time her gaze was glued to her lips as she was in some way attracted to them. She swallowed thickly as the brunette drove just an inch closer and her nose slightly brushed hers. Her soft skin tingled at that touch and Santana clearly let escape a silent gasp from her mouth.

Brittany swooned once again, incapable of doing anything in that moment, she felt an eruption of goosebump running down to her arms. A familiar throb quickly growing between her legs.

_Not now._

She wanted so badly to lean forward, only a fucking inch was separating the two of them, they were so close that Santana's breath was simply becoming her air.

Then after those interminable seconds Santana slowly pulled back gently caressing her arm.

"Is this a new jacket?" she husked softly at her.

"Ugh..yes."

"I love it." She commented still caressing her arm. That touch was just so simple and innocent but Brittany couldn't deal with that situation anymore. It was feeling so good, being there with her was feeling so damn good.

Suddenly her blurred mind was waken up by the sound of a ringing phone, Santana seemed to be shaken as well.

"Hi, we are on our way." Vanessa said while answering the phone.

Brittany waste no time and turned again to glare that evil temptation.

"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered.

Santana silently giggled hiding her mouth in her hands.

"Seriously, you have to stop." Brittany insisted but Santana was clearly too entertained by that situation to back off. She smiled again at her and gently caressed her cheek.

"Why?"

Brittany immediately blushed and lowered her glance.

"Don't you like it?" she teased again.

" I do like it, but I swear if you don't stop I'll fuck you right here, right now." She whispered in one breath making Santana giggle of astonishment.

The brunette slowly slid away from her and turned her smiling face to look out of the car window.

"Btw, you're beautiful today." Brittany added and she smiled as she noticed Santana chuckling once again.

_This is gonna be such a long day._

_01:15 pm _

Ordinary people usually associated with the word _ torture _images such as chains, bad Korean men and electroshocks but Brittany had recently experienced a different facet of the word, the I-can't-kiss-her one.

For the countless time in the past fifteen minutes Santana turned the head secretly rolling her eyes and sweetly winking at her and for the countless time in the past fifteen minutes Brittany blushed lowering her gaze.

_This is crazy._

They were sat at a round table with other seven people from Santana's staff. The lunch was about setting and programming all her future commitments, that meant only one thing: all the eyes were glued to Santana and she had practically no possibility of doing something without being observed by eight people. Brittany had spoken just to introduce herself to the other colleagues, even if _cockblockers _was the right word to describe them, and then she had stayed there, sitting right next to the girl she was dying to kiss without saying a word. She didn't feel like talking at all, the only things she was able to focus her attention on were Santana's legs under the table, she just couldn't stop picturing in her mind all the sick things she was wishing to be doing in that moment.

The place Vanessa had chosen was very fancy and elegant at the same time and even if she was wearing a new jacket Brittany was also feeling a little bit uncomfortable among all those stylish people.

"Are we ready to order?" a guy, probably named Dave B-something, asked closing the menu.

At that question Santana readily stood up.

"Oh, yes. Just a sec, I've to go to the ladies room." She said smiling and turning herself to walk away. In that moment Brittany wasn't sure but she thought Santana blinked at her, immediately all the things surrounding her started spinning so damn fast. What the hell was she supposed to do? What that an invitation to follow her? Or it wasn't and Santana really needed to go to the bathroom? And what was she supposed to do once there? Kissing her? Talking to her? Asking at what point were they?

_Fuck fuck fuk_

She asked herself how many seconds had passed since Santana had walked away, damn she needed to do something, she needed to take advantage of that situation. Awkwardly she stood up, drawing the attention of the other people.

"I haven't washed my hands. I'll be right back." She exclaimed loudly, maybe too loudly but she didn't care, she was finally free, free to run in the bathroom of that fucking restaurant where Santana was hopefully alone.

_What if she's not alone?_

She quickened her pace to reach the door with a woman silhouette on it. Her heart was hammering so hard against her ribcage and at each step she was feeling her legs getting weaker and weaker.

Brittany opened the bathroom door almost shaking and hesitated before getting in and closing the door behind her. She noticed that there was a key and without thinking she turned it in the lock.

"It took you so long." Santana whispered standing right in front of her almost leaned at the concrete wall as she had been waiting for her.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to follow you." Brittany managed to sputter back.

"Look I'm sorry for this mess, but it was the only way I could come back. I couldn't tell them that I was coming back to New York just to see you, you have to understand that I had to find a credible reason for…"

But in that moment Brittany didn't actually care about what the other girl was telling her, the only thing that mattered was that they were finally alone and no one would have disturbed them for the next thirty seconds. And that was only was she needed, thirty fucking seconds alone with Santana Lopez.

She made a step ahead but Santana didn't seem to notice it since she was still speaking trying to explain the reasons of that surreal day. Brittany smiled at her and for the first time she wasn't nervous or afraid of what she was desiring.

"Santana, shut up." She ordered making the other girl looking at her with a questioning expression.

Then, without adding anything at all, she drove an inch closer to find herself right face to face with her.

Santana obeyed and simply smiled back at her aware of what was just about to happen in the following seconds.

Heart pounding, only a breath of space remained between them, Brittany looked down at her, her gaze dropped from her eyes to the soft swell of Santana's mouth, then she finally leant forward and gently kissed her. At first Brittany's lips barely brushed hers, softly and lingering, making her immediately whimper at that touch. Then they both simultaneously parted, for just a second to taste the moment, before diving into each other again. Santana lightly pulled her head back to lean it against the wall and Brittany just followed her intoxicated by the scent of her hair.

And there, in the bathroom of a Thai restaurant, Brittany kissed Santana Lopez once again, pushing her lips harder against hers, her hands gently trailed up, following Santana's spine till her hair. She made her fingers slide into the brunette's hair and with a firm movement drew her boss to her making Santana moan. She felt Santana smirking against her lips generating a vibrating tingle that simply drove her crazy.

_This tastes so good._

In that moment Brittany's mind was completely blurred and she wasn't able to say if what was happening was real or a joke of her brain. Santana's lips were one of the most tasteful and enjoyable thing she had ever dealt with, she wasn't expecting them to be so soft and good, just perfect. Both their breaths became quicker and as Santana slightly bit Brittany's lower lip she felt her stomach flutter and a burning have rapidly spread into her body. As a reaction Brittany moaned and opened her mouth just enough to let Santana taste her. The brunette wasted no time and made her tongue gently snake into her lips, in her mouth. As their tongues finally met, Brittany was invested by an explosion of sensations that were easily described as someone holding tightly her stomach in a fist. She was completely, desperately and hopelessly overwhelmed by urge of having that girl right there, she moaned again and pushed harder her tongue against Santana's one making it slip past her lips and enter into Santana's mouth.

Both their breaths were heavy and discontinues and she had the confirm that the brunette was enjoying that moment as much as she was when Santana sweetly moaned her name against her lips.

"Britt." That actually sounded more like she was begging her not to stop.

She had always thought that a first kiss should be anything but sexy and loaded with desire but all her beliefs in that moment were turned upside down. Santana placed her hands on Brittany's waist and slowly started moving her hips against hers, still holding her tight. Brittany moaned of pleasure at the first waist contact.

_Oh god._

At each brief touch Brittany was feeling the sick wet sensation between her leg become even more accentuated and she was absolutely sure that she wouldn't have been able to resist much longer without fainting.

_God, help me._

They were both lost in that moment driven by the excitement of her tongues dancing together, of the dull noise of Santana's body bumping against the concrete wall, of the short, deep breaths coming out from both of them and of the throb of their heart almost pounding against each other.

Brittany took Santana's face in the hands and slightly pulled back before kissing her again, sweetly and softly on the lips making the other girl giggle. Then they parted again, slowly, and with their foreheads still touching Santana whispered.

"Oh my.."

Brittany smiled and kissed her once again, one last time before pulling back to look at her.

"Welcome back." She said softly to the latina that was staring at her, still silently panting.

"Wow. If the way you kiss is proportional to the way you make sex I'm the luckiest girl in the world" Santana commented giggling and making Brittany blush a little even if she really needed some time to recover from the past two minutes.

"We should go. The other are probably waiting for us." She added approaching the door, opening it and getting outside of the room that had just witnessed one of the best first kiss Brittany could ever think of. She stood there for just few seconds to gain the control of her mind back.

_I can't believe it happened._

She thought slightly touching her lips as she had to make sure that her mouth had really just tasted Santana's one.

_A spicy stir-fried noodles and a vegetable tempura later _

Brittany wasn't sure how she had managed to eat all those things since she wasn't really hungry. She hadn't spoken much and she simply had occasionally smiled at the people in front of her. Conversely Santana was absolutely shining of happiness, speaking, laughing and being so kind to all her colleagues.

Brittany stretched her hand to reach the bottle of water and Santana did the same causing the gentle touch of their hands.

"I'm sorry." Brittany whispered blushing so hard since she had felt a shiver running down to her spine at that simple and innocent touch.

"No problem" Santana replied and then she giggled clearly teasing her once again.

"So tell us about the film shooting" the guy next to her suddenly asked Santana.

"Well it's very interesting and I'm completely in love with my character. She is such an independent and determinate journalist who happens to.."

Brittany was staring at her, actually at her lips, in a sort of catatonic state. Every word escaping Santana's mouth was like a sweet caress and she was slowly living again in her mind the previous kiss. But then suddenly her blurred mind was waken up by what Santana did. She was still talking about her film and what was interesting about shooting in India when Brittany felt something on her knee, her gaze immediately dropped to check what it was and she almost died when she realized it was Santana's hand. At first she thought the brunette had made a mistake but when Santana slightly squeezed it her heart almost exploded. She readily stiffened all her muscles and tried to focus on not emitting any weird sound.

_Fuck. Act like a panda. If you don't move, they won't see you._

With one eye she noticed what was a hint of a smile appearing on Santana's face, she was still talking about her film and all the eyes were glued to her, but no one had a clue of what was going on under that table.

Brittany was just about to faint, she was trying so hard not to blush too much and not to do any sudden movements. Then Santana's hand started slowly trailing up her thigh, it stopped right in the middle of it and it trailed down again towards her knee. And then up again.

_Oh god._

"You guys have no idea how different life is there, everything is taken much more seriously than here and…"

But Brittany was totally incapable of hearing any noise apart from the sound of her heart hammering against her chest so fucking hard. Santana's hand trailed up her leg once again, but this time she applied a little pressure and Brittany could feel Santana's nails slightly scratching her leg. Her skin was tingling under that soft pressure, but she just couldn't hold it anymore.

_Please stop._

But this time Santana didn't stop, her hand kept going up along her thigh and suddenly swerved inward. Brittany cleared her voice just to try to communicate to her to stop, but Santana was clearly too entertained to even consider it.

_Oh, fuck._

A silent _ugh _escaped Brittany's mouth who was completely lost in what was going on, the familiar sick throb between her legs was getting heavier and the knot in her stomach tighter and tighter.

Santana couldn't be doing something like that to her, not in that moment. She was hating her right now, well, she wasn't but the situation was a pure torture.

Santana squeezed her inner thigh once again and this time the tingle arrived directly between her legs. She did that one, two, three times.

Brittany lowered her head for just a second to try to control her body but she was fucking going crazy in that moment. She reached the glass of water in front of her, her hand was shaking but she still managed to take a sip from it.

_This is crazy._

She had absolutely to end that thing before she would have exploded or fainted or both. She stood up, without thinking, her legs were shaking a little and the only thing she could think about was the wetness in her underwear. As a reaction all the people sat at that table stared at her with a questioning expression painted on their faces.

_Fuck say fucking something, fuck._

But her mind was totally blurred an

"I- I should go." She said blushing and literally running out of that fucking restaurant.

_I hate her._

_11:00 pm_

For the countless time Brittany turned her head around to see if she could find Santana among the crowd but she couldn't. She had no idea where she was and fifteen minutes had passed since the last time she had seen her. The _ Make a Wish_ party was incredible, it was held on the top floor of a 23-floor tower in the center of Manhattan. There was a big central pool and other five smaller ones, all the guest were wearing a swim suit and that was making awkward and embarrassing speaking to them half naked. Plus the fact that Santana was unbelievingly beautiful and hot in her bikini wasn't helping at all, she had spend the last two hours staring and eating her with the eyes as she was some kind of a stalker. She couldn't help but think every two seconds that they were somehow wasting their time, she knew Santana was obliged to attend that party and Brittany was also thankful to her for having given her the opportunity to be there as well, but the only thing she was wishing in that particular moment was spending some time with her, alone.

She was aware that Santana was leaving the following day and she was sure that after all that teasing it would have been a complete torture.

"Miss Pierce?" a female voice behind Brittany asked, making her turned to check who was looking for her.

It was an elegant woman, who wasn't wearing a swimsuit, conversely she was all dress up with black trousers and a fancy jacket. She seemed to be a business woman.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for bothering you but Santana Lopez is asking for a business advice."

Brittany almost spitted her wine.

"About what?"

"About the auction that's gonna take place in half an hour, miss." She explained kindly.

_The what?_

"Could you follow me?" the woman added and started walking towards the end of the main big room. Brittany didn't argue, if that meant seeing Santana she was totally in, but on the other hand she was a little bit worried because when it came to Santana she never knew what to expect.

They left the main room and got into an elevator that took the two of them one floor down. Brittany had absolutely no clue where they were going and she was started to feel really uncomfortable since she was still in her blue bikini.

"Ok Brittany, Santana Lopez is waiting for you right in that room. Could you please tell her that you have ten more minutes. There are other guests interested in it." The woman announced before turning herself and walking away.

Brittany hesitated just for a second before opening the door the woman had showed her. Once inside her jaw immediately dropped of astonishment, she couldn't believe that that place was real. It was supposed to be a room in a tower in Manhattan but Brittany swore she had been teleported in a tropical island or something like that. The walls were completely covered with climbers and flowers, the air was impregnated with a fruity fragrance and the lights were dimmed giving the impression of being at sunset.

"Wow." Brittany commented without thinking.

In the middle of that incredible room there was one of the biggest hot tub Brittany had ever seen in her life and a latin brunette temptation was standing inside of it.

"You wanted to see me." Brittany giggled getting into the tub.

Santana smiled at her back. "Yes I really needed a business advice. I'm thinking of buying it." She added stretching her hand to Brittany who gently grabbed it and let Santana pull her at her.

Then she gently embraced her and kissed her.

Brittany moaned. "I'll be happy to help you to buy it."

Santana smiled at her. "Actually I just wanted you to try it. I'm not going to buy this tub, it's too small, but I have to admit that it's pretty impressive."

Brittany smiled but glared her at the same time.

"What? Come on I'm just trying to make it up to you after the restaurant joke." Santana replied giggling louder. Brittany wasn't sure about that but she thought that Santana had something in mind, but she didn't actually care, as long as she was in a hot tub, in the middle of a tropical location with Santana Lopez wearing a tight bikini.

"Ok, it's fine. What's so special about it?" she asked making Santana smile again satisfied.

"I love this part." She said pointing at the part of the tub that didn't have projections. "You can't seat here, you have to stand still and lean against the wall." She explained making Brittany wonder why Santana was finding that so exciting, but then she noticed that that part of the wall was full of little holes and she started understanding.

"Come here." Santana ordered and Brittany let her boss drove her against the wall. The hot water was making everything much steamer. Santana got closer and gently kissed her one more time. In that moment Brittany felt again that burning sensation spreading into her body as a quick wave ready to reach her most inner places. She sighed ready to be kissed again but the girl that had practically driven her crazy for the whole day, but this time Santana simply smiled and then she took a little remote from the edge of the bath. She pressed a button and Brittany almost squeaked as she felt eight massaging water jets softly hitting her back. She looked up at her.

"Ugh. Wow." She said while her mind was starting to get lost in that situation.

_What is happening?_

Santana giggled and still holding her steady gaze, she leaned forward and gently kissed one more time. Brittany's stomach flipped at that touch and she moaned happy to be finally cuddling with her, then she closed her eyes and Santana got closer to her ear and slightly whispered.

"Turn." Brittany's heart immediately accelerated but she obeyed without arguing.

As soon as she did it a not so silent gasp escaped her mouth as she felt the jets all over her stomach producing a pleasant and slight massage that would have made her relax if it wasn't for just a tiny detail: one of the jets was hitting between her legs, just on her sex making her feel so good. She immediately tried to make a step back to move away from that erotic massage but Santana stopped her with her body.

Brittany gasped once again as she felt Santana's breast against her back and her hips against her ass.

"Santana what the hell.." but she couldn't finish the sentence since Santana whispered again in her ear.

"Shhh.." she hushed her quietly pressing her hips against Brittany's body and pushing forward to make her get closer to the wall and so to the jets.

Brittany tried desperately to grasp onto something and Santana, noticing her instability, grabbed the edge of the tub with both hands practically imprisoning her in that erotic trap.

As Santana pushed her closer she immediately felt the throbbing jet pounding softly against her clit, making her involuntarily bite her lower lip.

"Do you like it?" Santana whispered again in her ear generating a vibrating wave that made her feel even more turned on.

Brittany wanted to beg her to stop but her mind was completely paralyzed by the amazing sensation between her legs.

"Stop." She managed to said moaning but that caused the opposite reaction and Santana giggled and playfully bit her lobe.

_Oh fuck, fuck._

Then she pressed another button and instantly the power of the jets increased .

"Oh god." She said leaning her head to the left on Santana's arm.

Brittany was about to explode, she was feeling so wet and not because she was in a fucking pool where being wet was normal, but because her boss was practically masturbating her with a remote.

Santana increased the power once again and this time Brittany let escape a loud squeak from her mouth.

"Fuck." She commented with a desperate begging tone.

"So, do you think I should by it?" Santana asked teasing her and kissing her neck, right next to her ear, before increasing the fucking pressure of the jet one last time.

_Oh my god._

Brittany lifted her arm and grabbed Santana's neck, trying not to fall, her legs were so damn weak and the wish or letting herself go was so fucking high in that moment, but she tried to resist.

"Oh my god, please." She said aware of the fact that she really was about to explode in a couple of seconds but suddenly they both were distracted by a noise behind her. Santana readily jumped away from her leaving her grasped onto the tub's edge still painting.

"Sorry Santana. Time is up." She business woman said.

"Have you decided something?" she added still speaking to Santana, who giggled and nodded at the same time.

"Well, my business assistant was just about to come…" she paused winking at Brittany who was really about to faint. "…to a decision. We'll think about it. Thanks."

_11:57 pm_

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home miss Pierce?" the driver asked.

"Yes, I'll walk from here. Thank." Brittany replied politely and waving her hand to say goodbye.

As soon as the car turned left at the light stop she turned to look at Santana that was standing right in front of the her.

"Well, at what time do you leave tomorrow?"

"At noon." She replied quickly.

"So, how about you and me having breakfast together?" Brittany proposed smiling but Santana didn't smile back.

"Brittany I'm leaving for the next month at least and you are walking away right now?"

"Santana, I'm just trying to respect the fact that you are not comfortable with being with other girls. If I'm staying at your place tonight I'm not sure about what can happen and I don't want to push you.."

Santana giggled softly.

"Stay."

"But I don't want to…"

"Stay." She repeated once again before getting into her building leaving the door open.

Brittany hesitated for a second before making the first step towards Santana's apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Day Fifty- nine**

_12:02 am_

As soon as Santana crossed the threshold of her apartment she felt a sudden feeling of fear assailing her. Crossing that line was meaning leaving the rest of the world outside, only the two of them were there and no one would have interrupted them until the following morning. Santana didn't know what happened to her, but in just a minute she lost all the confident she had shown off for the whole day. She was aware that the teasing times were over and that was the no-turning-back point. This time no one would have stopped her attempts of turning Brittany on, this time she would have arrived at the end of it and she wasn't absolutely ready for that.

She reproached herself for having insisted with Brittany. She was indeed happy and thrilled to spend the night with her, but on the other hand she was completely paralyzed by fear. Having sex for her had never been something special, something difficult, a part from the two experiences she had with girls, those were a living nightmares, but for the other times, boys were just easy to satisfy. She was aware that getting naked was making the 80% of the work with them and that the remaining 20% was easily covered with some fake moans and dirty words, nothing special at all. But that time everything was different, she was there, alone in her house, she never invited people to spend the night at her place, with a girl, a fucking hot blond, smart, sensible and caring girl that was practically driven her crazy just with a glance.

Plus she was the one who had insisted to be together that night, Brittany was willing to wait for her to feel more comfortable, for her to be ready, just for her.

Santana walked Brittany into her bedroom without saying anything, she was finding upholding her gaze so difficult in that moment and the blonde nerd immediately got that.

"Hey come here." she said hugging her placing both the hands on her hips.

Santana smiled awkwardly without looking up at her, but then her eyes was kind of forced to meet Brittany's ones since the blonde slightly lifted her chin.

Santana 's heart was beating so damn fast for the frustration of not being relaxed and the situation was getting worse at each passing minute, the more she was trying to calm down the more agitated she was getting, and that could lead only to one thing, the usual thing Santana was doing when she wasn't able to handle a certain situation: over talking.

"Ok, let's do this." she exclaimed awkwardly breaking the hug and making Brittany stared at her with a questioning expression. "We can start with getting naked and maybe with switching the lights off. Oh, and I can't look at you in the eyes, that scares me, it's too intimate. I mean it's just sex right? So cut the crap and let's do this."

Brittany was simply looking at her with a hint of a smile approaching her face, she seemed to be entertained by what she was watching.

_Why the hell is she smiling?_

The blonde tried to made a step towards her but Santana hadn't finish.

"Wait and please don't eat me..I mean lick me…down there..I'm not ready for that."

But Brittany was still smiling and she was really started to panicking.

_Fuck fuck._

"Why are you smiling? What are you thinking?" she asked almost attacking her.

_Good job Santana first you tease her in any possible way, then you beg her to spend the night with you and last you yell at her._

"That you should do yourself a favor and stop speaking." Brittany replied mocking her and making her blush, but unexpectedly that clamed her down a bit, she closed her eyes for a second to try to gain the control of her fucking brain back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered slightly nodding as she wanted to admit that the blonde was right.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she paused. "We can wait."

"I am" she replied quickly with a trembling voice.

"Are you scared?"

"I am." she said once again just being honest.

Brittany made the step that was separating the two of them and hugged her for the second time, but this time Santana didn't pull back.

She looked directly at her and her big blue eyes sweetly smiled at her making her immediately feel more relaxed and calmer.

"You have to trust me." She said. "and if you feel uncomfortable you can stop me any moment." She added but Santana readily noticed the luxurious sparkle in her eyes and that just made her want not to wait anymore.

"Come on nerd. Let me see what's so special about this lady sex." She replied teasing before leaning forward to kiss her. The last sentence could be read as a sign of confidence but the truth was that Santana was completely paralyzed. She wanted Brittany to start doing something just because that would have meant ending that thing sooner.

_Oh god, here we are._

But Brittany took her time, she answered to her kiss with another one, simple and soft on the lips, then she pulled back to look at her again, as she wanted to check her reactions, her hands were still on her hips. Then another kiss, no tongue, then she pulled back, again. Santana was confused, a guy would have already been inside of her right now. Brittany repeated that simple action other two times and at each kiss Santana was feeling a little bit less anxious, the sensation of Brittany's soft lips on hers was something hypnotizing, just relaxing, so relaxing that at the last kiss Santana grabbed the blonde by the hips and pulled her closer opening her mouth, letting her tongue in.

That was like a fuck-me-as-you-like message since Brittany didn't hesitate to snake her slippery tongue cross her lips, into her mouth and at the same time the blonde's hands that were hugging her so tightly trailed down her back, following each vertebra of her spine till her ass.

Santana gasped as Brittany squeezed her butt unexpectedly and her heart accelerated even more when she realized that the blonde was just about to take off her shirt. Paralyzed by the emotional whirl that was practically controlling her, Santana didn't opposed herself to that action, she just stood still, with her muscles stiffened.

Under the t-shirt she was still wearing her bikini and she felt blood rushing to her face as Brittany's glance dropped and was glued to her chest.

_Stop looking at me like that._

The blonde slowly lifted a hand and made it trailed up, her nails slightly scratching Santana's back. She couldn't help but shiver at the sensation of her tingling skin and for the first time, since she had crossed her apartment's threshold, she felt a light hot wave spreading warmly into her stomach.

She hinted a smiled as Brittany leaned forward to sweetly kiss her neck while undoing her bikini.

_Oh fuck_

Santana immediately felt another hot flush on her face, as Brittany let her top drop on the floor, she couldn't believe that she was in her bedroom, kissing a girl and without her bra on. She suddenly felt so vulnerable and insecure about her body, that was something she had never experienced before. All those emotions were like a pure, soft sweet torture that was literally petrifying her. She wanted so bad to do or say something but she was just lost in that moment that was rapidly becoming one of the most intense of her entire life.

Brittany didn't touch her, she just kept kissing her neck. Slightly she pushed her backwards to make her lend on the bed. Santana, once again, let the blonde drive her and laid down without arguing at all.

_Oh god._

She was expecting Brittany to lay down as well, maybe on top of her but she was wrong again. The blonde, _her_ blonde, stood there, still in front of her, simply staring at her with that lusty gaze that was making her feeling so uncomfortable. Santana wanted to look away but she couldn't, it was like she was in some way attracted by that sight and willing to know so badly what was about to happen.

It took her just two seconds to find out that she wasn't ready to deal with that. Brittany, still holding her steady and catatonic gaze, slowly undressed herself, completely. Each movement was like a sweet stab in Santana's stomach, she couldn't help but sit on her elbows and taste the show, silently breathing heavily, jaw dropped and hands' palm sweaty. It took her a sec to realize that Brittany was standing in front of her, wearing not a fucking stitch, still looking at her.

_Oh, fuck._

She was unbelievingly beautiful, her breast was absolutely amazing, almost hypnotizing, her legs tonic and thin and then there were her abs. Santana immediately forgot about all her worries and fears and felt suddenly ready to dive into all that hotness.

_She can't be real._

Without thinking she quickly got rid of the rest of her clothes.

Brittany made a step forward, toward her and Santana rose up to met her halfway for a long lasting kiss. Her heart immediately exploded as she felt the blonde's body landing on hers. Their skins brushing, their chests pressing against each other, while kissing her Santana could almost feel Brittany's heart pounding against hers. She was completely overwhelmed by what was going on and without thinking she slid up, followed by the blonde till the end of the bed. Once she realized she couldn't move anymore up, she stopped and relaxed her muscles under the slight weight of her assistant.

Her heart was beating so damn fast in her chest, in the throat, in her ears and she couldn't control it at all, she was sure she was just about to have a heart attack but that was nothing compared to what was just about to happen. She felt a shiver running from her neck to her waist as Brittany smirked against her lips before pulling back to look at her in the eyes. Gosh, they were so fucking close in that moment, naked, she on top of her, holding her gaze, their lips one inch away, their breath mixing up together. Santana felt like that girl was staring directly into her soul, but for some reason she wasn't afraid of that anymore. That moment probably lasted only one second but Santana would have kept on telling other people that they stayed like that for an infinite time before Brittany started what would have become the best first time of her entire existence.

The blonde nerd leant forward looking for her neck, once again, Santana was really loving those sweet lady kisses and her skin was pleasantly tingling under them making her want more, but then she felt another kiss on her collarbone, and then another one, one inch lower, and then another one…

_Oh my.._

Brittany found her chest and with one hand she slightly squeezed one of her boobs making her moan embarrassed and excited at the same time, then she felt a humid sensation against her nipple. Brittany was softly licking and sucking it making it pleasantly vibrate.

"Ugh." She let that sound escaped her mouth, she brain was completely in a catatonic state.

She immediately received thousands of nervous impulses that were communicating to her _Uhm, this feels good._

She didn't know why but instinctively she caressed the back of Brittany's head as she wanted to tell her that she was enjoying that, but the blonde didn't seem to care since she kept on her slow run toward her most intimate part.

Santana slightly arched her back as she felt Brittany's tongue brushing her abs.

_Oh god, here we are._

She thought as the girl was approaching her lower waist, directed just between her thighs but before she could feel her on her sex Brittany swerved toward her inner thigh.

_Oh no please. No teasing._

But the blonde had absolute no intention to quicken what she was doing, she put both her hands on Santana's knees and gently started placing wet kisses on her inner thigh but every time Brittany was getting closer to her core, she was stopping and pulling away. She repeated that action a couple of times as she wanted to take a little revenge on all Santana's teasing in the past day, but when she approached her thigh, licking it upwards, for the third time Santana couldn't help but whisper.

"Please."

She immediately felt her blood running up to her face for her desperate tone but she needed Brittany to do something, she wanted to feel her, she simply couldn't wait anymore.

Brittany smiled, or at least Santana thought she did, and then finally gently kissed her sex before slightly brushing her tongue on her it.

_Holy shit_

As a reaction Santana grabbed the sheets and rolled her head back on the pillow. She was truly having breath problems as Brittany darted her tongue across her sensitive flesh again, this time applying a little bit more pressure. That was feeling absolutely amazing and Santana realized how wet she already was, but it wasn't her fault, that was just too good to not enjoy it.

She tried to rise up on her elbows but when Brittany closed her mouth around her sex and sucked it she felt her arms shaking and she just collapsed again on the bed, abandoning herself to what that girl was doing to her.

"Brittany.." she moaned without giving to that any more sense. She just felt like calling her name.

Her mind was in a total blackout, she tried to focus on something but her brain was completely empty in that moment. All she could feel was the moist sensation of Brittany's tongue licking and sucking her.

Silently painting she slowly rose her head up, just enough to look down and she immediately blushed as her eyes met the blonde's ones. Her first instinct was to look away, but she couldn't, she was literally hypnotized by those lusty eyes that were staring making her feel as they were doing something wrong, something forbidden.

_Fuck she's looking at me, she's fucking looking at me while she's doing me._

Santana felt the countless hot wave spreading into her lower limbs and as she thought it couldn't have got any better Brittany slowly let her finger slid into Santana, crossing her inner folds and literally toughing her inside.

"Oh my god.." she almost squeaked at that unexpected action.

That was going beyond everything she had ever experienced in her entire life, that was so fucking perfect. Brittany was so damn good at it and the thing she was loving most was the pace, it was like that nerd was born to make her feel that way. The blonde let another finger into her inner place and started moving them back and forth, delving in, but not rushing it as all the other guys used to do.

She was so fucking close to the end, she closed her eyes to focus and to try to make it last a little bit longer, but then Brittany suddenly pulled back and rose up, almost lying on top of her, her fingers were still inside of her, digging in and massaging her. she was so fucking wet.

_I can't be this wet._

Brittany got closer and smiled at her but Santana was completely incapable of doing anything a t all.

"Wanna know how you taste like?" she whispered and before Santana could even realize what she was implying the blonde kissed her on the lips. She immediately felt the humid lips on hers, tasting differently, tasting like herslef. And that was simply the last drop, that was so wrong and sexy at the same time that she couldn't deal with that. she grabbed Brittany's arm and whispered on her lips.

"God, I'm comi…" she couldn't finish the sentence but the message was pretty obvious since a couple of loud moan followed it, while the latina was stiffening all the muscles of her body under the other girl's weight before collapsing.

Brittany gently giggled against her collarbone and she felt her skin tingling so badly as that had suddenly woken up all the cells of her body.

"I- i.." she sputtered but then she opted for a simple. "Wow."

"I'm glad you liked it." Brittany readily replied sliding aside lying right next to her.

Santana closed her eyes for a moment to recover from that experience, she was feeling so damn good, as she had just got rid of a weight. Then she smiled and giggled at the same time, rolling on one side to look at Brittany.

"Your turn, uh?" she said starting moving on top of her.

"Santana do what you feel like doing." Brittany said looking directly at her but she readily winked back.

"You know…" she started feeling literally electrified by the recent orgasm. She kissed the blond's collarbone making her already moan of pleasure. "…I'm a fast learner." And then she kissed her lower, starting going down.

"Really?" Brittany replied smirking and caressing her hair, but Santana was already into what she was finally licking, Brittany's amazing abs. She wasn't wrong at all about them, only by kissing and licking them Santana could feel how tonic and hard her muscles were, so tonic she even tried to softly bite them making the blonde giggle probably surprised by her sudden confidence.

Fearless she moved down to find herself face to face to what was the most intimate part of a person, she took a moment to look at it, and she felt her heart in her throat as she was leaning down, opening her mouth to finally taste the nerdy assistant that had literally turned her life upside down.

"Santana.." Brittany almost gasped as her tongue licked her, that was the first time in her life she was doing that and surprisingly it wasn't awkward at all.

_Gosh, she tastes so good._

"Oh, yes.."

Santana just kept doing what Brittany had practically taught her, alternating the rhythm of it, quickening it and then slowing it and the blonde was just seeming to enjoy it.

"Oh, you're learning fast.." she moaned once again making her feel flattered and willing to keep on making her girl happy and so damn wet as she was before.

"Santana my god, you're not bad at all."

She couldn't help but smile against Brittany's clit, she just wasn't expecting that shy nerd to talk that much during sex, but she wasn't complaining at all, conversely it was so fucking steamy.

Then she didn't know why but instinctively she swirled her tongue around Brittany's sex and slightly made it dig into her, starting snaking it against her inner walls.

At that action Brittany gasped arching her back and grabbing her hair.

"Oh you're a bitch, aren't you?" she said in a desperate trembling moan, rolling her head back. "Gosh, this feels.." she tighten the grip on her hairs. Santana immediately froze for a second and Brittany noticing it slightly rose up on her elbows to look at her.

"Oh please don't stop" she begged.

"Have you really just called my bitch?" Santana whispered.

"I- i-I'm sorry I should have warned you. I kinda dirty talk when I'm lost in the moment."

Santana smirked. "Call me bitch anytime, then." She added before diving into the other girl, feeling again a wet sensation between her legs, making another person feel that good was just arousing her once again.

She kept on moving her tongue around the blonde's sensitive flesh, inside her, around her clit, licking and sucking it until she felt Brittany arching her back once again, rocking her sex against her face.

"Oh my god." Santana felt s shiver down to her spine as she felt with her tongue Brittany's folds becoming even wetter and slippery that they already were.

"Oh, you're so wet."She gasped against her clit, amazed by what that girl was, how she was painting and moaning hard and moving her hips simultaneously with the movement of her tongue. The girl's muscles started shaking and Santana couldn't help but slow down a little bit, still unbelieving that she was making another girl come and till enjoying that so much as she was the one who was about to have an orgasm.

Brittany opened her mouth to let escape a loud, lasting moan.

"Fuck.." she whispered at the end, Santana understood that it was over, that she had managed to do it and suddenly she felt excited and willing to repeat all that as soon as she was able to breathe normally again.

Santana slowly crawled up to lay next to Brittany, who turned her head and still silently painting she whispered.

"Well…wow."

"Thank you." Santana said making the other girl goggling her eyes. "You're thanking me. Why?"

"I've never enjoyed having sex this much." She explained kissing her on the cheek.

Brittany let escape a soft giggle.

"I can't believe Santana Lopez made me come." She commented still looking at her.

"So, did you like it?"

Brittany didn't add anything she just nodded and Santana smiled probably satisfied that she was good at, too.

"Well…I had no doubts while I was..ehm, down there.." she paused. "You talk a lot."

Brittany laughed once again, blushing a little. "Sorry about that."

"I can't believe it took us so long to do that." Santana added nesting into the blonde's arms.

_Wait I'm really cuddling after sex? Who am i?_

But she didn't care, that moment was feeling so perfect, she would have thought about the consequences of that action, the following day.

"So long? What do you mean?"

"That maybe, _this_ could have happened years ago. When we were still in high school."

"Aha."

"What if I let you in the Cheerio. Maybe we would have become friends first, then maybe best friends and who knows, maybe something more."

Brittany giggled.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's better that you were such a bitch to me back then. Failing the Cheerio audition let me push aside all my hobbies and focus on school and studying, if I had started dating you back then I wouldn't have been able to graduate, so you would have no other choice than to leave me there and we would have broken up eventually, then, I know myself, I would have probably started dating some stupid, useless hot guy to get over it convincing myself that we were just best friends, and it would have been the end of it."

Santana let escape a weird squeak from her mouth.

"Oh my god, nerd. This is the lamest story I've ever listen to!"

"Oh, I bet someone would build a tv show on it!" Brittany replied laughing.

"Thank god, we will never experience that!"

"Do you want me to go?"

At that question Santana's heart immediately accelerated.

_No, fuck no._

"Go?"

"I mean, do you want me to sleep here?"

"Yes."

_Fuck, yes._

"Oh, ok." Brittany replied beaming but before she could say anything else Santana rolled on top of her, placing a soft lasting kiss on her lips.

"I'm leaving for a month tomorrow. Do you really want to sleep?" she whispered against her lips making Brittany smirk when they were still kissing and the blond shook her head.

"Oh, so you're indeed a bitch." She commented mocking her before opening her mouth to let Santana in for what was about to be the _round two._

**Day eighty- nine**

_New York 09:00 am – New Delhi 08:00 pm_

"Hello?" she voice on the other side of the phone asked picking up.

"Hi! It's me Santana." Santana indentified herself since she was calling from the plane.

"Oh hi!" Quinn replied quickly and probably smiling.

In the last weeks they have been talking a lot on the phone, about their lives, Quinn's new business, about the charity event to promote Santana's new twitter campaign against bullying in high school and of course about what had happened with Brittany.

"Am I bothering you?" Santana asked politely.

"No, not at all, the kids are watching the tv and I was just sending the last emails."

"How's work?"

She heard the blonde sighing heavily.

"Good, maybe too good. I have too less time to cover all the new orders. Thanks to you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Jerk, you know I owe you everything and my kids will probably be able to go to college just thanks to you! But I'm really tired!" Quinn explained.

"OK, I get it. So why can't you stop being so stupid and let me help you?"

"You've already done too much!"

"You too Quinn! Before I called you that morning I had absolutely no friends to talk to and now I have a good one."

Quinn laughed. "I talk to you as well, and surprisingly you listen to me, so we are even under that point of view!"

That was indeed true, they had bonded so quickly and Santana was really caring about her only after a month and what was incredible was that she wasn't jealous of her as she used to be in high school, she really wanted her to be happy.

"Do you want to know what I did last month?" Santana asked.

"What?"

"I bought a star, a real one. I called it _Diabla,_ because is my middle name. And do you want to know why? Just because people could read on magazines how powerful I'm."

"Wait, _Diabla_ is your middle name, uh? Were your parents hating you or something?" she paused for a second but Santana didn't answer to the mockery. "What's your point Santana?"

"That I have money, a lot. I don't need a star, or a jet or a private island when I can't help my best friend."

"I don't want to owe you money! You can be such a bitch sometime!"  
Santana snorted at that but she wasn't about to surrender, not that time.

"Ok, can you just shut the fuck up and listen to my offer for a second?"  
"I guess I can." She replied with a light tone.

"Ok, what I can offer to you is money, employees and a real place where you can hold you activity. You'll be able to cover all the orders you want and maybe improve them with a well done marketing strategy. Then when your business will be successfully running, you can start paying me back. No interest, just what I've leant you at the beginning and I can assure that you'll be able to do that in less than six months."

Santana waited for an answer but she didn't hear any noise, only a slight _uhm_.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now. You can take your time and think about that."

"Ok, I will. Thanks." She replied making Santana smile since she knew she had already won that thing.

"So, you're coming back, uh?"

"I am." she replied beaming at the idea that the shooting in India was finally over. She had made such a big effort to focus on her work, trying to quicken the shooting and she had also managed to convince the director to shoot the less important scenes back in America. The experience there had been really interesting and she had managed to enjoy it also thanks to the countless Brittany's emails full of info and interesting stuff about India, and in general thanks to Brittany.

It had been a hard month to be apart and sometimes the days seemed to be infinite but somehow they had managed to communicate regularly and now that she was on the plane back to the us she was already feeling turned on only by the thought of all the sex that was waiting for her in NY.

The problem was just another one. What the hell was going on with Brittany, she knew they had the perfect night in Ny and she was willing to find out how their sex relationship would have improved. But was that just pure, animal, amazing sex or was there something more? They really hadn't the chance to speak about that since the truth was that Santana had no fucking idea.

"Are you excited?" Quinn asked waking her up from her thoughts.

"Of course I'm! can't wait to be back."

"Mmm…does it have anything to do with a nice girl whose name starts with _B _and ends with _ rittany?_"

Santana smiled without answering.

"Uhuh…have you thought about how is going to change your relationship with her now that you're back?" she asked literally causing her heart skip a beat.

"Ehm…well..i.." she paused for a second. "I don't think it's going to change, much."

"Are you kidding me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had sex with her a month ago, you can't pretend it never happened."

"I won't, but I think we can kept on doing that." she replied smiling at the idea.

"Mmm..so let me get this, you want to have a sex relationship with your business assistant without feelings involved, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Impossible."

"Why? For what I could remember she enjoyed it as much as I did."

"For the same reason why two best friends who have made sex can't be _just best friends_. It's simply so stupid and impossible to achieve. Sex always complicates relationship."

"Sex makes everything better." Santana stated.

"True." She paused for a second. "Well, good luck with that."

"You'll see. I have to go know. We're about to take off."

"Have a good flight, hon."

"Talk to you in ten hours bitch" and she hung up frowning. Was Quinn right? Just having sex was really something impossible to achieve? She liked Brittany, she just wasn't into relationships at all.

She sobbed aware of the fact that that thought would have kept her company for the entire flight.

_New York 08:00 pm_

Brittany took out of her pocket her buzzing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi nerd." Kurt replied on the other side of the phone making her snorting silently, but she couldn't be upset with him, she simply couldn't be upset with anybody that day since Santana was finally coming back. She had been waiting for that day to arrive from the second after she had left her boss's apartment the morning after she had had the most amazing _four rounds _of her life.

Skyping, talking to her on the phone, the emails and the text messages were nice and pleasant but they were just not satisfying the hunger she had been feeling toward Santana for the entire month. They had even tried to have a sort of sex-on-the-phone session but after a while they had both agreed that it wasn't the same, and the vivid memory of their first times was still pleasantly torturing them. It was absolutely awful to try something for the first time, enjoying that like never before and then being deprived of that pleasure.

It was just not fair.

"Where are you?"

"On my way to the airport!"

"Uhh! That's right. Santana's landing in an half a hour!"

"That's correct." She confirmed beaming, she really couldn't wait to see her.

"Does she know that you're going to pick her up?"

"No. It's a surprise." Brittany replied proud of that sweet action.

"Oh oh." Kurt commented with a worried tone.

"What you mean with your _oh oh?_"

"Nothing. It's just I'm not a person who likes surprise, maybe she is."

_Fuck, it's Santana we're talking about._

"I know, but it's different..I thought it was the normal thing to do."

"Did she ask you to come to the airport?"

"No, she didn't." in that moment all Brittany's confidence was destroyed in just a second.

_What if she hates that?_

"Ouch."

"Oh come on. Thank you! Now I'm freaking out!"  
"Just trying to be a good friend, hon."

"By saying to me that what I'm doing is stupid and senseless?"

"I'm not telling you that, I just want you to be prepared in case she won't appreciate it."

"How can't she not like the idea of seeing me?"

"Of course she'll be happy to see you, dummy. I'm just saying that this gesture says a lot."

"A lot what?"

"I couldn't wait to see you"

"Well it's true! I'm sure she's feeling the same."

"Yeah but, admitting it with her is different. She may think you're falling in love with her and it's not what you want her to understand."

Brittany's heart immediately accelerated.

_Oh fuck_

"Right?"

No answer.

"Right?" Kurt insisted but Brittany heisted for a second.

"Oh my god, Brittany S. Pierce, you whore, you're falling in love with her!"

"No I'm not!" Brittany replied with a loud awkward sound. "She is..ehm… she is impossible, and selfish and impossible again. I'm not…I just…" she stuttered blushing even though she was alone in that car.

_Fuck_

She closed her eyes breathing deeply.

"You can't fall in love with a person only after one night of _I-can't-believe-it's-true_ sex." She added but that sentence seemed more a question than a statement.

"You better not! Do I have to remind you that she still is Santana Lopez, the girl who likes to go and watch sad movies only to see other people crying?"

"I told you I'm not in love with her!" she almost screamed.

"So what do you think is going to happen between the two of you?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll start dating or something like that."

"But have you ever spoken about what happened a month ago."

Brittany giggled. "Oh yes, so many times."

"I'm not talking about the sex, I'm talking about the effect that it will have on your relationship."

"Well, no, not really."

"But there was nothing to talk about. It was just an amazing night and we are starting from that point." She added.

"Oh jellybean. We'll see and for once don't screw it up." Kurt suggested laughing. "I can't believe you're banging Santana Lopez. I almost envy you!" he added before hanging up.

"Bye Kurt." Brittany replied but the line had already dropped.

Suddenly all the worries and the concerns she had pushed away I the past month invested her. Was Kurt right? Should have they defined what was going on between the two of them and where they were going? She rolled her head back on the car's headrest, only one question was keeping on popping into her mind.

_Fuck, and now?_

* * *

**_Hi guys! i hope you like this update and maybe help a little after the recent Brittana events._**

**_i really want to thank you each of you one more time for all the review, the pms and the tweets! _**

**_love you all! have a great weekend!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Day eighty- nine**

_New York 08:30 pm_

Brittany was standing in the middle of the arrivals hall, slowly walking in circle. The airport was crowded as usual and she was actually fine with that. The more populated a place was the better since she had less chances of being noticed by someone. And that was really what she needed in that moments, walking and talking to herself without no one interrupting her. She had always been a clever and smart girl who was raised to think with her own brain but Kurt's words had really shaken her up. She was literally freaking out, first the fact that the gesture was probably too much in the _ healthy-and-normal-relationship _dictionary , second the fact that she didn't want Santana to misunderstand it and last the fact that she had been keeping repeating to herself that she was not in love with Santana Lopez, and that their relationship was just a healty, sexy light thing.

She checked the automatic doors for the countless time in the past thirty seconds, but there were no signs of her.

"Brittany, gosh, breathe. It's not like she's going to eat you or something."

_Well, that might not be that bad._

An intense shiver run down to her spine as the thought of Santana darting her tongue against her sex crossed her mind.

"Come on, focus. All you have to do is acting with nonchalance and pretending things are cool."

She exclaimed nodding and trying to convince herself of what she was saying.

"All you have to do is simple, you look at her, you smile at her and you say hello. That's it. It's not that hard. I'm pretty sure that a full marks graduation at NYU and a master in business administration had prepared you to say hello." Brittany stopped speaking to take a deep breath, as the air filled her loans she could feel a sense of awareness spreading into her body, like a little voice in her head whispering, _you're screwed._

Brittany was still walking in circle but she wasn't really aware of the fact that she was thinking loudly, literally speaking to no one.

"Oh come on, stop it." But that anxious sensation was just there, torturing her and it had absolutely no intention of leaving her alone soon.

"She might not like the fact that you came here to pick her up, but gosh she must to be happy to see you. Oh god, what if she is not. What if she had met another Indian lesbian that had shown her the secrets of the lesbian Kamasutra? What if she had been bitten by a spider and had lost her memory and she doesn't remember anything about last month?"

Brittany was clearly over speaking since she knew there had not been any Indian lesbians or spiders but she was completely freaking out just because Kurt's fucking words. She didn't want to give her the wrong impression of being in love with her. She snorted as the word _love_ crossed her mind.

"I can't be in love with the meanest bitch of Manhattan…" thinking that was just insane and she didn't even get how Kurt had come up with such a stupid idea. She would have kept speaking to the imaginary herself that was patiently listening to her but her brain was distracted by a far noise behind her.

"Brittany?" the voice said. It wasn't just a voice, it was Santana's fucking voice.

She slowly turned herself, frowning, eyes closed and praying.

_Oh fuck. What if she has just heard me?_

The first thing she laid her eyes on was the other girl's smile that was practically enlightening that place. Brittany smiled back, awkwardly.

_Ok, you should say something now._

She opened her mouth but nothing was coming out from that fucking hole, nothing apart from her breath.

_Nice to see you again, welcome back, you look great, I've missed you. Just say something!_

"Hey Santana. What's up?"

_Fuck, good job._

Santana giggled a little bit and frowned as well as she clearly wasn't expecting her to be there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ehm I –I ..nothing I've just come here." She paused, a hot flush of blood quickly spread in her face, making her soft cheeks burn. "..to pick you up."

Santana smiled back at her but then she couldn't hold her gaze and she lowered it staring at the floor.

Brittany felt a sudden vice to her stomach but she forced herself to make a step forward to try to hug her.

_Touch her and you'll feel better. Just touch her._

She made another step and she was just about to open her arms to embrace the hottest girl she had ever seen when Santana rapidly stretched her arm. Brittany had no time to change expression and she had just no other choices than to simply grab her hand, smiling.

And there, in the middle of the JFK's arrivals hall they had their first contact after one month, Brittany wasn't expecting it to be a handshake at all. Suddenly a mix of embarrassment, shame and sadness invested her, she didn't know what to do at all. Santana had clearly shown off how not happy to see her she was, so what was a decent move to get out of the scene as soon as possible?

She had absolutely no idea and she was still holding her fucking soft hand.

That was probably one of the most awkward moment of her entire life, the only thing she was wishing was to have a little remote to able to press the rewind button and to go back at the moment when she had left home to change her mind.

"Santana…" she started with such a begging tone that her cheeks became even redder that they already were.

She had no time to even think of a smart thing to say in that moment, since Santana pulled back her hand and weirdly widened her eyes as she was trying to tell her something.

Brittany started silently at that expression.

_What the hell?_

It took her just another second to realize what was actually going on. She heard a noise behind her, it was the classic rumor of steps getting closer, but it didn't seem to be just one person running in their direction, there were different alternate steps.

She didn't have the time to turn herself since a bunch of people, probably five or six, from what she could notice, literally assaulted the two of them. Brittany almost jumped surprised by that fact, but then she realized they weren't there for her, the real target was Santana.

The men were holding cameras and little recorders in their hand, that was meaning only one thing: they were five or six fucking journalists.

"Santana you're finally back!" one of them almost shouted as the group surrounded the two of them.

Brittany stiffened all her muscles and she suddenly remembered the reason why she hated being in the center of the attention so much to. She slightly closed her eyes, for just a second.

_Act like a panda. _She repeated to herself once again.

"How was your month in India?"

"Long." Santana replied secretly winking at her, Brittany could finally notice what was the hint of a smile appearing on the latina's face . "But really interesting."

"Are you happy to be back?"

"I am."

Another smile. Brittany stomach fluttered of happiness and her heart beat was slowing setting again on its regular rhythm.

"Any imminent plans?"

Santana giggled and Brittany had no idea why she did that.

"I wanna taste again what I've missed so mush this month."

At that sentence Brittany let escaped a not silent _ugh _from her mouth, she wasn't expecting that at all. She cleared her voice and she heard that evil giggle once again and the common feeling of hate towards that girl rapidly invading her. Then her brain stopped for one second and she smiled. Gosh, she had really missed that bitch.

"Oh, have you missed food this much?"

"You have no idea."

Brittany was finding focusing on the floor's patterns so fucking hard since every word escaping from Santana's mouth seemed to be a direct message to her. Luckily another man change the subject of that torturing conversation.

"I've heard about your twitter campaign against bullying. Any comments?"

Santana nodded and this time she seemed to take that question a little bit more seriously that the previous ones.

"Yes, I'm very excited for that. I've realized how powerful being a start could be, we really can change things, and so I told myself why not?"

"Does it have anything to do with your personal life?"

"Yes, it does."

"How?"

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for a person." She stated making Brittany tremble once again, she desperately gasped for air trying to be as invisible as she could.

"But I won't tell you anything more about this." Santana added making a step forward but another journalist readily stepped into the conversation.

"Who are you?" Brittany heard him asking, but as her mind realized that he was indeed talking to her, she froze.

_Who am I?_

She turned her head to look at Santana searching for the right answer but all she got was a _why-are-you-not-answering _look.

_I'm the business analyst she is sleeping with._

"Nobody." She answered quickly.

"You're here with Santana Lopez, you are not nobody." The man insisted.

"She is just my business assistant." Santana replied probably trying to help her.

_Just?_

"Sorry guys, I've just had a 10 hour flight and I really need some rest." Santana added before started walking away followed but her assistant.

"Santana the car is over there." Brittany told her when they were getting out of the airport hall.

Santana turned her head to look at the black private car and then she snorted and she started walking in the opposite direction.

Brittany was just about to scream at her but before she could open her mouth she saw the big black limousine that was parked right fifty meters away from them.

She shook her head smiling overwhelmed by the happiness of having that spoilt bitch back in her life, then she convinced herself to follow her boss into that fancy car.

"Welcome back Miss Lopez. Where are we going?"

"Home." The latina answered quickly turning to beam at her before getting in the car.

As soon as Brittany's butt touched the black leather seats, she turned herself to look directly at Santana.

"Hey, I'm sorry for coming at the airport. I didn't want to embarrass…" but she could finish speaking since Santana literally jumped on her. Brittany had no time to process it, she simply instinctively closed her eyes and let the other girl kiss her. Feeling again the softness of Santana's lips on hers made her heart immediately accelerate, already overwhelmed by that contact. She was expecting a soft, short kiss but she couldn't have been more wrong. Santana pulled back for just a second to smirk at her.

"Oh I've missed you."

"I've miss.." but again Brittany had no time to complete that sentence since Santana was again all over her, she rapidly slid closer and kissed her on the lips sweetly caressing her jaw.

_Oh._

Brittany's mind was already in another universe, all she could think about was Santana's mouth slightly kissing her and then playfully biting her lower lip making her stomach flutter of excitement.

"Mmm.." she moaned against her boss's lips. "Santana.."

But the latina was unstoppable, she was already enjoying the situation since Brittany could her a soft lasting moan coming from her as she pronounced her name.

"Santana.." she whispered once again as the girl was approaching her neck, gently kissing it, making her soft skin tingle under that humid pleasant pressure.

Brittany was aware of the fact that probably they should have been talking at some point but in that moment it was almost impossible to wish to have a conversation with the girl that was licking her collarbone making her feel like in heaven.

_Screw you common sense, screw you Kurt. _

But Santana after a bunch of other wonderful kisses pulled back. Brittany couldn't help but look at her with a _ no-where-are-you-going _expression.

A disappointed _no_ escaped from her mouth and she immediately blushed as she realized she had pronounced it loud enough to be heard by Santana, who didn't seem to care.

The brunette smiled at her and still holding her gaze, quickly took off her jacket. Brittany widen her eyes, tasting what she was looking at.

Then Santana rose up on her knees and got closer. Brittany's heart literally skipped a beat as the latina sat astride her.

She gasped rolling her head back on the leather headrest and smiling, as the other girl was slowing leaning down to kiss her again.

Santana's hands wasted no time and immediately found the first button of her blouse. When her boss undid the first one, Brittany felt a shiver running down to her spine. Still kissing the other girl, she trailed her hands up to her face and, as a consequence, she immediately felt Santana's smirk on her lips.

"Hey…" she whispered pulling back just enough to let that word cross her lips.

"What are we doing?" Brittany added turning her head to check if the black window that was separating them from the driver was closed.

"Relax, he's not seeing or hearing anything." Santana replied before kissing her again.

"Mmm..yeah but…" another kiss.

_How can I resist ?_

"But what?"

Another kiss.

"It's wrong." Brittany whispered again making Santana giggle.

Another kiss.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Another kiss.

_Oh shit._

"No."

Santana undid another button. Another kiss.

"Good, cos you know that the travel time is usually around forty minutes." She whisper before undoing the last two buttons.

_Oh god._

Brittany thought before letting herself go, rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

**Day ninety - three**

_12:00 pm_

"Hello?" Brittany answered to her ringing phone.

"It's me. Can you come in my office. There's a problem." Santana said in one breath before hanging up.

Brittany readily stood up and started walking towards Santana's office, she wasn't too worried for what Santana was about to tell her, she was pretty confident in the work of the previous months and nothing was wrong. She had also personally review all the calculations and the trends before Santana's arrival so that _problem_ was certainly releated to something else.

Four days had passed since that girl had come back from her month in India and Brittany had spent the most amazing four days of her sexual life but despite all the multiple orgasms she had had she wasn't completely satisfied by how things were going. She was aware that something was missing and she also knew what it was. Santana and her had really never talked about what they were doing, actually she had tried a couple of times to start the conversation but Santana had always quickly changed the topic. In addition to that every time they were alone Santana was kissing, licking or touching her in all her deepest places and that was making talking so damn difficult, but she wasn't that worried about their relationship. She was totally determined to talk to her, and that morning she had waken up confident in the fact that the day of the _talk _had finally arrived.

She simply couldn't do it anymore, she was dying to know where the two of them were standing. She was aware that that couldn't be just sex, it was something more, something deeper, but Santana had never said a word on her, or on the way she was feeling about her and that was simply upsetting her.

She fearless opened the door of the office. Santana was right in front of her, in the middle of the room. Damn, she was absolutely gorgeous, dressing like a business men, wearing black high heels, black tight trousers, a white shirt, a black jacket and a black tie.

_Oh god, that's sexy._

She thought at staring at that black tie.

"Hi Santana. What's wrong?"

Santana rapidly took her hand up to her forehead, frowning. Something was really not okay. Brittany trembled at the idea of Santana being upset for something.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked worried.

"I've a problem" Santana whispered getting closer to her, in the meantime Brittany had closed the door right behind her and she was standing there, her heart pounding against her rib cage, trying to understand what was upsetting Santana so much.

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Santana, you can tell me everything."

The girl made the last step that was separating the two of them, Brittany was practically leaning against the door. The latina slowly looked up at her to meet her worried gaze and slightly rose one hand up to gently caress her face. Brittany closed her eyes as Santana's finger was softly brushing her jaw.

Santana made another step closer, if it was even possible, she practically pushed her body against Brittany's one making her bumping against the door, making a dull noise that shook her up.

Santana 's mouth got closer to her ear, Brittany wasn't really understanding what was going on, she immediately felt that common sick pool between her legs that had recently kept her company.

"I can't do this anymore." Santana whispered in her ear.

"D-do what?" Brittany managed to stutter back in one whisper.

The latina's hand quickly moved from her jaw, down, running towards her hips.

_What?_

"I just can't wait anymore." She replied before leaning forward to kiss her sweetly on her jaw.

"Wait, is this your problem?"

"Brittany I've started to desire you from this morning. It's noon now." The sweet moist kisses approached her lower lip.

"Santana …" Brittany sighed in one breath. Damn it was so fucking hard for her to want the other girl to stop doing that, cos it was simply feeling amazing.

"I think I've waited enough." She added before taking Brittany's ass in her hands and squeezing it making Brittany almost gasp.

"Santana stop."

But the brunette had apparently no intention of obeying to that order.

"Please." Brittany begged closing her eyes as the other girl was softly sucking her lip.

_God, really, kill me now._

Brittany knew that letting herself go would have been a lot easier, but then what would have happened? Santana would have made her come, probably in a wonderful way as she was learning to, and then she would have distracted her with some kind words leaving her in the same situation of four days ago. They needed to talk, and they needed to do it now.

"Santana, I told you to stop." Brittany said being a little bit firmer that before, but that didn't stop Santana that was probably finding her unwillingness steamy and challenging.

"Come on, nerd.." Santana moaned pushing her body harder against hers.

_I'm dying._

"Fuck Santana, I told you to stop!"Brittany almost screamed pushing her away. She didn't use too much strength in that movement since she had absolutely no intention of hurting her in any way, she just wanted to get the other girl's attention and to make her stop.

Santana made two steps back, frowning and looking at her with a lost expression.

"Hey jeez, calm down!" she commented probably frustrated for the fact that Brittany had just rejected her.

Brittany was still painting, her hand's palms were fucking sweaty and she was having real problems to breathe normally. She couldn't believe she was actually rejecting Santana Lopez.

She didn't answer at first since she was still shaking a little bit and Santana, clearly upset by her behavior, hadn't finished.

"What the hell is going on with you?" she paused for a second, opening her arms in sign of confusion. "I thought we were having fun."

"Oh we were. It's the only thing we've been doing in the past four days." Brittany replied snorting.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we've been spending the last four days _just_ having sex."

"It didn't seem you were complaining, to me."

"Well, I wasn't." Brittany agreed. "But just because you've practically intoxicated me with the way you move your tongue against my fucking sex!"

"Brittany could you do me the favor and lower you fucking voice!"

"See? You just want to fuck with me, that's all. You don't to talk to me, you don't want other people to know about us. You're just impossible to deal with."

"Oh I'm sorry if I've given to you four amazing days full of great sex."

"What does the sex have something to do with the fact that you're not talking to me?"

"Talking? About what?"

"Us!"

"There's no need. We're just having fun!" she giggled awkwardly. "Relax."

"Santana you have to know something about me, I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps with other people just for fun. " she paused as well to look at her directly in the eyes. "Maybe you are."

"How do you dare?"

"That's what you've just told me. You just want to have fun."

"Excuse me, maybe I'm the weird one. But is it a bad thing to say? I don't think so! Gosh you're so boring."

At those words Brittany lowered her gaze. Maybe Santana was right, having fun wasn't wrong at all, it was just something not for her. Maybe the truth was simply that Santana Lopez wasn't right for her.

"Santana you're right . It's not wrong, but I can't do that."

_Excuse me!? Hey I'm your clit, please stop talking, that girl is amazing._

"What does it mean?" Santana asked with what Brittany thought was a trembling tone.

"That I can't do this anymore."

_Yes, brain 1 clit 0._

"Are you kidding me?" Brittany looked at her doubtfully, what was she implying?

"Weren't you the alpha lesbian who had so many sexual fantasies? Weren't you the one who was supposed to teach me how to enjoy sex with women?! And now look at you…scared by some innocent funny lady time!" Santana added coldly.

Those words literally invested Brittany and arrived directly to her heart, she lived them as small stabs in her stomach that were underling the fact that she was hopelessly feeling something for the girl that was crushing her once again.

"I think we're done here." She replied without even looking at her. Santana didn't add anything to the previous sentence and let her get out of that office.

_09:00 pm_

For the countless time in the last five minutes Santana stared at the name written on the display of her cell phone, _Nerd _and for the countless time in the last five minutes she shook her head and locked the screensaver.

_I can't._

She had been fighting against herself for the whole afternoon wondering what was the best way to get Brittany back, because of course she wanted her back and of course, as usual, she had realized it just a minute after the blonde had walked out of her office. How could she have been so stupid not to have listened to Quinn's words. She snorted at the thought that her ex-new best friend was right, as she was to be in their high school past.

There was only one little problem, she had absolutely no idea about what to say to the girl to convince her that there was still hope for them. She was already aware of the fact she had gotten used to have that sloppy, hot nerd in her life and she had no intention of letting her go away for no reason. Plus she had never enjoyed sex that much and that was the only reason why she simply couldn't have enough of it. Every time Brittany was kissing, touching or even brushing her soft lips on her skin she was literally going crazy, she had never been an emotional person, but every time she was with that girl her hands were sweating and her heart wasn't beating normally.

She had to do something, she had already waited too long and she didn't want Brittany to get even more upset than she already was.

_Maybe I should call Quinn._

But right before she could take her phone once again, she heard the sound of someone knocking at the door. She readily stood up and almost rushed to the door, she had to get rid of him/her as soon as she could since she really needed to find a way to get Brittany back, and so, in order not to lose her mental sanity, she had to do that that night.

_Ok, I swear after this I'll call her._

She opened the door with a sudden movement but as soon as her eyes met the person that was standing in front of her, her heart literally exploded.

"You…" she whispered, she tried so hard to convince her mouth to say something more, something smarter but she just couldn't. She immediately felt her legs weaker and her hands sweaty.

Brittany didn't say anything as well, she made a step forward, still holding her gaze. As a reaction Santana made a step back, she realized she was silently breathing heavier than two seconds before.

Brittany was there, she didn't need to find her anymore, she didn't need to find a way to make up to her. She was there, and she had never felt that happy.

Santana frowned as she noticed that Brittany was holding a black bag, what did she have in mind?

"Hey…I…" she was starting to explain that she wanted to call her so badly but she wasn't sure about what to say to her, but the blonde didn't let her talk.

"Bedroom. Now." She stated. That would immediately turned the latina on but something was different, her voice tone was different, was cold and firm.

"Brittany.." she tried to make her reason again.

"Santana, it's an order." She added making Santana tremble. A normal person would have laughed and replied with a loud _no_, but Santana was aware of the fact that she wasn't the typical stereotype of a normal girl. She obeyed without saying anything at all. While she was walking towards her bedroom, Santana couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Brittany being so bossy and firm.

Once in the bedroom Brittany placed the bag on the bed and then she turned herself to look at her. Santana recognized a determined shadow in the blonde's eyes.

_What the hell does she have in mind?_

Brittany made a step closer, Santana could feel the weight of her gaze on her. Her heart was beating so damn fast, first because that was the normal reaction for being into a bedroom alone with Brittany and second because that weird situation was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Brittany lowered her gaze towards her breast, conversely her hands trailed up following the curves of her body till her man tie.

"B…"

But as soon as that first letter escaped from her mouth, Brittany looked up to stare directly at her, hinted a smile and whispered. "Shh.." that made her tremble even more.

She suddenly realized that her panties were some kind of moist.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Brittany slightly undid the knot of her tie and then she slowly pulled it towards her. Santana was completely lost in that moment, she had no idea of what was going on and neither of the reason why Brittany was acting in that way.

"Turn." She ordered, the blonde still had the black tie in her hand.

Santana was about to argue but then her eyes met Brittany's once and she preferred not to. She slowly turned herself, sighing, her heart still pounding against her ribcage as it was trying to escape.

With a firm movement Brittany made a step forward, gently pushing her breast against Santana's back, then she lifted her arms and blindfolded her with the black tie. At that action Santana almost squeaked.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" she said, instinctively bringing her hands to her eyes to try to remove the tie that was making her totally blind. The blonde girl rapidly grabbed both her wrist.

"Don't you dare." She whispered again in her ears making her tremble for the umpteenth time.

"You're scaring me." Santana insisted with an innocent tone, but the truth was that she didn't want Brittany to stop for any reasons.

"You told me I was boring in bed."

"I – i-" she sputtered panicking incapable of saying anything else.

Brittany slowly placed her hands on Santana's hips and made her turn around.

"Don't move."

With firm and slow movements Brittany undressed her, and each falling piece of clothes was like a sweat torturing stab in Santana's stomach. She couldn't see anything and so each time Brittany was touching her she was feeling a tingling shiver running down to her spine and every time Brittany's hands were parting from her body she never knew when they were about to be back to touch her again.

Santana was already lost in everything that the blonde was doing, she couldn't take it anymore, she was feeling her legs even weaker.

And after few seconds she was naked, wearing only that black tie on her eyes. She slightly moved her head ahead to try to kiss the other girl, but Brittany didn't allow her, conversely she pushed her on the bed to lean right on top of her.

Santana gasped under that light weight. The first thing Santana could feel was the incredible scent of Brittany's hair.

_Oh my god._

Suddenly she felt Brittany's lips on her, for a quick, simple, brief touch.

"You know that the view is the most developed sense in a human being?" she whispered against her lips.

"Ugh.." Santana's brain wasn't capable of doing anything anymore, she just rose her head to look for Brittany's mouth but all she could feel was the girl pulling away from her.

"And you know that when a person is deprived of it…" she paused to do something that seemed to be like opening or handling something.

_The bag._

Santana turned her head towards Brittany's voice direction.

"...the other senses develops quickly."

After few seconds, she heard the girl crawling up on her again and making something slid next to her. She readily stretched her hand to look for what it was but Brittany stopped her.

She leaned forward to kiss her once again, but this time she was smelling differently, it was like her skin was emitting an awesome fruity fragrance.

"You..you.." Santana said taking a deep breath to better taste whatever that intoxicating perfume was.

_What has she just done?_

She was already so damn wet and the warm, moist pool between her leg was growing second after second and the funny fact was that the blonde hadn't touched her yet.

_I'm going to die._

Brittany kissed her and her heart skipped another beat since all the cells of her mouth recognized what seemed to be a chocolate flavor. It was like Brittany had eaten or licked a spoon of chocolate cream before kissing her. The kiss was brief, as the first one, and when the girl pulled away she slowly sucked her lower lip to enjoy that sweetness.

_Oh my god._

After what were probably three seconds Brittany kissed her once more time and Santana's sex pounded at that action.

"Oh god..honey.." and that wasn't the way she was calling her girl, it was the taste of Brittany's lips.

All that was absolutely amazing, not seeing anything at all was feeling wrong and exciting and tasting different flavors at each kiss was simply making her wetter, if that was even possible.

After two other flavored kisses that drove her literally crazy Brittany kissed one more time, but this time Santana didn't recognize any common taste. The blonde lips were just unbelievingly cold, almost frozen, this time Brittany didn't pull back, she open her mouth and let Santana's tongue in her gelid cavity. Tasting her girlfriend in that way was so fucking steamy.

"You're cold." Santana stated.

_Smart thing to say._

She heard the other girl giggle. Then, suddenly, again that cold sensation on her lips, but this time what was brushing her lower lip wasn't Brittany's mouth, it was something different, colder and harder. It seemed to be an ice cube or something like that.

Brittany made that frozen little piece of ice trail down to her neck. The latina grabbed the sheets as she felt her skin burning in response of that gelid tingle.

_Oh my.._

But the ice cube's run wasn't finished, Brittany kept on moving it, until her chest.

"No Britt.."

But before she could beg the blonde to stop, Brittany made it slowly swirl around her nipple causing an unexpected pleasant sensation spreading right between her legs. Santana felt like she was already about to come, but somehow, Brittany not touching her right on her sex was holding her from having an orgasm. She was feeling like she was at the point to explode but at the same time the situation seemed to be steady, it was certainly the most unbearable torture she had ever experienced.

She immediately felt her nipple and the sensitive flesh around it, stiffen a little bit. She rose her head to look down but the truth was that she was incapable of seeing and that was just making her enjoy the other sensations even more. She felt the sound of Brittany's lips sucking something and she jumped when Brittany's cold mouth surrounded her other nipple and gently sucked it.

"Oh my god, Britt." She said instinctively arching her back and grabbing blindly the blonde's hair.

"Please, make me come." She whispered with such a begging tone that made her blush as soon as she pronounced that sentence.

"I can't do this anymore."

_And she hasn't even touched me._

She heard the sound oh what seemed to be a soft giggle and then a million of electric impulses suddenly reached her brain as Brittany put the ice cube in her mouth and started trailing down, from her chest, cross her abs, right towards her sex. The sensation of that action was absolutely overwhelming, she softness of Brittany's lips, surrounding the gelid hard ice, was something unforgettable.

"Oh fuck." She almost screamed raising up on her elbows as that amazing frozen tingle reached her clit. She rolled her eyes at the back of her head and collapsed again on the bad, almost shaking for what that girl was doing to her. She rose her hand and finally took away the tie, uncovering her eyes and the view of the blonde girl now darting her cold tongue hard against her sex.

Santana closed her easy once again, moaning loudly.

"God Britt this is.." and she grabbed her hair again, tighten the grip as Brittany sucked her sex for what was about to be the last time of that session.

"Uhm.." Santana said out loud arching her back even more and stiffening all her muscles

At that evident signal, Brittany rose up on her knees smiling.

Santana stayed like that, heart pounding hard, painting and shaking a bit for a few seconds before she felt able to speak again.

"Hey.." she whispered still overwhelmed by the last fifteen minutes of her life.

"I guess is my turn now." She replied smiling.

"Oh no, not at all Santana." Brittany said jumping off the bed, picking up her shirt and kindly handing it to her. Santana shrugged her shoulders at that action and put the shirt on.

"I'm leaving now." Brittany said while packing up the stuff that was scattered on the bed.

"Why the hell did you come here?"

"You calm me _boring_." She paused smirking. "And when it comes to sex I know what I like to do and with whom. I don't know, I just wanted to prove you that I'm not boring at all.."

"Oh my god, you totally aren't." Santana closed her eyes for a moment, to gather her ideas up.

_Tell her._

"I don't want you to go anywhere Brittany." She paused again to try to express what she was feeling in the best way "I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. The last thing I want is not to be with you."

Brittany instantly froze.

"You told me, we were just having fun."

"I didn't mean it. I want to be with you, for real. It's just…I don't know how to do that."

Brittany made a step closer but Santana really wanted her to understand what was going on in her mind. "Brittany you're the first person I care about in a really long time and I don't know how to deal with that. Pretending to have only a sexual relationship with you was just a way to keep me from facing the truth."

"Yeah, but the truth is better this time Santana."

"It's not better when you have everything to lose."

"So your smart plan was to lose me even before trying to be with me?"

"Yep."

Brittany giggled, sitting on the edge of the bed, right next to her half naked boss.

"Luckily I'm the smart one." She said leaning forward to kiss her.

_She's awesome_

"How about you and me not having sex for the next two days, I'll organize something for us tomorrow and you can do the same for the day after tomorrow." Santana proposed.

_Ok, this is crazy. Me? Doing something for someone?_

"You do realize that you are asking me out on a date, right?"

"Date? I don't know that word." She replied laughing.

"I don't know Santana . I'll have to ask my boss about that. She could be a total bitch sometimes." Brittany said kissing her one more time. "Speaking of being a bitch…you owe me one round." She moaned against Santana's lips before pulling back to take of her top.

_Screw you. Clit 1 – brain 1._

* * *

**_Guys hope you liked it! Thanks thanks for all the feedbacks you're giving me. _**

**_have an amazing weekend!_**

**_love u all!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day ninety - four**

_10:00 am_

"She what?" Quinn asked almost spitting her coffee.

Santana nodded at her giggling and lowering her gaze as she was kind of embarrassed for what she had just told her friend.

"Wow. Santana you're the luckiest girl on earth. I've dated so many guys and none of them has ever done something like that to me!" Quinn stated and Santana knew she was right, she was indeed feeling like the luckiest girl in the world and for once that had nothing to do with money, her expensive cars or her fancy dresses, no, for the first time in her life she was feeling lucky to be spending some time with a person.

Her heart pounded harder against her chest at the thought that in less than twelve hours she would have been on her first date with Brittany. She was so nervous about that, first because it was a first date, and all people know that a first date is always something weird, emotional and scary, second because she had organized everything blindly. She had been working with that girl for more than three months and she had realized just the day before that she didn't know much about her and as a consequence she wasn't sure if what she had in mind was something nice or not.

"I am indeed." She paused thinking again about the night before.

_God those ice cubes._

"And, do you know why? Not only because yesterday I had the most amazing sex of my entire life, but also because she is the most amazing person I've ever met. I never know what to expect from her. She is all shy, adorable and sweet but somehow she is not weak at all, she knows exactly what she wants and even if I've always the feeling that I'm treating her as I want, I then realize that it's not true at all."

She took a sip from her cup shaking her head.

"I don't even know what I'm saying right now."

"Just that Brittany is amazing and you're in love with her " Quinn teased giving her a questioning look.

Santana snorted but then she simply couldn't help but hint a smile.

"Oh shut up I'm not in love with anyone!"

"I know, I was just mocking you dummy. But I must say I've never seen you this happy."

"I am happy. Today is our first date"

Santana explained blushing a little bit as she realized how excited she was for that occasion.

"Girl, you've already told me this twice!" Quinn replied teasing her again.

"I know." She paused. "Sorry."

"You do realized you haven't stopped smiling in the past twenty minute, right?"

Santana beamed one more time.

_Oh shit. Stop, you're ridiculous._

"I'm sorry. Speaking of something else. Have you thought about my business offer?"

"I have, actually. But this is not the reason why I've brought you coffee this morning, I just wanted to see you." She paused for a second. "So, no business during the ex-new bff's breakfast."

"Ok then. But we'll have to talk about it, sooner or later."

"I know." Quinn replied smiling at her with her sweet brown eyes, Santana couldn't help but smile back at that sweet image and feel a quick shiver running down to her spine. The weird sensation rapidly invaded her, she suddenly realized that for the first time in her life she was indeed enjoying the present and for the first time in her life she was really scared of loosing what she had. Being friend again with Quinn was making her feel safer and protected somehow, she was aware that she had someone to count on, a simple friend that was taking her breakfast. In addition to that there was Brittany, she was completely overwhelmed by that thought, by the fact that for some weird twist of fate that blonde had literally shaken her life.

"I've come here to tell you something, actually." Quinn's words woke Santana up from her thoughts. "I've met a guy." She said in one breath slightly blushing.

"You, what?" Santana asked smiling.

Quinn simply shrugged her shoulder and tilted her head to the right.

"Yes, I met him two days ago in a shop. I was choosing some new materials and he came out of nowhere."

"Is he cute?"

Quinn laughed awkwardly and Santana added. "He's cute."

"He asked me out."

"That's great!"

"I don't know San, I've two kids now. I have to be careful, I don't want them to suffer."

"Mmm..you're right, hun, but tell me this. When was the last time you had sex with someone?"

Quinn snorted frowning, probably thinking about the answer.

"Oh, Q. If you have to think about it, it's still too long time ago."

"What's your point?"

"My simple point is that, it's time for you to risk a little bit and try dating someone again."

"I don't know. Men are pigs, San."

"I know." She gave her friend a wink. "Why don't you try girls instead?" she suggested.

"Very funny. Unfortunately I'm straight as ruler." They both laughed at each other. "But you're right, from what you've told me I wish I could just click a button and transform myself in the ultimate lesbian. But it's not how things work."

"So your only chance is to accept that invitation, my dear."

"Should I?"

"It depends, tell me: his name, his work and his age."

"Jeremy, art professor at NYU and I think he's around thirty-five."

"Wow, you know…" but Santana didn't have the time to finish her sentence since she was suddenly distracted by a noise behind the blonde that was sat in front of her. Her heart immediately accelerated as Brittany got into her office. Santana couldn't help but smile once again at that sight, Brittany was absolutely lovely as usual.

"Hey, uhg..I'm sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt." The blonde stuttered as soon as she realized that Santana wasn't alone, but then she goggled her eyes when her gaze met Quinn's figure. She probably recognized her.

"Hey Brittany, don't worry. We were just having breakfast."

Santana suddenly realized that the blonde had absolutely no idea that she had recently reunited with Quinn thanks to her.

"Quinn she's Brittany."

_My girlfriend._

Quinn immediately gave her a _come-on,-say-it _look but Santana couldn't uphold her gaze.

"My business assistant."

She readily heard Quinn's slight giggle from the other side of the desk.

"And Brittany, I don't know if you remember her, but she was attending our same high school as well. She is my friend Quinn."

Santana could tell that Brittany was clearly embarrassed for that situation and she was stating feeling uncomfortable as well, she didn't want to upset Brittany in any possible way since they were just about to go on their first date and she was already so nervous about that.

"Yes, I – I do remember. Hi." She replied shyly looking down.

_My god, she is adorable._

As a reaction Quinn smiled back politely and stood up, making the few steps that were separating the two of them. In that exact moment Santana realized how sweaty her hands were.

_Q, please behave well._

Santana watched that scene like a slow motion movie, the two blondes getting closer, smiling at each other and handshaking.

"I finally meet you." Quinn commented winking at Santana.

_Crap._

"Finally?"

Quinn giggled softly and that sound made Santana shiver once again.

"Yes. Santana talks about you all the time."

"Does she?" Brittany asked turning her head to look at Santana who was already busy trying unsuccessfully to glare her friend.

_Damn, Quinn._

"I don't want to ruin anything but she does."

"B- Brittany what did you want to tell me?" Santana readily asked to try at least to divert the attention from that awkward moment but she knew she was already screwed.

"Oh nothing I just want to ask about this afternoon meeting."

She was talking about the date.

"Honey, you can call it date." Quinn commented clearly mocking both of them, Santana immediately gave Brittany a _ I'm-sorry_ look but the blonde didn't seem to be bothered by what was happening, since she just smiled back at her.

"A car will come and pick you up at 4.00 pm. Is that ok?"

"It's perfect." Brittany replied blushing a bit. "Nice to having met you Quinn." She added before turning herself to walk out of that place.

"My pleasure Brittany." Quinn almost shouted a little bit late right before giving her friend an innocent questioning look.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking forward the moment I'll meet Jeremy."

"Aha. Very funny." She replied before bursting into a slight laugh. "She is adorable Santana. don't screw it up, as you are used to."

Santana nodded at her, a serious expression was now painted on her face.

"Believe me or not, I'm really trying not to this time."

_04:45 pm_

In the past five years, since her career as a singer had took off, Santana Lopez had meticulous followed a certain routine before each concert. She had always arrived at the stadium or the arena before everyone else, to get on the stage and mentally review what she was about to perform, trying to taste in advance the sensations she was just about to experience. That was the reason why she couldn't wait to go and pick Brittany up at 04:00 pm. She was already freaking about that imminent date after lunch and at 03:00 pm she was literally about to lose her mind, so the only thing she was able to do was to go to the place she had chosen to try to calm down. She didn't know the reason why she was so fucking upset and nervous about that, after all they had already faced what were the most terrifying parts of a relationship, they had already had their first kiss, their first time together and they had also slept together one night. Everything must have been easier from that moment on, but somehow Santana was simply shaking at the idea of taking Brittany on what was about to be their official first date. She had tried to think about the reasons why she was feeling so unsecure but she didn't come up with anything smart or convincing, she was aware that she was simply terrified of screwing everything up because , deeply, she knew she had finally found someone who was significantly improving her life.

Santana sat in the ground, admiring the sea in front of her, she slightly let her fingers slide into the cold sand, tasting the tingling sensation that all those little grains had on her soft skin. A hint of a smile approached the corner of her mouth as she realized how beautiful that place was, and the red lights of the sunset were just helping creating was seemed to be just a magical location.

Santana's heart accelerated as soon as she heard a car noise coming from the road along the beach, she turned herself to stare at the fancy limousine approaching the edge of the road and stopping right in front of her.

_She's here._

Santana readily stood up, sighting. Her heart was almost pounding everywhere in the body, from her chest to her ears. She was aware that she was barely standing on her legs but she didn't care, she was happy to be feeling so nervous and overwhelmed by all that situation. No one had never had that effect on her and it was pleasant being tortured in that way.

Brittany got of the limousine and the latina couldn't help but smile at her sight. Luckily she was wearing her usual nerdy outfit that was including a pair of jeans, a jumper and a wool nice hat, but Santana didn't care, it was perfect, she seemed to be perfect.

"Hey." She shyly whispered as Brittany was less than a meter away from her.

"Hey, you." Then she clearly looked her up and down. "I'm sorry for my outfit, but I had a problem with the washing machine."

"You look great." Santana replied not giving Brittany the time to finish that sentence.

Brittany beamed at her and made a step forward probably to kiss her but Santana had to say one more thing.

"Hey, wait. I need to tell you something." Brittany nodded frowning a little bit. "I brought you here because I can't risk to expose myself, not yet. I need to know where this is really going before I can admit something to the world."

Brittany smiled slightly.

_Good, she is not mad._

"But I want you to know that I'm not ashamed of who I am or of dating you. And I really wanted to come and pick you up but I was freaking out..so I needed sometime alone.."

Santana wasn't able to finish expressing her concept since the blonde drove an inch closer and sweetly kissed her on the lips.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl." She said.

"I-I just wanted you to know that." Santana looked directly at her in the eyes. "You know, I'm happy to be here with you."

_Ok, Casanova, easy with the words or you'll scare her._

"Are you sure?" Brittany gave her a teasing look. "Wouldn't you prefer to be with your friend Quinn?"

Santana wasn't expecting that coming at all, the first feeling that invaded her body was pure panic, Quinn had absolutely nothing to do with the two of them, or well she just had helped her realize how crazy she was for Brittany so why was the other blonde questioning it, but then a calmer wave slowly spread in her chest as she notice Brittany smiling.

"Are you seriously thinking that there is something going on between Quinn and I?"

Brittany smirked and got closer embracing her at the waist.

"You're ridiculous." Santana stated still holding her smiling gaze.

"I'm just asking. You've never told me you were still friend with her."

"So? I don't have to tell you everything!"

"Plus she is my best friend. That's it." Santana gave her another kiss that was meaning _please, trust me ._

"But, Miss Pierce, weren't you the mature person of the couple?"

"I am indeed."

"And try to explain to me the reason why you're jealous of a straight friend of mine." She said mocking her.

"I'm not jealous!" Brittany replied readily almost squeaking. "She is just so beautiful, I can't believe nothing had ever happened between the two of you!"

Santana giggled at the idea that the other girl was concerned about her past love life.

"Nothing had ever happened." She confirmed. "I mean, how could it be?"

"I don't know. Maybe one night, drunk, she's hot, you're hot."

"Ahaha. Oh Britt, these things happen in movies, not in real life. But are we really talking about our exes on our first date?"

Brittany quickly shook her head blushing just enough for Santana to notice it and to find it adorable as usual.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Santana smiled back at those incredible blue eyes that seemed to be have the same shades of the ocean that was surrounding them. Even if she was totally comfortable, every time she was looking directly in those eyes her hear couldn't help but beat harder against her chest as it was trying in any possible way to make her understand how lucky she was.

She leant forward and kiss the blonde's soft lips one more time.

"Mmm.." Brittany moaned before pulling back. "I must tell you Santana, I'm really impressed. I was expecting something big, exaggerated..not this.."

Santana frowned.

_What is she talking about?_

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm trying to make you a compliment. The beach, the sunset, us alone here..it's just perfect."

Santana almost bit her lower lip as she was fighting for herself to say something or not.

"Oh honey" she started laughing. "This isn't what I've organized for you." She paused turning her head to the right and pointing her finger in the same direction. "That is."

Brittany followed the imaginary line and she almost screamed when she realized what that was all about.

A big, colorful hot-air balloon was standing right a hundred meters from them.

"Oh my god.." she whispered with a tone that Santana couldn't decode if it was of surprise or disappointment. "…I haven't noticed it."

"But this is the toned down version of what I had in mind." Santana commented with a smirk. " in the original version there were a juggler and fireworks."

Brittany giggled. "I love jugglers."

"Who doesn't?" Santana replied agreeing with her. "Shall we?" she added then stretching her hand to Brittany as a sign of invitation. Brittany lowered her gaze and swallowed heavily before softly grabbing her hand and started walking toward the big balloon.

_Twenty minutes and a hundred and forty meters later._

Santana got closer to Brittany who was clinging to the edge of the big basket that was making them fly over the ocean. She hugged the blonde from behind and as soon as Brittany's ass brushed her hips she felt a pleasant shiver running down to her spine, but in that moment the desire towards that girl was overcome by the moment itself. Santana slightly half-closed her eyes to, staring directly at the sun and tasting that amazing moment.

_You score it, Santana._

"Santana, this is amazing." Brittany commented nesting into her arms. "Thank you." She whispered sweetly.

"You deserve all this." Santana replied holding her tighter. "It's my way to tell you I'm sorry for all the things you've been through because of me."

"Everything I've been through was worth this moment."

Those words literally snaked into Santana's body to feel it with a weird feeling she had definitely never experienced and for the first time in her life she felt like she wasn't deserving something.

"I just wish I had opened my eyes earlier."

"We are here now." She paused. "We have all the time in the world."

"Don't say that." Santana softly whispered into the blonde's ears. She suddenly trembled only at the thought of losing her but then she forced herself to chase away the bad thoughts. "Oh, I could stay like this forever." She added at the end smiling against Brittany's shoulder.

"Speaking of.." Brittany looked at her with one eye. "..I must confess something."

"What?"

"I'm afraid of heights." She said totally dropping that bomb.

"What?" she asked almost screaming and immediately reproaching herself for not having thought about that possibility. "Why the hell didn't you tell me anything?!"

_Good job Santana, you've scared your girlfriend out to death on your first date._

"I- i- didn't want to ruin the moment."

Santana's heart sank again at that answer.

_Ok, she needs to stop being so fucking adorable._

"Exactly, how much are you afraid of heights? It's a real fear or more like a bother?"

"I'm completely terrified right now. B-but it is really beautiful, I thought I would have never done something like that in my entire life."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Britt."

"Don't be, I love the fact that you've organized all this for me, but..can we go down now?"

Santana stutter something incomprehensible and quickly turned herself to nod to the man that was driving that big balloon over the ocean, but Brittany readily grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Don't you dare letting me go."

Santana hugged her girl tighter and hid her face in Brittany's shoulder.

"Never." She replied as the hot-air balloon was already starting its descent.

**Day ninety - five**

_12:00 pm_

Brittany snorted at the empty entrance of that amazing historical building, there were still no signs of Santana, she checked her watch for the countless time in the last thirty second not because they were late for something just because she was slowly realizing what her life would have been if she had really started dating Santana Lopez. She knew that she was destined to wait for her, as she had been in doing it the previous months, first waiting for her to start being nicer, then to apologize for the unpleasant things that girl had done to her, then to finally admit that they weren't just having random sex sessions and now she was there, in front of Santana's fancy building, waiting for her one more time.

"Hey, I'm here." Santana said opening the door and getting outside almost running.

Brittany instinctively shook her head smiling as her eyes landed on that sight.

"Ok, which part of _wear_ _comfortable clothes_ haven't you gotten?" she asked noticing the high heel boots and the clearly expensive coat that the latina was wearing.

"Why? Is there something wrong with my outfit?" Santana asked readily lowering her gaze towards her pants and her boots.

Brittany shook her head once again since she was sure that Santana was really convinced to be wearing comfortable clothes.

"N-no it's ok."

"Really?"

"No, not at all." Brittany admitted making the other girl snort probably annoyed by the fact that she was already criticizing her but she knew that sooner or later Santana would have had to change her outfit so the best thing to do was to warn her.

"Oh, fuck. I can go upstairs and change myself."

Santana was just about to turn herself but the blonde nerd quickly drove towards her and grabbed her by one arm.

"Hey hey.. I can lend you some of my clothes."

"But i.."

"Don't argue..I won't wait for you more than I've already waited."

And there for the first time in the last month Santana let her win, she simply shrugged her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"So, let me get this. You want me to wear some sloppy, cheap clothes, uh?"

Brittany smiled at her. "Your cynicism won't bring you anywhere. You're not going upstairs." She took Santana hand and pulled her in the opposite direction of her building's entrance. "Come on, we have a hour drive in front of us."

Santana suddenly froze staring at something right behind Brittany's head.

"Don't tell me I have to get into that thing." She said commented frowning and slowing raising her hand to point at the old, ford station wagon that was parked right in front of her building.

"I'm afraid so." Brittany replied snorting at her.

_Why does she have to be so difficult?_

"Nerd, there is not a single reason in the entire world I'm getting into that thing."

"Come on, it's vintage."

"Oh, no no. Richard Gere is vintage, that is a suicide mission!"

"Ok, so I guess I'll go home." Brittany replied opening the car door.

"Hey hey.." Santana stretched quickly to hug her. "..you're not going anywhere." She added before kissing her again sweetly on her soft lips. "Where are you taking me?"

"If I told you it would not be a surprise."

Santana smiled and whispered a clear _ok_ against her lips before pulling back and walking around the hood.

"I have to check with my lawyer if I'm insured against infectious diseases" she said teasing Brittany once again before getting into what would have been the cheapest car she had ever been into.

_One hour and millions of "Eww, that sucks" later._

Brittany applied just enough pressure to untied the knot of the rope that was holding her uncle's sailboat moored at the little pier of the lake. She looked up at the sky to check if the weather was still perfect as it was when they had parked the car and luckily there weren't no signs of clouds at all. That was just the perfect weather to go sailing, the air wasn't so cold and the mild breeze that was blowing was creating just the perfect conditions to enjoy that day.

Brittany almost hit the helm when Santana walked out from the lower deck wearing a red and black flannel shirt, a pair of creased jeans and a black padded gilet. She couldn't help but hit a smile at the sight of Santana Lopez dressed like a carpenter, but then she surprisingly realized that she was finding that outfit particularly sexy and the latina was absolutely killing it in that flannel shirt.

_Ok, how is it possible she is flawless even dressed like that?_

"Am I ridiculous?" Santana asked pointing at the bodywarmer.

"You're adorable." Brittany stated.

"No, come on I look like a creepy stalker, the only things I need more is a newspaper, a pair of sunglasses and a basketball hat."

"Ahah. I think you're cute, I would also say I prefer you like this"

Santana frowned and almost squeaked.

"What? Are you saying you prefer me when I'm wearing what? Twenty bugs rather than when I'm in a Valentino's dress."

Brittany let the rope fall into the water. They were finally free to go wherever they wanted and the amazing thing was that they would have been completely alone for the following hours. That was also one of the reasons why Brittany had chosen that kind of date, she knew that Santana had still some correct concerns about being seeing in public with her, so she had cut out all the cute nice things they could do in Ny but the city wasn't the major problem, Santana was a worldwide known star so even in China their privacy wouldn't have been guaranteed. Then, they day before, when she was almost dying in that hot-air balloon she had seen a sailboat in the middle of the ocean and the idea had literally invested her. That was just perfect, her uncle had that pretty boat on the lake and Santana was a Hollywood star, that meant only one thing: she was surely only practicing expensive sports and sailing was one of them, plus that would have given them the chance of being alone.

"Let's say I like you whatever you wear, but like this you seem more.." She paused for a second. ".. Real"

Brittany took easily the boat out of the pear as her uncle Steven had shown her when she was attending the university in Manhattan, and started heading towards the center of the lake. Santana was standing right next to her, probably contemplating the amazing view that was surrounding the two of them. Brittany sneered as she suddenly realized how great that moment was, the sun shining high in the sky and slightly warming their skin, the pleasant sound of the boat cutting trough the water and the amazing peace that was embracing and protecting them.

After a few minutes of navigation Brittany turned herself to meet Santana's eyes.

"Wanna try?" she asked pointing at the helm with her eyes.

"Oh no, I don't think it's a good idea!"

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're afraid of something."

Santana lowered her glance and Brittany immediately wondered if she had said something that was making the other girl uncomfortable.

"I've never done it. I've never driven anything"

"I can teach you." Brittany insisted, she was already determined not to accept a _no_ as an answer. Santana had no other choice than to roll her annoyed eyes at her and nod.

"Ok, if you insist."

She made a step forward to be right in front of the helm, Brittany could notice her sighing lightly before grabbing the helm with both her hands. The blonde waste no time and place herself right behind Santana and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"See? You're already sailing."

"Oh, ok."

Brittany gently help Santana to turn the helm slightly to the right and she could feel the boat slowly obeying to their commands.

"The only thing you have to do is to try to keep the wind swelling the sail in this exact way."

"Ok. But stay here."

"I'm right here." Brittany whispered.

"In case I'm about to hit something."

Brittany burst into a loud laugh. "Santana what are you seeing in front of you?"

"Nothing."

"So what exactly do you expect to hit?"

Santana smiled as well and shook her head entertained by what she was doing and Brittany felt relived as she was absolutely sure that the girl was having a great time.

"It's funny."

"What?"

"Sailing..." Santana replied quickly but Brittany's heart skipped a beat as the latina added "..but only because I'm doing it with you."

_09:00 pm_

"And to show you how much I've appreciated this afternoon I'm going to wash the dishes." Santana said standing up and approaching the little sink of the kitchen.

Brittany stood up as well and followed her, once she had made the few steps that were separating the two of them she realized that her heart was beating faster than usual.

She gently took the other girl's hand, just brushing it. Santana turned herself to look at her with a questioning expression.

"I want to show you something before we go back." Brittany explained staring walking towards the bow of the boat and so towards the main cabin. The room, wasn't big at all, it had only a big double bed, nested in the edges of the hull of the ship, but that place was one of Brittany's favorites.

She let Santana's hand go, crawled over the mattress and rose on her knees to draw the curtains of the window that was placed just a meter above the bed.

Then she laid down still holding Santana's silent gaze.

"Come here."

Santana didn't need to be told twice and she readily snaked right next to her, Brittany's smiled as she heard her reaction to the view from there.

An absolute amazing starry sky was right there, that window was like a tv screen that was transmitting its best show.

"Brittany…wow."

"I know, it's the thing I love most about this boat."

"It's pretty impressive." Santana giggled slightly turning her face in the blonde's direction. "You know, I actually had a great time today."

"You're saying this as you're surprised by that."

"I'm pleasantly surprised." Brittany's heart was already beating so fast against her ribcage, but as Santana's fingers slowly slid between hers, she was about to pass out, clearly overwhelmed by all those emotion she wasn't ready to experience.

"I can't believe you've never sailed before." Brittany commented trying to divert the attention by the vice in the stomthey and the fact that they where there alone, in the middle of a lake, holding hands and talking under a starry sky.

Santana swallowed thickly. "Well, Britt." She paused. "I must confess something."

"Oh oh."

She completely turned towards her to look at her eyes "I've never sailed before because I hated it."

"Why?"

"The last day I saw my grandma, right before she left us, she told me that the following she would have taken me sailing for the first time."

"Oh god, San. I had no idea." The panic sensation was quickly spreading into her body, had she actually forced her girlfriend into an emotional torture for the entire date?

"I'm so sorry. You could have told me."

"I didn't want to ruin the moment." She replied smirking and clearly making fun of her.

"I hate you." Brittany snorted since she was behaving exactly as she had done the day before.

"I have to thank you. From this day I'll associate to the word _sailing to _a positive meaning."

"Ahah it's so funny, we have completely mistaken both the dates.." She paused to join Santana in a soft laugh "..but I had a really great time as well."

"Britt?"

"Yes?"

"I maybe have no idea what is the perfect date for you, or that you're afraid of heights or that you own the worst car on the entire planet but I want you to know that I'm really into this."

She said. Brittany's heart was about to explode and the only thing she could do was to nestle into Santana's arms.

"Me too." She replied in a low whisper.

"Really?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. For the first time I'm feeling like you deserve someone better than me, less complicated." She paused looking directly at her. "If you tell someone about this I'll kill you."

Brittany sneered at those words. "You're probably right but unfortunately I just want you."

"Oh you're so going to regret this"

"I'm already regretting this" Brittany replied mocking her.

"B?" She paused again.

"Can we stay here all night?"

"Yes, are you sure?"

Santana nodded at her before leaning forward for a soft kiss on the lips.

"I want to wake up with you."

**Day ninety - six**

_11:15 am_

Brittany opened the door of her apartment and got into, a constant steady smile was painted on her face. She just couldn't push it way, she was completely, totally and desperately drawing in that catatonic state. Her stomach was like full of those famous butterflies that people always talked about and her heart hadn't stop pounding hard against her chest as it wanted to point out the fact that a human body wasn't only driven by the brain and the clit but also by another organ that was just about to explode.

The past two days and the previous night had been absolutely amazing, behind any kind of expectations and Santana had surprisingly been lovely, kind and wonderful with her.

She got into the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge. She had been into that apartment for just ten minutes and her computer was already logging on. She had absolutely to check the emails before going to the office where she would have had to pretend not to be madly falling for the boss.

She launched the internet browser and something immediately drew her attention. Her home page was the itunes store one and as soon as the page had finished loading a big image of her girlfriend appeared on her screen.

_Santana Lopez's brand new album. Me, myself and I. Available from today._

A sense of excitement quickly spread into her body as she clicked on the big icon.

_I can't believe I'm about to buy my girlfriend's album._

Once the popup with all the tracks' titles finished loading, her heart almost exploded.

She just couldn't believe what was written in the last row. She couldn't believe that that was the title of Santana's bonus track, her ex-high school nightmare, her boss and her girlfriend had really named a song like that.

It just couldn't be right, someone must have done some kind of mistake, she thought as she clicked on the icon _buy album._

* * *

**_guys! thank you for the feedbacks:)_**

**_anyways, i'm about to have a little surgery so i hope everything will be fine cos i really want to let you know what is happening in the next chapter. :) wish me luck! _**

**_love u all!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Day ninety – six**

_12:30 pm_

Brittany quickened her pace as she approached the hall of the S&L's building. She wasn't late, Santana wasn't expecting her until 04:00 pm but she just couldn't stay home anymore. After having listened to that song, _blond obsession, _for more than ten times she had to get out of that apartment. She was so impatient and her only wish was to see Santana as soon as possible, she needed to talk to her, to tell her that she had been absolutely crazy to write such a song and that she had completely loved it. Brittany beamed for the countless time in the previous ten minutes at the thought that the famous star Santana Lopez had dedicated an entire song to her, not a normal song, a song whose lyrics were practically saying that Santana couldn't sleep at night because she was thinking about her.

_All I can think about is you, but it's not fair cos I can't have you._

It was still hard to accept that all those words had actually been written for her and the craziest thing was that Santana hadn't told her anything about it. Usually the _old-nerd-I'm afraid of everything_ Britt would have thought that those words were meant for someone else but not in that moment, not the day she had just come back from the most amazing first dates of her life. She was almost feeling high as she was drunk of all those recent unbelievable emotions.

She shook her head trying to focus on the straight path towards the elevator but at each step her smile was growing even more o her face.

_Brittany, I'm your brain. We've worked so hard all these years, please try not to behave as a fourteen year old girl._

She quickly got into the elevator and clicked the button _8_, thrilled at the idea that only few floors were separating her from Santana, from the sensation of her soft full lips sweetly brushing hers, from the scent of her skin, from everything that that girl was, in just few words, from perfection.

She sighed as the elevator doors were just about to close to take her to her girlfriend, _girlfriend,_ was that the right word to describe what Santana was to her? She had no time to process that thought that had invested her in one second since someone blocked the doors from closing with a hand.

Brittany slightly jolted since she wasn't expecting it but that sensation of uneasiness lasted only two seconds and it was immediately interrupted when her eyes recognized Santana.

The latina entered frantically into the elevator.

"Hey, wait…" she said but she froze as soon as she realized she was standing right in front her blond obsession.

"Hey you" Brittany replied quickly and made a step forward looking for a kiss but Santana readily made a step back stretching her hand for a cold handshake.

"Hello Brittany. Nice to see you again." She replied emphasizing each word as she wanted to communicate something, then she slowly rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and Brittany, as a natural reaction, did the same. She immediately noticed a small security camera installed on the left corner of the elevator and she understood why Santana was acting in that way.

"My pleasure." Brittany replied before turning herself to look at the elevator door and Santana did the same, they were just there, alone in less than three cube meters, standing next to each other and again they weren't allowed to touch or to kiss properly.

"So..how were your last days?" Santana asked nonchalantly.

"Intense." Brittany paused. "But amazing."

"Glad to hear that."

"Miss Lopez?" Brittany said in order to draw even more Santana's attention. "I've downloaded your new album."

Even though they weren't touching each other Brittany could feel Santana's muscles stiffen at those words.

"Ugh..S-so?"

"It's pretty impressive."

Santana swallowed thickly. "So you liked it, right?"

Brittany didn't answer to increase the anxiety that was clearly invading Santana's body.

"All of it?"

"Aha. Especially the last song."

"Really?" Santana almost screamed but then she cleared her throat to try to gain the control of the situation back.

"Well, if I were the _blond obsession_ I would feel very flattered."

Santana giggled awkwardly. "I wasn't actually thinking of someone in particular when I wrote it."

"Yes, whatever." Brittany replied teasing her once again. "But if you had wrote it for someone I bet this person would feel so happy and thankful for it."

"Well, hypothetically speaking. If I had written this for a person, the situation would suck cos I wouldn't be able to live this relationship in the open as I think I would like to."

"Well… I think that if you told this person what you feel it would be easier to deal with."

"Still pretending it to be real, I would want this person to know how much I would like to walk down the street holding hands."

In that moment Brittany's heart, that was already beating so damn fast, almost exploded from her chest. Santana's pinkie slightly brushed hers before snaking between her two fingers.

Brittany sighed in silence, she was completely giggling inside. The air in that little room was electrical and she was positively overwhelmed by all that tension.

"I bet that this person would feel blessed to have such an amazing opportunity."

Santana was about to answer again to that provocation but the elevator's run was over and the doors opened ending that pleasant game, but right before they could get outside Mark Goldberg stepped into.

"Oh, glad to see you both." He said. "Santana you're late."

"Late for what?"

"The Vanity Fair Press conference."

"Oh, shit." She said rising one hand to massage her forehead.

"How could you forgot about it?" Mark replied. "I sent you a reminder yesterday."

"I was…ehm…distracted."

Brittany giggled silently.

"Luckily we've organized it in this building. Come on, let's go."

"Ehm, wait I have to get out, this is my floor." Brittany said.

"No, you're coming with me. It could be interesting for you to see her press conference for the launch of the new album and second we'll have a lot to discuss about how it goes."

"Oh, ok."

"Is that ok for you" Brittany added looking directly at the latina.

"Absolutely." Santana replied but the blonde could notice that she was nervous and somehow the thought of Santana uncomfortable was entertaining her.

_01:00 pm_

Brittany sat in the tenth row of the meeting room that was used to hold the press conference. Santana was sitting at a table, placed one a little stage right in front of the audience. She was looking amazing, as she had prepared herself for that occasion and that was just incredible, as her, it was impossible how flawless she was in each occasion. She suddenly met her eyes and her stomach fluttered as the brunette smiled at her.

_I can't. Just in front of all this, I simply can't._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, first the S&L wants to thank you all for having come here. It's not the first time we meet so we all know how it works. Anyway for who is new just a quick update. If you want to ask a question just rise your hand, Santana will choose, you don't get to speak until she decides. You can ask only one question at the time and you can't reply to her answer. Everything clear?" Mark said looking around at the impatient journalists in front of him. Nobody answered.

"Good we can start."

As Brittany was expecting as Goldberg pronounced the last word dozens of hands rose instantly, eager to talk to the star that was heedless of the ferment that her presence had suddenly arouse.

"You" Santana said politely pointing at a woman and that was the star of the Vanity Fair's Q&A.

"Thanks, my question is pretty easy. Were you the writer of the songs of your album?"

"Yes." She paused anticipating the other natural following question. "I've personally written all of them."

_She has personally written for you._

"When did you composed _blond obsession?_"

"About two months ago."

"Hello, Santana. Quoting directly from the lyrics of the song, _there is this blond obsession that keeps me up at night, it's all I can think of, all I can dream of._" The journalist paused making Brittany's heart skipped a beat at listening again to those words. "Were you thinking about someone in particular in that moment?"

"No, not really."

_Liar._

"So, you are telling us that this blond obsession doesn't exist."

"I'm not saying anything actually." Santana replied already annoyed by all the interest in her love affair.

_Oh come on, tell them. She's real and she's sitting right ten chairs away from me._

"That song is pretty intense and some sources confirmed that you'll bring Jason McHall at the Vanity Fair's fashion event tonight."

_Jason McHall? That Jason McHall? The I-can-become-straight-just-for-you Hollywood actor?_

Brittany was hearing that name for the first time, well actually he was a sexy worldwide famous actor, but that was the first time she was hearing his name associated to Santana's one. What did a hot actor had to do with her girlfriend? And why were people thinking that they were dating?

She snorted just at the thought of Santana's lips kissing somebody else but then she realized that the latina's eyes were glued to hers. She was looking at her, a mix of fear and anxiety was painted on her face, Brittany couldn't help but look at her back with an empty expression that was meaning _we need to talk._

"Excuse me, was that a question?"

"Sorry, I should rephrase my question. Are you going to the party with him?"

"Yes."

Those three letters were like a stab in Brittany's stomach.

_What the hell?_

She knew that something was up and that Santana had probably to divert the attention to the real subject of that song, but the idea of her seeing publicly with another person was still a hard concept to put up with.

"So, in the end…is he the _blond obsession_?"

"Are we going to talk about my private love life for the entire interview?" Santana asked without replying to the real question and before she could say any other vicious word Mark stepped into the conversation.

"Ok, we really thank you for the curiosity but from now on can you please change the topic of the questions?"

"Just to be sure, are you coming to Fashion Gala tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

_Good to know._

"What are you going to wear?"

"Dior, classic."

"I've been recently following your twitter campaign against bullying. Any comments on that?"

At that question Santana finally smiled a little bit more relaxed, but Brittany didn't actually care, her mind was brooding over that fucking McHall thing. She was checking the watch every two seconds since she was dying to have a private chat with Santana on that issue, but for once, at least, she was absolutely sure that Santana wasn't acting in that way to hurt her, she was aware of the fact that she had still to pretend to be single or dating some cute guy. That wasn't meaning that she was completely upset by the idea of Santana going to a party with someone else.

"I'm very proud of it. Bullying is a very serious topic and even though I'm dealing with it on a social network it gave us the opportunity to help a lot of teenagers." She paused for a second to drink a sip of water from the glass in front of her.

"How did you come up with this idea?"

She smiled again and rolled her eyes at Brittany.

"A special person helped me."

Brittany smiled at her back but she immediately lowered her gaze at the thought that she was bringing a stupid boy to a Gala instead of that special person.

"If I may ask, how did this person help you?"

"This person made me open my eyes and realize that sometimes words are even worse that real actions. I must confess that I had been a bully when I was still in high school but I had never thought of doing something wrong, and thanks to my assistant I can see it now. This is why I've decided to start a campaign against it."

All those words were so sweet and just right but again Brittany couldn't really appreciate it.

_Oh come on, cut it and explain to me why the hell are you fake-dating the hottest American actor?_

She noticed that Santana couldn't stop looking at her, probably to monitor her reactions minute after minute. She smirked at the idea that the girl she having sex and nice dates with was actually concerned about her and then she instinctively stood up and got out of that room.

_03:00 pm_

Santana was frantically walking in circle in the middle of her office, counting the seconds that were separating her from seeing Brittany.

How could she be so damn stupid to forget about the Gala and most importantly to mention to her girlfriend, if that was the right word to describe their relationship, that she was still dating a stupid guy. She had met Jason McHall at a previous Gala event that summer and since that moment they had been going out occasionally just to draw journalists' attention. They had never kissed or anything but her manager had suggested her to keep on seeing him once in a while in order to develop that stupid love story. Jason was a good guy, beautiful but still very modest since he had grown in a farm or something like that, he had never forced her to do anything without her willing, but his problem was just one, he was maybe the most superficial and stupid person she had ever met.

Brittany opened the door and stepped into her office.

"Hey."

Santana literally rushed to her and instinctively took her hands as she wanted to make her understand how sorry she was.

"Hey hey. Thank god you're here." She paused closing her eyes to breathe properly. "I'm sorry." She whispered then.

"For what? For forgetting to tell me about tonight's gala? Or for having said that the song that you wrote was meaningless? Or for dating a guy while you're having sex with me?"

Santana's jaw almost dropped at those words, she frowned while her brain was working so hard to think of an excuse or a good way to make Brittany understand that for the first time she really didn't want to hurt her, or to annoy her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know how to tell you…I've no excuses, but I forgot about tonight's gala cos I was distracted. You know how amazing the past days were and I felt like in another dimension, I don't know why but.. when I'm with you everything doesn't matter anymore and it's so weird for me, cos it's not who I'm at all. I like to control everything, every single minute of my life but…the past five days were just so out of my control and I couldn't help but follow the flow."

_Fuck, Santana . breathe, inhale and exhale as your therapist has taught you._

"…and about Jason, nothing is going on between the two of us. He's just a cute guy and I've been occasionally fake-dating him for the past six months. Nothing has ever happened, I swear."

Brittany hinted a smile and slightly made her arms slid around Santana's waist to embrace her in a sweet hug.

"So let me get this. You want me to be fine with you going to a gala with someone else tonight, right?"

Santana lifted her glance up and looked at her with the shyest and sweetest expression.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"I hate you. I'm trying so hard to be mad at you, but you can't look at me in that way."

Santana smiled and drove a inch closer to meet her lips of a long soft kiss.

"I'm sorry." She repeated once again.

"I believe you. But I don't like the idea of you being at that fancy party, wearing God all knows which hot dress, holding hands with the hottest guy of America!" she stared at her and Santana felt the classic vice to her stomach, that girl had really too much power on her and the cutest thing was that she was actually jealous of her going to a gala with a guy. If only she knew what she was really feeling in that moment she wouldn't have been so worried.

"I know Britt and I say this once again. I'm sorry. All I'm asking you is to be patient, I just have to figure things out, I just have to understand where this is going and what's the best way to tell the world what's going on."

"Santana I get this, I really do and I don't want you to tell everybody that we are together, or whatever we are doing. I simply don't like the idea that all the world thinks that you're dating a person while everybody should know that you're with me."

At those words Santana's hear sank once again, how was it possible that Brittany was so adorable and sweet? She had no clue about that, but unfortunately she had no clue also on how to solve that situation.

"Plus I can't imagine how hot you'll be tonight." She added making the latina smile.

"I just wish you could see it in person."

Brittany smirked and her blue eyes smiled at her. "Oh I will."

"W-what?" Santana replied stuttering.

"Kurt gave me two tickets for tonight."

"Ugh..wow. It's great."

"Yes, it is."

"So, are you coming with him?"

Brittany smirked once again and leant forward looking for a kiss but Santana pulled back frowning, she knew that something was up.

"Are you coming with him?" she repeated once again, this time emphasizing each single word.

"Santana no one at the S&L company knows that I'm gay, so going to the party with Kurt will be misleading."

"Who's your date?" she insisted noticing how desperate her voice was, but she didn't care, she just wanted to understand what was going on.

"I don't know yet."

"Is it going to be a guy?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked so annoyed by the fact that she wasn't in the position of saying anything to Brittany since she was doing exactly the same.

"Santana, all I ask you is to be patient until I figure things out." She answered teasing her.

"Very funny." She paused trying not to explode. "So are you punishing me?"

"I might be doing something called revenge."

"You can't come tonight. Not with another guy, or girl."

"Why not?"

"Cos, it's my work and I'll be extremely distracted checking on him/her touching you."

"So you can attend parties with all the dates you want and I can't, is this what you're suggesting?"

"Yes, no, I mean yes…I don't like the idea at all, the only thought of a guy touching your hand disgusts me."

Santana rolled again her chocolate eyes at her, trying to communicate the same uneasiness with just a glance but Brittany giggled and that pissed her off even more.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Cos you're so jealous."

"I'm not jealous." She paused. "Fine, you want to go to this party with a stupid guy just to annoy me, go! I don't care, your evil plan of upsetting me won't succeed."

Brittany made a step ahead in order to be right face to face to her mad girl.

"Really? Cos it seems to be working just fine!"  
"I hate you."

"No you don't." she said before kissing Santana and gently caressing her check with the soft touch of her hand. "See you tonight, honey." She added before turning herself a getting out of the office.

Santana stood still, she could have called her but she knew that it wouldn't have helped at all. She deserve to be in that situation, it was all her fault and now, thanks to her stupidity she would have been forced to watch her girlfriend dancing with another guy.

She hated so much the fact that that blonde was always finding a way to win.

_06:00 pm_

"Ok, the other hand." Kurt ordered to Brittany and the girl immediately obey and placed the left hand on the table and her friend started putting the nail polish on it.

"You look amazing." Kurt added looking at her.

Brittany giggled at those words but she was aware of the fact that she was really looking great. Kurt had been such an amazing friend and surprisingly he knew everything about makeup, hairstyles and the fact that he was working in the fashion department of a fashion company was meaning only one thing: free dresses. He had _borrowed_ what was the most amazing and elegant Valentino's dress she had ever laid her eyes on and the amazing fact was that she was the one who was about to wear it.

"Oh nerd, before I forget. Here you are." Kurt passed her two little dossiers, she took them and immediately realized that were the photo books of two guys.

"They are your probable dates for tonight. Both model of the S&L group so…let's say, it's on the house." He said. "You can choose one of them. They both were so thrilled at the idea of going to that Gala with you."

Brittany placed the opened files on the table right in front of her, _Noah Puckerman _and _Sam Evans_ were the two names on the main photos.

"Pretty hot, ugh? I wish I were you right now."

"Well, do I have to remember you that I don't find guys attractive?" she replied teasing him. "But I have to admit that they look pretty good."

"So? What's your choice? I like Sam, so much! Pick him, pick him"

"Yeah, he's nice but come on, look at him! He's the male version of me! Hot, blond, blue eyes. People would wonder if he's my brother or something. We're like the worst couple ever, Puck instead is way better."

"Yes, you're right. So do I have to call Puck?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Call him, before I'll change my mind."

"Change your mind? Are you insane? You have the perfect life, you have no idea how much I'm envying you right now! You're going to the most amazing fashion Gala of the year, with a hot model just to make your girlfriend, that is simply a worldwide known star who has been recently ranked as the top ten hottest women in the showbiz, jealous?"

"Well…ok, my life is amazing." She paused smiling at Kurt glaring her. "Just kidding, my life is a mess. I'm totally falling in love for a girl who hasn't even asked me to be her girlfriend. I mean, I know that this is the natural way to do things, you have sex, you date and she becomes your girlfriend but everything is so fucking complicate with Santana. She has this little issue in expressing her feelings and so I never know what's on her mind. Are we just having fun? Are we dating?"

"Hey hey…if you have all these doubts, just ask her!"

"I'm afraid of losing her and at this point it would be worse than a stab in the stomach." She lowered her glance and she simply shrugged her shoulders. "I really like her."

"Listen to me..ask the damn girl how she feels about you. And have fun tonight, the hot model will pick you up at 09:00."

"At 9? But the Gala starts at 8." Brittany tried to argue.

"Oh honey, do I have to explain you everything? Santana will probably arrive on time since it's part of her job and not a simple party and she will be dying to see you and who you are with, so an hour of waiting for you will be a pure torture."

Brittany smirked at him.

"You, little evil bitch."

_09:30 pm_

The awful thing of being at those kind of events was always that she couldn't wear any watch and that time it was even worse. Santana was having the sensation to be at that Gala for her entire life, an hour or something must have passed since she had arrived at the party and there were still no signs of Brittany. Maybe she had changed her mind and she was at home waiting for her, maybe she had finally realized how absurd that situation was. Jason was behaving perfectly, following her around that big place, without saying anything embarrassing and occasionally smiling to the guest, that was simply perfect. He was being the perfect hot accessory and Santana couldn't have wished for more.

The thought of Brittany invested her mind once again and she forced herself to smile at the chief editor of the NewYorker and to pretend to be listening to the apparently wonderful and entertaining story he was telling to the group of people that was surrounding her.

And then as a lightning strikes unexpectedly the ground, her eyes were naturally driven to the entrance of that place and she saw her. Santana couldn't believe how beautiful Brittany S. Pierce was that night, the hair gathered up in and elegant bun, a light make up and that dress. She was aware that Brittany had probably borrowed it from Kurt but it was looking just perfect on her.

All the cells of her body were fighting against the strong impulse of getting closer to kiss her but her heart skipped a beat as she realized that Brittany was arm in arm with a guy, a hot nice one that was kindly holding her hand in his arm.

That image broke her heart, or better, that image made her want to punch him and to yell at him to stay away from her girl.

"Excuse me." She said to the people that were still paying attention to the speaking man, but she didn't care of being impolite. She started working towards the couple that was now standing next to the big entrance stair.

_No, Santana stop and turn around. Stop stop stop. Please don't do anything stupid._

"Hello." She said with a high awkward tone making the couple turn to look at her.

"Oh my gosh, good evening miss Lopez. It's a honor to meet you."

But Santana didn't actually look at him, her eyes were glued to Brittany's perfection. She just couldn't stop sighing at the image in front of her.

"Hi Brittany." She said again.

"Good evening Miss Lopez." Brittany replied teasing her.

_Get rid of the cute guy._

"Can you get me a glass of wine?" Santana suddenly asked at Puck rolling her eyes at him and smiling.

"Oh no Puck, you don't have to." Brittany replied quickly.

"No no, it's ok. I'll right back" and he left looking for a waiter.

"He's cute." Santana commented.

"He is and very nice." Brittany confirmed still holding her steady gaze. "Aren't you afraid of being seen with me?"

"I don't care." She paused looking at her up and down "You look amazing."

"Thanks and I was right about you." Santana gave her a questioning look. "You're so hot in that dress."

"So, are you going to dance and have fun with Puck?"

"I am. Are you going to have fun and dance with Jason?"

"Brittany…" Santana whispered almost begging.

"Santana. You've put us in this situation, so just try to have fun. It's just a party."

"He was holding your hand." She replied.

"You should go." Brittany said still mocking her and hinging a smile.

"You're so going to pay for this." Santana said and before turning herself she drove a inch closer to be right face to face with her blonde obsession. "If he touches you again I'll kill him."

_10:00 pm_

Santana couldn't do that anymore, only half an hour had passed since Brittany and that hot monkey had arrived in that place and it had been such a torture. She had spent the last thirty minutes checking on her, on each movements, each laugh and each touch. Every time Brittany was smiling she was wondering what Puck had told her to make her smile in that way. The fact that Brittany was breathtakingly beautiful wasn't helping at all. She was listening to the last Jason's movie experiences when with one eyes she noticed Brittany walking across the room.

Where was she going? She followed her beautiful silhouette walking toward what she thought it would be the bathroom. Santana smiled as she realized that it was the perfect opportunity to speak to her alone.

"Jason, can you excuse me for a second?" she asked but she didn't wait for the answer, she started walking, her eyes still glued to the moving blonde. Brittany disappeared behind a wooden door and Santana quickened to reach her.

She opened the door and as she was expecting Brittany was still there, but there was only one tiny problem, another girl, probably a model considering how skinny she was, was standing right between her and her girlfriend. They both turned herself and the other girl almost screamed as she noticed who had just entered.

"Oh my god, Santana it's such a pleasure for me to finally meet you."

"Get out." Santana said coldly making the other girl freeze probably terrified and confused. "Now." She added firmly. The girl didn't need to be told twice and she practically rushed out of the bathroom. Santana smiled and locked the door, then she turned again to look at Brittany who was literally glaring her.

"What? Oh come on, I'll put a hundred bucks in the _bitch's jar_ later." She got closer. "I needed to talk to you."

"And tell me what?"

"How sorry I'm for this situation. I know it's all my fault, I shouldn't have come here with Jason.." she said in one breath.

"Ok." Brittany replied still staring at the ground but Santana was absolutely sure that she was just pretending to be mad at her.

"And I really don't like that Puck guy, he's standing too close to you, he touches you…."

"He wanted to dance too." Brittany said interrupting her.

"See? Can I punch him?" Santana replied making the blonde hint a smile.

"Santana it would be a lot easier for me if I knew what you think about me, about us."

"I don't understand, Brittany." Her face immediately darkened from those words. "My only problem right now is that I don't know how to tell the world that I'm gay and I'm dating you."

"So is this what we are doing? Dating?"

"I know that I'm the worst in the world to express my feeling and that it must be really confusing for you to deal with all my issues and crazy stuff, but…" she made the last step that was separating the two of them and gently took her hand. "I like you Brittany and not as a person likes ice cream or cupcakes, I like you…like a lot." She sighed heavily. "…the only thing I want is to be with you."

Brittany smiled and that was just the sign for Santana that she wasn't upset anymore. She leant forward and they kissed and even though Santana had the impulse of keep on kissing her, Brittany pulled back.

"…and to punch that fucking guy that is with you."

"I love the fact that you're jealous." But before Santana could argued again on the fact that she didn't want to appear concerned Brittany added. "So…Are you my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Are you mine?"

"Yes."

Another kiss.

"Oh and… can we stop fake-dating other guys? It wasn't my finest moment."

"Oh, yes please. And I promise you, I'll find a way to tell everybody the truth, soon."

"Santana, I don't care what other people know. I just need you to be with me."

"I'm here, B. There isn't another place where I would like to be."

Brittany beamed and kissed her once again.

"Good, cos I need to tell you something."

* * *

**guys thanks for all the PMs! i'm fine and the surgery went well!**

**hope u liked the chapter!**

**thankssss for the reviews and the tweets! love them!**

**and again...have an amazing weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Day ninety – six**

_12:30 pm_

"What?" Santana asked sweetly.

Brittany smiled shyly lowering her gaze, still holding Santana's hand tight.

"My birthday is the day after tomorrow."

"Oh Britt, that is amazing. We are so going to celeb.." But before she could finish pronouncing that last word her girlfriend gently silenced her placing her finger on her soft lips.

"Wait, don't be so excited about that." She paused for a second making Santana wonder why she was so afraid of telling her that thing. "My mum has organized a big family party at her house."

During the three seconds of awkward silence that followed those words, Santana mentally raped and forced herself to smile at the blond girl.

"Wow. Sounds funny." She replied at the end trying to seem as convincing as she could.

Brittany smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, no. You don't have to come. I just wanted to tell you that's my birthday so that you can buy me a very expensive present and that I'll probably be busy for most of the day."

"But it's your birthday, I want to come." Santana said and surprisingly she realized that she wasn't faking at all even though the idea of a house full of unknown people wasn't the best plan.

"Oh no Santana, I don't think it's a good idea." Brittany replied shaking her head while still holding her gaze.

"Am I not invited to my girlfriend's birthday?"

Brittany was just about to reply but Santana added.

"Or are you embarrassed to introduce me to your family?"

Brittany rolled her eyes up to the ceiling snorting but then as her glance dropped again on her, she smiled and gently put her hands on her girlfriend's waist.

"Santana do you realize that my parents' house is in Brooklyn?"

Santana smiled at her and placed a quick, soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll bring my passport."

"And that my parents, my uncles and all my arrogant cousins will be there?"

Another kiss. "Yes."

"And children too."

Another kiss. "I can deal with that."

"And that my mum will probably force you to eat all what she prepares."

Another kiss. "Thank god I have a good metabolism."

"And…" but Brittany couldn't finish saying what she had in mind since her words were stopped by the contact with Santana's lips.

"Brittany, stop trying to scare me. I will come, no matter what."

"Ok this is too much. What have you done of my girlfriend? She is cute, so mean, she hates children and she is never nice to people."

Santana laughed. "Cute? I am not cute."

"You're right, you're flawless." She replied kissing her.

Santana smiled against her girlfriend's lips unbelieving to be feeling that whirl of emotions.

_So, is this what happiness feels like._

"Anyway, are you sure about coming to the b-day party? Are you trying to look for an excuse to break up with me?"

"You, dummy. My only regret is that I'll come as your friend."

"Oh, that's unbelieving. My cousins will be so shocked, they are the ones who are successful and bring home all the cutest girl." She paused for a second frowning in such a cute way. "How can I make you understand how grateful I'm for this?"

"You don't have to thank me, it's your birthday."

Santana smiled at Brittany but she was smiling in general at that euphoric moment.

"I just want you to be happy."

"Oh, ok..cos I was just thinking of a good way of thanking you."

"I'm listening."

Brittany slightly shook her head. "It's kinda hard to describe, I'll have to show you." She replied teasing her before leaning forward for the countless time.

Santana let escape a long moan at the sensation of those incredible lips gently tasting her again. "Britt as long as it's clear that we love bathrooms, we should go."

"We should. Mine place or your place?"

Santana beamed at her. "Your place."

Brittany goggled her eyes. "Ok, if fake-dating a guy leads to you being so kind to me, I'll do it more often."

"Next time I'll break both of your legs, ok?"

"Copy that."

"Now, let me say goodbye to a bunch of boring people and then we can go and talk about the way you want to thank me."

"Ok, I have to find Puck and thank him for having brought me here."

Santana snorted. "I hope not in the same way you're planning to thank me."

"I will ignore this terrible irony and I will meet you at my place in thirty minutes." She replied before turning herself and leaving Santana standing there in the middle of a bathroom wondering how was it possible that happiness had been less than a few meters away from her for all that time.

**Day ninety – seven**

_08:45 am_

A long, intense moan escaped from Brittany's mouth as Santana closed her mouth around her sex and sucked it. The blonde arched her back grabbing the sheets below her and Santana understood that her girlfriend was so close to reach the happiness that all the people craved. She let a second finger slid into Brittany, crossing her inner folds and literally toughing her inside, before crawling up. Brittany slowly rose on one elbow looking for her, Santana gently took the blonde's face in her free hand and looked directly at her, meeting those blue, begging eyes.

"Santana.." she whispered still looking at her, making her feel a vice to her stomach. They were so close in that moment, Santana smiled at her with her eyes and then she softly kissed her, opening her mouth to let her tongue slid out, to slightly brush the blonde's one. As their lips touched again, Brittany strongly sucked Santana's lower lip and grabbed her neck trying not to fall again on the bed.

"Oh god.." she said out loud stiffening all her muscles and still managing to hold her girlfriend's steady gaze. Santana smiled as Brittany collapsed again on the bed right below her, still silently painting. Every time they were that close Santana couldn't help but feel a little bit unsecure, the absolute perfection of the other girl was something literally overwhelming.

Santana stared once again at Brittany's smiling face and gently caressed her jaw with one finger.

"Santana" she sighed. "Hell of a wakening."

Santana giggled hiding her face in the blonde's shoulder.

"We should fight more often."

"We definitely should." Brittany tried to rise up but Santana readily grabbed her in a sweet hug.

"Oh no no. Where are you going?" she said forcing a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"No, come on. I'm already late. I should be at the office in ten minutes and I still have to take a shower."

"Mmm…wanky." She teased her. "Can I join you?"

Brittany glared her. "Santana, are you aware that normal people work to earn money?" Santana rolled her eyes up to the ceiling but then she smiled again at her. "And are you aware that one of the prerequisites of work is actually working?" She added mocking her.

"You're so diligent and honest." Santana stated. "And do you know what it makes you?"

She pause waiting for her girlfriend to look at her with a questioning annoyed look.

"Boring"

Brittany almost squeaked opening her mouth as she was wordless for the fake arrogance Santana was showing her.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not a spoilt little bitch!"

They looked at each other for just a second before bursting into a light laugh. Then Brittany leant forward and slowly kissed her.

"I really have to go now."

"Come on, five more minutes." Santana readily replied grabbing tightly Brittany's arm and looking directly at her with a sweet begging expression, trying to put in practice years and years of acting school.

Brittany slightly turned her head to meet her glance.

"You definitely have to stop to look at me like that." She said hugging her. "Ok, but only five more min..." She was just about to lean down towards Santana when they both were distracted by the sound of a ringing phone in the bedside table.

"It's yours." Santana said pointing at the buzzing object.

"See! It's probably Goldberg asking me where the hell I am!" Brittany commented while stretching to reach her cell phone.

"Tell him you were with me for a very producing morning session."

"Jar!" Brittany shouted smiling before lowering her gaze to the phone's display. "I don't recognize this number." She commented while picking up.

"Hello?" She said with a slightly trembling voice as she had no idea who was on the other side of the phone.

Santana didn't know why but she was listening carefully and tried to understand who was calling her girlfriend so early in the morning.

_I swear if it's Erin or Puck I'll promote them and send to work in Asia._

After two interminable seconds Brittany looked up directly at her, frowning.

"Ehm, no I'm not at work yet.. Hi Quinn." At that last word Santana's heart immediately accelerated.

_Why the hell her new best friend was calling her new girlfriend? _

She had absolutely no idea but everything was suggesting a big upcoming issue.

_Run and don't look back._

She gave Brittany a _what-the-hell_ look and the only thing the other girl could do was to answer with an _I've-no-idea_ glance.

She insisted slightly touching Brittany on her left arm but the blonde didn't seem to mind and kept on listening.

"Uhm yes, I understand." She said while playing with a lock of her hair.

_What? What?_

Then Brittany rose her glance up and smiled.

"A dinner with you and Jeremy at your place tonight?" she repeated as she wanted Santana to hear that.

_No no no._

Santana's heart skipped a beat since that was a terrible idea, she immediately grabbed Brittany's free wrist in order to get the blonde's attention and shook her head to make her understand to decline the invitation. Even if Quinn had recently been a great friend Santana wasn't ready at all to share her relationship with her, she was too afraid of scaring and consequently loosing Brittany. Quinn was aware of that senseless fear and that was the reason why she had called directly Brittany.

"Well, I think it's a great idea! Thanks for inviting us, Quinn." Brittany replied still holding Santana terrified gaze with a challenging sneering expression.

As soon as Santana heard those words she readily jumped on Brittany, stretching and trying to grab her phone.

"Give me that phone!" She said out loud as Brittany placed a hand on her face trying to push her away.

"What? No everything is fine. See you tonight! What time?"

Santana tried to yell something but her girlfriend shouted her mouth putting the free hand on it. At that movement Santana froze and looked up at her, Brittany drove a inch closer still looking at her.

"Ok. Bye" she said before hanging up. "She says hello." She added still keeping Santana's mouth shouted.

"Mmm" she tried to murmur under that slight pressure.

"Don't try to argue. Quinn promised Jeremy to cook for him but since she doesn't know him very well she doesn't want to be alone with him at her place. It's your best friend and she has recently helped you a lot to achieve what you wanted. So, don't look at me as you hate me cos we both know that it's not true."

Santana was still glaring Brittany but inside her, her heart was pounding so fast against her ribcage, it was incredible what she was feeling and experiencing towards that blonde. She wasn't able to explain to herself what is was yet, but she was completely sure that no one had ever made her feel that way.

"So, I'm going to let you talk if you promise me not to yell at me."

_How can I? I can barely stand the idea of being mad at you._

Santana, still looking at her, nodded slowly and as a reaction Brittany let her go and, as promised, she didn't say anything.

"Plus, it's our first public event as a couple." Brittany added visibly excited.

Santana snorted. "Yes, if you consider a dinner in Brooklyn with a single mum, an hippie art professor and two lesbians an event..." She sweetly smiled at the black look that Brittany gave her. ".. And we can't go as a couple."

"Oh, come on. You can make an effort and trust Quinn and a stranger."

"Fine, B. We'll do your way. I won't argue anymore."

"I'll promise you it will be fun."

She replied before kissing her and jumping off the bed, but Santana was pretty sure that it wasn't a great idea.

_08:30 pm_

Santana smiled at Brittany as the blonde let her fingers slid between hers right above the dinner table. Her heart skipped a beat at that action since it was the first time someone was holding her hand in front of other people. That could have been such a normal thing for anyone else, but not for her and it was surprisingly making her feel even happier that she already was that day.

Maybe Quinn and Brittany were right and that dinner wasn't a bad idea at all. Jeremy was a very nice and polite person and Santana had gladly noticed that he hadn't said anything regarding the fact that she was a famous actress. The dinner was going quite well so far and Brittany and Quinn seemed to get along and all that was making her feel like a fool for having been so worried about that.

"So Brittany, what do you do?"

"I'm currently working at the S&L company as a business analyst." She replied not mentioning the fact that the company was actually owned by the person sat right in front of him.

"Oh, impressive. I bet you're a valuable asset." Jeremy replied politely but just before Brittany could answer he added. "I'm just a little bit disappointed by the company."

In that moment the other three people sat at that table immediately froze and quickly looked at each other.

"W-what do you mean with that?" Brittany asked probably mostly worried for her girlfriend's upcoming reaction.

"Isn't it the company that promotes the sale of fur and other fur-made accessories? I've been joining the campaign against it for a couple of years." He took a sip of wine, shaking his head.

_Ok, he clearly doesn't know that the company is mine._

"I don't know how the chief of that company can even sleep at night. But I don't want to seem rude Brittany, it's just a personal opinion and I bet you're a great person!"

Brittany was about to reply probably to divert the attention to another topic but Santana couldn't help but step into the conversation.

"Excuse Jeremy, I don't want to seem rude either but if you had read the newspaper you would have found out that the company sells faux furs."

"Oh, I've heard of it but I think it's just a mean way to avoid the truth."

"Listen to me jacka..." But her vicious words were suddenly interrupted by her girlfriend's ones.

"Quinn this risotto is really amazing."

Quinn smiled at Brittany and widen her eyes as she wanted to thank her for having avoided what could have been an upcoming fight.

_Santana, breathe. The worst is gone, now relax._

But she was wrong, again, since after a few seconds of embarrassing silence, Jeremy looked up at her and asked smiling.

"And what about you?"

"What about me, what?" Santana replied with a mean tone but she managed to smile at the end of the answer since Brittany had held her hand tighter to calm her down.

"What do you do for living?"

_Wait, is he serious?_

Santana was trying to find a polite way to answer but she couldn't find it. Her eyes suddenly met Quinn's ones and the other important blonde of her life mimed _please_ with her mouth.

"I'm an actress." She replied in one breath unbelieving of what was going on.

"Oh nice." Jeremy answered.

_Please, change the topic._

"It must be hard for you to work in such a competitive environment."

"Well, at the beginning it was but now I've gotten used to it"

"Oh I see. And what kind of actress are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"She is a movie actress." Quinn replied quickly not given her friend the time to say anything else.

"A pretty good one." Brittany added looking at her and smiling.

"Oh, impressive. I really admire that, it shouldn't be easy to live like that. The wages sucks nowadays. They're ridiculous, aren't they?"

_You have got to be kidding me._

Santana smirked. "Yes, sometimes."

"I see, so it's really brave of you. For example, if I may ask, what did you get for the last movie?"

Brittany held her hand tighter but Santana couldn't help but answer.

"Twenty million dollars."

At those words Jeremy almost spitted the food out, he immediately looked up at her blushing.

"W-well, I think it's pretty good." He stuttered visibly embarrassed.

"Thanks." Santana replied with a satisfied sneer on her face and she was pleasantly able to notice Brittany shaking her head entertained by that conversation.

"Santana? Can you help me with the dessert?" Quinn said readily standing up and making her the sign to follow her into the kitchen.

Santana nodded and smiled politely at Jeremy that was currently staring at his empty plate.

"I'll be right back."

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen Quinn rushed at her and slightly punched her on the arm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh come no, Q. I was just having fun."

"I've seen that." she paused before bursting into an almost silent laugh. "I had no idea that he doesn't know who you are!" she added.

Santana laughed as well touching her friend shoulder.

"Shh." Quinn said turning to check if the door was closed.

"I have to admit it was hilarious." Santana replied. "But he seems a really nice guy Q."

She paused smirking.

"Even though he should watch tv sometimes."

"Ahah. He definitely should." Quinn agreed still chuckling.

"I have to tell you, Santana. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here tonight." She said. "It means a lot."

"Actually you should thank Brittany for that. But I'm glad to be here as well."

"So? How are things going with your assistant?" Quinn asked while she was pulling the ice cream cake out of the fridge.

Santana lowered her gaze smiling and her friend noticed it.

"Awww. You're already smiling."

"I know." She said frowning but still smiling. "I don't know what's happening to me but I'm becoming what I've always hated."

"A normal human being with feelings and emotions?"

"Very funny. I don't know, really. This girl has this power on me. I can't get mad at her, I've been smiling for an entire week and I simply can't stop thinking about her." she paused again. "This morning I watched her sleeping for twenty minutes."

"It's cute."

"It's creepy."

"Ok, maybe it's." she stated. "But it's a good thing San. And do you know what that mean?"

"I don't want to know that."

But Quinn didn't care and answered "It means you're falling in love with her."

Santana immediately glared her. "No, I'm completely wrong. You're already a 100% in love with this girl."

"People don't fall in love in a week." Santana replied snorting.

"People fall in love with just a glance." Quinn argued readily. "Plus you've known her for more than three months now."

"What do you want to achieve, uh?"

"Nothing." She said placing a slice of cake in the dessert plate. "But sooner or later you'll have to admit that to yourself."

"Oh, shut up and think about your hippie activist." Santana replied taking two plates and getting out of that kitchen.

Somehow, deep inside, she knew that Quinn was right and that she would have dealt with her true feelings sooner or later, but in that moment they had all the time in the world.

**Day ninety – eight aka B's bday**

_08:00 am_

Brittany had always loved the seconds preceding the wakening when everything is still blurred and not defined and all you can sense is how you really feel in that moment.

And right the first thing she could feel the morning of her twenty-fifth birthday was happiness.

She slightly moaned opening her eyes just enough to recognize Santana's face right next to hers. She smiled instinctively as the amazing scent of the latina's skin reached the cells of her nose.

Silently she slid a inch closer and gently caressed her jaw, feeling blessed to be able to do that action. She suddenly realized that she was a year older and she couldn't help but beam at the thought of how much her life had recently changed. She was now living in a fancy studio in the center of Manhattan, dating the most amazing girl, who happened to be a worldwide knownhot actress and her job was pretty interesting, challenging and satisfying.

At those thoughts the image of herself, wearing thick glasses and a sloppy sweater crossed her mind and she smiled again. Somehow she was still that sweet nerd who could barely speak in front of two people, somehow she hadn't forgotten who she really was because just being herself had brought her to have what she had achieved.

She was distracted by the sound of Santana moaning against her shoulder, she looked right and the latina opened her eyes already smiling.

"Happy birthday." She said.

_I can't believe this is the first thing Santana Lopez has said today._

She couldn't help but wonder what would have been the last one.

"Thanks." She replied shyly. "Good morning." She added meeting her for a slow long kiss.

As soon as Santana pulled away she looked at her.

"Don't move." She ordered before snaking to her edge of the bed, leaning down to look for something right under her bed.

_What the hell are you doing?_

Three seconds after the girl popped out again, this time holding a big blue present.

"This is for you!" she said sweetly placing it right on her legs. Brittany beamed at that sight and then she rose up a little bit to be able to open it.

"But..h-how? When?"

"I had it delivered yesterday night, when we were at Quinn's."

"Oh, so you allowed a stranger into my apartment." Brittany stated before smiling again.

"Shut up and open it."

Brittany mentally took a deep breath before tearing the paper that wrapped the gift pack, she knew it was just a stupid thought but that was indeed the first gift in their relationship and even if only a week of dating had passed she was already hoping that it would have been the first of a long sequence.

As she lifted the lightweight cardboard cover, her jaw immediately dropped and her mind struggled to realize what she was looking at.

_Oh my gosh._

That was probably the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. In the white box it was laying, perfectly folded into a square, this champagne/ golden gown. Brittany hesitated a second and then, without saying anything, she drew it out of its box and shook it out revealing its true glory as she was taking in the beauty of it. The way the sequenced fabric flowed was elegant. If words could describe perfection, that would be it. She was itching to try it on, excited only at the thought of Santana seeing her with that perfect, magical thing on it.

She almost passed out when she notice a little label in the inner part of the back with written _Hermes._

"Santana…" she whispered unbelieving to be holding in her hands a dress that was probably worth five times her salary.

"Do you like it?"

"If I like it? I have no words to describe how beautiful it is."

Santana giggled kissing her shoulder. "Just imagine you wearing it."

"You're crazy. I can't accept this.." she paused. "This is too much."

"Don't argue..you'll be an angel wearing it. I can't stop picturing you with that. I am so looking forward for that moment to arrive!"

"I- I don't know what to say." Brittany replied looking at her with the sweetest expression, clearly overwhelmed and touched by that unexpected gift. She was aware that the cost of that dress was probably nothing compared to what Santana was actually owning, but she couldn't explain the reason why she was feeling like that dress had been made just for her.

"Just promise me that you'll wear it next weekend."

Brittany was waken by that last sentence, she quickly turned her head to look at her amazing girlfriend.

"What? What is going on next weekend?"

Santana chewed her lower lip before giggling again and lifting a little white envelope.

"Oh no, tell me you didn't organize something for me. I don't deserve this" Brittany commented in a whisper shocked by the fact not only her girlfriend had just bought her a dress that before that moment she was convinced it could only exist in fairytales, but that spoil little bitch had also organized something in order to give her the chance to wear it.

"I didn't organize anything. All I had to do was to reply to the invitation as Santana Lopez plus one."

"Invitation?"

Brittany had absolutely no idea about what was going on.

"Ok, maybe you don't know that but the Oscars are next weekend, and I'm invited, of course, also because I got this stupid nomination as best supporting role in my last film…and oh, you're coming with me…" she paused. "..as my date."

But before Brittany could pass out or something Santana added. "I mean, I'm not going to say that we are dating of course. You'll be there as my assistant but you'll be there. At it means free private plane to LA, a reservation in the best king suite of the valley, with me in it of course, and a wonderful night at the Oscar ceremony."

Brittany was wordless, she was literally incapable of saying anything at all.

"So, what do you think about it?"

"Santana, if my brain was working properly right know I would tell you how much I'm excited for this." She said making the other girl giggling.

"But...I don't know if it's a good idea for you and for your career to take me at the Oscars"

"Oh honey, it's adorable that you think you actually have a choice here."

"You're crazy, you know, right?"

Santana smiled again at her and slid forward to kiss her again.

"Have I already told you how beautiful you look in the morning?"

Brittany moaned at the touch with Santana's lips.

"Thank you." She said as they parted. "You'll hear these words a lot today."

_12.00 pm_

Brittany smiled shyly at the doorman of Santana's building that let her in. As soon as she crossed that threshold she felt her legs weaker, her hands' palms immediately getting sweater and her heart exploding from her chest. She was absolutely aware of what she had to do, the only problem was that she wasn't ready for that at all. Everything was so perfect, her life, her career and mostly her love life and in that moment she was just about to ruin everything.

Just few hours had passed since that amazing early morning with Santana and everything had changed, or at least it was about to be turned upside down.

She pressed the elevator's button and its run started making her tremble at the idea that in less than two minutes she would have been face to face with her girlfriend.

_What the hell am I supposed to say to her?_

She was already reproaching herself for having being so stubborn and convinced to be able to change Santana's life. A quick shiver run down to her spine as she lived again what had happened a hour before, when she was heading to her parent's house to help them to get ready for the party.

She couldn't believe that a simple phone call could make her feel in that awful way.

She didn't realize that she had arrived right in front of Santana's door, until she looked up.

She sighed and hesitated a little bit before knocking on that door.

_Please don't answer, please don't answer._

"Hey you!" Santana said smiling as she opened the door. "I thought you were already at your parents' house."

Brittany didn't answer, she barely could look up at her and Santana immediately noticed her dark mood.

"Is everything all right?" she asked letting her in.

"Santana I need to tell you something." She said in a whisper. "Can we sit?"

"Yes, sure." She replied already visibly worried for her sad and anxious tone.

Santana drove her to her living room and she sat on the couch, waiting for her girlfriend to join her but Brittany stayed there, standing still right in front of her. A gelid silence was surrounding the two of them, Brittany was almost sure to be hearing her heart hammering so hard against her chest.

"Santana, are you aware of the fact that I could never hurt you on purpose?"

"Brittany you're scaring me, what's going on?"

_Come on say it._

"I-I don't know how to.." she stuttered.

"Just say it!" Santana insisted with a trembling voice.

"I've found her." she said in one breath lowering her gaze.

"Who?"

"Your grandma."

Santana immediately frowned.

"What?"

* * *

**ok, you'll hate me and i know i deserve it:)**

**i hope you still like this story:)**

**i can't stop thanking you with for all the reviews and feedbacks.**

**u guys are the best!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Day ninety – eight aka B's bday**

_12.00 pm_

"What?" Santana asked again after a few seconds of gelid silence. Brittany sighed trying to gather up enough courage to explain to her girlfriend what had recently happened.

"S-Santana.." she began with a trembling tone. "…I just wanted you to be happy and since you told me your grandma story, I..I started looking for her when you were filming in India and I don't know why I did that but it just felt the right thing to do at the time. Plus you weren't there and I hadn't the chance to ask for your opinion."

Santana was silent, looking down, listening carefully to every single word. She didn't say anything when Brittany paused and so the blonde kept on speaking.

"..so I asked a friend of mine who is currently doing an internship at the FBI as research analyst, to look for a Carmela Ramirez probably born in Mexico around 1921 and 1935, and lived in Lima Heights around 1980 and 2000. I thought it was just a silly tentative that would have led nowhere but after a couple of days my friend called me back telling me that he had found a Carmela Ramirez that was satisfying all the search criteria. He gave me the email and phone contacts and so…" Brittany paused again to check on Santana's reaction but the girl was still staring at the floor, completely frozen. "…so I had emailed her, basically telling her that I was working for you and to contact me if she was nearly interested on getting in touch with you again. That was about a month ago and I have almost forgotten about that ..but then…she called me half an hour ago and I couldn't not to run here and tell you the truth."

There were still no signs of an upcoming reaction from the girl who was still sat in front of her. Brittany hesitated for a second, uncertain on what was the best thing to say or to do. She reproached herself once again for having literally invaded Santana's private life. She was aware that she had absolutely no rights to do that, but at the time she was convinced to be able to help her to reconnect with her lost grandma.

"Please, say something." Brittany almost whispered making a step ahead in her girlfriend's direction, but she froze as Santana looked up at her. That image immediately broke her heart, Santana's expression was something unforgettable, her chocolate eyes were full of tears and she was nervously biting her lower lip. Santana looked directly at her and at that sight a shiver run quickly down to Brittany's spine.

"Brittany, tell me why the hell you did this." She said in a whisper with her voice almost broken by the emotions.

"I-I just wanted to help you find her."

"I didn't ask for help. You had no rights to do that at all."

"I know, I'm sorry." Brittany paused as her view was becoming to be blurred and she suddenly realized that she was about to start crying as well.

"You have no idea how much I had suffered for her." She sobbed.

"I know San, but this could be a starting point, you can rebuild the relationship with her and she is willing to meet you."

"Yes, now that I'm famous and rich." She said snorting.

"I don't know San, it could be. Or it could be a great opportunity to find her again, I'm sure she had missed you so much."

"Brittany, she abandoned me!" Santana screamed. "Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to see her again because I don't want to know why she left me or if she had ever regretted about her decision or if she had ever thought of calling me in all these years? I don't want to know, I don't want to talk to her…she is a complete stranger to me right now, she doesn't know anything about me anymore and I don't know her either."

"Yes..but…" Brittany said trying to take Santana's hands to comfort her but the latina immediately pulled back making her feel even more awful that she was already feeling.

"No buts, I'm sorry Britt but I …" but her voice was broken by her own crying.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like this." Brittany said with the sweetest voice. Even if the first days with Santana were almost unbearable and the girl had treated her like shit, in that moment, the only thought of Santana crying because of her was a stab in her stomach. She couldn't stand that sad view anymore, she wanted to do something to make her feel better but the awful truth was that she couldn't. She just wished to be back at that stupid moment when she had decided to look for her grandma and to change her mind.

"I..I think you should go now." Santana said in a whisper looking down. The fact that she couldn't look up at her while she was asking her to go away was literally heartbreaking.

"San… tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

"Just go. I really need to be alone right now." She replied quickly trying to wipe away the tears.

As long as leaving her in that state was something she would have never done, Brittany had no other choice than to agree and obey. She pulled a little piece of paper out of her pocket and she placed it right next to Santana.

"I get that you're hurt, but here is your grandma's number."

"I don't want it."

"You can throw it away then." Brittany replied before gently caressing her shoulder. "I'm sorry San, I just hope you believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt you."

At those last words Santana looked up at her one more time. "I do." She confirmed.

And for the first in the last fifteen minutes Brittany felt a slight sensation of hope spreading again into her body.

"Brittany I don't feel like coming tonight. I'm sorry." Santana added before looking down again.

At that sentence Brittany's mood sank again and she suddenly felt so stupid for having ruined that day that had started in such an amazing way.

"I understand." She said trying to be comprehensive even if the idea of Santana not coming to her birthday party was literally breaking her heart. "Call me later, if you want." She added before getting out of the apartment.

Once out she almost run across the corridor and as soon as she turned the corner she felt her legs becoming weaker and weaker at each step until she collapsed on the ground feeling like the most awful person on earth.

_06:00 pm_

"Jelly bean it's a pity that Santana Lopez can't make tonight."

Brittany snorted for the countless time in the last hour since that was probably the fifth time her mum was saying that in the last thirty minutes.

"I know." She cut shortly.

"Did she tell you why?"

"No mum."

_God, please kill me now._

"That's weird honey. First she tells you that she is coming and then that she can't."

"Since she is a worldwide known star I guess it's normal that she has something better to do." Brittany explained trying not to lose her patient.

"You know hun, your cousin Max thinks that you don't really work with her."

"What?" Brittany asked rolling instinctively her eyes at her dad who was too busy watching some sport program on the tv to help her.

"You can tell me, Brittany. Maybe you've just said that to draw everybody's attention, for once. I understand that."

"Mum, I swear I really work with Santana."

"Ok honey I don't want to argue. It's your birthday, it's just a pity cos everyone will have respect you then."

And Brittany smiled politely already worried for the upcoming event. She had always been used to celebrate her birthday in a corner, completely invisible, while everyone was paying attention to Max's new girlfriend or Steven's new job or Claire's new car, but that year was even worse.

Since she had started working for Santana's company her mum had finally started telling everybody that her daughter was living in Manhattan, working with a famous actress and travelling, and she knew that she had made a big mistake telling her mum that Santana was coming to her party. She was already picturing in her head all the jokes and the mockeries that her cousins would have made within an hour.

Luckily Brittany's mum left the room to go and set the big table in the living room. Brittany leant against the wall and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling taking a big breath, thinking again about Santana. She was dying to call her, but she had promised herself that she would have given her all the space in the world to process that news, so she nervously chewed her lower lip trying to think about something else, but the thought of Santana's teary eyes was following her no-stop as an unbearable torture.

"B?" her dad asked out of the blue.

"Yes?"

"Has something happened between you and that actress?" at that question Brittany's jaw dropped.

How the hell could he know, especially since she had never mentioned to anyone , a part form Kurt, that she was dating her boss.

"No, dad. Everything is fine." She replied lowering her gaze since she just wasn't able to lie to her father looking at him directly in the eyes.

At that answer Mr. Pierce, commonly known as Carl, stood up and get closer until he ended right

face to face with her daughter. Then with a gentle movement he rose her chin in order to make her look at him.

"There is a thing that I absolutely love about being a father." He paused for a second smiling at her. "I can tell exactly when my child is lying to me."

"Dad..I.."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I just want to know if you're ok."

Those words were like the last drop for her, Brittany tried to remain calm but she simply couldn't. She burst into tears hugging her dad.

"I've messed everything up, dad. It's all my fault."

"Shh.. it's okay." He sweetly whispered at her, caressing the back of her head.

"Dad, I'm so afraid of losing her."

"You're not going to lose anything honey. You're too special"

Brittany smiled at those simple and meaningless words. Even though she knew that they weren't representing the truth she was aware that her father really meant that sentence and that was just a simple reason for her to smile.

"Thanks dad." She sobbed into his shoulder making him hug her even tighter.

_08:00 pm_

"Claire that's awesome." Brittany's mum exclaimed as her spoilt two-years-younger cousin was telling everybody about her master in network communications at the NYU.

Brittany snorted for the countless time in the last hour since that was exactly the same kind of master she had attended two years before, but when she was doing it, Claire had mocked her for the whole time calling her _business nerd_ and, of course, now that she was studying at the NYU as well she was the genius and clever girl with a bright upcoming future.

She reproached herself for having agreed with her mum to have that party, she was sadly aware of the fact that no one was actually there to wish her a great birthday, no…Claire was there to talk about her amazing master, Steven was there to show her dad the pictures of his new sailing boat and Max had brought Trisha, a hot model from Argentina who barely spoke English.

Brittany readily avoided his uncle that was coming in her direction, since she wasn't really feeling like talking about her love life, her uncle's favorite topic, and she quickly grabbed a slice of pizza and sat quietly in the corner, trying to blend with the wall behind her.

Suddenly half of her brain was slightly distracted by the sound of Trisha screaming, but she didn't actually care since that was probably the third time in the last hour. As a matter of fact, the first time the girl was so surprised to see all that food placed on the big round table in the middle of the room, then she wasn't expecting Max to take her to Cuba for their first month anniversary and then now..Brittany snorted trying to guess for what she was actually screaming that time.

She was silently giggling with herself staring at the slice of pizza in her plate when she suddenly realized that a weird, unusual silence had fallen into that room. Her brain instinctively told her to rise her glance and look around. She started from her very left, noticing her uncle looking at her with such a questioning expression that she would have remembered forever, then she kept on following the imaginary path that led her glance to the middle of the room.

She almost fainted when she realized that her girlfriend was standing in the middle of her parents' living room. No one was speaking, neither Santana, who was simply standing still in front of her, just smiling.

Brittany managed to stood up, even if her legs was almost shaking by the emotion.

"You came." She whispered making a step forward.

"Of course." She replied smiling at her, Brittany realized that her heart was almost exploding and that she was silently painting for the excitement. "I couldn't miss my best assistant's birthday." She added out loud, turning around in order to be heard by all the people in that room, then she looked at her again and she simply hugged her.

"Sorry for being late." She whispered in the blonde's ear.

"You're here now." Brittany managed to answer back while they were pulling away.

"Santana, let me introduce my family and family, she's Santana." Brittany added talking directly to all the members of her big family, she was so entertained by each one's face.

"Hi everyone" Santana commented rising her hand.

"San, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why the hell are you wearing a jeans and a pair of AllStars?" Brittany asked smiling.

Santana giggled and whispered. "I didn't want to embarrass your family with my fancy clothes."

_09:30 pm_

Santana quickly entered into the little kitchen to look for the big plate Brittany's mum had asked for.

_Ok, how can people even manage to live in such small places?_

But she didn't have the time to look for an answer to that really smart question since her mind was distracted by the presence of Brittany's dad. He was sat at the kitchen table, watching some baseball game on tv. The man turned himself to check who had just stepped into the room.

_Crap._

They both looked at each other for just a second before Santana lowered her gaze blushing and feeling like a complete idiot.

"I..i..I'm just looking for a big plate." She said smiling awkwardly.

_Seriously? Come on, he's your girlfriend's father. Fuck, say something smarter!_

But in that moment her mind was so damn blurred, the only thing she could think about was Brittany, completely naked in her bed and stupid sentences like _Hi, I'm the one who's banging your daughter._

Luckily for her, Mr Pierce was a clever man who immediately understood her uneasiness. He looked up at her and without saying anything he grabbed a beer from the box placed on the table and handed it to her.

Santana took it smiling. "Thanks."

"Do you like baseball?" he asked pointing at the tv with his bottle.

"Yes, sir. I used to watch it with my dad." Santana replied.

"You can call me Carl."

"Ok." Santana's heart was beating so fast against her chest, she didn't know what to do at all, if staying there talking about the game with him, if standing, grabbing the plate and leaving or if talking about Brittany and in that case what she was supposed to say? She wasn't even sure if her family knew that Brittany was dating her or that she was gay in general. But once again she didn't have to wait too long to know what would have happened in the following minutes since Mr. Pierce, or Carl, wasted no time at all.

"So…what's going on between you and Brittany?" he asked making her almost spit her beer.

_Mayday mayday mayday. _

"I…I .." she stuttered. "What did exactly she tell you?"

He snorted sipping from his bottle. "She didn't have to tell me anything. She talks about you all the time and I've never seen her this happy and confident in her entire life. So it must have something to do with you." He explained but Santana couldn't tell by the sound of his voice if he was upset, disgusted or just fine with the situation.

"Sir, I mean Carl..we are just dating."

As soon as she pronounced it she reproached for having used the word _ just _ in the sentence.

"I'm a old-fashioned guy, Santana." he said before turning his head to look at her, in that moment a gelid shiver run down to her spine. "So, even if you're a girl, I should give you _the speech_."

"The speech?"

"Yes, the _make-her-suffer-and-I'll-kill-you _kind of speech."

"Oh, I understand Sir."

"I've already told you that you can call me Carl."

"At this point I think I prefer Sir, sir." Santana replied terrified but suddenly Brittany's dad burst into a loud laugh. Santana had absolutely no idea of what was going on.

"Ahah. You should see your face right now." He said shaking his head entertained.

"Come on, I was just joking. She's happy, you seem a nice girl. I'm fine with that."

"I really care about her." Santana said not laughing at all.

"I bet you do, she's a special girl."

"She really is and I probably should thank you for that, for having raised her to be the most amazing person I've ever met." Santana lowered her gaze, playing with the half empty bottle. "You have no idea how many things she had taught me, I'm a better person just thanks to her. Sometimes I simply wish to go back and to live again the moment I met her for the first time."

"Why are you telling me those things,honey?"

"To make you realize that I won't make her suffer, I promise."

"Wow." Carl said and Santana immediately frowned , a little bit confused by what that _wow_ meant. "I thought you were just dating, I didn't know you guys were already in love." He added making Santana blushed.

The latina wanted to argue and deny those words but for some reasons she would have been able to explain to herself in the following years, she didn't commented Brittany's dad's last sentence. She simply stayed there, drinking beer and watching baseball with him.

_10:30 pm_

Brittany opened the door of her house and stepped outside to join her girlfriend who was currently sat on her doorsteps.

"Hey, you're here." She said since she had been looking for her for about ten minutes.

Santana turned towards her smiling.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just needed.." She paused for a second probably afraid of saying something offensive.

".. A pause from my family?" Brittany completed her sentence making her smile. " Don't worry. It happens all the time. My family can be really heavy to deal with."

"I like them." Santana said. " I wish I could have that." She added lowering her gaze.

Brittany smiled sweetly at her, caressing her cheek.

"You know, having a family doesn't mean having parents or relatives. Sometimes people who make you feel at home are simply your family."

"In that case, you're my family." Santa replied quickly making Brittany's heart immediately accelerate.

"And you're mine." She added even if she wasn't completely sure that both of them were really understanding the deep meaning of those words.

Santana took slowly her hand in hers.

"B, I'm sorry."

Brittany gave her the what- are-you-talking-about look.

"I shouldn't have screamed at you earlier." She paused staring at her." I know you were just trying to help me."

Brittany chewed her lower lip shaking her head.

"Don't apologize for an instinctive reaction. I'm the one who should apologize for having stepped in that way into your personal life. I should have asked before doing anything that could have hurt you"

"I'm glad you didn't ask for my permission. Maybe what you did was exactly what I was waiting for: a push."

Brittany was just about to argue again, insisting on how sorry she was about Santana's words stopped her.

"I called her."

"Really?" Brittany asked unbelieving and worried at the same time to know the outcome of that phone call. "And?"

"We talked for a while. It was really weird at first, with a lot of drama, but at the end I was happy for having found the courage to do that."

"So? What happens now, uh?"

Santana simply shrugged and Brittany pleasantly noticed how relax and apparently happy her face seemed.

"Nothing. I guess I'll keep calling her and maybe one day we'll see each other again. "

"Baby steps." Brittany stated.

Santana looked up at her and hinted a smile. "Baby steps." She repeated convinced.

"Oh and B.." Brittany nodded as she wanted to communicate her that she was listening carefully. ".. Please don't ever stop."

"Doing what?"

"Being yourself." Santana replied. "Because you not listening to me and pushing me to the edges is one of the countless things I love about you."

At that sentence Brittany's heart was almost exploding, she suddenly felt three simple words coming up, from her stomach. It was like they were trying so hard to escape from her body and to fly out in the open air.

_Santana, I love you._

She swallowed thickly trying to push them away. She had always been a shy person but she had never lied about her true feelings, but in that moment Brittany S. Pierce simply panicked. She could barely stand the idea of Santana being mad at her, the last thing she wanted to achieve was her running away.

But luckily her emotional whirl was pushed away by Santana's head, who gently leant against her shoulder. Brittany couldn't help but turn her face and sweetly kiss the other girl on the forehead.

"Thank you for being here."

**Day one hundred and four**

_05.15 pm_

"Brittany!? I swear if you don't get out of that room in the next five minutes I'll leave you there." Santana screamed at her, knocking on the bathroom door of her amazing king suite. Santana had left her there with a team of hairdressers, makeup artists and a stylist who was supposed to help her to get into the dress she had given her for her birthday. More than an hour had passed since Brittany had gotten into that bathroom and first the hairdressers had come on and then one by one all the other people. She was the only one in there and she was still not getting out. Santana checked the electronic watch on the table in front of her and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling as she realized they were already late. Being an hour late was something fancy and classy, but being late at the Oscar ceremony was just rude and unprofessional.

She couldn't believe that she was the one who was really waiting for her date.

_I never wait._

She suddenly smiled at the thought that that night that was simply how it was supposed to be: Brittany was her date, she had invited her to spend the evening together and so waiting for her was perfectly normal. Santana had wanted to emphasize the date thing by wearing a black tailor made man's suit. She was about to shout again through the door when Brittany opened it and came out.

It took Santana several seconds to process what she was looking at. For a moment she thought to have fallen in a sort of catatonic state and she actually didn't mind that much since she was pretty convinced to be born to look at that incredible image. Words were not able to describe how beautiful, flawless and gorgeous Brittany was. The golden hues of her dress were enlightened in a perfect way Brittany's body, from her hair, cascading as a blonde waterfall on her shoulders, to her blue shining eyes.

"Wow. Santana you look amazing." Brittany commented looking her girlfriend up and down.

Santana was still standing in front of her, staring at that perfect vision.

"You can't be real." She managed to say at the end making Brittany blush in the cutest and most adorable way she could have ever expected.

"Oh my gosh, Britt. I'm speechless."

"Oh that's a miracle." Brittany replied mocking her and Santana readily glared her snorting.

"Oh come on, I was just trying to be romantic."

"Don't you think we have been a little bit too mushy recently?"

"If you want I can stop telling you how beautiful you are." Santana said making a step head towards her.

"No, please. Don't stop." Brittany replied quickly making the other step that was separating the two of them.

"Good, cos tonight you're beyond perfection Britt. Really." She said leaning forward to kiss her. "But now, move your fucking ass and let's get out of here."

Brittany immediately grunted at her.

"What? You wanted me to be less sweet..so.." Santana replied smiling and playfully pinching her girlfriend's butt.

_06:45 pm_

"Santana, it's a terrible mistake! I'm not getting out of this car." Brittany said shaking her head and looking out of the car window while they were approaching the red carpet area.

"Brittany, we have two minutes to get out of this car since there are other ones waiting. So this is not the right moment to panic!"

"No no.. You don't understand. You're gorgeous and you belong to this word, I'm no one and and.. I'll embarrass you for sure."

"You won't. Plus you are not going to let me attend the Oscar ceremony without a date, aren't you?"

"Santana I can't do that. Everyone will stare at me and wonder why that stupid nerd is walking next to the amazing star Santana Lopez."

Santana slid to the right to get closer to her and took Brittany's face in her hands.

"Everyone will be looking at you cos you are probably the most beautiful girl of this event." She said sweetly trying to make her understand that there was nothing to be scared of.

"Do I have to remember you that I've recently spent a couple of hours in a house in Brooklyn with all your family?"

Brittany rolled her eyes at her.

"This is psychological blackmail. It's not fair."

"Time is up." The driver communicated them.

"Come on." Santana said leaning forward to meet her girl for a quick soft kiss on the lips. "Wait here." She said getting out of the car.

"No no Santana wait!" Brittany tried to argue but the girl had already gone.

She immediately heard people screaming Santana's name, and a cascade of flashes pointing in her direction.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god_

Her heart was beating so damn fast as it was trying to beat some kind of world record, she was completely sure that she would have passed out in a couple of minutes. She totally wasn't ready for that, nothing she had ever experienced in her whole life had prepared her to face something like that. She had always hated being in the center of the attention and in that moment she knew she had no escape at all.

Santana opened her car door and stretched her hand to her, Brittany looked up.

_Oh my god. Fuck fuck fuck._

But then her eyes met the Latina's ones and Brittany, for the first time in her life, lived one of those slow motion moments, in which it's like you're watching yourself doing things from the outside. And there, just in front of the famous Kodak Theatre, Brittany watched herself smiling at Santana, grabbing her hand and getting out of the car. The crowd of photographers and journalists literally went crazy at the sight of Santana Lopez, dressed like a man, approaching the entrance arm in arm with a beautiful, hot blond lady.

The amazing couple made just few steps before being blocked by the screaming crowd, and an explosion of compliments, shouts and camera flashes invested them and Brittany, didn't know how but she managed to stay calm, simply standing there, getting the courage by the contact with Santana's hand that was literally holding her up, smiling and waving at the people surrounding them.

_Ok, this is insane._

"See? It's not that difficult." Santana whispered slightly turning her head towards her.

"Santana shut up. I'm about to faint." Brittany replied still smiling at the photographers.

"You're doing great. You look amazing." Santana added holding her tighter. "Come on, let's go." The latina added after a few seconds.

_Ok, Britt I'm your brain again. You're doing well, now please do not fall! _

Brittany mentally took a deep breath trying not to externalize the whirl of emotions that was unleashing inside her. The only thing she was caring about in that moment was not to embarrass Santana, she simply wanted her to see that she could be a great support and not just a simple girlfriend.

The gorgeous girl that had invited her to that surreal event, took her arm and started walking through the red carpet, smiling and nodding at other people.

Brittany was so shocked, everybody, also the other guests, were looking at them walking together.

"Oh god." Brittany whispered lowering her gaze smiling, drawing Santana's attention.

"What's happening?" the girl readily asked.

"I think Hugh Jackman has just smiled at me." Brittany explained giggling awkwardly. Santana lifted her gaze, looking for the actor she had the pleasure to work with, but he was already too far from them.

"Great, do I have to fight with him right now?"

"You're so silly." Brittany replied smiling.

"Ok so answer this, if Hugh came here and asked you to go out with him, would you refuse to be with me?"

At that question Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana, glaring her sympathetically.

"Santana I would even decline a date with Madonna, to be with you."

"Wait, do you like Madonna?" she asked readily. "…great, cos I really hate her."

Santana added making the blonde smile at the thought that her girlfriend was saying that because she probably had valid arguments to that statement.

"I was just trying to tell you something nice." Brittany explained. "You know you're the only one."

"Mmm. Ok." Santana replied beaming, while playing with her hair.

"Santana!" they both were distracted by the sound of someone calling her name and instinctively they both turned her heads to the left to notice the E! correspondent waving at them.

"Can you face a live interview?" Santana asked teasing her.

"Yes, let's go before I change my mind." Brittany said even if she was already terrified by what was about to happen.

_Oh my god, I'm going to appear on the national tv. Breathe, please, breathe._

Santana gently helped Brittany to climb the few steps that led to the little stage where the journalist was waiting for them smiling.

"Hi Santana! It's such a pleasure to see you again!" the brunette told her girlfriend.

"Hi dear!" Santana replied smiling pretending to be truly happy to meet a girl Brittany was almost sure she didn't know who she was.

"Santana I must say. You're a genius. Coming to this ceremony with this beautiful girl will definitely undermine Madonna and Britney's kiss at the Mtv awards from the first place in the _most shocking Hollywood moments _rank." The girl started but Santana preferred not to comment anything, probably playing with the mystery. "Can you explain why no date tonight?"

Brittany's heart skipped a beat as Santana put a hand on her waist and teased the other girl. "She's my date." She replied completely at ease.

The journalist hinted an embarrassed laugh before asking Brittany directly . "So, what's your name darling? I bet half America would be dying to know how you are."

"I-I'm Brittany." She said stuttering. "I'm just her assistant." She added making Santana widen her eyes as she wanted to scold her for having just belittled herself in that way.

"I'm pretty sure you're a lot more than that if you're here tonight." The girl suggested and Santana wasted no time and stepped in.

"Oh yes, she is." She looked directly at Brittany. "She is a wonderful assistant." She added clearly teasing her and Brittany couldn't help but lower her gaze smiling.

_Ok, I'm flirting with my girlfriend on live TV. I'm fine._

"So are you single right now?" the girl insisted.

"You do realize that I've a nomination as best supporting role?" Santana replied snorting but then she smiled at the girl making her laugh.

"Right! Are you excited about that?"

"I'm so glad that the Academy nominated me, but I don't think I'm going to win this time. But I must say I really loved filming that movie."

"Well Santana, we can only wish you good luck for tonight." She said out loud speaking directly at the recording camera, then she slowly turned towards Brittany.

"It was a pleasure Brittany."

"Thank you."

_10:40 pm_

Santana slightly smiled again as for the countless time since they had taken a seat in the Kodak theatre Brittany's fingers brushed hers. That simply and innocent touching had been performed for the entire evening, with a constant and regular occurrence. She knew that it was the blonde's way to support her, to make her feel her presence and Santana couldn't have wished for more. Brittany was certainly representing all what she had been looking for in her entire life and now having finally found that had made her be aware of how lucky she was. She could have given up to anything since she had never been a very sentimental person but after those weeks with her she was a hundred percent sure that she couldn't let her go, she simply couldn't live without fighting, laughing, arguing, having fun and just being with Brittany.

"Let the Academy welcome the winner of best male supporting role 2012, Robert Downey Jr." The speaker voice announced and the actor entered on the staged accompanied by a burst of applause.

"Oh, it's your category." Brittany said grabbing her wrist excited and nervous at the same time. Santana simply nodded since she actually didn't care about that award at all.

Conversely, somehow, she was really hoping not to win since she was already feeling blessed to be there in that magical city with the most amazing person and she really didn't want to challenge the karma by winning a Oscar too.

Plus Brittany was all she needed right in that moment and surprisingly, for the first time in her adult life, she wasn't wishing for more.

"Let's see the nominees as best female supporting role 2013." The actor said out loud turning to look at the big monitor next to him.

"You're surely the most beautiful among them." Brittany suggested while the voice was listing and describing the five women.

Santana hinted a smile when her name and her role were presented.

When the presenting video had finished playing the actor on the stage took a moment to increase the curious tension that was already present in the place.

"And the Oscar for the best female supporting role 2013 goes to.."

Brittany instinctively took Santana's hand and hold it tight while the man was opening the envelope, he looked down and for a second he was he only one to know who had won that prize. He smiled and then slowly raised his glance.

"'.. To the lovely miss Santana Lopez." He exclaimed already clapping his hands.

In that moment Santana was waken up and it took her a moment to realize that she had really just won that unexpected award. Brittany immediately hugged her almost screaming of joy.

"You don't know how much I wish I could kiss you right now!" She whispered in her ears making her trembled still shocked by all that confusion.

"I'm so proud of you." Brittany added as she pulled back.

Santana smiled at her and she wished she could have said something but in that moment her brain was in a total black out. That was her third Oscar, so she was used to it but, somehow, she was in a complete confusion. She stood up and approached the stage accompanied by the sound of all the plate clapping hands for her.

As the tradition had taught her, she kissed and thanked the actor and then she made a few steps to find herself right in front of the microphone. All the people were looking at her, a weird electrical silence was surrounding her.

"Well.. Wow.. I don't know how much I'm grateful to the Academy for this." She began her speech rising the little golden statue. "First I want to thank the director of this amazing movie.."

And there she started reading all the thanks her manager had written for her a couple of days before the event but in that moment her mind was busy thinking about the fact that she wasn't deserving all that. Having Brittany in her life was enough and too much, she really didn't need to win that, somehow she was feeling guilty towards the world for having achieved it.

But she had always strongly believed in only one thing: fate. And she was aware that winning that Oscar had to mean something.

While she was still speaking she suddenly realized that in that moment all the eyes were pointed at her, millions of people were looking and listening carefully to what she was saying and in just a second it happened. It hit her as lightning hits the ground.

She stopped lowering her gaze, gathering up all her ideas.

"I also want to thank my best friend Quinn for supporting me and being there for me in the past months. I love u girl." She paused again as the people were clapping her hands again. "But this.." She said looking at the Oscar. ".. I want to dedicate this award to the person who's sitting right in front of me. Cos she is the reason why I've changed this much in the past days. Being with you had finally given my life a sense. And I've just realized that I want everybody to know that, so.. basically...Brittany, this is for you."

* * *

**hey guys! i know i'm boring but thanks again for all the feedbacks you're giving me.**

**I'm going snowboarding for a couple of days so maybe next update will arrive a little bit later, but i'll do my best to be on time!**

**have an amazing weekend as always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Day one hundred and four**

_10:55 pm_

Brittany's life hadn't been that bad until that moment, she knew she had been lucky: she was smart enough not to waste her chances, simple enough to appreciate the little things that life had given her and beautiful enough to have that little self esteem that allows you to leave peacefully. But that day, according to her, was the day that changed her life forever. Santana's direct words echoed in her empty mind.

_So.. Basically.. Brittany, this is for you._

In the exact moment the last word escaped Santana's mouth an awkward embarrassed silence fell into the theatre. Brittany shivered simply at the thought that all the people in that room were probably looking for her, to find out who was indeed Santana's love.

"Anyways.. Thank you again." Santana added at the end lifting again the golden award to break that silence and luckily a bunch of people took that sentence as a shout for help and stared clapping their hands, dragging the rest of the audience to do the same.

As the ceremony imposed, Santana was supposed to follow the other actor in backstage and then secondly be back at her seat, and Brittany was aware of that. What she wasn't expecting was Santana smiling at her, not paying attention to the man who was telling her to follow him and making the few steps to get off that stage.

She kept holding her gaze for the entire time and Brittany wasn't able to look away either. Instinctively she stood up and smiled shyly at her approaching girlfriend.

_If I survive this I can do anything._

She thought as she noticed with one eye that the entire audience was waiting to see their next move.

_Just imagine them naked._

She felt the knot to her stomach getting tighter and plus she was starting to have breathing problems.

She had definitely never felt that nervous and emotional at the same time in her entire life. Santana made another step forward, towards her and all Brittany could do was to smile back still holding her girlfriend's steady gaze.

She couldn't stop thinking about what was the right thing to do, what the people would have thought about her, about them being together. Would everyone have thought that they were dating just to create a gossip? Or maybe just because Santana was rich and famous? Would have the people wondered why such an amazing star was with a sloppy nerd who was just pretending to be fancy and glamour?

Brittany didn't want to ruin Santana's life, she didn't want to drag her into her normal, anonymous and steady life and she hadn't asked for that at all. All she wanted was her to be happy, them to be happy.

All her worries and concerns were wiped away when the latina that had recently turned her life upside down stopped right in front of her. They both didn't say anything, exactly as the other three hundred people who were there holding their breaths and were eager to know what was about to happen.

"I guess you want to kill me right now." Santana whispered rolling her chocolate eyes at her.

Brittany immediately melted at those words, not because it was such a sweet sentence but because in that moment everything pronounced by Santana's mouth would have had that effect on her.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said hinting a shy smile and already leaning forward. When their lips met, Santana couldn't hold her excitement for that crucial moment and hugged her tight in her arms.

At that action a thunderous applause burst in the theatre and Brittany wondered if that was the real life or simply a dream and she was just about to weak up.

When they parted, Brittany looked up at her smiling girl.

"What happens now?" she asked with a low trembling voice.

Santana lowered her gaze before giving her an answer.

"I have no idea." She replied shaking her head, but she didn't seem to be worried about the future. All she was showing was a satisfied smirk painted on her relaxed face.

**Day one hundred and five**

05:15 am

Santana got out of the king's suite bathroom wearing what normal people would have commonly defined a very little piece of cloth but in her mind that was her sexy pajama. Brittany couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend approaching the wardrobe, leaning forward to open a drawer to put her earrings in the jewelry's box.

Santana immediately smiled feeling Brittany's eyes on her, or well on her butt, and giggled at the thought that right a minute after having had sex her girlfriend was already looking at her ass. She turned herself quickly trying to caught her.

"What?" Brittany asked smiling at her.

"Stop looking at me like that." Santana replied teasing her. "We had sex two minutes ago!"

"So?"

"So..." She tried to argue but then she lowered her gaze almost blushing. ".. So.. Nothing. I love it."

"What?"

"The fact that you make me feel like the sexiest girl on this planet."

"You are the sexiest girl on this planet." Brittany stated "..so my job is actually very easy."

Santana lifted a hand to stop those kind words, she was still finding hard to accept the fact that a person like Brittany could say and think all those nice and positive concepts about her. She simply wasn't used to someone being so kind and lovely with her and she was just starting to appreciate that.

"Please stop. I'm the lucky one."

"Liar. " Brittany replied smiling as the brunette jumped on their bed. "A lot of people would kill to be in my position right now." She added nesting into her arms.

Santana didn't say anything back, even though she was convinced that Brittany wasn't the lucky one, she was. That girl was simply amazing, almost surreal. The way Brittany was making her understand things she had never thought she could have thought about was simply remarkable , she was remarkable. Her being so simple but also so direct and limpid at the same time was both scaring and challenging and she was feeling naled in front of all what that girl was.

"I have to thank you." Brittany said almost whispering while Santana was gently caressing her naked arm. "Thank me?"

"This was the most amazing night of my entire life." She explained sighing with a dreamy tone. ".. Woah."

"I hope that woah is for the sex."

"It's for you, for the sex, for the dress, for the Oscar's after-party and mainly for your speech. Everything was just perfect and now I'm feeling like on a big cloud."

"That's because you're drunk Brittany S. Pierce." Santana replied smirking.

"I'm not drunk, maybe a little bit high, but how can't I be?" Brittany replied leaning her head back on Santana's collarbone and relaxing her muscles on her body. Santana hugged her and slowly inhaled what was the most amazing perfume she had ever felt.

"You know B." Santana said with a whispering husky tone. "I'm the one who should thank you. You.. You make me question myself every day, every minute I'm with you and do you know why? Cos I'm constantly living wondering if I'm enough for you, I'm always trying to be better, just for you." She slightly kissed her on the back of her head.

"And I know that I'll probably sound crazy and cheesy but I'm serious when I say you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She paused as she realized that her heart was hammering so hard against Brittany's body that was slightly pushing against hers.

"B.." She added as she wanted to find in that sound a push to keep speaking.".. I just.. The way I feel about you.. I've never felt anything like this.. Like ever.." She said almost stuttering while her breath was becoming heavier both for the other girl's weight both for the anxiety that was slowly growing in her stomach."I..I..." Another pause to try to gain back the control of her brain. "..I think.. I love you."

Santana had only pronounced those words to her parents, to other actors while filming love scenes and to herself, that was indeed the first time she was saying those three simple words to another human being.

_Why the hell I've told her. it's too soon._

She was aware that she wasn't nothing that special, if compared to Brittany, but she was at least expecting a I'm sorry San, it's too soon, but instead she got absolutely nothing. She stiffened all her muscled trying to catch Brittany's reaction as soon as the other girl had expressed one, but nothing.

"Britt?"She smiled lovingly as she noticed that her blond obsession had fallen asleep in her arms.

01:00 pm

Santana's mind was suddenly waken up by a far noise of a buzzing phone, she was still sleeping but her brain instinctively communicated her that she needed to open her eyes.

_What the hell is that._

She thought moaning while she started feeling her muscles being brought back to life. She didn't know why but even before opening her eyes she instinctively smiled since she was already aware to be lying in the same bed of the person that had given her life a sense. The intoxicating scent of Brittany's naked skin arrived directly into her brain and that was the first input she processed that morning.

She slightly opened her eyes just enough to realize to be still hugged to that amazing blonde, her mind immediately recognized her cell phone vibrating on her bedside table.

Santana slowly slid to the edge of the king bed to silence it but when she managed to read the name of the person who was calling she decided to answer.

Moving carefully and paying attention to all her action she got off the bed. Brittany rolled on her side, moaning but sill sleeping. Afraid of waking her up, Santana quickly grabbed her phone and run out of the bedroom trying to be as quiet as she could.

"Hi Quinn." She almost whispered in the speaker with a sleepy tone.

"Hey!" Quinn screamed, or at least that was how Santana got her message while her brain was starting working normally again. "I've been trying to call you for the entire morning." Her friend added.

"Hey." She mumbled closing the bathroom door behind. "What time is it?"

"It's almost two in the afternoon Santana, but from your voice I should say good morning."

Quinn added. "Am I disturbing?"

"N-no." Santana lied. "I've just waken up. Last night was.." she paused trying to gather the blurred memories back "..intense."

"That's exactly why I'm calling you!"  
"I guess you watched the ceremony."

"Oh, I didn't have to. Everyone is speaking about your Oscar speech. Everyone!"

"Oh great." Santana snorted.

"It is great! " her friend exclaimed thrilled. ".oh, and by the way..thank you."

Santana immediately remember her kind words to her. "You don't have to thank me. I mean it."

She heard Quinn giggling on the other side of the phone.

"Well if three months ago someone had told me that Santana Lopez would have said my name during the Oscar ceremony I would have taken him for crazy, so…"

Santana hinted a smile but didn't say anything.

"San, is everything all right? You seem…nervous."

"Everything would be okay if it weren't for my mouth!"

"Ouch, what the hell did you do?"

"I told her.." she paused closing her eyes trying to forget that moment. "…last night."

"Told her? What?" it took her the four seconds of silence that followed that sentence to realize what Santana was talking about. "OH MY GOD! You told her!" she almost screamed.

"And? What happened?"

"NOTHing!" Santana said at first yelling but then immediately lowering her voice afraid to be heard by the sleeping blonde.

"What exactly do you mean with _nothing?"_

"Quinn what does the word _nothing_ imply? Nothing means nothing!"

"Hey hey, don't get mad at me! Can you better explain what the hell happened?"

"Ok, so..we had sex and gosh it was amazing as usual…I don't know..that girl seemed to be so chaste but trust me, when she is in bed she is a tiger..the things she does.."

"Ok ok, Santana! " Quinn exclaimed to stop her. "I really don't need to hear all the details! Focus!"

"Right..so as I was saying after we had sex, we were just about to go to bed and I know that we were both a little bit high and maybe that's the reason why I started speaking randomly…I was telling her how much I appreciate what she is doing and something regarding the way I want to be a better person just for her and then it happened..I told her..those fucking three words that had never crossed my mind since that moment.."

"San, it's so sweet when you reproach yourself for being spontaneous! But you have to understand that's perfectly normal. Anyway..and? what did she say?"

"Nothing at all! She was already sleeping!"

"Oh come on! It's not that bad then! You just have to tell her again!"

"Oh no no! And what if she wasn't really sleeping? What if she faked it just to not answer me?"

"Ok, this is a little bit too much! That girl is crazy about you, and despite your little nervous breakdown you can feel it. So calm down, get out of that bathroom and enjoy the rest of the day with her!"

"But.."

"Santana I was so proud of you yesterday for being so mature and honest! Don't make me change my mind!"

"You're so mean!"

"Ahah. Probably, but I am also right. So do yourself a favor and do as I say!"

"Acting like nothing happened?"

"Yes, and please don't try to find out if she was really sleeping, cos we both know you aren't that good at speaking to people. You can tell her again, another time. And when you'll do it, just check that her eyes are open." Quinn replied mocking her.

"Always so funny Q."

"Do you think I should be paid for being your life coach?"

"Bye. Q." Santana replied giggling and hanging up the phone.

She sighed before opening the door to get out of that bathroom and get back to the person she was apparently in love with.

She didn't know the reason why she was feeling invested by a wind whirl of fighting emotions: on one side she was absolutely thrilled to have finally admitted to the world who she really was and that at the end she was in love with Brittany, on the other side everything was happening so damn fast. She barely had the time to realize which were her true feelings toward her girlfriend and now she was already wondering if that amazing person was loving her back.

Santana entered in the bedroom walking in tiptoe but from the slight light that was coming from the window she could notice Brittany opening her eyes.

"Hey, there you are." She said stretching to turn on the light."You know that wakening up happy cos I've just slept with my girlfriend works if I'm lying next to her, uh?" She added while a big smile was slowly growing on her face. Santana, at that sight, hinted a smile as well and jumped on their bed to kiss her for a slow good morning kiss.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"I'm kidding dummy!" Brittany quickly replied mocking her.

Santana looked directly at her.

_No, stop! Don't do it!_

"Hell of a night!" She started what was about to become a suicide mission.

_Please, for once. Listen to your friend Quinn._

Brittany let herself collapse again on the pillow. "Hell of a night!" She agreed before rolling on one side to hug her.

"So... Was it a great night?" Santana said making the blonde frowning at that weird question.

"Uhm, sure!"

"And did you appreciate all of it?"

"Santana are you still drunk?"

"What?"

"Of course I appreciated it. Yesterday before going to bed I told you that it had been one of the best night of my life! So, of course my answer is yes!"

_Santana stop._

"So do you remember what happened last night, right before going to sleep?" She stated feeling like the most immature person on earth but in that moment she was dying to know if Brittany was really sleeping or not.

Brittany looked directly at her and Santana immediately felt a vice to her stomach, she was so damn nervous to find out the answer to that question but then unexpectedly her girlfriend burst into a light laugh.

Santana frowned, confused.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked pretending to be having fun as well while instead she the knot in her stomach was becoming tighter and tighter.

"Cos you're so egocentric." Brittany said still laughing, but Santana wasn't really getting the point of that sentence and she simply shook her head trying to understand what the other girl meant.

_What the hell is she talking about?_

"Come on, do you want me to tell you again?" Brittany insisted.

"Tell me what?"

"How amazing the sex was last night."

"Oh no, I wasn't.." she tried to stop her but Brittany leant forward and shut her up with a gentle kiss that made her forget about her goal for a moment.

"Shh..Santana how many times do I have to repeat that your kisses are something to pray for…" She said before kissing her again.

_Santana focus._

But Brittany didn't pull back, she let her hand slid under the sheets and slowly caressed Santana's arm.

"…that your lips are the most.." she kissed her one more time before whispering against her lower lip. "..amazing thing I've ever tasted."

Santana was already lost in the moment. It had taken Brittany just two seconds to make her forget about all her concerns and doubts.

"Ever?" she smiled pushing her mouth harder against the blonde's one.

"Aww…so you do want me to tell you how wonderfully you make me feel.." she kept on speaking while her sweet lips were gently moving down, passing Santana's neck, headed to the collarbone.

"Ugh, B..I.."

_I love you._

"See…you're indeed egocentric." The girl mocked her once again. "…but I'm fine with that cos I really want to discuss about your countless flawless features." She said playfully biting the latina's soft skin.

Santana wanted to reply but the moan that escaped her mouth anticipated her words.

"Do you want me to deepen the topic?" she teased her and Santana couldn't help but felt a shiver of pleasure running down to her spine as she felt Brittany's smirk on her skin.

"Mmm…yes please. Dig it." Santana replied already in a state of upcoming ecstasy. She arched her back to let her body get even closer to the blonde's one. She opted for closing her eyes to better taste the moment, as her girlfriend had recently taught her but after a couple of second the tingling sensation of their skin slightly brushing went away, as Brittany.

She quickly opened her eyes and she noticed her assistant standing off the bed, looking at her with an evil smile.

"Hey hey.." she said disappointed.

"Come on, it's late. We'll miss the flight." Brittany replied smiling.

"Oh no, I don't care. I'll buy you another ticket." She said readily. "But now, move your white flawless ass and come here."

But Brittany was having too much fun. "I want to eat something before heading to the airport. Do you want something?" she asked ignoring her direct order.

"Brittany S. Pierce as your superior, I demand you to come here and fuck me until I won't be able to walk on my own legs." She ordered making Brittany froze entertained by that conversation.

She hinted a smiled and, still holding Santana's begging gaze, she slowly took her t-shirt off and threw it against Santana.

"Don't you dare to get out of this room." She told her firmly but she was already aware of the fact that her evil girlfriend would have exited their bedroom in the following seconds.

As a matter of fact Brittany slightly laughed at her, still wearing that mocking expression that was both upsetting and turning her on, and turned herself to approach the bathroom.

Santana let her muscles collapse again on the bed and rolled on her stomach to hide her face in the pillow.

"Ahhh…¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpido y decir que amo la chica que amo y no saber si ella ha oido?"

She almost screamed frustrated by the past minutes with her blonde obsession.

"Santana are you having a nervous breakdown?"

She jolted at those words and quickly turned herself to see Brittany standing right at the entrance of the bedroom, completely naked and looking at her smiling. She immediately felt a hot flush running up to her face.

_Oh dios, matami ahora. Oh fuck, stop speaking in spanish._

"I.. I…"

But Brittany didn't wait for an answer, she got closer and Santana felt again the hope to have some of all that hotness on her.

She looked Brittany making the last steps that were separating her from the bed and getting closer, still looking at her fiercely.

The blonde slowly and shyly smiled at her with her amazing blue eyes and Santana couldn't help but started raising on her knees to meet the other girl for what was hopefully the first of a long series of kisses. Brittany apparently did the same but just before their lips could brush, she stopped.

"I forgot my brush." She whispered at her, taking it from the bedside table and turning herself to leave her alone again.

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now." Santana said out loud in order to be listened to the other girl, but all she got back was a far giggle and the sound of those three words echoing in her mind.

_I love you._

07:30 pm

Brittany smirked satisfied by her image reflected in the huge mirror stand of Santana's bedroom. She had never been an arrogant person but in that moment she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of herself wearing that piece of underwear. The line of lady underwear proposed by Santana Lopez couldn't be defined sober and boring at all and Brittany had never felt that sexy in her whole life.

The shades of red were amazingly enlightening her soft rosy skin and the glare of the silk material was standing the muscles of her body out.

She was aware of having been a bitch to Santana denying her a morning sex session earlier that day and that was the reason why she had stopped at the fancy mall on the 5th avenue right before coming back home and when she had laid her eyes on the new collection she simply had smiled because she had finally found the way to make it up to her.

Santana really deserved a surprise after the incredible day she had made Brittany live, and waiting for her, half naked, wearing hot underwear was her way of saying _thank you._

That _thank you_ wasn't just for the previous night, it was simply for everything. Brittany had never felt that alive and happy in her entire existence and she was aware that Santana was the cause of her wonderful mood.

The blonde assistant smiled again, remembering their trip back at the LAX airport that morning. For the first time in her life someone, a teenager with red hair, had asked to make a picture together and for the first time in her life her had felt particularly well even if everyone was looking at Santana and her walking through the security gate.

Being with such an amazing person was still something hard to process but her heart had literally exploded when Santana had gently taken her hand while walking towards the gate and had whispered to her.

"I was looking forward to doing something like that."

Brittany shook her head trying to send away the butterflies that had recently invaded her stomach and had never left.

Santana was still stuck at the office for a last minute meeting when she had got out, so she had had all the time she needed to buy the hot panties, go back to Santana's place and wear them right before her girlfriend was home.

Brittany fixed her blonde long hair for the countless time in the past ten minutes and when she was absolutely sure to be looking just perfect she got on the bed, trying to take a sexy pose.

_Ok, try to seem sexy._

She was already tasting Santana's expression when she would have seen her, with those panties on, when she heard a far noise, probably coming from the living room.

_She's here._

She thought excited as an highschool student.

Surprisingly Brittany realized to be indeed nervous and thrilled for that stupid and meaningless thing, and she didn't know the exact reason why her heart immediately accelerated as she heard some footsteps approaching the corridor that led to the bedroom. At each dull noise she couldn't help but feel even more nervous and excited at the same time. Santana must have been a few meters away from her surprise since the sound intensity was growing progressively second after second.

_Oh, come on. Hurry up._

Instinctively Brittany bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes to the bedroom door, looking at it as it was her hot girlfriend.

_Come on._

She thought once again, impatient to be diving in Santana's amazing body, but that waiting was lasting too much.

"Hey, I'm here." She shouted trying to quicken Santana's trip towards her, and she knew she was right since she heard her footsteps getting even closer.

_Here she is._

The slight downward movement of the door handle made her tremble, she lifted her head smiling at the opening door.

"Hey gorgeous, hope you're hungry." She said with a sexy tone while the door was still moving and the silhouette was entering.

As soon as her eyes met the ones of the person who had just stepped into the room something clicked in her mind.

_A man! A fucking man._

Immediately a unconscious fear invested her since the person who was standing speechless in front of her wasn't her girlfriend but a middle age good looking man that she had never seen in her entire life.

Brittany could tell that he was shocked as well since his jaw was practically brushing the floor, but she had no time to process or to think about what was the best reaction and she just blacked out. With a sudden movement she rolled on her back, stretching as much as she could to grab the first thing she could find and , unluckily for the stranger, it was the lamp on the bedside table. She quickly realized that it could have been used was a weapon and so, trying to be as fearless as she was able in that moment, she turned and threw it against him screaming.

The man reacted by instinct and fell on his knees to avoid the impact with the flying object.

"Who the hell are you?" Brittany said jumping off the bed and grabbing a heavy silver frame.

"Hey hey calm down!" the man screamed still curled up on the floor.

"I'm calling the police!" Brittany said out loud surprisingly with a firm tone.

"No no! I'm not going to hurt you!" he said raising his hand as Brittany was pointing a gun at him.

"I came to see my daughter." He added quickly not to give her the chance to speak again.

At that sentence Brittany felt a frozen shiver running down to her spine and quickly reaching her stomach.

_No this is not happening._

"Wait, what?" she asked still confused and hoping to be in some kind of nightmare.

"I am San's dad." He explain standing up but still looking at her to check her reaction.

"Oh.. oh." Brittany stuttered while a burning flush of blood invaded her face.

"You must be the blonde obsession." He said eying her with a smirk.

_Oh, right. He's a total jerk._

"I.. I am so sorry Sir."

"You can call me Nick!" he said.

Brittany's brain was harshly brought back to life by the thought that she was still half naked.

"Oh my god." She exclaimed a quickly found the only think that was able to cover part of her body, a pillow.

The man was clearly entertained by all that since he giggled while tasting that scene.

"I knew Santana and I must have something in common." He commented starring at her in a creepy way.

Brittany wanted literally to buried herself, she was aware of the fact that Santana's dad was an ass but that was surely the worst encounter ever.

"I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am for this.." Brittany said almost begging him for forgiveness. "..I had no idea who you were."

"Honey, it's okay." He assured and Brittany had the feeling that he really didn't care about the fact that she had tried to hit him with a lamp a couple of minutes before.

"I should probably wear something." Brittany said embarrassed.

"I don't mind talking to you like this." He replied before bursting into a loud laugh. "Darling I have to tell you, my daughter is a lucky girl."

Brittany immediately lowered her gaze and hugged the pillow even tighter, trying to look for some kind of protection.

"Well…I am the lucky girl." Brittany replied blushing so hard, she was feeling like she would have fainted within a couple of seconds.

"Oh that's nice, but seriously there is no need. I really don't care, my girl is a big girl. She can handle herself, so…you don't really have to tell me how much you care about her, cos we both know you are dating her probably for her money and fame."

"What?" Brittany whispered. "That is absolutely wrong."

"Don't worry _nice abs._ If you change your mind and you want to date another Lopez I can give you my phone number."

"Excuse me? Are you hitting on me?" Brittany asked shocked. "You can't do that! I'm dating your daughter, that goes against any moral code."

"Can't blame a guy for trying, ugh?" he replied with the same light tone as a person who is speaking about a football match.

_I can't believe this is happening._

And when she was absolutely sure that things couldn't have gone worse, Santana stepped into the room.

"What the hell is going on?"

In that moment Brittany pictured the whole scene as she was an outside observer. She was standing next to the bed, half naked and trying to cover part of her body with a pillow, while her girlfriend and her dad were just a few meters away from her.

"Hi honey!" Santana's dad said turning herself to hug her. Santana was clearly surprised and confused by that scene but she let her dad hug her without fighting.

"I was in the neighborhoods and I thought of stepping by" he said. "…especially after last night's revelation." He added mocking her.

"Oh I …" she was about to answer, but then she froze, probably too embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Anyway, I think you're busy right now so…how about you call me later or tomorrow when you are free..ok?"

"Ok, dad." Santana replied in a whisper.

"It was pleasure." Nick told Brittany before stepping out of that room without adding anything else.

The two seconds of silence that followed that moment were truly embarrassing.

"What the hell has just happened?" Santana asked frowning. "And why are you wearing that?" she added clearly upset.

Hearing her voice made Brittany wake up by her catatonic state, she readily jumped on the bed and then off again to reach her.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea he was coming to visit you. I.. I just wanted to make you a surprise. I bought this stupid outfit to amaze you and to thank you about last night and then your dad came out of nowhere and I had no time to process or to do anything since you arrived two minutes later."

Brittany paused for a second as her brain was slowing processing what had happened. She hid her face in her hand shaking it.

"Oh god, I can't believe I've met your dad in my underwear. This is not happening."

Santana hinted a smile and gently made her lower her hands.

"Hey, it's okay. My dad is an ass.. we will probably forget about it in a couple of months."

"He hates me Santana! He thinks I'm dating you for your money."

Santana smiled again frowning."Oh, it's his way to mess with people. He loves to do that, but seriously don't worry about him."

Brittany nodded looking at her.

"I'm pretty sure he hit on me too."

"Ah. I will scold him later for that." She said making a step forward and placing her hands on Brittany's hips. "In the meanwhile.." she started. "..you wanted to make me a surprise. Ugh?"

Brittany looked up and immediately noticed a lust shadow in Santana's eyes.

"Do you know that he called me nice abs?"

Santana simply shrugged.

"You have amazing abs."

Brittany smirked at those words and made a step back in order to be eyed by her girlfriend.

"Do you like what you're looking at?" she asked slowly walking backwards and getting on the bed.

Santana didn't need to be asked twice and she immediately followed her, letting herself fall practically on top of her girlfriend.

Brittany jolted at the sensation of Santana's body pressing against hers.

"I do." She said before leaning forward to slowly and gently kiss her.

"You are so sexy"

Another kiss.

"..and such a bad girl Brittany."

Brittany moaned at the third contact with Santana's full lips.

"It's all your fault."

"I'm not complaining."

The blonde smirked for the countless time against her mouth.

"Good, cos I can do better." She said making a sudden movement that made her girlfriend roll on side so that she landed exactly on top of her.

At that action Santana almost squeaked excited but before they could taste each other again Brittany's phone started ringing.

"Mmm…" the blonde mumbled annoyed.

"Don't answer."

"I have to." Brittany said rising up on her knee and grabbing that evil buzzing thing.

"Hello." She answered with an upset bored tone.

"Hi little bitch! Not only you get the chance of seeing and attending the Oscars' ceremony..NO! You also get a worldwide love confession on the national channel! You have no idea how much I 'm hating you right now!" Kurt's voice

"Who is the fucking cockblocker?" Santana said out loud sitting next to her. Brittany looked up at her.

"Hey Kurt, it's not a good time." She replied staring at Santana getting closer and staring kissing her neck. "I..I..am kinda busy right now." She said trying to hold back the moans of pleasure that the tingling sensations of those kisses was causing.

"I don't care Brittany! You have to tell me everything!"

In that moment Santana let her tongue slightly slid out of her mind and slowly brush her soft skin.

"Uhm.." Brittany whispered. "K..Kurt can I call you back?" but that wasn't a question since she hung up as the last word escaped her mouth. She let her phone fall on the bed and immediately jumped on her latina, but she couldn't have the time to kiss her again since her phone started buzzing again.

"Again?" Santana asked annoyed.

"Hello?" Brittany said snorting.

"The line must have dropped. Anyway, I was telling you…I saw the red carpet and I have to tell you…OH my god! You looked amazing! Seriously!"

_He is so nice._

Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana to tell her to wait just a couple of minutes since she didn't want to be rude with her friend but that evil human being looked at her with a gaze charged with impatient lust and then she took off her shirt causing her a heart attack.

_Goodbye Kurt._

"Kurt I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but I really need to call you back!" she cut him for the second time.

"I 'm sorry. He won't bother us again." She added smiling at her naked girl.

"Good..cos.." but Santana had no time to finish that sentence since Brittany's phone rang for the third time.

"I swear I'll kill him." Santana screamed frustrated.

"I'll handle it."

"Listen to me, bitch! When I tell you that I'll call you back, I mean it! I've my girlfriend naked in the bed and all I want right now is to lay on top of her and do things to her that you're not even ready to listen to..so..please let me call you back!" she said in one breath making Santana giggle for the funny moment.

But the seconds that followed that sentence would have probably become the more embarrassing ones of her entire life.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Miss Pierce and I certainly don't want to distract you from you upcoming activities. " a voice replied making Brittany almost faint.

"Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm David Letterman, miss Pierce."

* * *

**hey guys! i'm sorry for updating so late but my pc broke down so...:) hope you liked it!**

**i keep on thanking you for the reviews, the Pms and the twitters cos i really love them!**

**Anyway, ILYN is sadly coming to an end, two chapters left:( but i've recently come up with an dea for another fic, but this time i really want to make everything right...that's why i've decided to get a beta. i know that you all were forced to read my mistakes and i'm sorry for that. so if any of you is interested in reading and helping me with my grammar please contact me. i'll be so gratefull. i'm speaking about another Brittana fanfic, of course:)**

**let me know!:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Day one hundred and five

07:30 pm

Those four letters had never echoed in her mind so loud.

_F U C K_

As soon Brittany heard that name coming from the other side of the phone her brain immediately went blind. She looked up, starring at her girlfriend with a terrified, confused expression as she was trying to find a way to react to that phone call, but apparently there wasn't.

_Fuck, say something._

She thought as the seconds of awkward silence went on. Santana frowned not understanding what was going on.

_Brittany S. Pierce I demand you to open your fucking mouth and say fucking something!_

But her mind was already blurred and unable to process the inputs that the external world was sending, so she did the only thing that her brain managed to process: she hung up.

"Oh my god, oh my god. I'm so stupid, I'm _the_ stupid!" she screamed jumping off the bed.

"What?" Santana asked still not understanding what was really going on.

"I..I..I Can't believe this is happening. And I've hung up….seriously? Who could hang up to the most amazing man in the showbiz? ME!"

Santana readily rose on her knees and drew a inch closer to her standing girlfriend. But in that moment the fact that she was on the bed completely naked wasn't helping at all.

"Hey, what's going on? Who was on the phone?" she asked entertained by Brittany's current nervous breakdown.

But the blonde had no time to answer since the phone started ringing again and her eyes immediately dropped on the buzzing object.

"Oh no, it's him again." she whispered with a trembling tone before answering again.

"Hello?"

"Miss Pierce, I have to tell you this is rapidly becoming one of the weirdest phone call I've ever done." The man who was saying to be Mr. Letterman said to her making her tremble.

"I'm sorry the line must have dropped." Brittany managed to stutter blushing so hard and trying at the same time to hide her embarrassment to Santana.

"No problem. " He said and then the voice made a pause, only few milliseconds but Brittany lived them as an eternity. "From what I've had the pleasure to acknowledge you're busy at the moment, so I don't want to waste your time, that is why I'm going to be quick and direct." He started and the only thing Brittany could do at the moment was emitting a weird soft sound to make him understand that she was listening. Her heart was hammering so hard against her ribcage and she couldn't hold that nervous pressure anymore.

_Four months ago I was an anonymous nerd, why is this happening to me?_

"I don't know if your girlfriend has told you that but I'm a close friend of hers and I know she will probably kill me for calling you, but I know that if I had called her she would have even refused to hear my offer."

"Offer?" unconsciously the blonde repeated his last word and that immediately drew Santana's attention who looked at her, still half naked. But Brittany was too focused to even notice it.

"Yes, I would like to have you and Santana, if she agrees, on my show."

"I..I…"

"I can imagine how many offers you have already received. This is why I'm going to pay you both double the price I'm used to."

Brittany was absolutely speechless, not only the guy she used to watch every night since she had arrived in New York was asking her to be his guest on his own show but he was offering to pay her.

"It would be an honor." She replied without too much thinking, she was aware of how much embarrassing, being interview by David Letterman himself would have been but she didn't care. Her mum would have literally killed her if she had wasted such an opportunity.

"Great!" he exclaimed before pausing once again.

"When are we…" she stuttered confused on which was the correct way of asking a question to such a famous person.

"Ehm, I was thinking about tonight."

At that sentence Brittany's eyes immediately dropped on her watch. If he was really meaning that night, they had just an hour left before the show was on.

_Oh my god._

"I..I..don't.." she tried to buy some time to think about a possible excuse. She hadn't even talked with Santana about that thing. What if she was absolutely against it?

"I know it's so late since I'm on air in less than an hour, but you guys are my priority right now. I've tried to call Santana for the whole day. I will totally understand if you want to reschedule."

"No, no..it's fine." She said. "We'll try to be on time."

"Miss Pierce you have no idea how grateful I'm right now." He said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Come on, we have to go!" Brittany exclaimed as she dropped the phone on the bed. Santana immediately frowned.

"Go where?" she said lowering her eyes to her naked breast. "Do you really want to go where I'm naked in the same room as yours?"

But Brittany was too excited to even listen to her words.

"David Letterman was on the phone! He wants me on his show...tonight!" she explained getting closer and placing both of her hands on Santana's shoulders.

"He what? I'm going to kill him!"

"Oh come on!"

"No Britt, I don't want to be on some stupid talk show and tell people about us, about our personal life."

"Ehm, excuse me, are you, by any chance, the one who has recently told the world that you're dating me during the Oscar ceremony?"

Santana glared her but Brittany was already aware of the fact that she was about to win that fight, and couldn't help but smile at her pissed girlfriend.

"That was different, that was something natural!"

"San please, it's one of my favorite talk show. I know that you're famous and you've probably taken tons of interviews but I would never get the chance to be at David Letterman's again, so please..let's do this." she pause lowering her gaze before looking up at her again. "..for me."

"This is not fair." she said hinting a smile.

"You can't look at me with those puppy blue eyes and you definitely can't ask me to do something for you cos you already know that I would!" she added shaking her head.

"Ok then, you're a business woman right?" Santana nodded even though she wasn't understanding where her girlfriend wanted to take that conversation.

"So let's treat this as a deal. You come with me and I promise you an entire week of amazing sex. And you don't have to move a finger, I promise."

"Two weeks."

"Ten days." Brittany repeated once again.

"Ten days, twice a day!"

"Bitch." Brittany replied making her laugh. "..and usurer."

"My father taught me how to negotiate when I was six." she replied with her usual arrogant smirk that was always driving Brittany crazy.

"Does it mean that you're coming with me?" Brittany asked.

Santana, still holding her steady gaze, got closer, put her arms around her neck and kissed her slowly.

"It means that I'm going to put on something nice so that I won't embarrass you publicly." She replied even though she still had some concerns about giving interviews about her personal life, but she just wasn't able to say _no_ to the blonde who was currently stealing one of her dress from her huge closet.

_09:30 pm_

"Ok Santana, maybe you're right. Maybe this a terrible mistake. We shouldn't be doing this!" Brittany said while walking in circle right in the backstage of Mr. Letterman's show.

Santana was just about to answer and try to calm her down but Brittany kept on mumbling.

"I look ridiculous, no one is going to believe that I'm a classy girl as the outfit I'm wearing. Who am I fooling around?" she said talking directly to her girlfriend who was gladly enjoying the show.

"You look amazing."

"Everyone will wonder why you're with me!"  
"You are adorable." Santana replied mocking her.

"Very funny. It's easy to be relaxed, isn't it? This is…what? Your second time here, ugh?"

Santana rose her hand and signed the number _three_ with her fingers.

"Oh, great your third time, and you know him very well, and you're famous and gorgeous and everyone loves you!"

"Brittany is going to be fine! Just be yourself!"

"Ah, are you also going to tell me that the only person that is responsible for my destiny is me?" Brittany replied arrogantly.

"NO, I was going to tell you to shut the fuck up and stop being such an immature scared girl. You wanted us to be on this stupid talk show and I agreed to make you happy and now you're complaining and yelling at me!? So just drop it and try to have some fun! Damn!" Santana almost screamed in one breath making Brittany immediately froze.

She stopped as well, scared to have just overreacted to her girlfriend's natural nervous breakdown. She was right, that was her first public appearance of her whole life after all.

She looked up, almost afraid of meeting those blue eyes, but when Brittany lowered her gaze on her she smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered relaxing her facial muscles into a beautiful sweet smile.

"Are you seriously thanking me for yelling at you?"

Brittany got closer and hugged. "I am, indeed." She added making Santana slightly giggle.

"Girls, thirty seconds." The show director interrupted them making Brittany immediately panic.

"Oh my god, I can't do this." She said while David Letterman was starting to introduce his next guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I don't even know where to start to explain how glad I am to have these amazing, beautiful girls here tonight. Please everybody welcome the already famous Santana Lopez and the absolutely lovely Brittany S. Pierce."

In that moment Brittany was feeling her legs becoming heavier and heavier as they were glued to the ground, incapable of moving at all. Thank God, Santana was there and fearless she took her hand and started pulling her _on stage._

As they stepped into the studio Brittany was immediately overwhelmed by the sound of all the people clapping their hands and screaming compliments at them. She didn't even know how she managed to do that, but she arrived right in front of David Letterman without falling or running away screaming.

"Hi David." Santana said smiling at him and letting him kiss her hand.

"Hi, Brittany. It's a pleasure to finally meet you and thank you for being here." He said stretching his hand for a polite hand shake.

"The pleasure is totally mine, Mr. Letterman."

_Ok, good job. Baby steps._

"Oh, you can call me David. I'm not your grandfather." He replied readily making her blush.

_I can call him David._

"I've to tell you girls, all this is pretty new for me as well." He started beaming at Brittany probably to make her relax. "So, forgive me if my questions are going too far."

"You're always exaggerating with your questions!" Santana mocked him making the public laugh loudly.

"Guilty as charged. What can I say? You know me!"

Brittany let escaped a soft giggle that drew the man's attention.

_Oh fuck._

"So, Brittany tell us something about you meeting Santana. What was the first thing you thought when you first met her?"

In that moment Brittany was pretty sure to be having an heart attack, she had never been that nervous and embarrassed in her entire life, but despite the other times she was also feeling a sense of calm due to the fact that she was sitting next to the person that was meaning everything to her. She smiled lowering her gaze.

"Ehm I I .." She paused for a second and noticed that Santana squinted her hand to make her know that she was right there.

_Ok, just be yourself._

"Actually? That she was a bitch."

At that answer both Santana and David started laughing.

"Well, thank you!" Santana replied with a funny offended tone.

"Santana, let the girl talk!" The presenter stepped into the conversation teasing both of them.

"Oh come on, you were a bitch." Brittany repeated smiling at Santana with a smirk, then she turned herself to look at him directly.

"You have to know that I met her when we were still in high school and back then she was such a bully to everyone."

"Yes, I've read something on twitter about Santana being a bully."

"I know ok! I was a terrible person ." She said before rolling her eyes at her girlfriend "..but if am that terrible why are you dating me right now?"

"Good question! So you met her when you were like 16 and then? What happened?" David Letterman added to make Brittany keep telling their story.

"About four months ago I was hired in her company and she personally interviewed me and.."

"Wait what?" The man exclaimed visibly surprised by that fact.

"Yes, I needed a valuable business assistant and you know how they say.. If you want a well done job you have to do it by yourself. So I decided to personally interview her, it was my first solo interview actually."

"And how did it go?" Mr Letterman asked Brittany without stop looking at her.

Brittany hinted a smile at the thought of that tragic moment.

"It was a disaster, or at least I thought it was a disaster but at the end this crazy person hired me." She said turning to point at Santana who was already glaring her.

"Oh honey, it was a disaster!" Santana agreed. "Probably one of the worst interview I've ever experienced."

"So what made you decide to hire her anyway?"

"The fact that she yelled at me that day. I remember it perfectly, and I don't know..I guess I thought that if that girl had the courage to yell at the owner of the company who was offering her a job, she would have been the perfect business shark that I needed at the time."

"I just want to add that I yelled at her just because she had been a jerk for the entire time!"

"Touché"

_Ok, it's not that difficult._

"Mmm I get it. So then you two started working together day by day and somehow you fell for each other. Who fell for the other one first?"

At that question they both turned to look at each other and simultaneously they both answered.

"She did!"

"What?" Santana exclaimed. "You are a liar. There is no way I fell for you before you did!"

Brittany shook her head and sweetly placed her left hand on Santana's knee.

"Oh, just because you were so stubborn and incapable of seeing the truth."

"And what was that?" Mr. Letterman teased.

Brittany giggled in her usual adorable way. "The fact that she was crazy about me."

"I..what?" Santana replied while her mouth was taking the form of an _o._ "David, this girl clearly doesn't know what she is saying."

David Letterman didn't add anything, he was visibly enjoying that conversation and the public was pending on each word those two girls were fighting about.

Brittany was still looking at Santana trying to argue on that topic even if she wasn't annoyed by that exchange of words at all. The funny fact was that that was really the first time they were discussing the dynamics of their relationship.

_Perfect timing as always. You have to talk about these things for the first time on a national talk show. Good job, B._

"What? If you're so sure about this, tell me when I would fall for you!" Brittany said with a challenging smile.

"At the lingerie photo shooting." Santana replied quickly making Brittany tremble only at the thought of Santana half naked teasing her that day.

_Ok, maybe she's right._

"This interview is without any doubts the best thing has ever happened on this show." Mr Letterman commented hinting a satisfied smile probably already enjoying the share results of that night.

Santana's attention was briefly drawn away from Brittany's sweet face, but as soon as the blonde started speaking again she readily rolled her eyes back to her girlfriend.

"Ok you know what? You're right and honestly I don't really care, as long you're mine know." She answered winking at her.

"Santana, the next question is for you. What made you decide to tell everybody about the two of you?" he paused for a second and before she could answer he added. "I mean, usually confessing a new love is a big step for a famous person since your privacy will be over in a minute but you also confessed something about yourself." David said lowering his tone in order to make people understand that he was taking that topic seriously.

Santana nodded. "I have to admit that I was scared of telling the world that I am..let's say..into girls, or well, into one girl. And don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared because I'm ashamed or I was thinking that what was happening to me was wrong, but because I didn't want everyone to look into my life and to start questioning the people I know looking for some kind of answers." She paused and Brittany was listening to that brief confession, pending on each words, nuances of expression and every micro movement of her facial muscles.

"But then I just realized that I am proud of being with her.." Santana said letting her fingers slide in Brittany's ones. "…and that moment just felt right."

"And Brittany how was it for you?"

"I think I'm glad I've survived it." She started making the other people laugh. "…I wasn't expecting that at all cos I didn't want to push her but I've learnt that she is a girl full of surprises.." she said with a smirk before holding her hand even tighter. "..I'm so glad she did it."

"And what are your plans now?"

"Our plans? David take it slow!" Santana mocked him. "I guess I'm not ready to share my plans with Brittany, with the world."

"And what about you?" the presenter asked rolling his eyes from the latina to the blonde.

"Actually I was thinking about finding a new job." Brittany said but as soon as she pronounced those words she immediately reproached for having said them. She had been thinking about looking for a new job since Santana and her had started dating not because she didn't like working with her but because she didn't want the other people to think that she was achieving something because of her relationship. Sleeping with the boss was just not her style and she really wanted to do everything right with that girl. That was why having two completely different jobs was their best option. The only problem was that those considerations had only passed through her mind and she had never really discussed or mentioned her intentions to Santana.

The latina immediately let her hand go and looked up at her and Brittany could say that she was already upset by that news. Luckily she had no time to say anything more since David Letterman saved her.

"Well, unfortunately when you're enjoying the moment, time is always running too fast. I'm afraid I've to say goodbye to our viewers. It was such a pleasure to have you both here." He said stretching his hand to say goodbye, Brittany had no time to realize that the interview was over and she had killed it since she was already concerned for San's reaction.

_Why the hell am I saying too much all the time?_

Day one hundred and six

_05:30 pm _

Santana clicked on the icon _send_ for the countless time that day. She had been so distracted in the past days that she had practically forgotten about leading her company. Her staff was amazing but she had so much backlog work to do and no time at all. Answering dozens of emails was just boring but not so annoying, the worst part of the thing was to work while her head was mulling over the fact that Brittany wanted to change her job.

She was so mad about that not only because Brittany was practically thinking about leaving her in the middle of her business campaign but mainly because she hadn't even thought to mention it to her.

That was the reason why she had taken Brittany to her place the night before, right after the interview and then she had told her that she would have had to wake up early the following day and that she really needed to rest.

Avoiding her at the office hadn't been that hard, she had just pretended to have some important meetings and phone calls and she had simply sought refuge in her office for the entire day.

She was about to call her personal driver to leave the office earlier so that she would have been able to avoid Brittany in the hall. She simply needed some time to think and cool off the disappointment for having found out such a big news in that way. She took her phone a dialed the number but before she could hear the man answering the phone she noticed the sound of someone knocking at her door.

"Yes?" she screamed.

"It's me, Brittany."

She jolted as she heard her girlfriend's name coming from the other side of her office door.

"Ehm..I'm so busy right now." She tried to stutter a plausible excuse hoping that it would have been enough to make Brittany desist from speaking to her. But she was wrong, the blond girl didn't waste any minute and slowly opened the door.

"Nice try." She said as she stepped into the room.

"What do you want?"

"To talk!" she replied out loud. "You have been avoiding me for the whole day!"

"I I… I had so many things to do!"

"Santana, can you just stop lying to me and tell me what is wrong with you? Have I done something wrong?"

"No no, everything is fine." Santana replied.

_Please go away._

"San.."

"Really, everything is great." She added to make her understand that she wasn't in the mood for a fight, she just needed some time but apparently Brittany wasn't willing to stop.

"I don't think so."

"Why? I haven't said anything!"

"That's the problem! Yesterday, after the show, you barely talked to me and then you didn't even want to spend the night with me! That's not you!"

"If I'm saying that everything is fine, everything is fine! Damn, relax!" she answered rolling her eyes at Brittany who was already glaring her.

"Santana I'm not stupid at all! If you're mad with me it's fine, we can talk about it but please don't treat me like a stupid!"

"Oh I know, you're the genius who is too good to work here!" she screamed.

_Crap._

Brittany immediately froze.

"What? Are you mad because I've mentioned my idea of changing job? Seriously?"

"I'm mad because you didn't even think about saying it to me before telling the whole world about that!"  
"Oh come on! It just happened, I hadn't planned to tell David Letterman my future plans, it was the first thing that popped into my mind yesterday!"

"Well, you could have said it to me!" she screamed even though she realized that that sentence was her only point. "…are you really considering to look for a new job? You can't do this, not to me, to my company."

"Santana.."

"No Brittany I'm serious, you've signed a contract with us, so you can't simply leave…"

"We need to talk about it, but you need to calm down!"

"I don't want to calm down! Yesterday I was convinced that everything was great and then I find out that you want to change your job, leaving me without an assistant and mostly without you! If you really hate working with me you could have just said that!" she yelled with her heart hammering so hard against her chest. Despite her angry look Brittany didn't back down and she made a step ahead in order to be right face to face with the latina.

"Stop! Just stop thinking about yourself all the time! You need to stop and think…because if you let me talk I can explain the reason of my decision. I don't want to work with you cos I'm dating you, I'm sleeping with you and this makes me the happiest person on earth. This is why my job, which I love by the way, is the first thing I want to sacrifice to start to build a future with you. I don't want to feel bad or guilty cos I'm with you, and I don't want to achieve something cos I'm your girlfriend. You have been amazing with me from the professional point of view in these months and I really thank you for that, but now I need to see you just as my girlfriend and not as my boss." She paused to take a deep breath, Santana was standing still, incapable of moving at all, listening carefully to those words that were incredibly making sense.

"This is why I want to quit my job and look for another one in this city. I want to wake up with and let you make me pancakes, or…well.. order pancakes." At that last sentence Santana couldn't help but hint a light smile. "I want to go to work and to call you to know how or whar you are doing during my lunch break, and then I want to send you sexual texts while I'm holding a meeting or something and at the end of the day I will be happy cos you'll come and pick me up before going to your house and making love. You're so stupid because you have to stop questioning my commitment to this relationship. So please stop being an ass, cos I'm not running anywhere, I love you and I want to be with you, but I want to do it right."

In that moment Brittany could have talked for hours but Santana wouldn't have been able to process anything else. She only needed those three words.

"Wait, what have you just said?" she managed to say trying to control her body.

"That I want to do things right."

"No, before that."

"That I'm not running anywhere?" Brittany repeated.

But as Santana sweetly glared her with a begging expression she smiled.

"That I love you." She exclaimed out loud making a shiver run down to Santana's spine. "Wasn't that clear?" she added making the last step that was separating the two of them and placing both of her hands on her girlfriend's waist.

"You've never told me that."

"Well, I do love you."

Santana couldn't hold herself anymore and she simply jumped ahead and hugged her, holding her as tight as she could.

"I love you too."

Santana said nesting her head in Brittany's shoulder.

"Mmm.." she whispered as she inhaled the intoxicating scent of the blonde's skin.

"You know.." she started placing a kiss on Brittany's neck. "The only thing I regret about us not working together is that we won't have the chance to have great office sex."

Brittany moaned as the wet kisses on her neck trailed up until her mouth. she smiled against her girlfriend's lips before letting her tongue in.

"But…" she mumbled into Santana's mouth before pulling away and approaching the door.

"Hey…" Santana whispered and Brittany turned herself to look at her and, still holding her gaze, she locked the door.

"I think we have time for that." She said with a teasing smirk.

* * *

**hope you liked it!**

**only one more chapter to go :(**

**have a great week! ::)**


	22. Chapter 22

**One year later**

_08:30 am_

Brittany S. Pierce had never asked for the perfect life, but in the last months she had slowly realized that, without asking for it, she had managed to build a flawless, amazing existence.

First her new job was fantastic, she had found another great business position in an energy company that was letting her travel abroad and make all the kind of experiences a smart girl like her would have appreciated, second there was her being confident and becoming an healthy mature and confident woman who was living and working in Manhattan and third there was Santana who was the real cause of her happiness. Their relationship was amazing and even though Santana was busy travelling the world for work they always managed somehow to steal sometime to be just the two of them, to be together.

One year from their first kiss in the bathroom of a fancy Thai restaurant had passed and she was simply happier than ever.

They had never set an official date, but Brittany was one hundred percent sure that, that was the day, the perfect day to celebrate their first year together.

Her job was paying her quite well, not as well as Santana's one but at least her boss was a middle aged, happily married man, and that was meaning: no teasing, no fights and most of all no sexual tensions. Somehow she was kinda missing working with Santana but only because she simply wanted to spend more time with her. Usually in a relationship as days go on, couple tend to settle on a steady rhythm, losing part of the first moments' excitement, but in her case it was the exact opposite. Each day spent with Santana Lopez was something to be grateful for, something to pray for and without any doubts she simply couldn't have enough.

Sometimes, in the last months, she had caught herself smiling awkwardly without an apparent reason and she had reproached herself for being so immature but she just couldn't stop. It was true that she hadn't asked for any of that but now that she had it, she simply couldn't stop feeling a vice to her stomach every time Santana's thought was crossing her mind.

And there she was, one year of funny discussions and fights, twelve months of amazing adventures, 365 days of flawless lady sex later, sleeping in the bedroom of the person responsible for her current happiness. She had so much plans and ideas for that day, but none of them were including that kind of waking up. The first thing her brain managed to process while coming back to life was the sensation of Santana's wet lips on her naked skin.

It was true, she had never slept naked in her entire life since she used to find it very antigenic but in the last year she barely could the remember the last time she was wearing a pajamas during the night. Sleeping naked with your girlfriend is simply the best thing it can happen to you, that was why Brittany had pushed aside her chemical and nerd doubts about that.

She instinctively moaned at that slight moist pressure trailing down to her breast. Her mind wasn't fully aware of what was going on, but she simply didn't care, since that sensation on her body was too good to be concerned about.

Tentatively her hand moved on the right, unconsciously looking for her Latina. She didn't need too much time since Santana was practically almost above her. Her delicate hands brushed the soft olive skin of her shoulders while pulling the girl at her.

Santana didn't fight at all and didn't stop placing those amazing popping kisses on her. After the countless one Brittany gasped loudly, looking desperately for some air since she had practically forgotten to breath, but focusing while your girlfriend is licking and softly sucking your nipple is almost impossible. At that sound Santana giggled against her skin making it tingle.

"Mmm.." Santana understood that it was the sign. She had learnt to know her and consequently she knew that Brittany was impatient while having sex and she simply hated the teasing and all she wanted was her girlfriend's mouth down there. But Santana had always been a bitch and that was the reason why she just couldn't stop teasing her, kissing her playfully on her stomach, on her abs or her thighs to make her beg . And, exactly as she had been doing for the past year, she licked Brittany's stomach, trailing her tongue down but then she stopped and started going up again.

Brittany stopped her head with both her hands. "San, don't make me hate you." But then she let escape a soft squeak when Santana playfully bit her.

"Be patient." Santana ordered teasing her once again and Brittany couldn't help but smile wondering the reason why she had been so lucky in her life to find that girl.

They were completely different persons who belonged to opposite realities and their relationship made absolutely no sense on paper but somehow they had managed to build it, slowly, day after day, fight after fight but now it was simply their amazing story.

Brittany bit her lower lip as finally Santana moved her sweet kisses a couple of inches lower, right around her clit, teasing her _again_, but then, before Brittany could complain for the countless time, her girlfriend slowly let her tongue slid right between her inner walls, provoking a hot wave of pleasure quickly spreading all over her body.

Even though she was supposed to be used to those kisses after a year of amazing sex with Santana, every time was still amazing, as the first time. Trying to put into words how Santana made her feel every single time she placed her flawless mouth on her sex, was really hard and, for such a powerful, immense sensation, words suddenly seemed inadequate.

She had always had to concentrate on a certain fantasy to reach the orgasm but from the moment she had started her relationship with the worldwide know star Santana Lopez, reaching her climax had never been that easy.

"Oh my…" she moaned with pleasure as her girlfriend let two fingers slid through her walls, literally inside her. She was feeling incredibly sensitive everywhere and the classic hot wave had already spread everywhere in her body.

Brittany arched her back as Santana closed her mouth around her sex and sucked it, making her feel the tension build, and pleasure build with it and her clitoris just about to explode.

And then, as every single time they had had sex, Santana slowed the pace to make that rising hot sensation last a little bit longer, but that morning Brittany was too turned on to concentrated on something else.

She felt a sudden peak of pleasure coming from her inner limbs and quickly spreading all around her clit.

"God San, I'm there." She said but her girlfriend didn't pull away, she sucked her sex even harder on last time, making her spasm of pleasure.

"Whoa." Brittany said out loud letting herself collapse on the bed. Santana readily trailed up to meet her for a _you're-welcome_ kiss. "This is without any doubts my favorite way of waking up." She added while a big smile was approaching her face.

"Glad you liked." Santana replied kissing her shoulder.

Brittany relaxed her head on the pillow for a couple of seconds, staring up at the ceiling and smiling. What was supposed to be their first anniversary had just started in the perfect way and she couldn't wish for more to happen. She turned her head to look at her smiling latina.

"I guess it's my turn now." She stated rolling on one side to kiss her.

"Oh honey I wish I could enjoy your amazing lips on my skin but I've an early meeting this morning and I'm already late." Santana said while snaking out the bed.

"Hey hey, wait." Brittany replied rising on her knees and making Santana stop her walk towards the bathroom. "I thought we weren't working today." At least she thought that since it was the day that celebrated their first year together, they were supposed to spend it together. But, wait a second, was Santana aware that that day was their first anniversary?

The latina frowned. "What? When did we decide it?"

"I ..I.." she stuttered lowering her gaze. "…it was probably a misunderstanding San."

Santana made the two steps that were separating her from the bed and kissed her once again.

"I'm sorry B if I blew up your plans."

_Ok, she has no idea._

"Can I make it up to you by paying you a dinner tonight?" she said looking at her with a begging, mortified expression and Brittany couldn't help but smile at her and nod.

"I think you can do that." She replied making Santana beam and kiss her once again before running to have a quick shower and get ready for the upcoming day.

Ok, the day had started in the perfect way but now an unexpected mishap had just fallen on her way, but she was too happy and excited to surrender at the first hitch. It wasn't a big problem if Santana had forgotten or had no clue about what that day was meaning to her, she could always explain it to her and she had all the intentions to do that, and a dinner at a romantic restaurant was simply the perfect way where to start.

There was only one last problem to solve, she had already said at the office that she wouldn't have worked that day, so…what was she supposed to do for the whole day?

She smiled looking for her phone since she knew exactly who to call.

_12:30 pm_

Brittany opened the door of the Italian restaurant she had chosen for that almost daily meeting. She beamed when she realized that Kurt had already arrived and was waiting for the sitting at a table.

"Brittany S. Pierce tell me! What's you secret?" he asked while she was approaching him. "You become more beautiful every day!" he added making her lower her gaze smiling.

"Hi Kurt! You're not bad at all either!" she replied sitting in front of her friend.

Kurt was still working at the S&L Fashion and since Brittany had started dating the owner of the company, his career had taken a leap forward because Brittany had tried so hard to convince Santana how talented and professional that young boy was and she had had no other choice than to agree with her.

They had also managed to remain friends and to see each other twice or three times a week, Kurt was her closest friend in NY and she simply didn't want to give up on him just because she had a job that was taking her a lot of time.

"No seriously Brittany, you look amazing. I love those shoes."Kurt insisted checking them under the table.

"Stop it o you'll make me blush! Do I have to remember you what is the convenience of dating the CEO of a fashion company?" she replied with a smart grin painted on her face.

"You, bitch!"

"Ahaha. How are you?"

"I'm great actually. My boss, aka your amazing girlfriend, will send me on my first business trip next week!"

"Oh, wow! Congrats and where is that?"

"Hong Kong. I'm so excited and I know that I have to thank you for that!"

Brittany readily shook her head. "No Kurt, you did it yourself. Santana just needed to open her eyes and realize what a valuable assets she had!"

"Well, thank you for opening her eyes, then!" he gave her a teasing playful glance. "Even though I know it isn't the only thing you opened."

"Oh shut up!" she said hitting him on the arm.

"How are things going between the two of you?"

Brittany rolled her eyes up to the ceiling with a dreamy expression. "Amazingly, I couldn't wish for more."

"Oh I bet, I saw the picture at the Mtv movie awards last month, you guys were in one word flawless together."

"She was flawless! I just tried to be a decent accessory!" Brittany said in a modest way, but the truth was that she meant it. Every time they were attending a public event she was feeling uncomfortable, first because she had to stand next to the girl who had recently been voted as the sexiest woman in showbiz and second because she didn't feel like belonging to that world. The problem was that she was too much in love with the girlfriend to let her go alone, that was the reason why she had been everywhere in the past months, from gala events, to benefit concerts, movie premieres and any other type of events in which an famous star is forced to participate.

"With that dress and your kilometric legs you were more than an accessory."

"Thanks!"

"Do you understand how flawless your life is?"

"Yes Kurt! And I'm always freaking out cos I feel like I don't deserve all this! So yes, but I don't really want to talk about that.."

"Why not? It's a good thing!"

"I know but I can't help but wonder if this is just a wonderful dream and I'm destined to wake up. Today is our first anniversary and she doesn't even remember it! And I get that she is super busy but I was expecting.." she paused shaking her head. She was feeling so damn stupid because she really was living what everyone would have defined the perfect life and she was complaining about that.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Her friend was just about to say something but she was quicker. "Kurt, forget about that. I didn't came here to complain about my relationship, I just want to spend a nice hour with my best friend."

"Stop it, dummy. I'm your best friend so making you feel better is my duty..so…doesn't she know that today is your fist anniversary? Ouch.."

"Well, we have never set a date and plus she is super busy launching her new fashion line, a new album and she currently has three open movie projects and despite this she always manages to find time to be with me and to make me feel loved."

"So? Why are you complaining?" Kurt asked.

"Because.." she put particular emphasis on the first word. "..i don't know…sometimes I wish she was just a normal person so that I can have her all for myself."

Kurt opened his mouth, with a smirk painted on his face, ready to say something but Brittany stopped him once again.

"Don't!"

"I wasn't gonna say anything."

"Aha." Brittany snorted. "I know what you were about to say."

"And that is..?"

"Stupid."

"Actually I was going to call you _selfish_."

"I'm not selfish!" Brittany argued raising her voice. "Do you think it's normal that probably in the world there is someone that loves Santana as much as I do?"

Kurt laughed.

"Those people are called stalker."

"I know and I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, you have to share her with the world after all. I get what you're saying."

"I just would like to be sure that she is mine, or at least that she is willing to be with me for a long time."

"She is crazy about you!"

"I know! And I have to stop speaking…so tell me, how's your love life?"

"Don't do that to me!" Kurt said shaking his head, his face darkening.

"Do what?" Brittany asked trying to hide the hint of a smile that was slowly growing on her face. She knew Kurt was single and that was why she had asked him out that day. She had planned a little surprise for him, but her surprise was so fucking late.

"You know I'm not dating anyone right now! So I don't want to talk about my love life cos it's depressing!"

"Ok ok..I'm sorry!"

"Tell me more about you!"

"Actually…there is something!" Brittany said drawing immediately his attention.

"What are you waiting for?! Tell me!"

"Ok, but you have to promise me that you're not going to tell anything to Santana."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He said quickly raising his hand, pretending to solemnly swear.

"Ok, I must start by saying that last year I earned quite well, first with the job at the S&L and now with this one and I've started saving as much as I could…" she paused to check if he was still listening to her. "…next month I've a meeting with a couple of investors to open a dance school in Brooklyn."

"What?" he screamed excited. "Are you serious?"

"Shh! Yes I'm serious, but it's just a project for now. I just wanted to tell you that I'm thinking about it.."

"And why don't you want Santana to know about that?"

"Cos she'll buy it for me and I want to do it with my own means. She is amazing and she wants the best for me, but I want her to be proud of me and to realize that I'm not with her because of her money.."

"I think she already knows that."

"I know, but I want to prove it to her. Asking her for a loan would be the easiest way but this time I've chosen the hardest one."

"Well..Brittany this is very admirable and noble."

"I'm a wonderful person" she replied chuckling but right before she could add anything else since her attention was caught by the person who was standing right in front of her. She lifted her gaze and immediately recognize her colleague.

"Hey you! You made it!" she said standing up to kiss him on the cheek. The cute guy smiled at her.

"Yes, sorry I'm late but I got stuck at the office for a problem right before the lunch break."

"As usual" Brittany replied. "Unfortunately I've to go now cos I'm already late for my appointment but you can eat with my friend Kurt, I know he is free for another hours." Brittany said while Kurt tried to kick her under the table but Brittany didn't seem to mind.

The guy with amazing dark, intense eyes , moved his gaze from her to Kurt.

"Oh, ok. If Kurt doesn't mind." He added.

"Oh no, he is super fine. Right?" Brittany asked giving him the _say-yes_ look.

"Sure." Kurt replied politely even if he was visibly embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry guys, forgive my manners. Kurt this is Blaine, we work in the same group."

"Nice to meet you Kurt." Blaine said stretching his hand for the hand shake and waiting for Kurt to grab and shake it.

"See you tomorrow at work, then." Brittany said looking at Blaine, before rolling her eyes to her other friend. "Talk to you later?"

Kurt glared her but then he smiled and nodded.

_Oh, you'll thank me!_

She thought before approaching the exit of that place. Once she stepped outside she took her phone and dialed the number she had been calling so many times in the last months.

"Hey babe." Santana answered and from the background noise Brittany could tell that her girlfriend was out somewhere.

"Where are you?"

"Out for lunch, but I'm going back to the company now. Why did you call me?"

"Cos I miss you" Brittany said with a sweet tone.

"Aw, I miss you too!"

"So..I guess I'll see you tonight!"

"Totally and I can't wait." Santana replied sweetly.

"Me too! Have a great afternoon!"

"You too, hun! I really have to go now! Bye!" and she hung up leaving Brittany in front of the italian restaurant. She sighed since she really couldn't wait anymore minutes till that night, she simply wanted to spend some romantic moments with her girlfriend, but the only positive thing was that she had a free afternoon in front of her and she knew exactly what she would have done. She had four hours to prepare herself and be as beautiful as she could for her girlfriend who was taking her out for dinner.

_03:00 pm_

Santana's mind was distracted from the thoughts that had been worried her for the whole morning by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." she said since she already knew who would have gotten into the room and, as she was expecting, Quinn popped out from the door.

"Hi S." she said with a smile, taking a seat right in front of Santana's desk.

"Hi Q. How are you?" Santana asked even if she already knew the answer. Quinn was still dating Jeremy and he had recently asked her to move in together, her business had grown a lot and in only six months Quinn had to hired two assistants to help to cover the all the orders she was receiving. That was more a rhetorical question.

"I'm fine!" Quinn replied quickly as Santana was expecting. "I would ask you how are you but I already know the answer." She added with a teasing tone.

"And what is that?"

"That you're so in love with your hot blonde and blab la.."

"Are you jealous?"

"Me? No!"

"Good! Because it would be so stupid, she is my girlfriend, you're my friend!"  
"I'm not jealous dummy! And you should know that!"

"I know! I'm just making fun of you! How's Jeremy?"

"He's fine, busy writing a speech of the literature conference he's going to attend in Rio."

"Oh wow!"

Quinn nodded excited. "I am going with him!"

"Wow! Rio is amazing this time of the year! You will love it! How long are you going to be there?"

"Two weeks."

"Nice! Are you going to miss me?"

Quinn ignored her question. "There is something I have to ask you but before that I want to tell you that this week I'll pay the last installment I owe you."

"What do you want Quinn?" she asked ignoring the previous statement since she really didn't care about that loan, that was the thing that had allowed her to resume her relationship with Quinn and she was so happy about that.

"..and I want you to know that I wouldn't ask for help but you're my only close friend here in NY."

"What do you want Quinn?" Santana asked again.

"I..I..since I'm going away for two weeks I don't know who's going to take care of my children."

"Oh no." Santana immediately said once she understood where that conversation was going.

"San, my parents are in Europe right now and I don't know who to ask..you're my only chance, otherwise I won't go." Quinn asked looking at her with puppy eyes

"This is psychological blackmail"

"I know, You taught me! Plus Brittany will help you for sure, that is the main reason I can trust to leave my kids with you."

"What? don't you trust me?"

"I trust you…with Brittany."

But Quinn was right, she wasn't cut for kids. She had always hated them and she absolutely had no idea where to start but she could bet that Brittany would have been the perfect babysitter, with her being nice and sweet with everyone she was just perfect.

"Mmm.." she snorted.

"So? What do you say?"

"I..I.. I have to ask Brittany what she thinks about that."

"I've already called her and she is fine with that." Quinn readily explained.

"You are so manipulative!"

"Please!"

"Ok! Fine! I'll keep your kids for two weeks but I can't assure that they will be still alive when you'll be back!" she said.

At that answer Quinn jumped on her feet and hugged her.

"Oh thank you thank you! I can't believe Santana Lopez will babysit my children while I'll be in Rio drinking a mojito with my boyfriend!"

Santana hugged her thigh rolling her eyes up to the ceiling but deep in her heart she was happy to help her friend. For the first time after so much time, she realize how much she had changed since she had met Brittany. She now had a wonderful girl who was loving her and making her the happiest person on earth, a good friend who could always rely on and a great business relationship with her colleagues.

_08:00 pm_

Brittany snorted as she stepped into the hall of Santana's building. The concierge greeted her, as every evening, with a nod of the head but that night she was too pissed off to even notice it. She quickly walked towards the elevator, even though the heeled shoes and the long elegant dress made it difficult to walk at a brisk pace.

_Damn it._

That day was supposed to be a great one, she was supposed to spend it with her girlfriend but first she had found out that Santana didn't even know what it meant, but at least she had gained a dinner but then Santana had called later that afternoon her to postpone it. She was stuck in some kind of _life-or-death_ meeting and she had asked her to wait for her at her place and once there they would have ordered something to eat.

Brittany had never been a selfish person but that day she wanted all the attentions on her and instead it was going in the opposite way she had imagined.

The elevator stopped at the last floor and Brittany got out approaching the door of Santana's loft.

She inserted the key into the lock and opened it without thinking but as soon as her eyes could see the interior she froze. An electric impulse quickly reached her brain suggesting her that something wasn't normal, then her eyes could finally see what that sensation was about.

_What the hell.._

The entrance and the main living room were completely covered by candles creating a magical and sparkling carpet, the air smelled of a pleasant fragrance of roses and a romantic melody was completing the atmosphere.

Brittany could not believe what his eyes were staring, that was absolutely crazy and amazing at the same time. The candles were place on the floor leaving a narrow free path. She hesitated for a second before making the first step in the living room direction, her heart already hammering so fast against her chest.

Was that all Santana's? Was she lying about not knowing what that day was all about?

She was in a complete state of shock, her legs were moving as driven by an unknown force. She made other two steps before freezing once again when she noticed Santana's shadow popping out.

"Hey." She whispered looking at her smiling. "You're unbelievingly beautiful."

"San.." but she really didn't know what to say. She felt some tears reaching the edges of her eyes but she tried to push them away.

_Don't cry!_

Her girlfriend was gorgeous as usual, simply wearing a business outfit, black trousers, white shirt and a black jacket.

Santana made a few steps ahead until she finally was right in front of her. She took her hands and at the contact with her soft skin a shiver run down her spine. She was incredibly nervous and excited at the same time.

"How..I.." she stuttered again.

"How could even think that I didn't know that today is our first anniversary?" She said.

Brittany beamed at those words.

"I don't know San, you're an amazing actress." She said with a big smile

"I know" she replied giggling.

"You didn't have to organize all this." Brittany said looking around, Santana was still holding her hands.

"Well.." she started hinting a smile. "…you know me. I like to do things in a big way and this is a special moment."

"It is."

"Brittany, you have no idea how much my life has changed in the last months." She started sweetly caressing the blonde's cheeks.

"Oh I know.. and you have no idea how much my life has changed!"

"Shh.."

At that sound Brittany immediately frowned and looked at her with a questioning tone.

"Britt, I need you to shut up and listen to me."

Brittany held her gaze and nodded, realizing how sweat her hand palms were.

"You literally rocked my world, you shook it in a perfect way and I have to thank you if today I've wonderful relationships with other people, good friends and you. You're everything good that happened in my life. Your smile lights up my day and holding your hand just makes me feel safe."

Brittany was having breathing problems, all that was too much. She was about to explode, all she was wishing to do was to hug her and tell her how much she loved her but instead she was standing still, completely lost in Santana's words.

"Having you in my life makes me feel the luckiest person on this planet..I ..I even love our fights! And do you want to know why? Cos I love you..more than I've ever loved anyone else in this crazy world and my only wish is to be with you, to keep fighting with you and to get older with you."

_Oh my god._

Santana put her hand into her pocket and pull out a little black box. At that sight Brittany was about to faint, she gasped loudly for air.

"San, oh my god."

_This is not happening._

Santana was probably more nervous that she was, her hands were shaking and her voice tone was trembling. She looked up at her, staring at her with those amazing chocolate eyes.

"Brittany, would you do me the great pleasure to continue to stand me for the rest of your life?" she asked in one breathe opening the little box showing what was the most amazing engagement ring Brittany had ever seen.

Brittany was in a complete catatonic state, incapable of doing or saying anything. All the cells of her body were just about to collapse. That was unbelievingly unexpected and romantic and sweet and amazing.

"I know we are young and we have been dating for just a year. You don't have to say yes, I mean we don't have to get married, I just wanted you to know that I'm serious about us and I want to be with you for the rest.." Santana started overspeaking, but Brittany wasn't listening anymore.

"YES" she screamed making her girlfriend stop speaking.

"What?"

"Yes!"

They looked at each other, both shaking, Brittany's eyes full of tears. Santana, visibly jolting, managed to pull out the ring and gently put it on her finger.

"Oh my.." that was the only thing Brittany managed to say before her eyes met Santana's one once again and in that moment she stopped shaking and she hugged her, before letting her girlfriend pull away for a long lasting kiss.

"I can't believe you said _yes._" Santana commented.

"I can't believe you bought me a ring!"

"Tell me, why the hell did you say _yes_!" Santana asked smiling and kissing her once again. Brittany replied with another kiss.

"Because I'm a gold digger." She answered with a teasing tone.

"Oh I see..that makes sense to me!"

"Because I love you! And despite everything I can't think about spending my life with someone else."

"So are we really going to get married?"

"I guess."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. These things don't usually happen to me."

"You're a word wide know star!" Brittany argued before bursting into laugh. That was absolutely perfect, Santana wanted to be with her for the rest of their life and she couldn't have wished for more.

"Come on! We have to go!"

"Go where?"

"To a certain thai restaurant."

Brittany smiled unbelieving that all that was really happening. "You mean, _that_ thai restaurant?"

"Oh, yes. And we are already late, they're waiting for us!"

"They?"

"I've invited your parents, Kurt, my dad and Quinn and her family."

"Santana I don't know what to say!"

"You've already said_ yes, _so you can not talk for the entire evening and I'll be fine with that."

She said kissing her once again making the blonde moan satisfied.

"Come on, let's go!" but Brittany grabbed her wrist and didn't let her go.

"Wait, one last thing!"

"What?"

"What about the candles? We can't leave them like this, if the temperatures in the room increases too much it can activate the sprinklers or even worse the fire alarm."

"Ok, I'll call and have them blown." She replied making Brittany nodded satisfied of having just saved Santana's apartment, but then she noticed that her girlfriend was staring at her smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing…" she paused smiling even more. "I love you, nerd."

THE END

* * *

**guys! I don't even know where to start!**

**i want to thank you each of you for having supported this story in this amazing way! i've really felt loved and appreciated and it meant a lot to me!**

**i've love evey pms, review and twitter. i've loved the positive and nice things you said to me but also the person who yelled at me:)**

**i've enjoyed so much writing ILYN and i hope you've enjoyed reading it in the same way!**

**i've already posted the first two chapter of my new fic Urban Ink, so if you feel like, give it a chance and tel me what you think about!**

**thank you again to every one! i love you!**

**have a great week!**


End file.
